P&P
by janie001
Summary: This is my modern day redo of Pride and Prejudice. Elizabeth is a photographer whose path is about to cross with the proud, arrogant Mr. Darcy.
1. Chapter 1

_Miss Elizabeth Bennet_

Elizabeth smiled and motioned for Jane to keep walking, "you're doing great, just keep coming this way. Remember, you're young, you have a great job, a luxury apartment, and the guy of your dreams just asked you out, you're today's woman you can handle anything," she said as she continued snapping photos. The wind had picked up some, but Elizabeth found that it only added to the shots.

Jane laughed, "Oh Lizzy if only that was my real life." she said as she moved forward.

Elizabeth was getting some really great shots but the sun was beginning to move behind the buildings and they were losing daylight. "Alright, Jane that is it for today. Great job, we got some great shots and I think we are all done."

"Good, because I am exhausted," Jane told her as she headed off to change out of the outfit she was modeling. A few minutes later she caught up to her sister, who was already packing up her camera equipment. "So you got what we needed, or do I have to be here again tomorrow at sunrise?" she asked her hoping that wouldn't be the case.

Elizabeth laughed, "No we got some great stuff, so you're free to sleep in." she told her sister.

Jane hugged her, "That is exactly why I asked the agency that you do the shoot. The last photographer they got took four days and still not one decent shot." she told her.

"I think our beloved mother may have had something to do with that don't you?" Elizabeth asked arching her eyebrow.

Jane shook her head, "Yes, unfortunately whenever you are not the photography mother insists on coming along." she said than sighed heavily, "which inevitably means hours and hours of her critiquing everyone and no real work getting done. However, when you come long Lizzy she does not interfere so."

"I don't think I hold any special place in her heart. She is equally critical of my work. I promise you Jane as soon as I get home she will be reminding me that she must go over each shot that I intend to submit to the client. She always insists on seeing the proofs and she always criticizes them endlessly." Elizabeth told her. "I just tend to ignore her comments and do what I want with the photos."

Jane laughed, "Yes she does have a difficult time bullying you, the other photographers seem to do what ever she says to placate her." Jane told her.

"I have learned from years of practice to block her out. When she goes off I pretend that I can not hear her and after I while I am able to tune her out completely." Elizabeth laughed as she put the last of her gear away.

"Lizzy you do remember that Charles is coming to the party that the Lucas's are having. Do you think you will be able to come?" Jane asked changing the subject.

Elizabeth looked down at her watch it was already past 2:30 in the afternoon, "Oh Jane is that tonight?"

"Yes I am afraid it is, it was the only night Charles could get his friend to come out from the city." Jane told her. "He really wants me to meet his friend, and I really want Charles to meet you." she told her as she wrapped her arm around her younger sisters.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "I want to meet Charles as well but couldn't his friend come another time does it have to be tonight?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Mr. Darcy has a very busy schedule and only has time this evening." Jane pleaded with her, "Lizzy he and Charles are very close and I really want to make a good impression. Plus Charles is bringing his sisters along so I really need you there, please?"

Elizabeth looked at her sister, she could see she was truly nervous about this meeting. She glanced down at her watch again and let out a small sigh, "Alright, I will come for your sake Jane, but I already do not like this Mr. Darcy. I bet he is one of these very rich men who thinks the world revolves around him!" Elizabeth told her.

"Well if he is, then mother will love him and will spend much of the evening trying to set one of you up with him." Jane teased her.

Elizabeth laughed, "On second thought perhaps I should feel sorry for Mr. Darcy." she told her knowing how her mother could be when it came to match making attempts.

"I am so glad your finally going to get to meet Charles." Jane told her then added, "This is just really so important to me... I really do like him and I am afraid that after he meets mom and the rest of the family that..." she didn't finish her sentence but Elizabeth knew what she was thinking. She took in a deep breath, "I just hope that he likes me as much as I do him."

Elizabeth laughed, "Jane you are the only model that I know who doesn't know she is gorgeous, smart, witty, charming, the list goes on an on. Of course he likes you, probably even more than you know." she assured her sister.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "Yes well I wonder how he will feel about me once he meets the rest of the Bennet family." she mumbled thinking about some of her past boyfriends, "Most guys don't stay interested for to long once mother starts talking about marriage and money." she laughed nervously.

Elizabeth smiled and tried to reassure her, "I promise to keep mother busy and away from the two of you as much as possible, how does that sound?" she said hoping to encourage her.

"Lizzy that would be great. You really are the best sister ever!" Jane hugged her before she headed off to her car.

Elizabeth watched her sister as she drove off, of all her four sisters Jane was certainly the most beautiful with her brilliant blue eyes, long curly blond hair, and the perfect figure. It was no surprise really that their mother got her into modeling as soon as she was old enough. Jane was not as enthused with their mothers career choice for her but she went along. She was always easy-going, and accommodating, she never really found the heart to resist their mothers schemes, so by the time Jane turned thirteen their mother got her an agent and her career in modeling began. Elizabeth on the other hand was more like her father, and had very little patience for her mothers constant outburst and emotional ploys. Manipulation was her mothers middle name and she often used emotional out burst to get her way. Her mother was every bit the spoiled child who had never grown up, she demanded her own way and when she did not get it she resorted to emotional antics until she did. Unlike Jane, Elizabeth had very little patience for her mothers behavior, that was probably why she was her mothers least favorite daughter. "Oh well," she thought to herself, "with Kitty, Mary and Lydia to deal with, my dear mama will have little time left to interfere in my life." She let out a small sigh as her thoughts turned to her father, she often felt sorry for him. If only he had a son then he might have taken more interest in his family. Having a son was very important to her father, he had come from a long line of Bennet men and it sadden him greatly that his family's name would end with himself. For the past four hundred years a Bennet had owned the estates of Longborn and it seemed now that would all end. Elizabeth thoughts went back to her mother, she was a selfish woman but she did truly love her daughters and wanted to see them all married to someone who had lots of money and could provide security. She was always so fearful for them, she worried constantly and talked about them all needing to being taken care of, it was sad that she had no real confidence that they might be able to take care of themselves as they grew from children into adult women. Elizabeth wondered if it might be her mothers own lack of self-confidence that caused her to think her daughters so unable to accomplish much in life. She recalled a time when her mother was very emotional and going through one of her bouts that she told Jane and herself that she had always felt such a failure to their father for not being able to give him a son. When they tried to assure her mother that they would all be fine and do well in life she just went on about how important it was to marry well, and to have nice things. She wanted them to not have to worry about money and if they could all find nice rich men to marry she would die a content and happy woman. For Elizabeth that was not her ideal life at all. She wanted to find love, someone who she could respect and who would respect her. She had made up her mind when she was still very young that she would never marry a man just because he was wealthy or held a position of power. If she married it would be for the man himself not his name or his income. Elizabeth's thoughts returned to her sister, she thought about Jane wanting to make a good impression for Charles sisters and his friend. She wished she could say that Jane's fears were unfounded but sadly that was not the case. Her mother and younger sisters had a way of embarrassing themselves as well as Jane and Elizabeth every time they went out in public and as a result more than one boyfriend had been scared off. Thankfully most people in their neighborhood knew her mother well enough to just ignore most of what she said but Charles and his sister, not to mention his friend would not. She could tell that Jane really liked Charles and even though they had only been dating for several weeks she already cared very much for him. Elizabeth knew Charles was from a wealthy family and that he was the sole owner of his families shipping business but she wondered about his friend Mr. Darcy. She decided to check the internet for any information she might be able to find out about him. It did not take long after she pulled out her Iphone and typed in his name several pages of information came back. As she read over his bio she found out that he was a graduate of Oxford and that he held a degree in business. He was the head of Darcy industries which turned out to be a very large corporation with holdings in computer security software, communications, computer technologies, real estate, shipping, and manufacturing. She was shocked to find that he was actually worth millions of dollars. After his fathers untimely death, William Darcy inherited his father's business and was made guardian of his younger sister. He was only 21 years old at the time. In the year after he took over the family business grossed 152 million dollars. Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "SO what do you look like Mr. Darcy?" she wondered out loud. She searched for more personal information but found that harder to come by, it seemed he guarded his privacy very closely. As she read she found out that he had one sister who was 9 years younger than he was and that he worked very diligently at keeping her out of the press. She also found out that he had several homes throughout the country with the two most well-known being Hillcrest Manor in London, and Pemberley Estates, in Derbyshire. After several more searches she finally found a picture of the man. The photo was fairly recent and was taken a few short months ago at an opening of a new art gallery. He was dressed in formal attire and looked a bit uncomfortable. Elizabeth had to admit that he was actually very handsome, he was tall, with dark wavy hair, and dark brown eyes. She wondered what his opinion would be of her and her family. She hoped for Jane's sake that he would not be as stuffy as he looked. It was the sound of her alarm going off that reminded her of her meeting. "I am so going to be late." she scolded herself as she tucked her Iphone in her pocket and got on her motorcycle heading toward the coffee house.


	2. Chapter 2

_Mr Darcy_

Charles Bingley sat across from his friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. He waited patiently while Darcy concluded his business call then repeated his question, "So Darcy are you coming or not?" he demanded.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "I swear Charles, you are worse than a child." he told him as he closed the files in front of him. "Where is this party that you want me to attend?" he asked him.

"It's at the home of Mr. Lucas, he is a family friend of Jane's." he explained. "I think you might enjoy yourself if you can stop working long enough to actually relax."

"There is nothing wrong with hard work Charles. However I did give you my word, so I will come along and meet this wonderful young lady who has captured your attention." Darcy told his friend.

"She has captured much more than my attention Darcy. She is well on her way to capturing my heart." Charles admitted.

Darcy gave him a look of surprise, "Really, but the two of you just met a few weeks ago I thought." he asked trying to remember when his friend had first mentioned Jane Bennet to him.

"Yes it was only a short time ago and yet I feel as if I have known her my whole life." Charles told him.

Darcy pushed himself away from his desk and walked over to the window, "Tell me again how the two of you met?" he encouraged his friend.

Charles laughed, "Darcy I have already told you that we met by chance, she was working and I accidentally bumped into her." he told his friend for the tenth time.

"That's right you mentioned that she was doing some photography work." he remembered. "I am looking for someone to do Georgiana's graduations portraits perhaps if she is any good I will ask Miss Bennet to do them for me."

Charles let out a small sigh, "Well she was not actually the photographer." he reluctantly admitted.

Darcy turned around and looked intently at his friend, "I don't follow, if she is not a photographer, then what line of work is she in?"

Charles hesitated for only a moment, "She is a model." he finally told his friend the truth.

Darcy could hardly believe his ears, "Did you say that she is a model?" he repeated sure that he must have misunderstood his friend.

Charles shook his head, "Yes Darcy I did, but before you get on your pedestal and begin espousing to me the dangers and pitfalls of dating woman from the fashion world please just let me assure you that Jane is different. She is not like any other woman I have ever known."

"Oh really. I suppose she is not interested in the fact that you are a wealthy business man who is unattached with a great deal of influence who could help further her career." Darcy said sarcastically.

"No Darcy, she is not at all like that." Charles told him emphatically. "She is actually very sweet, witty, intelligent, with a very gentle spirit, and completely charming. I honestly have never met anyone like her. "

"Charles I am sure this young lady is all of those things but you and I both know that you have been down this road before with this kind of woman!" he told his friend impatiently.

"And what kind of woman would that be?" Bingley asked his friend.

"The kind who is more interested in your bank account and who you know then you personally. Bingley your last "girlfriend", what was her name again?" Darcy demanded.

"Mikalea." Bingley said reluctantly.

"Yes, Mikalea Whitfield the daughter of Thomas Whitfield who just happen to want to you to invest large sums of money in his pillow manufacturing idea." Darcy reminded him. "Then there was Sara Lane, wasn't she the one interested in meeting your friend Drake who by the way just happen to be a movie producer and could help her acting career along."

Charles took in a deep breath and let out a small sigh, "Yes but I promise you this girl is different." he told him. "Darcy you do not have to take my word on it, come to the party tonight and meet her for yourself." he said then added, "You will see that she is just as I have described her."

Darcy did not want to hurt his friends feelings so he did not press the matter further. "Alright Charles, I will come and I will hold my opinion until after I have met her, but I will ask you to promise one thing?"

Charles smiled, "Of course Darcy, what is it?" he said happy to see this was not going to turn into another long discussion and lecture.

"Promise me that you will think long and hard before rushing out to marry this girl. I would hate to see you end up in a marriage that you regretted." Darcy warned him. "Remember how things ended up with Mikalea." he reminded him.

Charles thought about his last girlfriend and nodded his head in agreement. Of course a part of him wanted to tell Darcy that he was way off base in even thinking such a thing about Jane. He wanted to tell him of Jane's wonderful character and how completely unlike the two situations where but he decided against it. After all he knew that his friend did only have his best interest at heart. He looked up to Darcy, even though they were only two years apart he trusted him and respected his opinion very much. They had met in school and became fast friends, they shared much in common, both having lost their parents early in life. He decided not to say anything more, in his heart he just knew that Darcy would love Jane as soon as he met her. He got to his feet and turned to remind him, "So you will meet me promptly at Netherfield by 6:00 sharp?"

Darcy was slightly annoyed by the question, "Charles have I ever been late to any function?"  
Charles laughed, "No, you have not." he told him.

"Then I will be there on time this evening." Darcy called out as Charles left his office. After the door was shut he sat back down at his desk, picked up his phone and called his cousin, "Richard I need you to get some information for me." he told him as he scribbled down her name on a piece of paper. "Her name is Jane Bennet. Yes I want to know everything there is to know about her... job, family, friends, and I need it within the hour." he said.

"What is this about Darcy?" Richard asked. "Who is Jane Bennet?"

"Charles newest love interest." Darcy told him, "I just want to make sure this young women is not like the last one."

"As I recall, Charles ended that relationship before it really went anywhere, why the interest in this one." Richard asked him.

"Because Charles thinks that he is in love again and I just want to make sure he does not do anything foolish." Darcy told him them added, "I know your busy but can you get me that information?"

"Of course I can. I will have it to you within the hour." Richard told him before he hung up the phone.

Darcy pulled open his laptop and begin reading through his files. He took in a deep breath and shook his head, why was his friend always chasing after every pretty face without regard to his reputation or his family, he wondered. Charles was his best friend beside his cousin Richard, the two of them were his constant support when his father passed away and he considered them as family. It was only natural that he would want to check this girl out before things got to carried away.


	3. Chapter 3

Late for the appointment

Elizabeth pulled up to the café and slipped her helmet off. She glance around to see her appointment already seated and waiting for her, so she hurried over, "I am so sorry that I am late Miss Fitzwilliam." she said as she sat down, "I'm Elizabeth Bennet."

The young woman smiled sweetly, "Please Miss Bennet don't worry about it, I only just got here myself."

"Please call me Elizabeth." she told her as she glanced over her menu.

"Then you must call me Georgiana." she told her. "I am very excited to see some of your work Miss Benn...I mean Elizabeth." She told her as the waitress walked up.

"What can I get you ladies?" the waitress asked them both.

Elizabeth smiled, "I think I will just have a glass of ice tea." she told her as she slipped her jacket off. "I think we are going to have a long summer this year."

The waitress smiled, "I think so too. Its been so hot these past few days."

"I know, I was noticing that too." Elizabeth agreed then turned her attention back to Georgiana, "What are you going to have?" she asked her.

Georgina looked down toward the table, "I think I would like some ice tea too." she said softly. "Thank you."

Elizabeth noticed for the first time that the young woman she was siting with was really struggling, she noticed just how shy her acquaintance was. The waitress smiled, "Sure you don't want anything else, we have muffins, tea cakes, donuts and sandwiches."

"No thanks we are fine with just the ice tea." Elizabeth told her. She saw Georgiana breathe a sigh of relief as the waitress departed.

Elizabeth smiled, "Is everything alright, Georgiana, you seem a bit nervous."

She smiled, "I am sorry...I don't get out much on my own and I guess I can be somewhat shy. It is something I am attempting to overcome." she admitted.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Oh it's alright." she said then added, "Your doing great with me." she encouraged her.

Georgiana laughed nervously, "That is only because I have seen so much of your work. I guess I feel like I know you." she said softly then added, "That's sounds kind of strange doesn't it."

"No not at all." she assured her.

"It's just that I follow you on Twitter, and I especially love some of the photo shoots you have done of your sister. She is very pretty and you always take such captivating pictures." Georgiana told her enthusiastically.

"Thank you, although I can not take all the credit. Jane is very beautiful and makes taking her pictures very easy work." Elizabeth told her then asked, "So what is it you want me to photograph for you? You look rather young, you're not hiring me for your wedding are you?" she teased her.

Georgiana shook her head nervously and blushed just a little, "Oh no... I am only 16." she told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "I was only teasing you." she assured her.

"My" stammering just a little she took in a small breath then continued, "my brother wants me to have my portrait done and the announcement photo's for my up coming graduation." she explained.

Elizabeth nodded, "Alright, I can do that." she told her then asked, "How soon would you like them done?"

Georgiana smiled, "I would like to do them soon if you are available?" she wanted to get them done before her brother hired one of the photographer's Caroline Bingley had recommended.

"Actually I am available all this week, how about tomorrow" she offered.

Georgiana smiled, "Oh that would be wonderful. Thank you so much. This means so much to me."

Elizabeth could not help but like this young woman she was so sweet, and unsure of herself, there was no falsehood or conceit in her like so many of the wealthier young women had. "Where would you like the photo's taken?" Elizabeth asked then seeing the frown upon Georgiana face she added, "It can be any where you like, for instance for the portrait for your brother you might like to choose a location that has special meaning for the two of you, and for your graduation photo's we could choose another location, such as a park in London or a lovely garden area. I can help you choose if you like?"

Georgiana smiled, "Oh that sounds wonderful." she told her relieved not to have to make the decision on her own.

Elizabeth smiled, "Good it's all settle then."

After the waitress served their tea Elizabeth took a small sip then asked, "So you mentioned you have a brother, are there any other family members close by?"

"No not very close by. Both my parents are deceased, it is just my older brother and myself." she said rather sadly.

Elizabeth felt sorry for her, "Oh I am sorry Georgiana for the loss of your parents."

"It was a long time ago, but I do still miss them." She admitted.

She nodded her head sympathetically, "But you and your brother, are you close?" she asked her.

"Oh yes very. He is wonderful, he does everything he can to make sure that I am happy." she said thoughtfully.

He sounds like the ideal older brother." Elizabeth told her, "I must admit I am a bit jealous I have four sisters but no brothers. I would have liked to have a brother."

"I would have liked to have a sister." she admitted. "I do have a cousin but we are not close, she is several years older than I am. She is married and living in the states now." Georgiana explained then asked, "Are you close to your sisters?"

"I am close to my older sister, Jane." Elizabeth told her, "She is my best friend, my other sisters and I are not as close as perhaps we could be but then there is a bit of an age difference. My youngest sister is still only 15."

"She is not too much younger than I am. I turned sixteen just a few months ago." Georgiana told her.

"You are much more mature than my sister, Lydia can be a bit wild at times." Elizabeth told her then asked, "Do you live in London?"

Georgiana shook her head, "We do have a house there for when my brother is working but I spend most of my time at our home in Derbyshire. I prefer the country to the busy life of London."

"Oh Derbyshire does have beautiful country side. I have been there once and I enjoyed it very much." Elizabeth told her, "I keep hoping to get back there someday so I can get some more photo's for my portfolio."

"Oh you should come. I think Derbyshire is the most beautiful place in all the country." Georgiana told her then asked. "Do you live in London?"

"No...I live with my family in a small town about 30 minutes outside of London called Hertfordshire, but I do drive into town for a lot of my work." Elizabeth told her then glanced down at her watch and realized that she had very little time to get home and ready herself for the evening party. She would have to hurry, she did not want to disappoint Jane. She finished her drink with Georgiana then promised to meet with her first thing in the morning. "Give me your address, I will come early so we can have the entire day to get just the perfect shots for your portraits." Elizabeth told her as she grabbed the check.

Georgiana took a small piece of paper and scribbled down her address. "Come over after 8:00 if that is alright." she said handing her the paper, " My brother always leaves early for the office, I am hoping to make this a surprise for him." she explained.

"Not a problem, I will see you tomorrow, say about 8:30." Elizabeth told her then headed for home.

"That will be perfect." Georgiana told her as the two parted ways.


	4. Chapter 4

_Your Late_

Elizabeth slipped into the back door, "Hill is my mother upstairs?" she asked their house keeper and cook.

"Yes she is, and she is in one of her moods." Hill told her as she finished preparing some bread rolls she had been working on.

"Thanks for the warning." Elizabeth smiled as she carried her things up the back stairs to her room. She almost made it through to her bedroom door when she heard her younger sister call out in her usual shrill voice, "Mother!...Mother!... Kitty will not give me back my black shoes!"

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh as her mother came down the hall yelling at her sister Kitty to return the shoes, all the while ignoring Kitty's protest that the shoes were in fact hers and not Lydia's. "I do not care Kitty, my head is pounding, give Lydia the shoes this instant."

"She always gets her way, always!" Kitty cried as she made her way back to her bedroom. Lydia bounced off with a content look on her face. Their mother always gave into her and Lydia knew it.

Elizabeth was just about to close her door when her mother turned toward her, "And you coming home, looking like that when you know we have to be to the Lucas's for the party in less than an hour." Her mother snapped at her. "You will not have time to get ready Elizabeth and you will never catch the eye of a wealthy young man looking like that." she pointed to Elizabeth's faded blue jeans, pink tank top, and jean jacket.

"I don't need a rich husband to take care of me mother. I have a job remember?" She told her as she went into her bedroom.

Mrs. Bennet was not going to be put off so easily, "Job... seriously a job!" she laughed in her usual shrill way, "I dare say that what you call a job is no more then a hobby. You don't make enough to live off of, and take care of yourself properly." she told her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her mother, "Yes mother I do actually." she told her. "And I would be living in my own apartment already if you weren't so against the idea." she reminded her. "I am fully capable of taking care of..." she began to tell her but was interrupted.

"Apartment! You could never afford a truly nice place to live." her mother snapped back. "The only apartment you could possible get with what you make would be in the worst areas of town and then I would lay awake all night worrying that someone has broken in and..." she began trembling from the thought of it, "See what you have done to me Elizabeth, you cause me nothing but worry and stress," she said in a shrill voice, "You better hope that your sister marries well then perhaps she will be able to help you find a husband who can take care of you." She said then added, "Have you all forgotten that this house and your father's business all goes to your distant cousin, thanks to your grandfathers will." she told them. "That man never liked me and he was determined to make you all suffer for it."

"No I am sure they have not forgotten my dear." The sound of a friendly voice came from Elizabeth's doorway. "How could they when you bring it up several times a day." her father said dryly.

Elizabeth smiled, "Sorry for being so late." she told him as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Don't you worry about it Lizzy, take all the time you need. I have every confidence you will look lovely, you always do." he told her as he motioned for his wife to leave the room with him.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head in disbelief, "You spoil her, it is most certainly not alright that she is late." she wailed as her husband led her out of the room. "Tonight of all nights to be late, when we are all to go and meet Jane's potential wealthy finance."

Mr. Bennet ignored his wife's rants and whispered to Lizzie before leaving, "if it were up to me we would all stay home, then I could spend the evening with my books."

Elizabeth smiled and closed the door after them. She headed to her bathroom and hurried in the shower, she really did feel bad for causing them to be late on Jane's big night with Charles.

Darcy stood in front of the mirror in his dressing room looking over his reflection. He let out a small sigh, he was not looking forward to this evening at all but he knew as Bingley's best friend it was his duty to meet this woman and see what her motives were. It was the sound of a soft knock at his door that caught his attention. "Come in" he called out.

Georgiana opened the door and poked her head through, "Rupert said you were looking for me?"

Darcy smiled, "Yes, I was wondering if you would like to come along with me this evening to a cocktail party." he offered. "Charles Bingley and his sister are going to be attending, there is someone he wants me to meet."

Georgiana lowered her eyes and shook her head, "It was very thoughtful of you to invite me along, but I don't think that it is a good idea." she said then added, "I won't really know anyone and you will feel obligated to stay with me the entire evening." she told him.

Darcy walked over to her and took her hand in his, "You know Georgina its been several months now since... well since things happened." he spoke gently to her, "Don't you think it is about time you get back out into the world." he encouraged her.

She hated feeling as if she was letting him down, "William is it terribly important to you that I go along tonight?" she asked softly.

Darcy shook his head, "No, not at all. I was only thinking that it might be fun for you to get out for a bit. Miss Bingley will be there and I thought the two of you were friends." he told her.

Georgiana took in a deep breath and shook her head, "I know that I do need to be about more and I appreciate that Miss Bingley is very friendly with me but I think I would rather stay home. I have had a rather long day and am tired." she told him.

He could see by the look in her eyes she still was not ready for social engagements. He understood her reluctance since he really did not enjoy parties very much either. He decided to change the subject, "So where were you early, Rupert said that you left and had an appointment?"

Georgiana smiled sweetly and shook her head, "It is a secret. A surprise for you so I can't tell you where I was." she told him teasingly.

"You know I am not very fond of surprises." he reminded her.

"Oh but I think this one will make you happy." she told him then added, "Let me do this for you William, you have been such a wonderful big brother. Let me surprise you this one time." she pleaded.

Darcy smiled he could see it was important to her, "Alright then." he told her as he returned his attention to the mirror, "So how do I look?" he asked her.

She laughed, "you look remarkable, as you always do." she told him.

The sound of his cell phone ringing interrupted their conversation, "Its Charles." he said as his sister excused herself from the room. Darcy answered "Hello Charles... I am on my way out the door." he told him as he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Thank you Darcy for coming, I am so looking forward to you meeting Jane she really is the most wonderful girl." Charles told him again.

"I can only stay for a while, I have to be in London early for a business meeting." He told him.

Charles laughed, "Yes I know but just wait until you get to Netherfield you just might end up liking the country and wanting to stay for a few days. Jane has 4 younger sisters you know, you never know you might find yourself interested in one of them." he teased him.

"Charles, I am coming for no other reason then to meet Jane Bennett." he told him then said, "I am not at all interested in her sisters so please no attempts at match making. We both know that never ends well." Darcy told him. "I will stay for the party and that's all. I have no desire to be set up with anyone's sister"

"Fine you can leave when ever you wish after you meet Jane." Charles told him before hanging up.

Darcy decided to drive himself to Netherfield . There were only a few parts of the country that he was unfamiliar and Hertfordshire was one of them. The traffic leaving London had been hectic even though it was still early in the afternoon but once he made it out of the city it was actually a pleasant enough drive. He saw the appeal of the area to Bingley, it was a nice enough place. There were plenty of older homes with large trees that lined the lanes and it was very nice country setting. He knew though that it was not the surroundings that had caused this sudden desire to relocate out of London but rather his desire to be closer to his new love interest. The fact that Charles was considering buying the property and making Hertfordshire his home was a clear sign of how serious things were progressing with this girl. Darcy glanced down at his watch, he used his car phone and dialed his cousin, "Richard I was just calling to check in, how did the meeting with Hanover go?"

Richard laughed, "I knew you could not leave for an entire day and not check in..." he told him then added, "It went fine, we take ownership at the end of the month as agreed upon."

"What about the employees that are there now? Do they understand the direction we want to take the company in?" Darcy asked.

"I think so but to tell you the truth most of them are just thrilled that we did not come in and lay them all off. Having Darcy industries take over is going to give that plant another chance and saved a lot of people's livelihoods." Richard told him

Darcy laughed, "that is not how the press will see it, they will have another story about how the big bad Darcy corporation's came in, bought up another little business in order to take over and put everyone out of work. According to them we are cold unfeeling corporate raiders."

"Of course they will because that is what sells newspapers." he told him. "So where are you now? Have you made it to Charles's yet?"

"NO, he is renting this place that is way out here in the middle of nowhere. It's a small country town with some farms and small estates surrounding it. Its nice enough I suppose but for me personally, I really don't like this kind of setting." Darcy told him.

"Darcy you are snob, Hertfordshire is not more than 30 minutes from town. I have been out that way a few times it's a beautiful area. Just enjoy yourself and I will see you tomorrow." Richard told him.

"How can I enjoy myself honestly, the further I get from town the more rural everything looks. I am positive this place won't even have proper internet." He told him then added. "I am only doing this because Charles is my friend and I promised that I would come, besides I really want to meet this girl before he rushes off and marries her."

"Do try to be nice when you meet her." his cousin reminded him. "You don't want to assume the worst of her just because Charles has had some challenging relationship choices in the past."

Darcy seemed shocked by the comment, "I am always nice."

Richard laughed, "Yes of course you are cousin." he said sarcastically.

"I am." he protested then said, "I would never just assume anything about someone I haven't even met."

"Right, of course you wouldn't." Richard told him then said, "I am hanging up now cousin, do try to have a nice evening."

Darcy was about to argue the point more when the line went dead. He took in a deep breath and looked out the window at the countryside. The area was acceptable but it paled in comparison to Pemberley. He smiled, when it came to Pemberely he was a bit of a snob, it was his childhood home and would always be the most beautiful place in the world to him. Every where in the world paled when compared to Pemberley and the views or Derbyshire.

Elizabeth finished the final touches on her hair when someone knocked at her door, "Come in." she called out. Jane opened the door and walked in. She was wearing a beautiful pale blue gown. The neck line had slight v shape to it that was not to revealing. Her hair was pulled into a beautiful up sweep that showed off her well-defined neck and shoulders. Elizabeth smiled, "Oh Jane you look beautiful."

Jane smiled, "So do you Lizzie. I love this color of green on you." she told her.

Elizabeth smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had decided to wear her emerald-green gown with her hair down with long soft curls. She hated high-heeled shoes but knew her mother would throw a fit if she wore her flats with a semi formal gown so she chose heels. She glanced back over to Jane, "ready for this evening?" she asked her.

Jane had a pensive look on her face, "Lizzie you will remember to help with Mother, won't you?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I shall be on guard all evening and if she gets out of hand or carried away I will make sure to keep her away from you and your darling Charles." she promised. "even if I have to spike her drink, render her unconscious and stuff her in a closet." she teased

Jane seemed to relax, "Oh Lizzie I do hope it will not come to that." she laughed.

Elizabeth smiled, "You never know this is mama we are talking about." she laughed.

Jane took in a deep breath and whispered so only her sister could hear, "Oh I really hope tonight goes well. I hope everyone likes Charles and he is not frightened off by mothers meddling." she added.

"Jane if he has won this much of your heart already then he must be a truly wonderful person and I am sure we will all like him." she assured her. "Beside mother already considers him to be perfect for you based solely on his bank account."

Jane was just about to say something when the sound of their mother's voice from the hallway brought them out of Elizabeth's room, "Jane dear, we must be going." their mother called out to her.

Elizabeth opened the doorway and they both made their way out into the hallway. Mrs. Bennet looked them both over and sighed, "Jane you look beautiful as you always do." she complemented her then turned her attention to Elizabeth, "I guess that will have to do since you had so little time." she mumbled. "I really do wish you would take more care with the way you look Elizabeth. You have already worn that gown at least three times in the last six months. You really might want to think about going shopping once in a while."

Elizabeth was about to say something but the appearance of her two younger sisters got her attention instead, "Mother, you can not seriously plan to allow them to go to the Lucas's party dressed like that?" she asked shocked by their appearance. Both Kitty and Lydia were wearing very short gowns that barely covered them. Lydia's was especially revealing since it also had a plunging neck line and was very form-fitting.

Mrs. Bennet looked over her daughters and shook her head, "I see nothing wrong with their gowns. We went shopping for them together and I was assured by the sales lady that these are the latest styles the young girls are wearing."

"Yes, the latest styles for call girls maybe, but not teenage girls..." Elizabeth began to protest when her mother interrupted her.

"Its none of your concern Elizabeth what they are wearing." She snapped then added, "At least Kitty and Lydia are willing to put forth some effort in their appearance, look at you, how do you ever expect to get married?"

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "Mother, Kitty is only 17, and Lydia has not even turned 16 yet. They are hardly in need of finding a husband anytime soon." she reminded her. "It's not the middle ages, woman have some choices in whom they marry and when they marry or if they marry."

Mrs. Bennett shook her head, "With your attitude you shall probably never marry." she snapped at her. "You have no idea how difficult life can be, there is comfort in having someone to take care of you and in having the money to do that with. Is it so horrible that I don't want my daughters to end up old and alone with no one to take care of them."

"Just because we aren't old enough to get married doesn't mean that we can't have some fun." Lydia told Elizabeth then added, "Besides how will I ever know what I want in a husband if I don't try on a few cute boyfriends first!" she laughed as she followed her mother down the stairs talking endlessly about all the college guys that would be there because Charlott's brother was home from school with several of his friends.

Elizabeth sighed as she leaned over and whispered to Jane, "I would rather end up old and alone then married off to some man of mothers choosing for his money." she whispered. "Besides what so bad about being alone. There are times when mother and Lydia make me wish for time alone."

Jane wrapped her arm around her sister and smiled, "all will be well." she said attempting to assure the both of them. "I pray all will be well."she mumbled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Introductions..._

Charles looked about as he and Darcy, along with his sister entered into the room. The Lucase's had a very large home and he could see they were use to entertaining. The house was older but you could see it had been renovated to accommodate larger parties. After greeting Mr. Lucas he wasted no time in finding Jane. He was eager to introduce her to both Caroline and Darcy. It only took a few moments for him to scan the room before his eyes settled upon her. She looked beautiful as she always did, "Darcy, there she is, come along and I will introduce you." he said as he made his way over to Jane. Darcy looked over to where his friend had pointed, and followed after him. He stopped only momentarily to see that an older gentleman was speaking to Caroline, probably the host of this evenings affairs he guessed. He was extremely uncomfortable the moment they walked through the door. The large room was over crowded with guest chatting and the music although acceptable was just a bit to loud for his tastes. He stood by and waited as Charles greeted Jane, then turned to him, "And this is my good friend Fitzwilliam Darcy." Charles told Jane.

Jane smiled, "Mr. Darcy it is good to meet you. Charles has told me so many things about you." she extended her hand to him.

Darcy returned her smile, "It is nice to meet you Miss Bennet. Charles has spoken very highly of you."

Jane smiled, "Please call me Jane." she told him.

Darcy nodded his head, "Only if you call me Darcy, all of my friends do." he told her.

Jane smiled at Charles, "I hope you are enjoying yourself this evening. Charles said that you have not spent much time in this area before. It is very different from all that London has to offer." she mentioned to him.

"No I have not really been out this way before." he told her, "I am afraid my business dealings do keep me busy in London." He told her, "I drove myself here I have to admit it is a lovely drive from the city once one gets out of the hectic traffic of London."

"It's not to bad a commute and in the fall it can be very pretty with the colors in full bloom." she said then upon hearing her mother's voice she turned, saw her approaching and was just about to introduce her, when Mrs. Bennet interrupted, "Oh Charles, we have been so eager to meet with you. Jane has told us so much about you. She said that you do very well for yourself and that you have a nice home in the city as well as a home near the beach, and now you have come to lease Netherfield place."

Charles nodded his head, "Um...yes, I do." he told her feeling a bit flustered by her forwardness.

Mrs. Bennet smiled, she seemed very pleased by this news. "And tell me what area of town is your home in the city?"

Charles smiled politely, "It is in the Westminster area."

This news seemed to please her even more, "Oh that is a very wealthy area of town isn't it? There are so many expensive homes up there." Mrs. Bennet said in a a very loud shrill voice, "And what about you Mr. Darcy, do you have a lovely expensive home in that area as well?" she inquired of Darcy.

Darcy was shocked by such an intrusive question from a woman he had just met, "No, my home is in the Hill Crest area of town." he said trying to be as polite as possible.

Mrs Bennet let out another shrill shriek and clapped her hands together, "Oh that is even better. Please allow me to introduce you to my other daughters." she said as she turned and motioned for three young women standing not to far away from her to come closer, "These are my daughters Mary, Kitty, and Lydia."

Darcy nodded politely but made no other move to acknowledge them. Mary, was the plainest of the three and seemed to be very unhappy about being there. She wore a plain knee length dress, that did little to complement her figure, glasses that were painfully outdated and her hair looked as if she had taken very little time with it. The other two daughters were obviously the youngest of the five. They were both inappropriately dressed, their dresses were much to revealing and their endless giggling grated on his nerves.

Charles looked about the room, "Where is Elizabeth?" he asked.

Jane smiled, "She went to say hello to our host Mr. Lucas." she said pointing over toward him.

Bingley looked to see where she was pointing and saw his sister standing with Mr. Lucas and Elizabeth. "yes I see, that is my younger sister Caroline standing there with them both." he told her. "Louisa and her husband were unable to come after all. I am afraid business has kept them away until this weekend."

"Well I look forward to meeting them both when they do arrive." Jane assured him.

Before Jane could pull him away to meet Elizabeth Mrs. Bennet began probing Charles with more questions about his homes. She wondered how many rooms where in each and did he have full-time staff at both of his properties. Darcy was so appalled by her behavior that he excused himself and made his way back over to where he had last seen Caroline. He could see what Charles saw in Jane she was a very beautiful young woman but the mother was the worst and she did not even try to hide the fact that having her daughter marry someone for their money was all that matter to her.

Elizabeth made her way to Jane and Charles, as she did she brushed past Mr. Darcy but he didn't notice her. "Hello Mr. Bingly, Jane has told me so many good things about you." she said as she extended her hand.

"Oh Elizabeth I have so wanted to meet you, but please you must call me Charles." he told her and he took her hand in his. "Jane has told me that you do photography work?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, I do free-lance photography."

"Well Jane insists that you are the best and her first choice to do her photo's every time." he told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Jane is to kind and far to generous with her praise of my abilities." she said feeling a bit embarrassed by the complements.

"No Lizzie you are the best." Jane told them, "If at all possible I always ask that Lizzie to do my photo shoots, because then I know my shots will come out beautifully."

"You must do some portraits of Jane and I together." Charles told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I would love to." she told him.

"Perhaps the two of you can come and stay with us at Netherfield." Charles offered. "Maybe even this weekend and then we can do some photos together."

"Oh Charles that is a marvelous idea." Jane told him.

Mrs. Bennet's attention was engaged at the mention of Netherfield estates, "Are you planing on purchasing Netherfield Manor?" she asked interrupting the conversation again.

Charles nodded his head, "Well I am renting it for now, but I am thinking of making it my permanent home." he said looking at Jane.

"Oh how wonderful, Netherfield Manor is one of the nicest homes in the area." Mrs. Bennet told him. "It is the most expensive estate in the entire neighborhood, and has at least 20 aces of land with swimming pools, and gardens, tennis courts and its own private stables."

"Yes, it is..." Charles began to say when she interrupted him.

"I do believe it has at least 8 guest rooms besides the main quarters for the family." Mrs Bennet went on, "Oh and wouldn't it be a lovely place to have a wedding. Jane don't you think that would be the ideal place for a wedding..."

Elizabeth caught the look of panic in her sisters eyes as her mother went on. She quickly interrupted her mother and said to Charles, "Oh listen to this music, isn't it lovely. Charles you should dance with Jane."

Charles smiled and extended his arm to Jane, "That was exactly what I was thinking." he said looking relieved to get away from their mother. "Shall we..." he said as they excused themselves.

Mrs. Bennet looked please as the two made their way to the dance floor. She turned to Elizabeth, "I am sure they will be married before the end of the year and then you and your sisters will be in a position to meet all kinds of rich young eligible bachelors!" she said in a shrill voice for all to hear.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh and shook her head, "Please mother...just once would you stop and think before you speak!" she scolded her before walking away. She walked over to the other side of the room and watched as the couples filled the dance floor. She knew almost everyone in attendance except for Charles's friend, Mr. Darcy. She looked around the room but did not see Mr. Darcy anywhere. She enjoyed watching her sister dance, she looked so happy. Elizabeth remained blissfully unaware of the tall, handsome stranger that stood just a few feet away from her.

Darcy stood not far off from the crowd, his expression showed just how annoyed he was. Charles had finished his dance with Jane and made his way over to speak with him, "Come on Darcy why don't you dance?"

Darcy shook his head, "Caroline is already dancing and I have no intention of dancing with any of the other young women here." he told him.

Charles laughed at his friend, "Come on Darcy there are several pretty girls here to dance with." he told him.

Darcy shook his head, "You are dancing with the only really beautiful woman here the rest are passable but there is no one here that has caught my attention or whom I would want to spend my time with." he told him rudely"besides I do not like dancing especially with strangers."

"Well I will not argue that Jane is gorgeous, but what about her sister Elizabeth she is very pretty too. Besides Jane, Elizabeth is the prettiest girl here." Charles told him as he attempted to point over toward her.

Darcy was beginning to get annoyed with Charles prodding, he unintentionally raised his voice, "Go back and have fun with your girlfriend Charles and leave me alone. I have no intention of dancing with Miss Elizabeth Bennet tonight. You may think she is attractive but she does not interest me in the least." he said as he gulped down and finished his drink. Charles let out a small sigh and shook his head before he returned to Jane's side. Darcy was extremely uncomfortable, and more then anything he wanted to leave. He was annoyed with Charles match making attempts and he felt the room closing in on him. He tried to take his mind off of the circumstance he now found and decided what he really needed want another drink. As he turned to make his way over to the bar he ran directly into someone, "excuse me I am sorry." He offered his apologies as he looked down and found the most beautiful pair of soft brown eyes staring back up at him. For a moment he said nothing as he stared into her eyes. She said nothing to him in return instead she smiled and went past him to the other side of the room. She stopped and stood with another young woman and the two began talking. He wondered for a moment who she was. It was clearly obvious that who ever she was talking to, they were discussing him as they looked in his direction several times. His curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had to know who she was. He waited until her friend left and then he made his way over to her, "Excuse me again, my name is William Darcy and I was wondering if you would care to dance with me."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No." she replied sweetly.

Darcy was surprised by her refusal usually young woman were very excited by the prospect of spending time with him, "May I ask, is it that you do not care to dance or just that you do not care to dance with me personally?" he asked her.

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes and replied very politely, "No I do not care to dance with you personally Mr. Darcy." she told him.

Darcy was astonished by her rude behavior, "May I ask why? Have I offended you in some way?" he asked her directly.

Elizabeth continued to smile, "No you have not offended me at all I just wanted to help protect your reputation is all." she explained.

Darcy was puzzled by her remark, "I don't think I understand? How is it that my reputation would be compromised by dancing with you?" he told her.

Elizabeth eyes sparkled with delight, she was truly enjoying the fact that he had no idea who she was or that he had just insulted her for half the room to hear. "Because if I were to accept this offer to dance with you tonight you would look like a liar in front of your friend. So you see, you and I can not possibly dance together Mr. Darcy."

Darcy was beginning to wonder who she was, "And why is that Miss...?"

"Bennett, Elizabeth Bennet." She answered him, then continued on, "I would never want to do anything to damage the reputation of the great Mr. Darcy, and since you emphatically told your friend just minutes ago that you had no such desire to dance with me tonight my answer must be no." she told him all the while daring him to say something more. When it was clear he had nothing further to say she smiled again, "I hope you have a pleasant evening, good night." she said as she moved away from him and went to join her friend whom she had been speaking with earlier. Elizabeth was happy for Jane, Charles was a perfect match for her but she was less then impressed with his friend. Although he was handsome, his cold and aloof manner's did little to endure him to anyone. She thought about the expression on his face when she had refused his offer to dance and laughed. IT was obvious that he had a high opinion of himself and that no one here was worthy of his presence. Her laugh immediately caught Darcy's attention and for a moment their eyes met, but she did not look away. She would not back down or cower in fear of such a man, instead she lifted her chin higher and dared him to try to intimidate her.

Darcy stood there staring after her, so that was Elizabeth Bennet some how he had gotten her confused with one of the other sisters. It was obvious that she had over heard him and Charles speaking. He wondered if he should go offer his apologies, but then decided against it. What was he going to say, I thought you were one of your other less attractive, loud and wild sister, that would hardly go over well. He took in a deep breath, she obviously was angered by what he had said and it would do no good to try and explain himself to her anyway. He looked up and saw that she was still staring intently at him, he wondered if her feelings were truly hurt by his remarks. He did not mean to speak so loudly but Charles persistence did get on his nerves at times and he lost his temper. Elizabeth arched her brow ever so slightly and smiled at him just before turning back to her friend. He could not help but smile himself, it was almost as if she were challenging him to say anything more. To bad things had happened that way, she was actually very pretty and had the most remarkable brown eyes he had ever seen. Their battle of wills was interrupted however as he was forced to look away when Caroline, Charles older sister, came up next to him, "So Darcy are you as bored as I am?" she asked

Darcy took in a deep breath, "It has been a long evening." he told her not bothering to hide his frustrations.

Caroline laughed, "You are too kind to our host Darcy." she said dryly as she glanced over to her brother who was now dancing again with Jane. "Oh but I am so grateful that you came to see for yourself just how impossible a relationship with this young woman would be for my brother."

Darcy glanced over at Jane and Charles, "I don't think you have to worry to much, Charles has dated many young women and not one of them has amounted to anything of a serious nature."

Caroline leaned over and whispered to Darcy, "Has he told you that he is thinking of buying Netherfield Manor."

Darcy shook his head, "No, he did not mention that he was thinking of buying Netherfield." he said beginning to feel more concerned for his friend, but did not want to say anything more in front of his sister.

"Yes well it is actually a lovely house, with some beautiful landscaping, and it will be nice to have a place that is not right in the city." she said then quickly added, "Of course it pales in comparison to Pemberley and I had hoped he would consider buying some place in Derbyshire. I so like that part of the country better."

Darcy smiled politely but gave no response to her commit he had little patience this evening and really did not want to hear Caroline go on once again about how gorgeous Pemberley was and how if it were ever her home she would consider herself the luckiest of women.

Caroline noticed his agitated mood so she changed the subject back to the Bennets, "Have you met the mother?" Caroline asked as she pointed over to a table with several older women were sitting and laughing quite loudly.

Darcy nodded, "Sadly I have had that pleasure." he said sarcastically. "Charles introduced me not long after we arrived."

Caroline shuddered, "I have never met a more unpleasant woman in my life, and the younger sisters..." she said shaking her head, "They are all of them completely lacking in any kind of manners, especially the younger three."

Darcy attention was brought back to Elizabeth, "I have not met all the sisters formally, although I have heard and seen the two younger ones behaving completely out of control while the father seems to do very little to monitor them." He stared at Elizabeth intently, as the other young woman who was with her before came back to join her. The two seemed locked in deep conversation. He found himself rather enjoying watching her.

Elizabeth looked up and saw that Mr. Darcy had settled his gaze upon her once again. She did not think much of his manners but she did admit that he was very good looking. She liked his dark curly hair and dark brown eyes.

Charlott looked over toward him as well, "That's Mr. Darcy with Charles's sister isn't it?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes that is Mr. William Darcy."

Charlott looked back at her friend, "Maybe he wants to dance with you? I saw him talking to you before what did he say?"

"Oh he did ask me to dance but I told him no." she told her.

Charlott was shocked it was unlike her friend to be rude, "Why on earth did you do that?" she asked her.

"Because he had just told Charles that he had no intention of dancing with me so I thought I would help him keep his word." she told her.

Charlott shook her head, "Perhaps he felt bad and wanted to make amends." she suggested.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No Charlott, I don't think so." she laughed still looking into his eyes.

Charlott glanced back over in his direction, "Well he is staring right at you Lizzie, maybe he does want to but is afraid he will be interrupting our conversation if he does come over. Maybe he wants to apologies." she told her friend. "I should go get some punch then I bet he will come over to you."

Elizabeth shook her head no, "No Charlott, I am sure he does not wish to spend any time with me." she told her then leaned over and whispered quietly all the details of the conversation she had over heard and how she had already refused his invitation to dance. Elizabeth laughed, "Yes I did Charlott, I told him that I would not dance with him because I wanted to protect his reputation and keep him from looking like a liar in front of his friend."

Charlott shook her head, "Lizzie you are terrible, I can not imagine ever talking that way to someone like William Darcy." she told her.

"Why not, he is just the same as you and I are." she told her friend.

"That may be but he has a good deal more money then either you or I have. Before you say that's not important, he is really a very handsome man too." Charlott told her.

"He may be handsome and rich but that does not excuse rude behavior. He has been standing over there for the better part of the night scowling at everyone and barely talking. I can not believe he is supposed to be such a great friend to Charles and has no conscious about ruining his evening with his rude behavior." Elizabeth told her. "He hasn't even asked Jane to dance or spent any time getting to know her. You would think as Charles's friend he would at least want to do that much."

Charlott shook her head, "I think I could over look his behavior with the amount of money he makes and his good looks."

"Charlott you know that money will have no part in whom ever I choose to marry." Elizabeth reminded her.

"I know that you are a romantic at heart." Charlott told her then added, "I hope you do find your one true love Lizzie, as for me I will be happy to marry someone who can take care of me and that I know will be able to provide for me a home and some security."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Yes Charlott I know you have no desire to marry for love, that the notion is silly to you...but marrying someone just for comfort and provision..." she told her, "Will you be truly happy with that, I mean why get married at all then?"

"Because I am sick of my job and I really don't want to end up spending the rest of my life stuck there in that office getting coffee and answering phones." Charlott told her, "I have never been a romantic like you, I know I am not even close to being as pretty as you and Jane, but I would like to find someone who can provide for me. Someone who can give me a nice house and maybe have a baby with. I want to marry someone who will be faithful, I don't want to have to worry about them getting a wandering eye for every pretty face." she told her then added, " I don't want to end up alone, eating ice cream and keeping company with my fifty cats when I am old. So yes Lizzie if I were truly lucky to find a man and that man ended up being someone who looked like Mr. Darcy I would be very, very happy no matter how rude he was!"

Elizabeth smiled but said nothing more. She looked over at Mr. Darcy and noticed once again his striking good looks. He was very handsome, probably the most handsome man in the entire room and yet his behavior was so ugly that Elizabeth could not ever imagine herself with someone like him. Its to bad she thought because she did like the way those tiny curls of hair fell across his forehead.

Darcy was sure that she had overheard him tell Charles that she was nothing special, and was of no interest to him, she had made that very clear. He guessed she was probably telling her friend all about it at that very moment. He watched as Elizabeth's smile widened and she laughed ever so lightly before turning her attention back to him. He did feel bad that he had allowed Charles to annoy him and that he had raised his voice to such a level that she or anyone else had overheard him. He may have been uncomfortable but it was not his intention to purposely hurt the feelings of a complete stranger.

Elizabeth stared straight into his eyes and refused once again to look away. If it was to be a war of wills she was up for it. It wasn't so much his comments that had cause any hurt feelings but rather she took them as a challenge. Darcy glanced back over at Caroline, not really listening to her as she went on about the horrible way everyone was dressed and how no one at the party seemed to have any really manners or conversational skills except for her brother, Darcy and herself. While he feigned interest in what she was saying he felt certain that a pair of soft brown eyes were still upon him. Frustrated at having to know he looked up again to find that she was in fact still looking straight at him. He took in a deep breath somewhat shocked at her behavior, were her feelings really hurt that much by his remark? Was she waiting for him to come and apologize? He glanced away once again, then quickly looked up, the moment their eyes meant she raised her eyebrow as if in a challenge to him. "that was it," Darcy realized to himself, "she had no hurt feelings at all, she was not seeking any kind of apology from him. No she was challenging him, daring him to say something more." he found himself having a new appreciation for this young woman he still had not been introduced to. "perhaps there was a young woman in attendance that was worth his time after all." he thought to himself.

Elizabeth brushed her hair gently away from her face and took one last opportunity to stare down the rich and wealthy Mr. Darcy. She would have gone on the rest of the evening with this silent battle of wills if it had not been for her mothers overly excited laughter and boisterous pronouncement on how wonderful it was that Charles Bingly had decided to buy property in such close proximity to Jane. She went on to say how it surely must mean that he plans very soon to propose to her, and how absolutely wonderful it will be for Jane to have such a wealthy husband. Elizabeth excused herself from her friend and headed over to her mothers table, she caught sight of Jane on the way and judged by her red face that she and Charles had heard the comments as well. It was not surprising as he mother often yelled when she spoke so that everyone would not miss a word of what she had to say. She approached the table and was just about to say something when her mother turned to her, "There you are Elizabeth, I was just telling Mrs. Lucus how very grand it will be once Jane and Charles are married, and how sure I am he must have some wealthy bachelor friends for you and your sisters. Perhaps even that friend of his here this evening, Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth closed her eyes and shook her head, if she could have she would have disappeared into nothingness at that very moment. She was sure that Mr. Darcy had over heard all that her mother had just said. "Mother dear," she gritted out between clinched teeth. "Mrs. Burrows mentioned how very neglected she was feeling by you. She arrived several minutes ago and you still have not gone over to say hello." Elizabeth whispered softly to her trying not to sound overly irritated.

Mrs. Bennet looked about the room and saw her dear friend sitting near the rear of the room, "Oh no, I must go over and say hello at once." she said as she excused herself and made her way over to her friend. Elizabeth looked up and saw Jane with a smile on her face, relieved that her mother would have someone to occupy her time with in the back of the room away from most of the other guest.

Darcy watched Elizabeth as she dealt with her mother, obviously she was in charge of keeping their mother under some control, he thought to himself. To bad the father, Mr. Bennet was no where to be found, considering how his wife behaved he wasn't completely surprised. He did not have a very high opinion of this family so far and he was sure that it was not about to improve. He truly hoped Charles was taking notice of how truly awful it would be to have that woman has a part of his family and reconsider just how much he wanted to comment to Jane Bennett.

Elizabeth could feel Mr. Darcy's eyes on her still but she refused to play his games any longer. She took in a deep breath and promised herself that for the rest of the evening she would not look in his direction. It was one thing to make comments about her. She was always able to laugh at herself but knowing that her mother and younger sisters always drew attention to themselves in negative ways was something she could not shrug off so easily. It was a sore spot for her knowing that others thought them so ridiculous. She turned her attention to watch Jane and Charles dancing together. She smiled, she really prayed that her mothers interference would not destroy any chances that Jane might have at happiness, not this time.

Charles held Jane close and whispered into her ear, "I am having the best time." he told her softly.

Jane smiled, "I am so glad Charles." she told him, thankful that he did not seem put off by her family. "I know my mother can be a bit over zealous with her enthusiasm."

Charles smiled, "She is a very..." he thought for a moment trying to think of what to say next, " a very out going person." he offered in response.

Jane laughed, "Yes that she is."

They finished their dance unaware of the two sets of eyes staring at them, one contemplating the happiness of her favorite sister, and the other contemplating how to save a friend from a terrible mistake.


	6. Chapter 6

_A second meeting..._

Elizabeth woke up early the next morning, for some reason she found it difficult to sleep most of the night. Her mind kept wondering back to Mr. Darcy. What a prideful and arrogant man he was. At least she would not have to see him again any times soon, she thought to herself. Unless Jane and Charles did get engaged, then they surely would see each other often. He, being Charles best friend would most certainly be his best man. Jane would of course want her to stand up as the maid of honor. There would be parties, and dinners that they both would have to attend. She took in a deep breath, well if it happened and it meant Jane's happiness she would learn to be civil and tolerate Mr. Darcy. She glanced down at her watch, it was still early but she was actually wanting to be busy and occupy her time. She stopped for only a few moments to look at her reflection in the mirror, "You may think she is attractive but she does not interest me in the least." she heard his voice again taunting her still. She shook her head, "Stop it...stop it this instant." she said sternly to herself. She took in a deep breath, "So what if he thinks I am average, so what if I don't interest him" she glanced over at the photo of her and Jane together and smiled, she would not let the thoughtless and rude comments of some stranger cause her to feel jealous of her dear, sweet, sister. Jane was beautiful, more beautiful than herself, but Jane had a kind and generous heart and she never once made her feel bad about herself. In school they both had boyfriends but she always knew that Jane was considered to be the prettiest of the Bennett sisters. She took in a deep breath and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. She could hear her mother's voice next, "you will never catch a husband if you don't try harder with your appearance." Letting out a heavy sigh she thought about how Mr. Darcy behavior was not the only one being rude last night. Truth was as arrogant as he was her mother was every bit as obnoxious. Caring on as she did was very tiring to Elizabeth her constant talk of money and being cared for drove her crazy. She knew from hearing stories about her mothers upbringing that the way she was raised had a lot to do with the person she had become. Her mother came from a poor family, her father had abandon his wife leaving her to care for the three young children on her own. Her uncle, and Aunt Phillips had gone on to do very well for themselves but her mother did not. Fanny Bennet was a beautiful little girl but not very bright. She was a slow learner in school and never tried to do beyond the least of what was expected of her. Fanny's mother and siblings doted on her because she was so pretty always doing things for her. It was not a surprise then, as she grew older and had children of her own, especially having five daughters that she would think each of them would be just as incapable as herself. Elizabeth's father was the exact opposite of her mother and she often wondered how the two of them came to be together. With that last thought in mind she took one last look in the mirror, then grabbed her camera bag and headed downstairs, she wanted to be gone before her mother was up.

Darcy could not believe it was already so late, he had over slept for the first time since his childhood. He glanced at the mantel clock again, it was already going on 9:00. He had called James and had him postpone some of his appointments. He stifled a yawn and finished adjusting his tie. He was annoyed this morning, annoyed that he had allowed himself to think, and dwell upon the events of the past evening. One particular lady from the night before kept invading his thoughts over and over. Her deep soft beautiful brown eyes kept haunting him so much he had been unable to sleep for the better part of the night. He grabbed his briefcase and headed for the door determined that Miss Elizabeth Bennet would not be in his thoughts again. He would find it easy to forget her and push her from his mind as he did not expect to ever have to see her again. He headed to the kitchen for his usual morning tea, he stopped and thought about Charles, if he did pursue a deeper relationship with Jane Bennet, it could be very possible that he would see Elizabeth again. He thought about the way she had stared at him after his comments about her appearance. Any other woman probably would have gotten angry or behaved as the injured victim but she seemed to laugh at him for it. That was the one thing that had sparked his interest he had to admit. She actually seemed to challenge his statements about her and dare him to say more. In truth the more time he had spent watching her the more appealing she was to him. He realized even though he hated to admit it that she was actually very pretty, not as beautiful as her sister but still very pretty. She had beautiful soulful brown eyes , and he liked the way her long hair hung about her face and down her back. He found himself thinking about the way the green in the dress had complemented her soft creamy skin, and her very attractive figure. It was the sound of his cell phone ringing that drew him out of his thoughts and got him moving toward his car. He shook his head in frustration, he had done it again. He had allowed himself to get caught up in thinking about Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy stepped out the doorway and headed toward his car when someone on a motorcycle pulled up. He could not tell who it was but he was positive that who ever it was could not possibly be here to see his sister, and since he had no schedule appointments, this had to be an unwanted visitor. He stood by his car and waited to see who it was. Much to his surprise, the person got off the bike and slipped off their helmet to reveal very long dark brown pony tail. For the first time he also noticed her figure, this was a woman who had just rode up. "Excuse me?" he called out to her as she turned and faced him

Elizabeth's mouth almost dropped open when she saw Mr. Darcy standing there in front of her. "Mr. Darcy!" she said his name shocked at seeing him. She took a deep breath and tried to sound polite, "Hello." was all she managed.

Darcy could not help but notice her beautiful brown eyes as they were brightened by her surprise at seeing him. "Miss Bennet, may I help you?" he asked politely realizing that they had not actually been introduced at the party the night before.

"I am here to see, Georgina Fitzwilliam." Elizabeth told him. "I thought this was the address that she gave me but perhaps my GPS has goofed up the directions." she said feeling very awkward.

Darcy shook his head slightly, "No you are in the correct place but I'm afraid that my sister does not see visitor's without an appointment." He told her sounding a bit annoyed not to mention shocked by her presence, "The guard at the gate should not have let you in."

Elizabeth didn't miss the condescending attitude in his voice, "I have an appointment actually." was all she said as she placed her helmet on the back of the bike, grabbed her camera bag and walked over toward the door. She did not want him to know how shocked she was to find out that her new friend was actually his younger sister.

"Just a moment," he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Elizabeth waited while he called someone to verify that what she was saying was in fact true. Darcy hung up his phone and walked toward her, "Sorry but I had to be sure that you did in fact have an appointment to see my sister. I don't like her to be disturbed by solicitors, the press, or paparazzi. We have had some photographers from the less respectable rags trying to get into see her. She does not like her picture taken and I have gone to great lengths to keep her out of that kind of press." he explained then said, "It is rather unlike her to forget to tell me that she is having guests. May I ask how you know my sister?"

"Actually I did not know that you and she were related." Elizabeth told him, "I understood Georgiana's last name to be Fitzwilliam, not Darcy."

"I have Georgiana go by my mothers maiden name to keep her out of the press. I do not want her to be hounded everywhere she goes." he explained. "the paparazzi are always attempting to get her photo for the filthy gossip rags as I said."

"Well I don't take people's pictures unless they ask me to and I do not work for any of the gossip magazines" Elizabeth told him. She had to admit that she was rather impressed with his concern for his younger sister and willingness to protect her.

Darcy was growing impatient, "I am glad to hear it but you still have not answered my question. How is it that you know my sister?"

"No I haven't, have I." she smiled once again relishing the fact that she had knowledge about things he did not.

"I must insist on you telling me how you know my sister." he told her trying not to sound as annoyed as he was feeling at the moment.

Elizabeth could see he was not going to relent so she answered, "I am a photographer, your sister asked me to come by and show her some of my work."

"Your work, I don't understand? Why would she be interested in seeing your work?" he asked her.

"Well don't sound so shocked Mr. Darcy. I am actually a very good photographer." she said then added, "I really don't feel comfortable discussing this any further with you, after all it is your sister who asked me to come by."

"Yes well since I am the one who will be paying your wages and she is a minor under my guardianship I think I do have a right to discuss this with you." Darcy told her.

Elizabeth was just about to say something more when Georgiana appeared in the doorway, "Elizabeth, you are here." she said looking both surprised and some what upset.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, I was just telling your brother that I had an appointment with you this morning." she said trying not to sound annoyed. "I am afraid by arriving early I have ruined your surprise for him though." she told her. "I am sorry."

Georgiana smiled, "No, it is my fault entirely, when I knew William was running late I should have phoned." she said then added, "Please come in."

Darcy let out a small huff and called to his sister, "Georgiana may I speak with you for a moment?" he said as he led the way back into the house. Rupert stood just inside the door way and was instructed to show Miss Bennet to the living room until Miss Darcy could join her. Elizabeth followed Rupert only glancing over her shoulder for a moment to see Georgiana following her brother down a long hall and disappear into another room.

Darcy placed his briefcase down and leaned up against his desk, he motioned for his sister to take a sit, which she did. "Georgiana, I am confused why exactly is Miss Bennet here?" he asked her sounding more annoyed than he meant to.

Georgiana trembled just a little, suddenly feeling nervous, "William it is a part of the surprise that I was going to give to you." she said then went on, "I met with Elizabeth, I mean Miss Bennet, yesterday. I hired her to do my portrait and my graduation photo's." she explained.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Why would you do such a thing?" he asked her in frustration, "I told you I would find a photographer. I spoke with Caroline just last night about recommending someone." he told her.

Georgiana lowered her gaze, "William, I don't like it when you get so upset and snap at me." she told him, her eyes filing with tears. "I wanted to show you that I am making an effort to come out of my shell and I wanted to handle this myself. That was to be apart of the surprise." she explained to him.

Darcy instantly felt bad for being impatient with her, "I am sorry Georgie. I did not mean to sound so upset." he told her then added, "It's just that these photo's are very important and I wanted to make sure we had the very best photographer to do them."

Georgiana's mood changed and she tried to smile, "Oh William, she is the very best, at least she is for me. I have seen her work and I love the photo's she takes." she told him enthusiastically. "She has a very good eye and a unique way of capturing the person, not just the externals but the whole person."

Darcy shook his head in doubt, "Georgiana these are not just any family photo's, your portrait will be hung at Pemberly as well at the Royal Museum here in town." he reminded her, "Our family's history is a vital part of this countries heritage and every member of the Darcy family has had their portraits hung there."

Georgiana nodded her head, "I know that William, that is why I know that Elizab...I mean Miss Bennet is the one to do the job." she told him.

Darcy did not say anything for several moments, he could see by the look on his sisters face that she was very excited with the idea of Miss Bennet doing her photographs. He was also happy to see that his sister did seem enthused about having her photograph taken for the first time since he brought it up to her. There was also the fact that she seemed to be reaching out to someone in friendship and that was another very good sign. He took in a deep breath unsure of what he should do.

Seeing his hesitation Georgiana made a suggestion, "Let Miss Bennet take my photo's and I will also go to the photographer that you suggest, then we can look at each ones work and see for ourselves who does the best job." she told him.

"Alright Georgiana, I will agree to this under one condition only." he told her.

"What ever it is I agree." she told him

He gave her a stern look, "I want you to promise that no matter what my decision is in the end you will not argue with me. If I do not find Miss Bennets work up to the standard that is required you abide by my decision and trust in my judgment." he told her.

Georgiana jumped up and kissed her brother on the cheek, "I promise." she told him.

Darcy shook his head, "Very well then." he said as he picked up his briefcase and glanced at his watch. He watched as she headed for the door before stopping her, "One more thing." he called out to her.

Georgiana stopped and turned to face him, "Yes, William?" she asked.

Darcy smiled at her, "I am very proud of you for coming out of your shell and taking this upon yourself. I know how hard it must have been for you to arrange the meeting and to go all on your own." he told her. She smiled and then left to go and tell Elizabeth the good news. Darcy took in a deep breath, it seemed fate was going to have him spending more time then he had thought with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. He hoped he was not making a huge mistake in allowing his sister to spend time with this woman he barely knew.

Elizabeth sat on the sofa waiting for Georgiana, she was sure that Mr. Darcy was going to put his foot down and insist on some other photographer. She took in a deep breath, she was a bit disappointed, she liked Georgiana and was looking forward to getting to know her better. Even though she had three younger sisters of her own, she was not close with any of them. Mary was way to opinionated, she was the families intellectual and liked all things nerdy, Lydia was to wild and spoiled to ever spend any time with. Kitty was at times more level-headed but even though she was a full year older than Lydia she was persuaded by her behavior most of the time. It was the sound of the door opening that caught her attention.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting Elizabeth." Georgiana told her as she came into the room.

"It's no big deal." she told her, "So is everything alright or would your brother be more comfortable with having another photographer do the portraits?" she asked expecting the worst.

"Not at all." she smiled, "I explained to him that I was sure you were the right choice and he agreed."

Elizabeth was surprised, "Well alright then, let's get started."

Georgiana took in a deep breath and sat down next to her, "Well I was thinking about what you said, about choosing a place that was special to both William and I, and I was thinking that perhaps we could take the portrait pictures in the gardens at Pemberley."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Alright, where exactly is Pemberley?" she asked

"It's about a 3 hour drive to the North of here. Its not far from Derbyshire." Georgiana told her. "We could take the helicopter though, it will only take about 55 minutes to fly there."

"You have a helicopter of your own?" Elizabeth asked astonished.

"Yes." she told her then said, "Well William owns one. He often uses it when he needs to be in different cities for business in the same day." she explained.

"Well alright then, I am up for it." Elizabeth told her. "This will be my first helicopter ride."

Georgiana smiled, "Are you nervous to be flying?" she asked not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

Elizabeth smiled, "Perhaps a little but I find that my courage always rises when I am nervous or afraid." she told her.

"Our pilot is very capable and I have never felt unsafe with him." she assured her, "You should take picture along the way if you like."

Elizabeth smiled, "You read my mind." she told her.

Darcy found it very difficult to concentrate on the work in front of him. Try as he might he could not stop thinking of Elizabeth. Seeing her first thing this morning seemed to reignite images of her in his mind. He decided that his original opinion of her was unfair, she was indeed a very beautiful woman, and her eyes were so captivating. She had an amazing smile, and he saw genuine warmth when she met with Georgiana. Perhaps he should apologize to her for his statements about her looks after all, then again doing so might seem odd behavior on his part. After all if she had hurt feelings by his comments she surely would have said something to him by now. He leaned back in his chair and thought about his friend Charles. Caroline seemed to be very concerned by her brothers behavior and was worried that he might be rushing into things with Jane Bennet. She was very concerned that her younger brother was about to make a very huge mistake and she urged him to speak with Charles. Darcy reflected on his friends actions at the party from the night before and while he did seem to enjoy Jane's company he did not seem any more "in love" with this pretty girl then he had any of the others he had spent time with. Darcy decided that Caroline was probably over reacting. Even Jane, although a very nice young woman did not seem to act as if she was in love with his friend. She seemed to enjoy Charles company but there were no overt displays of affection toward him, no hinting at marriage. So perhaps all this talk of getting to serious was just an over reaction. Darcy took in a deep breath, the thought of marriage did take his thoughts to Jane's mother. Mrs. Bennet was defiantly thinking about marriage even if Charles and Jane were not. He wondered how much influence her mothers manipulating might have on the young woman . It was clear that the mother was the one in charge in the family. Mr. Bennet was nearly invisible at the party, allowing his two younger daughters to be completely out of control and he was sure the it was very likely that the youngest daughter, Miss Lydia Bennet would probably wind up unwed and pregnant before to much longer. She was not a very bright girl and there were plenty of eager young men that would easily deceive her to get wanted they wanted. It was sad really that her father seemed so unconcerned and uninvolved in his daughters lives that he would allow Lydia to hang about with young men that were at least 5 years older then she. Most of the young men in attendance at the party were already in college, while Lydia could not be even out of high school. His thoughts again turned to Elizabeth, she and Jane were very different from the rest of their family. They both displayed proper decorum and manners even when their sisters and mother did not. He took in a deep breath, his thoughts had come full circle, they began with Elizabeth and they ended with her as well.


	7. Chapter 7

The flight went by very quickly, Elizabeth was a little nervous when they first took off but soon she found that she actually enjoyed being up in the helicopter. The views were amazing and she did take photos the entire way. She was even able to get several of Georgiana without her realizing it. Before Elizabeth knew it they were at Pemberly and she found herself taken with the place immediately. As they approached she could see how beautiful it was. She assumed that they would land at one of the near by airports and then drive to the estate but Georgiana explained that her brother found it easier to fly directly to the house, it saved him time she said.

As they got out of the helicopter Elizabeth was struck by the beauty of Pemberley. It was perfect, everything about it was completely wonderful. It was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The landscaping was perfectly done, the lawns were perfectly kept and the gardens just near the house were beautiful. Looking around her she realized for the first time that Mr. Darcy was not just a wealthy millionaire, but that he was very likely a billionaire, probably a multi billionaire. The house itself sat further back on a hill, it was perfectly situated in front of a very large lake and surrounded by some of the largest trees she had ever seen. To the front of the house was a large courtyard and further out was a small stream. Elizabeth allowed her eyes to follow the winding stream, it seemed to fill into the lake in front of the house. She loved the natural beauty of the area, nothing had been altered to change the view. It was just as it should be, she took in a deep breath and decided that this would indeed be the perfect place to do Georgiana's portraits.

Georgiana smiled, "What do you think?" she asked.

I think you were an extremely lucky little girl to grow up in such a gorgeous place." Elizabeth told her.

"That is my sentiment exactly." she told her as they made their way into the house.

Georgiana stopped in the entry way to speak with one of the staff before she turned back to Elizabeth, "If it is alright with you, I have asked Juliet to have our lunch served here at the house?"

"That's fine with me." she told her.

Georgiana made her way over to a very large staircase, "My room is just up here, do you mind making sure the outfits I had laid out will work for the portrait?" she asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Sure." she answered, following Georgiana up the first set of stairs and then up to another very long stair case, the walls were adorned in the most beautiful hand carved wood paneling she had ever seen. The staircase itself was covered in a beautifully ornate rug, with a large mahogany banister that ran the entire length up to the second floor. Once on the second floor they walked down another very long corridor and through three sets of double doors until finally they came to her room, "I think I would get completely lost in here." Elizabeth told her, "Do you give out maps to your guest?" she teased.

Georgiana laughed, "No but we probably should." she opened the door to her private bedroom and waited for Elizabeth to come in.

"Wow!" was all she could say, the room was gorgeous. There was a large, four-poster bed that sat opposite a beautiful old stone fireplace with a solid oak mantel. Off to the right was a large window with a beautiful widow seat underneath it and to the left was a set of double doors that opened to a large balcony. The drapes complemented the room beautifully, they were a soft cream color with delicate lace fabric. The wall was covered in a soft pale rose wall paper that had a very Victorian feel to it. The bed spread had splashes of soft greens and pale pinks hues in the same flower pattern. From the left of the window was two sets of doors, one she assumed was to a bathroom while the other was most likely to a closet. "This is the most beautiful room I have ever seen Georgiana did you choose the decor yourself?"

"No my mother had this room done for me years ago. She spent so much time and energy in doing it that I have never wished to changed it. It really reminds me of her." Georgiana told her. "It just keep me feeling connected to her."

"If you do not mind me asking how old were you when your mother passed away?" Elizabeth asked

"When I was very young." she told her. "I do not have many memories of her but the ones I do have I cherish and William is always willing to fill in the gaps for me" she told her. "He has many memories of her."

Elizabeth walked over and sat on the window seat, "And your father?" she asked.

"He died just a little over 5 years ago. He was very ill at the end but he was home here and both William and I were able to say goodbye." She told her then added, "Since then it has been William, my cousin Fitz, and I."

"You said before that you and your brother are very close." Elizabeth asked her.

"Yes, William and I have always been close even when we were small children. Even while my father was alive it was always William who took care of me after my mother's death." Georgiana told her then asked, "May I ask you something?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes of course, ask me anything."

"This morning, it seemed as if you and William knew each other, have you met before?" she asked her.

"Well yes and no." Elizabeth told her, "Your brother was at a party that I was attending last night. He is friends with my sister's boyfriend, Charles Bingley."

Georgiana smiled, "What a small world it is, I know the Bingleys very well. He and William have been friends for a long time."

"Yes well last night he was there and so was I and even though we were never actually introduced, he knew who I was and I was told who he was." Elizabeth finished telling her.

"Oh it must have been such a surprise to have you come here this morning and run into him again then." Georgiana laughed.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes it was actually." she told her.

Georgiana looked at her intently, "What did you think of him? I mean I know you said you were not introduced but what did you think when you first saw him?" she asked then added, "Some people can be a little intimidated by him because he is tall and he can be a little bit distant in large crowds of people. He and I are very much alike it that way. We both struggle with people we do not know, although I more so then he."

Elizabeth lowered her gaze, she did not want to hurt Georgiana feelings. She searched for what to say, "Well as I said we did not actually get a chance to speak to one another very much but he seemed to be enjoying Caroline Bingley's company very much." she told her.

Georgiana let out a small sigh, "Oh." was all she said sounding a bit disappointed.

Elizabeth could see that something was wrong, "Is everything alright Georgiana?" she asked her wondering if she had some how upset her.

"It's just that I don't really like Caroline Bingley all that much." Georgiana confided in her, "She is always going on and on about what good friends she and I are but anytime I have tried to speak with her she does not listen. She is very good at giving opinions but very poor at listening and she really only pays any attention to me when William is around"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Oh." that sounded like the Caroline Bingley she had become acquainted with the night before.

Georgiana smiled mischievously, "I know this will probably sound silly but every time William goes to one of these kinds of parties I hope he will find someone perfect that he could spend his life with..." She told her then added. "someone other than Caroline Bingley. Does that make me a awful sister?" she asked.

Elizabeth laughed, "No, just one who wants the very best for her brother." she told her then added, "If it makes you feel better I overheard several of the women there comment on how handsome he was so you never know what might come about."

"Really..." she said then asked, "Did you think he was handsome?"

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath, she knew where this was headed and again hated to disappoint her new friend. "I thought your brother was probably the most handsome man in the room last night," she told her but then quickly added, "But I am not one who is big on appearances. A strong personality, honesty, a good sense of humor, kindness and concern for others means a great deal more to me."

"Those are good qualities to have." Georgiana agreed.

"I think so too." she said then continued, "Now what are your choices to wear for your photo?" she said wanting to change the subject.

Georgiana let the subject go, but she could not help but think how wonderful it would be to have her brother with someone like Elizabeth. She walked over and opened the door to her closet, "Come into the closet, Sara laid them out in there."

Elizabeth followed her into the next room, she could not believe her eyes, "Georgiana this is not a closet, this is a small store. I have never seen so many clothes in my entire life." she said then turned and saw all the shoes, "Or shoes, oh my gosh, there are at least a hundred pairs of shoes."

Georgiana laughed, "Yes well both Fitz and William spoil me, they are both so generous." she told her, "Just last week he bought me a new piano."

"Wow! That's an incredible gift." Elizabeth was really surprised Georgiana description of her brother was just not what she was expecting. "Do you like to play?"

Georgiana shook her head, "I do like it very much, but I really struggle with playing for other people." she admitted.

"I played when I was younger but it has been a very long time." Elizabeth told her. "I am sure I have forgotten most of what I learned."

Georgiana walked over and grabbed three outfits from the hook and brought them over to show Elizabeth, "This is the first one that I thought might work." she said holding up a lovely sky blue knee-length dress with an umpier waist.

"It is a lovely color and does draw out your eyes." Elizabeth told her.

Georgiana smiled and felt a bit more confident as she held out the next choice. It was a lovely pale pink dress with a matching cardigan. "What about this one, I like this dress but wasn't as sure about it?"

Elizabeth looked at the dress more closely, "I don't think that one works as well, if we were doing your pictures in early spring it would work better but since we are already in to late summer I think the blue is better."

"Ok well I have one more." she told her as she reached down and picked up a lovely little yellow summer dress with a pretty sunflower pattern on it.

Elizabeth looked at all three dresses, "they are all very pretty Georgiana. I think you will look beautiful in any one of them." she told her. "The blue really draws out the color in your eyes, while the yellow really shows off your tan and captures the heart of summer." she smiled, "Which one do you like the best?"

Georgiane let out a small sigh, "I like the blue dress very much." she told her hoping that was the right choice.

Elizabeth smiled, "I like the blue one too."

Georgiana took the dress, "I will go and change." she told her.

Elizabeth sat back down on the chaise in Georgiana room, she took out her phone and read over her text messages. There was one from Jane, "Charles has invited you and I to come and spend the weekend with him and his sisters at Netherfield." was the first one then followed another message, "Please say you will :)" Elizabeth took in a deep breath and was just about to answer when Georgina's came back into the room.

"I wasn't sure what to do with my hair." she told Elizabeth as she walked over to her.

Elizabeth smiled, Georgiana was a very pretty girl but she was not very confident at all. Her hair was pulled up in a rather tight braided bun that made her look to serious and not like the carefree young girl she was. "Do you mind if I help you with your hair and make up just a little bit?" Elizabeth asked her.

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "I don't really have any make up." she admitted.

Elizabeth laughed, "Why not? Don't you like make up?" she asked her.

Georgiana walked over and sat down, "William gives me an allowance for these things but I don't know what to buy or how to use it." she admitted. "I know it sounds crazy being this wealthy heiress but I really know nothing of fashion, makeup or how to wear my hair in the latest styles."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Georgiana..." she said sympathetically, "who bought these dresses for you?" she asked pointing to the dress she had just put on.

"I did." she told her rather nervously as she looked down at the dress.

"And it is a perfect choice, the color, the style, everything about it is perfect. You may need some tips with your hair and makeup but you have excellent taste in clothes." Elizabeth reassured her, "Don't every doubt yourself, you are a beautiful, intelligent young woman, you just need someone to give you a few pointers."

Georgiana smiled, "Thank you for saying so. William tells me these things all the time but then he is my brother." she told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Well he is right and you should listen to him." she told her. "Now for your hair and makeup.." she looked at Georgiana, "I have an idea but only if your up for it?"

Georgiana shook her head, "Anything you suggest I am willing to try."

Elizabeth laughed, "You have not heard my ideas yet." she teased her then said, "What if we make a trip back to London and go and see my very good friends Michael and Anna. They often work with Jane and other famous models. Michael will do your hair and Anna will help us with buying and teaching you makeup techniques."

Georgiana eyes lit up with excitement, "I would like that very much." she told her, "It would be like having a make over."

Elizabeth smiled, "Exactly and then tomorrow we will come back here to Pemberly and do some of the portraits.

Georgiana grew quiet for a moment, "You will stay with me though won't you Elizabeth?" she asked rather nervously.

"Of course I will." she told her then said, "I will call and make the arraignments now."

Georgiana hurried off to change out of her dress as she did she could hear Elizabeth on her Iphone with her friends. "Her name is Georgiana Fitzwilliam. She is a lovely young girl who just needs to freshen up her look a little bit." Elizabeth told them, "Yes a new style but I want to keep her hair long in length and if Anna is up to it we need some lessons in makeup. I want to give her a fresh look that shows how she is becoming a young woman but still holds on to the fact that she is a teenager."

Moments later Georgiana reappeared and they were off. Georgiana smiled as she sat down on the helicopter next to Elizabeth, "We really are having an adventure today aren't we."

"Yes we most certainly are." she told her as she held on to the seat belt as the helicopter lifted off. Once they were in the air she felt like she could finally breath again.


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy sat at his desk thinking about Elizabeth Bennet and the coincidence that his sister had chosen her as photographer to do her portraits. He took in a deep breath this was the fifth time today he had allowed himself to become distracted with thoughts of her. He decided maybe the best thing to do was to throw himself into his work and just really get focused on the tasks in front of him. He was beginning to get annoyed with himself, it was unlike him to be so unfocused with his thoughts. He grabbed a folder on his desk and opened it determined to get some work done. It was the file he had asked Richard to do for him on the Bennett family. He skimmed over most of it already but found himself lingering over the information pertaining to Elizabeth Bennett. She was born on the fifth of June and was twenty years old. She had graduated early from school and went on to attend university in London. She had several boyfriends during that time but none of them of any serious nature or long duration. She was a photographer, self-employed who did occasional free-lance work for some travel and fashion magazines. She still lived at home with her four sisters and both her parents. He read over the rest then closed the file. He was actually rather surprised at how thorough his cousin had been in obtaining the information. He had new appreciation for Richards intelligence gather skills, clearly his time in the military had taught him a good deal more than jumping out of airplanes.

After placing the file aside her opened his laptop and began going through his emails. Most of them were pressing and in need of his attention but he saw one from Bingley that he decided to read over first.

_Darcy_

_Was wonderful having you out to the house last night but I feel you barely had time to really get to know Jane properly. I have invited her and her sister Elizabeth to stay the weekend with me so that she can get to know both Louisa and Caroline better. Would love for you to come as well. Now before you give me the line about needing to work remember all work and no play ...well you get the idea. _

_Please do come. _

_Charles_

After reading Bingleys email Darcy thumbed through his calendar, perhaps he should go if for no other reason then to keep an eye on his friend. He wanted to be sure that Bingley didn't in a moment of weakness ask this girl to marry him after all. He reread the email, Charles had mentioned having invited Elizabeth as well, that worked out perfectly as he could take the opportunity to get to know her better. He told himself it was his responsibility to do so since she was going to be working with his sister. He spent the rest of the afternoon going through his emails and responding to each one as needed. He glanced up at the clock, it was already past 5 by the time he was finished. He decided to head home, he wanted to have time to speak with Georgiana about her day and how things went with Miss Bennett.

Elizabeth walked through the back door and took in a deep breath, Hill was cooking one of her favorites for dinner, roast chicken breast with potato's and fresh bread. "Oh Hill you spoil us so with your amazing cooking." she told her.

"Well I know you had a long day and I wanted to make some of your favorites for dinner this evening, my way of saying thank you for doing those lovely portraits of my grand-niece." she told her.

"Oh you did not have to do that." she told her then said, "It was my pleasure to do Susie pictures. I must say she is one of the cutest baby girls with her chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes."

"Oh thank you Elizabeth that is so kind of you to say." Hill told her, "Her parents are very proud of her, they show her off all the time. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you don't get a lot more business your way as they have been showing those pictures to everyone."

It was the sound of her mother's approaching voice that interrupted their conversation. Elizabeth grabbed her things and quietly headed up the back staircase in an attempt to avoid her mother. She was tired and didn't really feel like hearing her carry on, she would get enough of that at dinner time. Once safely in her room she sat down at her laptop and downloaded the images she had taken with Georigiana. There were several very lovely shots of her that she was able to get. It was strange that both Jane and Georigiana were so unaware of how beautiful they were. Most other women she had met or worked with who were beautiful were very aware of their outward appearance and used it to get their way and manipulate the men around them but not these two. Perhaps it was because both Jane and Georigiana seemed to have very good hearts and truly cared about other people. She smiled as she came across just the perfect one to send to her, it was taken just outside of Micheal's salon as they waited for the car to be brought around. The sun was in the perfect position and the background almost made it look like one of her model shoots. She edited the picture and then sent it email to her new friend with the caption, "A new beginning" she wrote hoping it would help Georigiana with her confidence.

"Lizzie come to supper." Kitty called out to her.

Elizabeth closed down her laptop and tucked away her camera before heading downstairs to join her family for dinner. Tonight's topic was sure to be a rehashing of the party from the night before. She put a smile on her face and braced herself for what she expected would be a long meal. She knew by now her mother must have heard about Mr. Darcy rude behavior at the party and she would carry on about it all evening.

Georgiana was sitting on the sofa near the fireplace reading a book as Darcy came into the room, "So how did things go today with Miss Bennet?" He asked as he looked through the daily news not really noticing her new look.

Georigiana had been waiting for the past two hours for him to return home, she got up took a few steps closer toward him, "They went very well. Thank you." she said hoping he would notice her new hair cut and makeup.

Darcy had thought she would have more to say on the encounter with how excited she had been this morning so he put his newspapers down and looked over in her direction. He was shocked by what he saw, his little sister looked beautiful. Her hair had been redone, it looked as if she had highlights added and she now wore long layers that framed her face perfectly. He also noticed she was wearing makeup for the first time, although it was still subtle and tastefully done. "Georgie you look wonderful" he told her.

His sister smiled brightly, "Oh William do you really think so?" she asked him as she put her hand up to her hair a little self-consciously.

"Yes." he told her still surprised by the transformation in his little sister.

"I know it is very different but I thought maybe it would be good for me." she told him then asked, "you don't think its all too much, do you?"

Darcy shook his head, "No, certainly not. You look very lovely and I like it very much. I was just thinking how very much like our mother you look standing there." he told her then asked. "Did Miss Bennet help you with your hair and makeup?"

"Yes she did." Georgiana told him. "She introduced me to her friends Michael and Anna. Michael is a hair stylist and Anna does makeup. I spent the afternoon getting my hair done and Anna taught Elizabeth and I how to do several different looks with our makeup. Oh William it was so much fun."

Darcy smiled, "You really enjoyed yourself didn't you?" he said glad to see her so relaxed and willing to be out with others.

"I really did and with Elizabeth there I wasn't even feel afraid when I met Michael and Anna." Georigiana told him, "Elizabeth is such a wonderful person William. I am surprised you did not mention having seen her at the party last night."

"You and Miss Bennet talked about last nights party." he asked a bit surprised.

"Yes, for a little bit." she told him.

Darcy wondered if Miss Bennet had spent the day gossiping to his sister about the things he had said about her, "What did she have to say?" he asked trying not to sound overly curious.

Georgiana walked over and picked up her book, "She said that the two of you were never actually introduced but that she thought you were the most handsome man in the entire room."

Darcy was shocked, "Really, she said that about me."

"Yes, although she did tell me that appearances did not really matter to her as much as a strong character, honesty, sense of humor, as well a genuine concern and kindness towards others." Georgiana told him as she sat back down on the sofa.

Darcy nodded his head, "Well those are all very good qualities to have." he admitted.

"I think so too," Georgiana told him, "I don't think Caroline Bingley would agree with us though. She is always going on about outward appearances." she told him.

Darcy shook his head, "Yes Caroline does carry on at times doesn't she." he agreed. "You like Miss Bennet, you two seemed to get along well then?" he asked her.

"Oh yes William I like her very much. She is such a wonderful person and I really think that the two of us could become friends." Georgiana's told him then asked, "That would be alright with you wouldn't it?"

Darcy thought for a moment, "Of course, I am happy to see you making friends." he reassured her. Georgiana smiled but didn't say anything more as she returned to reading her book. Darcy sat down in the chair for a moment lost in thought, why would Elizabeth Bennet actually pay him such a compliment after he had made that rude and hurtful remark about her looks, he wondered. He took in a deep breath, she certainly was different from any other woman he had met in his life. He thought about his sister, she seemed to genuinely like Elizabeth Bennet. It would seem that his plan to never see her again was becoming more wishful thinking then anything else. He would of course have to watch and be careful of the friendship after all he had only just met her and wanted to keep his sister safe. His mind turned back in time toward another friend that he had latched on to and trusted and how disastrously that had ended. He took in a deep breath, it was important that he stay on guard, he had learned the hard way that people were not always as they seemed. There were many who wanted nothing more then to take advantage of him and his sister because of their wealth and position. He had made the mistake of blindly trusting another once before and it had almost cost him very dearly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Sacrifice for a sister _

"I will be gone over the weekend. I am going to stay with Charles after all." Darcy told his cousin.

"What brought about this change of heart?" Richard asked him.

"Honestly a couple of reasons." Darcy told him as he sat down at his desk. "I think Charles maybe thinking of asking this girlfriend to marry him and I want to have a chance to talk with him before he makes a huge mistake. Then there is the fact that Georgiana has just made acquaintances with Elizabeth Bennet. She has hired her as photographer for her portraits and she has quickly become very fond of her. They spent most of this past week together taking photos.

Richard smiled, "Goergie did mention they had been to several exciting places around the city." he told him.

"Yes well I want to make sure that Miss Bennet is not taking advantage of how vulnerable Georgiana is right now and that her true intentions are to be a friend to her and nothing else." Darcy told him.

Richard leaned back in his chair, "Be careful Darcy, at least where Charles and his relationship with Jane Bennet is concerned. He is your friend I know but he is a grown man plenty capable of making his own decisions." Richard warned him. "You don't want to be meddling in where you really have no right doing so."

"I would usually agree with you Richard but he is not thinking clearly where this woman is concerned. Even his sister Caroline asked me to come and stay with them. She sent me an email and she hinted that as his best friend I should advise him because she is concerned that Charles is rushing things." Darcy told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "Is this girl really that bad?" he asked.

Darcy shook his head, "It's not that Jane is so terrible, its more her family. The mother is unbelievable. She spent the entire night of the party talking about Charles's money and how wonderful it will be for Jane to have a rich husband. She was obnoxious in her opinions and kept asking inappropriate question for someone who just met him. The father seemed to spend the entire night laughing off the ridiculous displays that his wife made, and the younger sisters were even worse." he told him then corrected himself, "Well that's not entirely true, Elizabeth Bennet as I said was fine. The other three were just awful. The two youngest were wild and clearly out of control while the other was opinionated, and obviously thought very highly of herself."

"Come on Darcy were they really as bad as all that?" Richard asked him knowing full well his cousin did not like social engagements especially ones with a lot of strangers.

"Much worse, in fact on several occasions the mother actually suggested that once Jane and Charles were married, even though he has not even asked her yet, that her sisters would be in a better position to marry some of his rich friends." Darcy told him, "It's clear that money is all that is on this woman's mind and to tell the truth I did not see any really displays of affection from Jane Bennet that makes me think she is truly in love with Charles. For all I know maybe she is only interested in the money too."

"Well if what you say is true then maybe it is best that you go stay with him." Richard told him then added, " In case he needs you to be the voice of reason. As for Georgiana's friendship with Miss Bennet I can see no harm coming from that unless you think she is using her to further her photography business by selling to the gossip rags?"

"No she doesn't work for them. I had that checked as soon as Georigiana mentioned that she hired her on to do her portraits." Darcy told him, "I just don't want her to be hurt that's all. She is still so vulnerable right now so I think it would be best for me to get to know Elizabeth Bennet better myself."

Richard sighed, "I think you should let this friendship develop. Besides it will do Georgie some good to make a female friend, we can't shelter her for the rest of her life."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I realize that of course you are right its just ever since all that business with Wickham I have felt the need to be very protective of her." he told him, "Mrs Ansley is staying with her while I am away but do me a favor and check in on her will you?"

"Of course I will. I will pick her up in the morning and take her shopping and then out to lunch." Richard told him. "I did see some of Elizabeth Bennet's influence on Georigiana already. She sent me a snapshot of one of photos that were taken. I was impressed even though Georigiana assured me this one was just for fun and not going to be used for her graduation. It was a very lovely picture of her. She looks happy" he told him.

"I know she does look happy, that's something I haven't seen in her in a long time." he said making a mental note to have his sister show him the photo. He was interested in seeing Miss Bennett work.

"Do me a favor than Darcy, keep that in mind this weekend when you are with Elizabeth Bennet. It would make it very uncomfortable for Georgiana to be friends with the lady if Elizabeth knows you disapprove of her family. Don't let your opinions of her parents and sisters cloud your opinion of the lady herself." he told him.

Darcy was surprised, "Do you think I would behave rudely toward her?" he asked him honestly.

Richard smiled, "Lets just say when you are uncomfortable around strangers you can tend to become critical and opinionated."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I will keep that in mind." he told him as he pushed back from his desk.

Richard got up and was just about to leave the office when he stopped and asked, "Do you want me to handle the Wellington meeting for you or shall we postpone until you can be there too?"

"Just go ahead with it, I will fax you my notes and you can handle things for me." He told him. "I should get going its at least a 35 minute drive to Netherfield and I told Charles I would be there early." Darcy finished packing his papers and headed for the door. "Call me if you have any question about the meeting."

Richard shook his head, "I will."

Darcy made his way to his car, his thoughts filled with how he should handle things with Charles. He knew Jane Bennet was expected to spend the weekend with them. Charles wanted her to have more time with his sisters. Although the better part of his evening with the Bennets was a completely unbearable the one Bennet that he would most like to see again was Elizabeth. He could not quite explain it but she had caught his attention in a way no other woman ever had. She had the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he had ever seen and he found himself looking forward to seeing them again. He smiled when he thought about the way she had turned him down when he asked her to dance. She obviously did not have the same love for money as did her mother because she had no problem putting him in his place for his comments about her looks. Darcy stopped himself he realized that once again that he was lost in his thought about Elizabeth Bennet. He took in a deep breath, if he was not careful this could develop into an obsession. He laughed at the irony of it, here he was thinking if he should separate his friend from his girlfriend and all he could do was think about Jane's younger sister and her gorgeous brown eyes.

Elizabeth sat in front of her bedroom mirror staring at her reflection. She thought about Mr. Darcy's comments about her looks again and felt irritated. She knew she was not as gorgeous as Jane, very few women were but she had always regarded herself to be pretty. She wondered why William Darcy had come over to ask her to dance so soon after insulting her to Charles if had no interest in her to begin with. Was it suppose to be a joke to him of some kind, she wondered? She studied her features, her eyes were not bright blue like Jane's, they were however a lively sort of soft brown. Her hair was long like Jane's but that is where the similarities ended. Her hair was straight, dark brown with very little that could be done with it. Jane's hair was beautiful, with long blond curls that flowed down her back. Both girls were thin and had similar figures except that Jane was a tad bit more well endowed. Elizabeth smiled, "It is true that the fates seemed to smile upon Jane more so then they did me but then again Jane is so kind that I could never truly be jealous of her beauty." she said out loud. "Oh well Mr. Darcy I will not let your stupid, thoughtless remarks bother me any longer, nor will I allow it to cause any divisive thoughts concerning Jane and myself. Since you see nothing in me that is of interest to you then I shall count myself lucky." she smiled. It was the sound of someone knocking at her door that brought her out of her thoughts.

"Lizzy can I come in?" Jane called to her.

"Yes Jane." she called out.

Jane opened the door and smiled, "Who were you talking to just now? I thought I heard you say something?" she asked has she sat down on the end of the bed.

Elizabeth laughed, "No one at all, just me talking to myself." she told her then asked, "So what is it you want from me?"

"Why do you assume I want something from you?" Jane asked sheepishly.

"Because you have that look on your face that you have every time you want something from me." Elizabeth teased her.

Jane laughed, "Alright I do need you to do something for me." she told her, "I sent you a text about Charles inviting me to Netherfield over the weekend earlier in the week, and I was hoping I might be able to talk you into coming with me."

Elizabeth shook her head. With the busy week she had with Georgiana she had forgotten all about Jane text message, "Oh Jane do you really need me to come?" It was Friday and she was so looking forward to a relaxing weekend and catching up on some of her proofing. She really did not want to have to go and spend time with company. "Its just that I have been in and out of town so much this week with work that I have barely had any time to do my proofing on the photos I have taken.

Jane nodded her head, "I guess I don't need you to come but I would really be so much more comfortable if you did come." she admitted.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Oh alright I will come on one condition..."

Jane smiled and nodded her head, "What is it, I will do anything."

"You don't have to do anything, just tell me that Mr. Darcy is not going to be there too?" she asked her.

Jane shook her head, "He is defiantly not going to be there. I know that for a fact because Charles said he was extremely busy with his work and could not break away."

"Alright then" she agreed. She walked over and looked at the list of homes that Michael had sent to her, "You know this may actually work out to my advantage." she said as she read off the list.

Jane was puzzled by her comment, "How so?"

"Well Michael just sent me over this list of homes for that new magazine layout job that I took." She explained, "Netherfield in on the list, so while you are spending time with Charles, I can get some pictures of his new home for Architectural Heritage. You won't mind if I spend some time working do you?" she asked.

Jane smiled, "Of course not, besides you always have your camera with you." she teased. "I think it seriously has become your crutch."

Elizabeth ignored her sisters teasing and asked, "When do we leave?"

"I am already packed so as soon as you can throw some things together we can drive over..." she said glancing down at her watch, "Maybe even be there in time for lunch." she said hopeful.

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright then get out of here so I can get ready." she told her as she headed into her bathroom to take a shower. It had been a long week of work and adventures with Georgiana but she did enjoy herself very much. The two of them explored Pemberely on Tuesday and then different locations all around London on Wednesday and Thursday. Elizabeth had gotten some really lovely photos of her young friend and she knew there would be no reason for Mr. Darcy to use any other photographer unless he was just being stubborn in his dislike of her. She smiled maybe it wouldn't be such a bad weekend after all, she could spend time with Jane and getting to know Charles without having to put up with his friend.


	10. Chapter 10

_OFF TO Netherfield_

Darcy watched from the library window as a car pulled up. He took in a deep breath not sure why his heart was suddenly racing at the site of her or why he was feeling so nervous. He knew she would be there this weekend, it was one of the reason he had decided to come so he could further obtain her intentions where his sister and their budding friendship was concerned. Why he should react in such way at seeing her was not something he expected or could fully explain. He found himself staring as she got out of the car, she looked beautiful and he found himself struggling with the urge to go out and tell her so.

Elizabeth smiled as they got out of the car, "Jane this is a lovely house." she told her.

"Charles is very interested in buying it." Jane told her. "Of course if he does he did say there were some things he would want to change about it. He made a point of wanting me to help him make the decisions on how best to redecorate."

"Sounds to me like he is planning for the future." she said as she grabbed her camera gear. The front door opened and Charles came out to greet them.

"Elizabeth, I am so glad you decided to join us this weekend." Charles told her as he greeted Jane with a tender kiss on the cheek.

"That's so sweet of you Charles." Elizabeth told him then added, "This house really is very beautiful. Did Jane tell you that I was hired to do the photography layout for the Architectural Heritage Magazine?"

"Yes she mentioned that when she called. I knew that they were going to be sending some people to take pictures and write up on the house but I had no idea that you worked for the magazine when I agreed to allow them to use Netherfield in their article." Charles told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh I don't work for them full time. I do freelance jobs and they asked me to do this particular series for them."

"Well I am thrilled that you are the one taking the pictures. Jane has shown me your work and I think you are amazing." Charles told her. The sound of the door opening again caught their attention. Charles motioned for Darcy to come over, "Darcy this is Elizabeth Bennett, Jane's other sister." he introduced them not realizing that they had already met.

Darcy nodded politely, "Miss Bennet and I have actually already met Charles." he told him.

Charles laughed, "Oh I had not realized that you had become acquainted at the party after all." he told him remembering what Darcy had said about her.

Elizabeth's was just about to say that they had met the following day when she showed up for her meeting with Georigana but Darcy responded before she could, "Actually we met by chance when I ran into her at the party because I was not paying attention to where I was going." he said as he looked directly at her then added, "I am sorry for my thoughtless actions of that evening."

She looked at him and wondered why the change of heart toward her, " No worries Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth tried to hide her annoyance at seeing him there, "Are you going to be staying this weekend as well?"

"Yes, I have decided to come and spend some time with Charles." He told her as he turned his attentions toward Jane. "Charles has really been wanting me to come and my cousin is able to handle things for me while I am here. I always have my cell phone, and laptop if anything really important comes up. Besides I am looking forward to getting to know the girl who has won my best friends affections."

"Oh." was all Elizabeth said.

Jane smiled her heart beat a little faster knowing it was so important to Charles that his friends get to know her better.

Charles smiled, "Well let me show you up to the rooms you will be staying in. Jane you are across from me and Elizabeth your next to Darcy."

Elizabeth did her best to smile and followed Jane and Charles up the stairs. Unhappy with the news that Mr. Darcy would be staying on as well she determined however to make the most of the weekend for her sister's sake. Besides she would be busy working so she would not have any free time to spend with him. Charles opened her door first, "You will be in here Elizabeth. I hope you like it."

Elizabeth stepped into the room and smiled, "It is a beautiful room Charles, I like it very much." She took in her surroundings and noticed that there was a lovely set of French doors that led to the balcony and a large four poster bed that sat across from it.

Charles took Jane's hand, "I will show you, your room now, and then we can meet down in the garden for lunch in about half an hour."

Elizabeth turned to them and shook her head, "That will be great." She waited until they left the room then picked up her back pack and began putting things away. She grabbed her camera and headed out to her balcony anxious to snap a few photos of the grounds. The view was beautiful with a large pool area off to the right and a large flower garden to the left. She snapped several photos, it was a very beautiful house. If Charles and Jane did decide to get married she would be happy for her sister to have such a wonderful home. She would still be close by and she would have a lovely house to share with the man she obviously loved very much. After awhile she glanced down at her watch and realized that she should be heading downstairs for lunch. She slipped back into the room and put her camera away. She was just about to leave when she decided that she better just take a peek in the mirror to make sure she looked alright, after all both of Charles sisters would be there and she did not want to make a bad impression for Jane. She walked over and opened the door to what she thought led to the bathroom but instead found herself accidentally walking into Darcy's room. She stopped abruptly when she saw him standing there talking on his cell phone. "Yes Richard I sent my notes to you...alright call me back if you need anything further." he said before hanging up.

"I am so sorry Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth told him backing out of the room. She tried to hurry and close the door before he said anything but was not quick enough.

"Don't worry about it Miss Bennet." he told her as he walked over to the door, "I should have locked it when Charles said he was putting you in the room next to mine. I would venture to guess you were probably looking for either the closet or bathroom am I right?"

Elizabeth nodded her cheeks a bright red from embarrassment, "Yes actually."

"These older homes have adjoining rooms for married couples who did not share the same bedroom." he told her then added, "The bathroom is over there..." he told her pointing to the door on the other side of the room. "This other door here..." he told her pointing to the other door just a few feet down from the one she had opened, "That one is the closet."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Thank you for telling me. " she told him still feeling very embarrassed.

"I wanted to thank you for all that you did for Georgiana. She had such a wonderful time over this past week and has spoken of nothing else." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled at the mention of her friend, "She is such a wonderful girl. I had a very good time with her as well."

Darcy stood there for a moment longer not fully sure what he should say next, "Well I will see you downstairs in a bit for lunch then?" he offered. Elizabeth nodded as he closed the door. She waited for a moment then heard the lock as it tumbled into place. She crossed the room and went into the bathroom, she felt like such a fool for walking in on him like that. She looked in the mirror and saw that her cheeks were still flush.

After lunch Jane and Charles went for a walk while Elizabeth decided to take some photos of the pool area for her magazine layout. She went upstairs to get her camera then headed out to the pool. She was a little disappointed to find both of Charles's sisters sitting there.

Caroline sat near the pool fanning herself. "It has been unusually hot for this time of year." she complained.

Louisa nodded her head, "It really has, I was just telling Charles that we may want to go back to the beach house for the remainder of the summer. It's always so much cooler by the ocean then it is in the country."

Elizabeth tried to work around the two of them but found that it was more difficult than she had thought it would be, "I'm sorry but would you mind moving to that side of the pool just for a little bit?" she asked politely.

Caroline let out a heavy sigh, "Can't you just take pictures some place else?" she demanded.

"I am sorry to inconvenience you Caroline but I really won't be that long. Besides that side of the pool offers more shade, you may find it more comfortable, it may not be so hot." Elizabeth told her.

Darcy was just returning from the house when he over heard Elizabeth and Caroline talking. He was going to stop and say hello but their conversation caught his attention. He was some what curious to see how Elizabeth would respond to Caroline, so he remained hidden just beyond the trees. He watched in amusement as Caroline and Louisa both got up and moved to the further side of the pool, complaining the entire time. Elizabeth ignored their comments and continued with her work. This was the vantage point she had wanted, with the pool sitting just beneath the balcony of the master suite, it was a wonderful shot to display the house and surrounding landscape. It was the sound of Caroline calling her name that interrupted her work.

"Eliza what is it exactly that you are doing anyway?" Caroline asked, "Why are you taking photos of Netherfield Manor?"

"I am taking photo's for an architecture magazine, it's called Architectural Heritage. They are doing an entire spread devoted to some of the older estates from around the country for their anniversary edition coming out later this year." Elizabeth told her.

"I have never heard of the magazine." Caroline answered smugly then added, "Why is it that you had to shoot from that particular angle, seems to me that is not as beautiful a view as the gardens and trees behind the pool?"

Elizabeth could see that she was being baited but she smiled and explained, "The magazine is doing a story on the older homes in the area. They want to highlight the homes that have historical value, that have been here for centuries and show case how the architecture of times past can be just as beautiful as more modern-day buildings. I chose this angle to capture the arches above the windows, the balcony's open view of the gardens and pool, and the way the French doors seem to invite you in."

Caroline shook her head, "You would rather take pictures of windows and doors, instead of the gardens?" she asked sarcastically, "Why on earth wouldn't you take pictures of the gardens and pool area instead." she said then added, "I really think you are making a mistake."

Elizabeth laughed, "Well if I were here to photograph the gardens and pool then yes my choice of shot would be off, but since I am here to photograph the house, this is the right choice." she told her.

Caroline was becoming flustered, "I do not see why any one would want photo's of balconies, arches, doorways, and windows!" she snapped.

"They would want those shots because it is an architectural magazine. The shot is showcasing the home itself and how its design complements the surroundings instead of intruding upon them." Elizabeth patiently explained, when she saw the blank look on Caroline face she repeated, "It is an architecture magazine not a garden magazine, they want pictures of the house, they want to see its design and how it was set to work with its environment."

Caroline gave an annoying sigh, "Well I still say that you have made a poor choice and I think you will end up regretting it."

Darcy had to keep himself from laughing, Caroline was making a fool of herself. He himself had been study the exact view that Elizabeth had chosen and she was completely correct it did show off the best view of the gardens and pool area while maintaining the house as the focal point. He knew the publication Elizabeth had mentioned, he had read it on more then one occasion when he was considering some remodeling work for Pemberely.

Louisa could see her sister was getting upset so she decided it might be best to change the subject, "Elizabeth, Netherfield is a lovely home but if you ever truly want to see a magnificent estate you should see Pemberley."

Caroline wasted no time in agreeing, "Oh yes, Pemberley is truly a house worthy of being published." she said then went on, "Anyone who has ever had the pleasure of viewing it could not doubt how perfect a place it is. Of course Darcy does take particular care of his family ancestral home."

Elizabeth smiled, "Pemberley is very beautiful but I think there is something to be said for a smaller house. After all it's not just the house itself that makes a place a home it is the people who live in it as well."

Caroline laughed, "You only say that because you have never been to Pemberley. If you are ever privileged to see first hand the grandeur of Pemberely I am sure that even an idealist such as yourself would not care who it was that resided in the home." she said then added, "Why I would give just about anything to be called the lady of that house."

Elizabeth was surprised by her remark, "I am surprised Caroline, I had no idea that you were so fond of Mr. Darcy?" she commented, thinking that maybe they would make a good match for each other, both arrogant and full of pride.

Darcy's own shock was clearly seen by the expression on his face. Although he tolerated Caroline because of Charles he never considered anything beyond that. He listened more closely as he was curious as to what Elizabeth would say next.

"Darcy and I have known each other for some time and I consider him to be a very good friend." she stated emphatically, "but even if that were not the case, Pemberley is a home that would cause any woman to desire it no matter who she had to marry."

Louisa laughed, "That is so true." she agreed.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I would not desire it." she said simply. "Not if I had to marry someone I did not love or respect."

Caroline laughed smugly, "That is only because you have not ever been to Pemberley. If you had been there, you would have a different view of the matter."

Elizabeth laughed, "I have been there. I have been there two times and I can still tell you that while I found it to be a very beautiful estate it would not cause me to abandon my beliefs and marry a man solely so I could live in his house."

Darcy mouth dropped open, "When had Elizabeth Bennet ever been to Pemberly?" he wondered. He did not have long to wait for his answer as that was Caroline's very next question.

"When were you at Pemberley?" she demanded to know.

Elizabeth loved the effect that piece of knowledge had on Miss Caroline Bingley. She was almost tempted to say nothing more and leave her to fume over it but realizing that she would surely go to Darcy she decided that perhaps it best that she tell her, "I was there just last week to do the portraits of Georgiana. So you see I have seen Pemberley first hand, and it is beautiful but I can still say with all confidence that it would not cause me to marry a man that I did not love simply because of the house he owned."

Caroline was not at all happy that Eliza Bennet had been to Pemberley or that she was commissioned to do Georgiana portraits, "I'm sorry Eliza. I could not possibly have heard you correctly, did you say that you were there to do Georgiana Darcy's portraits?"

"Yes I did." she said as she snapped off another series of pictures.

Caroline shook her head in disbelief, "Are you telling me that Darcy is paying you, to do his sisters portraits?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, she knew all to well what Caroline Bingley was truly asking but she was having to much fun to clarify so she simply answered truthfully, "Yes." she said thinking that it was after all Mr. Darcy himself that said he was the one paying her.

Caroline didn't know what to say, she could not believe what she was hearing. First Charles now Darcy, had the entire world gone crazy? She wondered. She hated the idiotic grin that Elizabeth Bennet had on her face. She had to regain the upper ground in this conversation, "Well if you had really seen all the house Eliza you would understand what I, and my sister are talking about. Having not been a personal family guest in the home, and just a hired employee you probably were not privy to all of Pemberley's greatest treasures."

Elizabeth knew what she was trying to do and thought it was funny that she would actually think she could some how instill jealousy in her by mentioning her personal relationship with the family, "You may be right in that Miss Bingley. I really was only in Georgiana private quarters, the families personal living room, the gardens, the library, the dinning room and the east garden terrace, were Georgiana and I shared lunch, but still I must tell you that as grand as the house was, it still could never entice me to marry a man that I was not in love with." she told her in all confidence.

Caroline was beginning to tremble with anger at this woman's arrogance, "I suppose you would rather marry some man with nothing and raise a bunch of babies in some little cottage somewhere!" she snapped.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes actually as long as the man that I was married to loved and respected me as much as I did him." she told her, "Then I think I would be very happy in a small cottage with a bunch of babies as you put it."

Caroline let out a heavy sigh, "I guess it must be your up bringing Eliza that causes you to look at life in such an unrealistic, romantic way."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes I guess it must be Caroline as probably is true with you." she told her, "Your up bringing has obviously caused you to look at life in a very cold and jaded business like manner. One where marriage is no more then a business deal, rather than a partnership based on love, trust and caring." At hearing this slam Caroline's mouth dropped open, but before she could say more Elizabeth picked up the remainder of her camera gear and left. "Have a lovely afternoon."

Darcy had to keep himself from laughing, Elizabeth had very eloquently put Caroline in her place. He decided with Caroline present mood it would be best to go back up into the house the way he came. As he thought about what she had said he realized that she was in fact promoting the idea of marrying for nothing more than money, the very thing that she was accusing Jane's mother in doing where Charles was concerned. Her hypocrisy was made clear by her own words. He had to admit he was astonished, in her effort to promote Pemberly as a desirous place to Elizabeth she had revealed something deeper about her own selfish nature. In this case Georgiana had clearly chosen a better friend for herself in Elizabeth then he had in trying to promote a friendship with Caroline. Darcy thought about Elizabeth responses as well, of the two she had spoken from a genuine heart and he found himself once again very impressed with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth made her way back up to the house, she found Jane and Charles sitting together on the terrace. She had never seen her sister look so happy, she pulled out her camera and got several wonderful shots of the two of them before they realized. She let out a small sigh, and placed her camera back in her bag. Seeing them together she could see how much Jane loved Charles, she smiled thinking it might not be that long before the two announced and engagement after all. She was just about to retreat and leave the two of them to themselves when Jane glanced up and caught sight of her, "Oh Lizzy there you are, we were wondering where you had gotten off to." she remarked.

Elizabeth smiled, "I have been slaving away trying to get the best photo's possible of your new home Charles." she told him.

"I trust you completely Elizabeth." he told her then added, "I have seen the way you have captured my Jane's beauty in her photographs so I have no doubt you will do justice to Netherfield."

Elizabeth smiled at her sister as she sat down on the sofa, "So what are the two of you up to?" she asked.

"We were just saying that it would be fun to take the horses out for a ride and really have a look around the estate. I have asked Thomas to have a picnic set up for us down by the river, we shall have a lovely dinner there." Charles explained.

Elizabeth smiled, "Then I shall wish you well on your endeavor, while I find a quiet corner to proof my work."

Jane looked at her sister in earnest, "Oh please Lizzy do come with us." she asked her.

Elizabeth was just about to decline when Caroline and Louisa came into the room followed by Darcy. Her eyes met with his for a moment before he turned away.

"Well Bingley are we going to go riding or not?" Darcy asked his friend. He had to admit he was looking forward to riding again, with his schedule being so busy he did not have the opportunities to go as he would like.

Charles got to his feet and pulled Jane along behind him, "Absolutely, we were just trying to convince Elizabeth that she should come along as well."

Elizabeth smiled, "I really do need to spend some time working on my photos." she told them. "But that should not stop you from going, in fact I insist that you do."

Jane smiled understandingly, "I understand, but please remember to stop working long enough to get something to eat for dinner." she said disappointed that she would not be joining them.

Caroline looked over at Elizabeth, "Miss Elizabeth is a true work alcoholic, she seems to always be working and never desires to relax and enjoy herself in the company of others. What a shame your sister will miss the pleasure of your company." she said sarcastically.

Jane shook her head in defense of her sister, "No that is not it at all Caroline. Lizzy has never really cared much for horse riding and she did warn me she would have to make this a working weekend."

Caroline turned to Elizabeth again, "Really that is a shame Eliza that you don't like riding. I myself enjoy riding very much and have always done very well at it. If you should change your mind about coming I would be happy to give you some tips that might make the experience more enjoyable for you." she told her with a hint of superiority in her voice.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Thank you that is very kind of you, but it's not that I have trouble riding I just..."

"It really would be a shame for you to spend the entire afternoon here just because you are afraid of feeling that your riding skills are inadequate to any of ours." Caroline interrupted and told her smugly, "I do promise you that we would never hold it against you, or think less of you for it."

Elizabeth tried to again to explain, "Its not that I can't..." she began to say again when Louisa interrupted her.

"You really should consider Caroline's offer of helping you. She is a very experienced rider and would be of great help to you." Louise told her rather smugly. "It is understandable that someone like yourself might not have had the same opportunities as we did to take lessons as a child and you could benefit from our experience."

Caroline glanced over at Darcy then back to Elizabeth, "Truly Miss Eliza do not allow your pride to keep you from enjoying the afternoon with your sister and the rest of us." she told her. She was determined to get her to come along this way she could show off her riding skills to Mr. Darcy, whom she knew to be an avid horse rider.

Elizabeth smiled sweetly, "I will be very happy to come along." was all she said as they headed up to the stables. The staff had the horses ready for them when they arrived. Elizabeth could not help but admire the surrounding landscape. Netherfield really was a beautiful estate. They rode along at a snail's pace for the first hour. The countryside was lovely and Elizabeth took note of different spots that she wanted to come back to later with her camera. After awhile though Caroline's constant comments about her riding prompted her to nudge the horse into a faster pace. "If we keep going like this it will be morning before we get to our picnic dinner." Elizabeth told them as she urged the horse forward at a quicker pace and then finally into a full gallop.

Darcy watched as Elizabeth rode off in front of them. She handled her horse beautifully, it was obvious that she had many lessons at some point in her life. He felt himself very attracted to her spirit and determined personality. "I believe Miss Bennett is right, at this pace we will not arrive for our dinner until well after breakfast." He repeated her words and took off after her. Jane laughed, as she and Charles urged their horses forward as well. Soon it was just Caroline and her sister that remained, with a frustrated huff Caroline made some unkind remarks about Elizabeth and chased off after everyone with her sister not far behind her.

Elizabeth was the first to arrive at the sight chosen for their picnic and got down off her horse, she ran her hands across his main and scratched his neck, "That was a good run fella." she whispered softly. She tied the reins to a nearby tree and walked over toward the stream that made its way through the meadow. It was a beautiful spot with lush green grass and two huge trees that provided some much-needed shade. As she took in her surroundings she almost wished that she had brought her camera along with her. She turned to see that Mr, Darcy was coming up the hill. He handled his horse quite well and to her surprise she actually found herself admiring him as he rode up. It was the sound of her cell phone ringing that interrupted her thoughts, "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, its me Michael...did you get those proofs I emailed you?" her assistant asked.

"I did thank you very much." she told him then added, "You did a great job."

"You liked them then?" he asked her.

"I did very much, I could not have done a better job myself. You really saved me a ton of work. I wasn't sure I would have been able to accept this architecture shoot if you had not come to my rescue. Thanks for giving up your weekend and finishing up for me" she told him.

"It's not a problem. I was glad to help besides with Sara visiting her mother, I was on my own this weekend any way." he told her.

"How is Sara feeling these days?" she asked, "I bet she is getting so excited for the baby to arrive?"

"She is... she said that it will be wonderful to finally be able to see her feet again." he laughed then added, "She said to tell you to stop by soon and keep some time open because she wants you to take the babies first photos."

Darcy rode up and saw her on the phone. He got off his horse and tied him to the tree near hers. He tried not to intrude upon her conversation but could not help over hearing her as she said good-bye to whom ever she was speaking with.

"I will do that, I promise." she said as she glanced over toward Darcy as she ended her call.

"Looks as if we are the first to arrive." Elizabeth told him as she put away her phone.

"I believe Charles and your sister are not to far behind." he told her then commented, "I did not mean to listen in on your call, business?" he asked.

"Yes. This is kind of working weekend for me as well." she admitted. "My assistant was just sending some proof that he had gone over for me."

"Sometimes its hard to break away." he said checking over his messages before the others arrived.

"It can be." she agreed then said, "It was a lovely ride out this way though. I am very glad I came along. Charles was right to suggest it. I think I would like to come back with my camera and get some more pictures before we leave Netherfield. I think this would be an amazing early morning shot." she told him trying to make small talk and calm her nerves.

Before Darcy could respond both Jane and Charles arrived with his sisters not to far behind them. Elizabeth laughed a bit at the sight of Caroline Bingley she looked very annoyed and a bit disheveled.

Caroline dismounted her horse and handed the reigns over to Charles to take care of for her, "I must say Eliza you were far to modest back at the house about your riding skills. Louisa and I were saying you seem to do very well for someone who has trouble with riding."

Elizabeth smiled, "I never said I had any difficulty riding..." she corrected her, "Jane said that I did not enjoy riding; not that I lack the skill to ride." she told her.

Caroline smiled coldly, "I see my mistake in misunderstanding."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No harm done." she told her.

Caroline walked over and stood near Darcy, "It is a shame that someone who has such obvious ability for riding would dislike it so much though." she commented then asked, "Why is it that you do not care for riding Miss Eliza?"

Elizabeth wasn't sure how to answer the question, she knew Caroline did not really have an interest in her answer so she wondered at her inquiry. She did not have long to wait because before she could answer Caroline was going on about how they all enjoyed riding very much including Mr. Darcy.

"Isn't that true Darcy, I think both you and Georgiana enjoy riding?" Caroline asked him.

Darcy nodded his head, "Yes I do enjoy riding when I have the time. Georgiana goes on occasion but not as often as she use to" he told them then added, "I use to ride a great deal when I was younger and had more free time."

Elizabeth now understood Caroline's intention was once again to draw Darcy attention to the things that they shared in common. Elizabeth turned to Darcy and told him, "I use to like riding when I was younger as well but I lost the desire for it when others insisted on giving their opinions about how things should and should not be done." she admitted to him.

Darcy understood that she was speaking of her mother and could see that there was some regret in her voice. He could very well imagine her mother's involvement taking the joy out of the experience, "Perhaps one day you will find enjoyment in riding again." he told her then added, "You really are very good."

Elizabeth was surprised by the sudden show of kindness and didn't know what to say, "Thank you." she told him simply.

Seeing that her ploy to draw Darcy attention to herself had not work Caroline changed the subject quickly, "I am starving Charles what has Susan prepared for our dinner?"

"I believe she has some fried chicken as well as several salads and fresh fruit for us." he said as he led Jane over toward the picnic area. Elizabeth watched as Caroline wrapped her arm around Darcy's and the two walked over to join Charles, Jane, and Louisa. She thought for a moment that she had seen a flash of annoyance in Darcy's eyes as Caroline rambled on but decided it must have been her imagination.

She sat down near Jane and watched the two of them together. She knew her sister well enough to know she was completely in love with Charles. She hoped it would work out for the two of them. She liked Charles and thought the two of them would make the perfect match. She could see Jane with a son or daughter that would look just like the two of them, curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes and the sweetest disposition. She looked over at Mr. Darcy, wondered how he and Charles Bingley had become friends. They seemed so different, Charles was so friendly and open while Mr. Darcy was... she stopped mid way through her thought. What was he really, when they first spoke to one another at the party he had been rude and obnoxious, not just to her but to everyone. Then the next morning at his home with Georigiana he had been rude, condescending, and bossy. Now here at Netherfield he seemed to be a bit more polite and at least attempting to be friendly. She took in a deep breath, it was to bad that he thought so little of her because he was as Charlott said, very handsome to look at. In just that moment Mr. Darcy looked up and directly into her eyes, she found herself quickly looking away and feeling slightly embarrassed at having been caught staring at at hard as she could she could not keep herself from blushing just a bit.

Darcy found himself glancing over at Elizabeth often as she talked with her sister and Charles. He didn't even mind being left out of the conversation, he actually found himself just enjoying watching her. She was a very intelligent woman and it was clear she and Jane were close. It was the sound of Caroline's voice that drew him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry I was thinking of business what did you say?" he asked her to repeat herself.

"I was just saying how lovely this part of the estate is but that it doesn't really compare with the areas around Derbyshire." she told him then said, "If Charles is truly wanting to buy, I think you will agree with me Darcy that he should look in that part of the country instead."

Darcy knew what Caroline was up to and he didn't like being manipulated like that, "I think Charles knows what his responsibilities and business dealings are and as such will choose the best location to buy when he is actually ready to do so." he said as his cell phone went off and he excused himself.

Caroline smiled politely and said nothing more. She really had hoped to get Darcy more on her side in this. She could see her brother was clearly taken with Jane and if she didn't do something soon she was going to be spending a great deal more time with the entire Bennet family.


	12. Chapter 12

After spending much of the morning working on some of her photos, Elizabeth joined the others for lunch in the garden. The food was delicious but the company, apart from Jane and Charles was less than desirable. Mr. Darcy did not offer much to the conversation, except for the occasional smug comment. It was clear he preferred London to Hertfordshire. Caroline as always seemed to have an opinion on everything and for some reason believed everyone wanted to hear it. Louisa and her husband complained about the heat, the humidity and lack of shops near by. Elizabeth had given up on trying to offer much to the conversation because ever time she did Caroline interrupted. It was clear she was determined to keep Mr. Darcy's attention all to herself, which was fine by Elizabeth.

"I think we should go for a swim, don't you Louisa?" Caroline asked her sister when their lunch was cleared away.

Caroline nodded her head in agreement as she stood up and removed her wrap. She wore a very revealing tiny yellow bikini that left little to the imagination. She walked over and dipped her hand into the pool, "The water is not to warm, it will be very refreshing." she said looking over at Darcy. She was doing everything she could to get his attention.

"Yes it is stifling hot here, we should all go for a swim." Louisa agreed.

Charles smiled, "I am up for it, how about it Jane shall we try out the pool?"

Jane nodded her head in agreement, "That does sound like a wonderful idea. I will just run upstairs and change." she told him then turned to Elizabeth, "Will you join us?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "If no one minds I think I would like to go for a walk around the grounds and get some photos. I saw some lovely spots yesterday on our ride that I want to get photos of."

Charles laughed, "Jane told me that you and your camera are rarely separated from each other and now I see what she means."

"Guilty as charged." Elizabeth laughed.

"Oh Lizzy I don't want you to go alone." Jane told her. "I will come with you."

"Then I shall come along as well." Charles volunteered not wanting to be apart from Jane.

Caroline shook her head, "In this heat are you crazy, you are all going to go running about the countryside in this heat?" She said sarcastically, "Darcy talk some sense into them."

Darcy got to his feet, "Actually Charles you and Jane can stay here and go for your swim. I will go along with Elizabeth and show her the property. I know these ground as well as you do." he told them.

Charles shook his head, "Alright then Darcy."

"Darcy you can not be seriously thinking of walking in this heat?" Caroline protested agitated that he was leaving and would not be there to admire her in her bathing suit.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh and smiled, "I really am capable of going on my own." She told them trying not to sound as annoyed as she was feeling.

Darcy smiled, "I actually have some business calls to make, while you are getting your pictures I can get some business taken care of." He told her then turned to Caroline, "Thank you for your concern for our well-being but I have complete confidence that we both can handle the afternoon heat."

Before Caroline could protest further Darcy and Elizabeth headed toward the gardens. Elizabeth could not help but struggle with the feeling of irritation at having to go for a walk alone with him. It wasn't like she was a small child who was in danger of getting lost. She took in a deep breath and determined to be civil for Jane's sake. She searched for something to talk about with him but nothing came to mind. She wondered what he could be thinking, then decided that it was probably some business deal. Moments later he pulled his phone from his pocket and made several calls while they walked along. She tried not to listen in but it was difficult to ignore him as he was walking only a few feet from her. She found it hard to concentrate on her photos. After he finished his last call and slipped his phone into his pocket again she turned to him , "Mr. Darcy you really do not have to come along with me. I am all grown up and can handle going for a walk on my own." she told him her voice sounding a bit more irritated than she meant for it to.

"You know you really don't have to call me Mr. Darcy all the time." he told her. "I do have a first name and we have been acquainted with each other for a while now, don't you think we could move on to less formal address with one another. "

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "You are just trying to change the subject." she told him then repeated herself, "Really you can return to the house as I said I am fine on my own." She told him as she walked along the path, only stopping now and then to take a photo of some flowers or the occasional tree.

"I know that you are fine going by yourself but I think Jane would have felt uncomfortable with you out here alone in the heat. She seemed concerned with making sure that you are enjoying yourself. I realized that the purpose of this weekends visit was to allow Jane time in getting to know Charles sisters, am I correct?" he asked her.

Elizabeth knew where he was headed with his thinking, "Yes it was part of the reason for this get together."

"Then doesn't it seem to make the most sense that I come along with you, putting her fears to rest so that she may stay with Charles and Caroline and enjoy herself for the afternoon." Darcy told her.

As much as she hated to admit it he was probably right. She walked on and did not say anything more. She wondered about his relationship with Caroline, she obviously had feelings for him but as far as she could tell Darcy was just as aloof with her as he was with everyone else. Without thinking she blurted out, "What exactly is your relationship with Caroline Bingley anyway?"

Darcy stopped and laughed, taken aback just a bit by the forwardness of her question, "That is a rather personal question?" he told her.

Elizabeth cheeks blushed bright red, "I don't know why I said that." she told him then added, "Please just forget I even asked that." she was more than embarrassed at having spoken her thoughts out loud.

"No really its fine." he assured her, "I don't mind answering your question. Caroline is Charles sister and as such we are often thrown together in social events and gatherings but I have no romantic feelings for her." he told her. "And she has none for me that I am aware of."

"Oh." was all Elizabeth said thinking that he must be very oblivious then because Caroline was practically throwing herself at him. "How long have you and Charles been friends?"

"For several years. We met at school, he was a year behind me." He told her then added, "We belonged to the same fraternity. He is one of my best friends."

Elizabeth stopped and motioned for him to be quiet, as she carefully and quietly crept up upon a flock of baby ducks and their mother. She snapped several photos before the mother grew uncomfortable and hurried her little ones off into a near by pond. "Those will be great." she said out loud.

"Do you prefer to take nature picture over photos of people?" he asked her.

"No I like to do both." she told him. " Although there are times when it can be a great deal easier to take photos of nature then it is to deal with some people."

"I can imagine." he said. They walked on for a while neither one saying much of anything.

Elizabeth looked over to a small path that led off the main way into some thick trees. "Shall we go off and see where it ends up at?" she asked him hoping he was willing to be adventurous.

Darcy looked down at his shoes and trousers, "I am not sure I am really dressed for hiking in the woods." he told her.

Elizabeth was clearly disappointed, "Another time perhaps." she said as she continued on down the main pathway. It was to bad that she had to stay with Mr. Darcy, if she were on her own she would have taken that path and discovered where it ended.

Darcy could see she was disappointed, "You seem to be a very adventurous person, I notice you rode a motorcycle when you first came to the house to see Georigiana." he mentioned.

"I do like the feeling of freedom it offers me." she told him.

"They can be dangerous to though." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "They can be, but then so can a car if it is not driven correctly." she told him.

"Still there are more advantages to owning a proper vehicle." he said, then added. "I would imagine a motorcycle is not very practical mode of transportation for much of the year is it?" he asked her.

Elizabeth thought his question sounded a bit condescending, "I will admit that it is not the best in inclement weather, and in the late fall and through winter I do need other means of transportation to get around." she told him.

"It does seem a kind of odd choice for someone like you though." he told her.

Elizabeth was puzzled by his statement, "Why so?" she asked.

"Well usually women who ride on motorcycles or of a different sort of girl aren't they?" he asked.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, "And what sort of girl might that be?" she asked him.

"Oh I don't know I guess I imagine them to be a bit more wild, or..." all at once he realized this conversation was going south very quickly. He tried to think of way to change topics before he inadvertently insulted her.

It was to late Elizabeth was becoming completely annoyed, she took a deep breath and tried to control her temper, "I will admit that not as many women ride as do men but that does not mean that those who do so and enjoy doing so should be labeled or stereotyped because of past perceptions." she told him.

Darcy let the conversation end there. He could see he had touched on a nerve and he had no desire to argue with her. They walked in silence for a while until Elizabeth stopped at the top of the hill that overlooked Netherfield and smiled, "have you ever seen a more happily situated home?"

Darcy followed her gaze down the slope of the grassy hill and then across the fields of grass and trees until his eyes rested upon Netherfield Manor. "Perhaps one." he said softly almost to himself.

"I'm sorry I did not hear you just then?" she told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath and shook his head, "Charles is very lucky to have found himself such a beautiful place." he agreed.

"Netherfield has a long history in our area. In its day it was home to many wealthy families." she told him. "At one time Lord Edward Windsor lived here. He bought the land and had the estate built for his one true love, and Irish girl name Katharen Callagahan. She was a beautiful girl with long auburn hair and bright green eyes. She came from a poor family with no dowry to speak of but Lord Edward did not care. He desired to marry for love instead of connections. Much of his family disavowed him after his marriage to a common Irish lass but he did not care. He made this place a home for her and their children. They had seven in all, four boys, and three beautiful daughters. Netherfield stayed in the family for many generations to come but after world war two the family fell on hard times and the house had to be history and love story has been told and retold around here." she told him then said, "I believe the estate was last bought by a couple of investment partners that renovated it and had plan to sell but just haven't found the right buyers yet." she told him.

"You are correct, it is owned by two brothers, it's their business to buy older homes, redo them and make a substantial profit off of them. I did some reading on this place when Charles mentioned he was thinking of leasing it. I was telling him that you can see clearly that who ever did the work on the place took great care in restoring much of the character and charm of the home." he told her.

Elizabeth took several more photos before they moved on down the path and back up toward the house.

He decided not to mention Pemeberly, he did not want to seem as if he were bragging in front of her. Darcy found himself wishing he had something to say. He was surprised at how much he was actually enjoying himself with her. He usually found the company of most women to be uncomfortable for him. He never really knew what to say to them. He wasn't really one for socializing unless business was involved, he didn't really date much, he found that his work schedule and difficulty with strangers made it hard to meet anyone. He had to admit things were different with Elizabeth he found himself wanting to talk to her. He forced himself not to give into the temptation of with drawing from the conversation, "Do you like living here in the country?" he asked her finally unable to come up with any other topic.

"Yes I do very much." she told him a little defensively remembering his comments from the party. "It's not for everyone but it suits me. What about you Mr. Darcy" she asked ignoring his earlier plea to stop using the title Mr. every time they spoke. "Do you like the country or the city best?"

"I think both have their advantages. I will admit for this time in my life I prefer being in the city. My business affairs require a great deal of my time. I have not seen much of this part of the country to really make any kind of judgment though. I suppose in all honesty my heart will always see home as Pemeberly in Derbyshire." he told her.

"Charles seems to really be enjoying himself here." she told him.

"Yes well it is a nice place for a vacation home or holiday spot but he too needs to be in the city most of the time." Darcy told her.

Elizabeth was surprised by this comment, "Maybe Charles will be able to manage his business affairs from Heartfordshire." she suggested.

"I don't think so." he laughed. "Heartforshire hardly has the same opportunities to offer him as London."

Elizabeth found herself taking offense although she wasn't sure why, "Yes but it is his decision in the end to live and work where he chooses. Besides London is an easy commute I do it all the time."

"Yes it is his decision and he knows that in order to properly run his business affairs he needs to be in the city where the deals and meetings are happening." He told her firmly. "Besides I really do not see Charles living in the country full-time. He likes the social life, parties, and being with his friends. Those are all things the city has to offer."

Elizabeth found herself getting angry, "Well he seems perfectly happy being here now with Jane." she snapped at him a little more than she meant to.

"Just because he is dating your sister for now does not mean he should abandon all his responsibilities and spend all his time here." He told her coldly.

"Well if their relationship should change and he asks her to marry him then I think they would make Netherfield their home." she challenged him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Well if and that's a huge "If" he should decide to ask her to marry him then I am sure Netherfield would make a wonderful home for them to come and visit family but Charles is not about to move permanently out here to this insignificant little town. You don't even have proper wifi coverage."

Elizabeth spun around to face him, her eyes flashed with anger. "You don't approve of my sister dating your friend." she accused him.

"Don't be absurd, I barely know your sister, I just think it is ridiculous for you or any of your family to assume that he is about to propose when they have only been dating for a few months." Darcy told her.

Elizabeth knew he was speaking of her mother, "They have already been dating for 3 months Mr. Darcy so if they should decide to marry I for one will be very happy for them." She told him purposefully calling him by his formal name.

"OF course you would be, if they were to marry your sister would benefit very nicely." He told her sarcastically. "And then so might her sisters..."

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" she demanded.

"I think you are very aware as was everyone else at the party the other night of your mothers intentions..." he began to say when his phone went off.

Elizabeth was just about to tell him exactly what she thought of him when his cell phone rang and interrupted them. She watched as he reached into his pocket and answered, "Hello Richard."

"Your not busy are you Darcy?" Richard asked him.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth and shook his head, "No I am not busy, whats up?" he said into the phone as he turned away from Elizabeth. He was done arguing with her about such a pointless topic anyway.

"I wanted to call you and let you know that we had to first meeting and things went pretty well." he told him. "Later we will be meeting with the press to make the final announcements, did you have any comments you wanted me to make."

"Yes express how happy we are to be working with the Wellington corporation and that we believe this merger will be beneficial to both of our companies." Darcy told him.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and turned to head back to the house. She was so angry that she could hardly think straight. She really did not like this man at all. He had a way of getting under her skin and making her so angry. She decided not to waste any more of her time thinking about Fitzwilliam Darcy any longer. As she walked on her thoughts turned to Jane and Charles. Of course Charles was in love with Jane and wanted to marry her. It did not matter that they had only been dating for 3 months, in today's standards that was a really long time. She looked back over her shoulder to see that he was still talking on the phone. Her thoughts turned back to Jane and Charles, what if they did marry? She thought to herself, they just may end up living most of the time in London. As much as she would miss Jane she knew she may have to face the very real possibility that they would not always live near one another. She let out a heavy sigh, perhaps that is why Mr. Darcy's words had bothered her so much, the thought of not having her dearest sister there at home with her all the time made her just a little sad. As she walked back through the garden and toward the pool she smiled, there were Jane and Charles clearly enjoying each others company. She watched them together, she had never seen her sister so happy before. She took in a deep breath and let out a small sigh if they did marry so much would change.  
"Lizzy, did you get some good photos?" Jane called over to her.

"I did yes." she told her as she walked over and joined them. "Charles you have a very lovely home, I could spend hours exploring the area."

"Thank you, I am finding that I like it more and more each day," he said as he smiled at Jane. Noticing that Darcy was not with her he asked, "Where ever is Darcy?"

"He had a phone call. I did not want to wait so I came on ahead." she told him then added, "I am going up to my room and download the pictures I took to my laptop."

"Alright than we will see you for dinner." Jane told her knowing she would be busy with her work for the better part of the afternoon.

By the time Darcy finished his call Elizabeth was gone from sight. He took in a deep breath and walked back toward the house. He had never met such a frustrating and opinionated woman in his life. Truth was that most women were so eager to gain his favor that they always agreed with him on everything. He found that even Caroline went out of her way to praise him or compliment him on the most inconsequential things. Elizabeth was different she seemed to go to great lengths to put him in his place and didn't care what he thought of her. He couldn't help himself but the truth was he was very attracted to her. He thought about what she had said of Charles living here in Heartforshire, of course it was out of the question. In fact the notion of him marrying into the Bennet family at all was or at least should be out of the question. Charles married to Jane made very little sense. After all he was from a very wealthy back ground and she was not really in the same circle as he was. Then there was her family, and how ill-mannered and ridiculous they behaved. Charles would lose his friends if they were to marry, no one in their circle of society would ever tolerate Mrs. Bennets rude and intrusive behavior. He really did not like the idea of interfering in his friends personal life but he was quickly coming to the realization that he may have to. He took one last look in the direction Elizabeth had gone off in, he shook his head, she was truly the most opinionated, frustrating, irritating woman he had ever met. "With the most lovely soft brown eyes he had ever seen." he thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Letters_**

After dinner there was much discussion on what they should all do. Both Darcy and Elizabeth sat down to go through emails on their laptops, while the others watched some old movies.

Darcy quickly cleared away his business emails. He was finding it difficult to focus as he and Elizabeth were the only two people in the room. He thought about the argument they had earlier on their walk, why she was so upset was beyond his understanding. Everything he said was true, although he admitted he probably didn't need to bring up the things her mother had said at the party. He knew she was very aware of her mothers embarrassing behavior. He took in a deep breath and opened Georgiana's email. She often wrote him quick notes when he was away, he leaned back and began reading:

Hello,

William I had such a wonderful day with Richard. He and I went shopping and then to lunch. I know that does not sound too terribly exciting but for me it was. I found myself feeling more confident than ever. Elizabeth has been sharing with me not to be afraid to tell others how I am really feeling and today I took a small step in following her advice. I shared with Richard that I really do not like that sloppy sandwich shop he always takes us to on our outings. I told him that I would much prefer some place less crowded, less heavy and not so unhealthy. He laughed because he said I sounded just like his mother who is forever lecturing him about eating right, but his feeling were not hurt. We ended up having a lovely lunch in that new little bistro near the park. I was so excited that I even ordered for myself with out feeling the least bit nervous. I know for any other teenager this would seem like a truly silly accomplishment but for me it meant so much and I know you will understand.

What about you? Are you taking some time to relax and enjoy the weekend with your friends? I was telling Richard how wonderful it is that this opportunity has come along and now you and Elizabeth will become good friends as well!

Your loving sister

Georgiana

Darcy smiled, he was very happy for his sister he knew how hard it was for her to tell Richard she didn't like the sandwich shop. She had always been so eager to please and make others happy that she never considered that she could voice her own likes and dislikes. He thought that was perhaps one of the things that made her so vulnerable to the likes of George Wickham. He glanced over at Elizabeth and thought about what Richard said about trying not to be so abrasive. He was truly happy for his sister and didn't want to do anything to jeopardize the friendship between Gerogiana and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled as she finished reading over her email from Gerogiana. She thought about how different she was from her brother. One thing was certain they were very loyal to one another. She glanced over in his direction, he was busy working on his laptop. They were alone in Charles's office because it had the best wifi in the entire house. She hated to admit it, but being so far out in the country did have it's disadvantages at times, one of them being spotty internet connections. She took in a deep breath and turned back toward her email, she began typing:

Dear Gerogiana,

I am so happy for you in your accomplishment but please don't ever consider what you are doing as silly or unimportant. We all have our mountains to climb and hurdles to overcome, yours are no less real just because others do not share them. You should be proud of yourself as I am for speaking with your cousin honestly about what you like. I think you will find your relationship with him only improves as you do.

Yes I am having a very lovely time with my sister and Charles. To see them together and so happy makes me happy for her. We have gone riding, swimming, and of course I never have my camera very far from me :) You know how I like to take photos.

I have spent some time getting to know your brother. Yes he and Charles are very good friends and I agree with you loyalty in friendship is another very good quality to have.

Your friend

Elizabeth

Elizabeth looked over at Darcy again, he seemed very content with whatever it was he was reading. She thought about her letter to Gerogiana, she did have to admit that her brother did seem to be a very good friend to Charles and that was an admirable quality to have. She thought about their argument from earlier in the day, perhaps she had allowed herself to get more upset then she should have, she decided to try again for Jane and for Georgiana to make more of an effort to be civil to him. She closed her laptop and turned toward him. He was just closing his computer down also, "Before you mentioned that perhaps we could be a little less formal with each other, that I need not always call you Mr. Darcy." she said.

Darcy looked over at her, "I did mention that yes." he told her not sure what else to say.

"Maybe we could try to be less formal." she offered as a way of trying to smooth things over between them.

"Maybe we could." he agreed as he stared into her beautiful brown eyes. He thought she looked particularly lovely just then with the soft glow of the fireplace behind her.

Elizabeth suddenly felt very nervous, she smiled and headed for the door, "Goodnight then." she said as she passed by him.

"Goodnight Elizabeth," he said softly as she reached the door. He stood there for a few moments thinking about her. She was beautiful but it was more then just outward attraction that he was beginning to feel for her and he had to admit some of those feelings were beginning to frighten him. She was intelligent, and witty, and he loved hearing her laugh. There was a something about her, something special and unlike any other woman he had ever met. He went up to his room and crawled into bed. His mind was filled with images of Elizabeth and 'what if' possibilities between the two of them. He closed his eyes and found himself wondering what if they were married, and what it would be like to take her in his arms, hold her close and kiss her soft perfect lips...

_A Morning meeting_

By the next morning Darcy found that he needed a break from Caroline, her constant flattering and endless questions about Georgiana were beginning to grate on his nerves. He decided that this morning he would take a walk before any one else was up. It was not much past 6:00 so he knew there would be very little chance of Caroline following after him. He headed down the side path, past the gardens and pool area to the pathway he and Elizabeth had explored the day before. He was much more appropriately dressed and wanted to get a view of the country side. Besides he decided that a long morning walk was exactly what he needed to clear away some of the crazy dreams and lingering thoughts he had been having about Elizabeth. As he walked along he thought about the conversation he had overheard between Elizabeth and Caroline. He had to admit hearing the things that Caroline had to say did surprise him. He had always known that she was very interested in marrying someone who was wealthy, and from their circle of society, but he never would have guessed she herself would be willing to marry for only money. He found himself thinking over what Elizabeth had said, she wanted to marry someone who loved and respected her as much as she did them. Now that was his ideal marriage as well. He took in deep breath but in all honestly he was not sure he would ever find such a woman in his circle that would actually desire those same things. The more he thought about it the more he realized that many of the women he knew would probably take Caroline's view of marriage. His thoughts turned to his parents marriage, the love they shared and the mutual respect they had for one another made his early childhood a pleasant and stable one. There was always love in their home and he never doubted his parents love for each other. It made him feel secure and safe and if he were to ever marry or have children he wanted that for them as well. He took in a deep breath, the thought of marriage hadn't really come up before now. IF he did marry, what would he look for in a wife? The girl he married did not need to be as wealthy as he was but he knew that it would help to have someone who understood what society at his business and social level expected. His future wife would be expected to have attended the best schools, have strong family connections in the highest of London's social circles, and attend most of the same party and social functions that he was invited to each year. The truth was someone like Elizabeth Bennett would be lost in his world. The society elites would chew her up and spit her back out, he thought to himself. Then he laughed thinking of what Richard would say, "Darcy you don't care one bit what all those snobs think anyway." He took in a deep breath, while he didn't care personally, he had to think about Georgiana. If he ever entertained the thought of marrying someone who was not found to be from an acceptable family he wondered how his other family would respond. What would his Aunt Catherine, and his Aunt and Uncle Matlock think of Elizabeth? Would they approve and if they didn't how would Georgiana feel about her family being at odds with one another. He took in another long deep breath and headed further down the path.

Elizabeth had finally found the perfect spot for the pictures she wanted of the estate, being at this lower point allowed her to look up at the property and with the sun just having come up it set off a magnificent glow around the house. She was just about to snap her photo when she lost her footing and began falling back wards. She let out a small cry but much to her shock a pair of strong arms caught her, she turned her head to see who was there, "Mr. Darcy!" she cried out without thinking.

He held her in his arms, "I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you just now." he told her. "I was just taking my morning walk and I saw you trip." he told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart, "It's alright." she told him then added, "Thank you for catching me." she said waiting for him to put her down. "I am alright you can let go of me now."

Darcy grew red with embarrassment, "Oh..." he said as he placed her back on her feet, "Forgive me please."

"It's alright, really." she said softly then repeated her gratitude, "Thank you again for catching me. I promise I am not usually so clumsy. I was just trying to get a shot of the house from this angle to catch the sunrise and I must have tripped."

Darcy nodded his head, "I am glad I was here." he said simply.

"You are out early Mr. Darcy, do you enjoy morning walks?" she asked forgetting their agreement.

He smiled and said softly "We did agree to be less formal with each other last night." he reminded her.

Elizabeth blushed, "We did agree to that didn't we." she said as she went back to taking her pictures.

"To answer your questions though, yes I do like to get up early and walk when I can." he told her then said, "I wore the right shoes this time." he pulled up the bottom of his trousers to reveal a very reliable hiking boot.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes those will do much better then the ones you were wearing yesterday." she agreed.

He watched her as she worked, "So do you always get up at sunrise to take your photo's?" he asked her.

Elizabeth nodded, "yes actually I am often up early to do my work." she explained, "I find I have fewer interruptions if I do."

"Oh." he said realizing that he was probably the very kind of interruption she was trying to avoid. "Have you finished Georgiana pictures yet?" he inquired not sure what else he should say.

Elizabeth took several more pictures before answering, "We are almost done, with them yes." she told him.

Darcy was beginning to feel uncomfortable, he wanted to stay and talk with her but he couldn't think of what to talk about. He felt himself growing frustrated, he was usually in command of his conversations with people, he did not like feeling as though he was not in control. He found communicating with her very difficult, she was in his employ and yet he was seeing her socially at the moment as a guest in his friends house. He was attracted to her but didn't want to be and that only made matters worse. Then to top it all off, there were all those wonderful thoughts of her that he allowed himself to dwell on the night before. He took in a deep breath and searched for what to say next but in the end he couldn't help himself and he fell back on his business skills. "Gerogiana did tell you about the schedule that we are under, didn't she and how important these portraits are?" he asked his voice sounding a little more formal than he meant for it to. He struggled to keep his nerves under control.

Elizabeth turned to look at him, "She did mention it yes." she wondered if he was trying to find something to criticize her for again. For some reason unknown to her he seemed to take great delight in criticizing her.

Darcy nodded, "Very good, then you are aware of how important it is that we have time to go over your work before a final decision is made?" he told her without thinking how his comments might have sounded to her.

So he really was trying to find flaws with her work she thought to herself "Mr. Darcy" she emphasized the formal use of his name, "I will have the pictures ready in plenty of time for you and Georgiana to go over. I promise you will have all the time you need to decided if they are up to your standards or if you would like to hire someone else." she told him coldly. "I take my work just as seriously as you do yours."

Darcy regretted the way he had worded his questions, he could tell that she now believed him to be insulting her. He tried to think of a way to rectify the situation but decided that he would probably only make things worse, besides the knot in the bottom of his stomach was only getting worse. "Thank you." he said as he turned to leave and made his way back toward the house. He let out an exasperated sigh, "well that went about as bad as it could have." he told himself.

Elizabeth watched him go, she found him to be one of the most frustrating men that she had ever met. His arrogance and rude behavior were insufferable. How could he possibly be the same kind and generous man who Georgiana spoke about. Try as hard as she could she just was not able to reconcile the two. "So much for being more civil." she thought then told herself, "Although it's not entirely my fault when he behaves so rudely." She spent the rest of the morning finishing her work and doing her best to keep her mind off of Mr. Darcy.


	14. Chapter 14

When she arrived back at the house she learned that Jane, and Caroline were waiting to take her along on their shopping trip. She quickly put her camera gear away and came back down to join them.

Caroline watched as Elizabeth came back down the stairs wearing the same clothes she had been while running about in the woods, "Eliza we can wait a few moments longer if you would like to go in and change. We are not int such a hurry that you must wear the same clothes as you wore before." she told her.

Elizabeth had stopped and taken a few moments let down her hair, she also changed her top from the darker purple she had been wearing to the much softer pink she was wearing now. She smiled it must have escaped Caroline's notice. "No really I am ready." she told them as they all got into the car and headed toward town. "Charles and Darcy will be meeting us for lunch in the mall. I told him he might like to come and try Luigi's." Jane told Elizabeth..

"Oh I love Luigi's, it's such a great place. I can not believe you two have not been there together yet?" Elizabeth told her.

Jane was just about to answer her sister when Caroline interrupted them. "Well if you want to have really truly gourmet Italian food then you need to go to Mario's. It the best food and they cater to the finest clientele"

Jane smiled, "Charles has taken me twice. It was wonderful, but Luigi's just has a homey feel about it that I really like. It's a local favorite for us here."

"Oh my dear Jane, your just not use to the finer things in life so you settle for less." Caroline scolded her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Well I think that a restaurant like Luigi's is very charming and I prefer them to some of the more elaborate and snobbish restaurants of London." she said.

Caroline smiled, "Well of course you would prefer some place like that." she said sarcastically, "You did mention before how you like the simpler things in life as I recall you said you wouldn't mind living in a small cottage."

Elizabeth was just about to say something more but she saw the look on Jane's face and decided to change the subject instead. She tried to think of a safe subject to bring up that would not cause any trouble for her sister and would be agreeable to their hostess. "Charles said that you are in the middle of redecorating your town house in London. How is that coming along?" she asked.

Caroline turned to her and smiled, "Oh wonderfully thank you for asking." she gushed about all the new furniture she was buying. She told them in detail how horrid the place was when she bought it, but how perfect it would be once her designer was finished with it. She told them how she was so thankful not to have to worry about any of the day-to-day details and that her interior designer was handling everything for her. Elizabeth smiled and nodded as Caroline about all of her expensive new home decor. She was very relieved when the driver finally pulled up at their detestation. She let out a small sigh and followed Jane into the shopping mall and waited for Caroline who had changed topics and was now complaining about the lack of decent retail shops the countryside had to offer. "Really Jane I do not know how you survive out here in the country. I really think I would die if I had to live out here all the time. I am so glad that Charles has only took out a lease on this house and not actually bought it."

"It's not as bad as all that." Elizabeth told her, "Some of the stores here are really very nice and most carry the latest trends."

"Oh Elizabeth I think the reason you are so easily satisfied with the shopping here is because you have not truly experienced some of the more upscale shops that London has to offer." Caroline told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Perhaps that is true, but then I find some of the latest fashion trends to be ridiculous, and I never really see anyone wear the clothes that the models wear on the run ways."

"Perhaps that is because of the circle of friends you keep company with." Caroline told her smugly, "I know that anyone who is anyone wears only the latest trends. Really you would be amazed at what a really good fitting pair of pants and a tailored top could do for your figure."

Elizabeth bit her tongue to keep from saying anything more. It seemed that no matter what topic they discussed Caroline was going to disagree with her anyway and she did not want to upset Jane. She smiled and was about to changed topics again when her younger sisters, Kitty and Lydia came up to them laughing loudly and talking all at once, "Lizzy...Jane?" Lydia shouted as she came across to them. "Look who we have found?"

Jane and Elizabeth turned to see their sister with three young men, two of them they recognized the other one was obviously a friend new to the area. Elizabeth smiled, "Hello."

Lydia continued with her laughing and carrying on, "Jane ...Lizzy, this is George Wickham. He is a friend of Denny's. We are all going over to the pub for some lunch come join us."

Jane shook her head, "We can't Lydia, we are meeting Charles and Mr. Darcy for lunch."

"Mr. Darcy!" she called out loud, "Is he still here? Oh dear you poor things to have to put up with that snobbish man."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Lydia please lower your voice." she said feeling embarrassed.

Lydia laughed, "Why should I?" she said then added, "Mr. Darcy was so rude the other night and you know it. Everyone talked about how he insulted you Lizzy, I shouldn't think you would want to be defending the likes of him"

Before Elizabeth could say more Lydia's attention was distracted by some jewelery she saw in a nearby shop window and she grabbed Denny by the hand and pulled him after her. Kitty followed as did Tommy and George.

Jane turned and saw Charles and Darcy walking toward them. "Lizzy... Charles is here." she told her. Elizabeth's watched as her younger sister headed into music shop with all three young men following behind them. By the time she turned back toward Jane, she was already talking with Charles, Caroline and Darcy. She walked over to join them. She did not really pay much attention to the conversation around her although she found her thoughts were still on the handsome young man with her sisters, he did have a really nice smile.

"Did you hear me Eliza?" Caroline asked her again.

"No I am sorry I did not. I must have been lost in my thoughts." She told her.

"I asked if you noticed that nice looking fellow that came over with your sisters?" Caroline repeated making a point to be sure Darcy overheard her as well.

"Yes I did, I guess he must be a friend of Denny's, I have not seen him in the neighborhood before today." Elizabeth told her.

Caroline smiled, "And what was his name again?" she asked pretending not to know.

"I believe his name was George." Elizabeth told her.

Darcy turned his attention toward her, "Was his last name Wickham by any chance?" He thought that it was George Wickham when he first walked in and saw him but he wasn't sure.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes I think it was." she told him then asked, "Do you know Mr. Wickham?"

Darcy did not answer her, instead he walked away and took his cell phone out of his pocket, "Excuse me please I have some business that can not wait. Go ahead to the restaurant and I will join you momentarily."

Caroline watched as he walked away and smiled. Now that Darcy knew Jane Bennet and her sisters were friends with George Wickham he would surely be more supportive in her efforts to separate her brother from this girl and her ill-mannered family. The sooner they were away from Hertfordshire and Jane Bennett the sooner she could once again have Darcy all to herself.

Elizabeth kept her eyes on Darcy as well, she did wonder at his reaction to the mention of the her sister new friend. His demeanor changed in an instant. She wondered who it was he had to suddenly call and if it did have anything to do with George Wickham or not.

Darcy wasted no time in calling his cousin, "Yes Richard it was him, at first I wasn't sure only having seen him for a moment from a distance but Elizabeth confirmed that his name was George Wickham." Darcy told his cousin.

"Darcy perhaps you should warn Charles and his sisters, as well as the Bennet family about George. He can be very deceiving, I would hate for anyone else to suffer at his hands." Richard told him.

"I can't come right out and tell people what kind of man he is without exposing Georgiana to more heartache. Charles knows that George Wickham and I had a falling out some time ago. I believe he trusts my judgment enough to stay clear of the man." Darcy told him then added, "I am sure Charles will pass on what I have shared with him to Jane and that should be good enough." He told him. "I do wonder what he is up to and why he is showing up here now?"

"My guess would be he ran up so many gaming debts in London that he needed to find a place to lay low for a while." Richard told him.

"Yes that's probably right." he said. "Do me a favor though will you, keep an eye on Georgie, if he has run up debts again he maybe looking for ways to get his hands on more money." he told him.

"I will." Richard told him before he hung up.

Darcy took in a deep breath and put his phone back in his pocket before he went back inside. As he came through the door, he found Caroline waiting for him.

"Darcy we were wondering what happened to you?" she asked him, pretending to be concerned. "I do hope that everything is alright."

"Yes everything is fine." he told her.

"Darcy I wonder was that the same George Wickham that you had the falling out with from your school days?" she asked him. "Charles mentioned something about it before."

"Yes, I believe it was." he told her not wanting to say too much to her about it.

"May I speak with you honestly then about some concerns of mine?" She asked softy.

"Of course, what is it?" Darcy asked her.

"Well judging from what you had shared with Charles about this mans untrustworthy and deceitful behavior I must say that I am astonished to find him here and with Jane Bennet's younger sisters." She told him then added, "Can you still have doubt that any kind of serious involvement with this family would be a tragic mistake considering who they call friends?"

"It is entirely possible that they have no idea of his character Caroline. After all didn't Elizabeth say that she just only met him?" Darcy reminded her.

"Yes but even still think of it the youngest sisters running around town alone with such a man as he is. Lydia can not be more than sixteen years old and all of those men are older than she is. Would you want Georgiana exposed to such wild, reckless behavior?" She asked him.

"No I definitely would not." he told her. He found himself wondering if he had made a mistake in allowing a friendship with Elizabeth to begin after all.

"Then please talk to Charles, he is your friend, persuade him that this relationship is a mistake. Its clear the parents have no control over their younger daughters and honestly I hate to see my brother being played. The mother has made it very clear she wants Jane to marry for money, and while Jane is a lovely girl she seems to do whatever her mothers commands of her. I just hate to think my brother could end up in a loveless marriage with those kinds of people as his closest relations." Caroline pleaded with him.

Darcy took in a deep breath and nodded his head, "I will talk with him." he told her. A few moments later they joined the others inside the restaurant. Darcy was lost deep in thought and wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings. He kept thinking over what Caroline had said to him about not wanting Charles to fall pry to the likes George Wickam. He still did not like involving himself in his friends personal life, but he felt strongly about protecting Charles. If the Bennet's were friends with Wickham then there was even more reason to separate his long time friend from them. Knowing George was in the neighborhood and thinking he must be up to something, he found himself to distracted to eat his lunch. Several times he glanced over at Elizabeth and wondered if he could trust her with his secret concerning Georgiana. There was a part of him that wanted to warn her, of the kind of man her younger sister's had befriended. While he wanted to believe that Elizabeth could be trusted, he did just met her a few days ago. If he told her the truth about how close his little sister had come to falling victim to the likes of Wickham there might be real temptation to sell the story or reveal it to any one of the scandal magazines. He hated thinking she might be capable of such a thing but then money did make people do things, sometimes very cruel things. He took in a deep breath and pushed his plate of food away from him, just thinking on the matter made him lose his appetite.

Elizabeth hadn't missed the fact that Darcy seemed distracted the entire time they were in the restaurant. He seemed uncomfortable and distant. Caroline had attempted to get his attention but he barely gave her answers. she wondered if it was because Luigi's wasn't up to the usual five star restaurant that he was accustomed to in London. She couldn't resist the temptation to ask him, "Don't you like the food Mr. Darcy?" she asked him.

His looked up at her, then back down at his plate, "No it's not the food." he told her honestly, "My mind is on business, something that came up and I am afraid I just don't have much of an appetite." he told her. "It is a lovely little restaurant though, reminds me of the one we have in Derbyshire, Georgiana and I often go to when we are home. I like it very much."

Caroline took the opportunity to promote London as superior, "This place does have a certain charm to it, but you must admit Darcy that Mario's is much nicer and London over all has so much more in the way of fine dinning to offer then you could ever find in the country."

Darcy shook his head, "I have never really cared for Mario's" he told her. "It can be loud and is often really crowded. I prefer this kind of place personally."

Elizabeth had to hold back to keep from laughing, the look on Caroline's face was priceless. She had to admit, thanks to Darcy she was very much enjoying herself. So it wasn't the restaurant that had him distracted it must be something to do with the George Wickham she decided, then she turned her attention back to Jane and Charles. The rest of the afternoon went very well. They finished their lunch and then headed back to Netherfield. Elizabeth notice that as soon as they returned Mr. Darcy excused himself so that he might go to his room and finish some work that needed his attending. Jane, Charles, and Elizabeth decided to go for a walk while Louisa and Caroline relaxed by the pool.


	15. Chapter 15

_Late night chats_

It was late in the evening before they all came together again for dinner. Charles had decided to have a party and could not wait to inform them all of his plans. "So I was talking with Jane, and Elizabeth just now, and we came up with the wonderful idea as a way to get to further get to know our new neighbors."

Darcy looked over at his friend, "Oh what that might be?" he asked.

Charles smiled, "I am going to have a party, a sorta of get to know you party for some of the families I have met. I am really excited about this. I very much like the area and think it would be a marvelous way to get to know everyone. Jane has agreed to help me plan and host the party." he told them.

Caroline did not like the idea of having a party, let alone the idea that her brother and this woman were now hosting parties together. "Charles do you really think it's necessary?" she asked trying not to sound to discouraging. "I mean with Jane's busy schedule wouldn't the worry of having a large party to plan be unfair to ask of her?"

Jane shook her head, "I really don't mind." she said full of the same enthusiasm as Charles.

"Of course you don't dear because your such a sweetheart, but really Charles this was terribly thoughtless of you to even consider imposing on Jane in such a way." Caroline said firmly. "Didn't Jane just say yesterday that the summer months are some of her busiest for modeling jobs?" she scolded him, pretending to care about Jane.

Jane seemed unsure of what to say, she didn't want to offend Caroline but it really was no trouble. Elizabeth could see that neither Jane or Charles was sure what to say. "Yes Caroline it is true that Jane is usually very busy in the summer months, but as luck would have it Charles had mentioned wanting to have this party in the next few weeks and things really don't get going until later into July so I think it is a marvelous idea. I am looking forward to it and I believe many in the neighborhood will love the idea."

Charles smiled, "Oh see now we really must have our party." he told Caroline. He looked over at Darcy, "You will come won't you Darcy?"

Darcy looked up at his friend and could see this was important to him, "Let me know when you plan to have it and I will be here." he agreed.

Caroline let out small huff, she had to think of a way to salvage this, "If you really feel strongly about having the party Charles at least let me help so we don't impose on poor Jane. Even if her busier schedule isn't until later in July it would be unfair to ask so much of her when it is you and I who should be doing the work. It is your party after all." she told him. She hated the idea of hosting a party, but she did not want her brother's name linked to the Bennet family any more than it had been.

Elizabeth was determined though not to let Caroline cut her sister out of the picture, "Caroline surely you can understand why Charles would want to use Jane's help with the planing of the party and its particulars. She knows the families in the area, she knows the caterers and since she is willing I can see no reason why she shouldn't do this. Unless you have some other reason to object?" she asked her pointedly.

Caroline shook her head, what more could she say. Unless she came out and voiced her objections to Jane herself she would have to relent. "Of course you are right." she said trying to hide her frustration, "I will just offer my services should you need them Jane." she smiled. She sat quietly fuming and listened as Jane and Charles carried on about their upcoming party.

Elizabeth smiled, she could see Caroline was not happy about the way the conversation had gone. She imagined she was probably used to getting her way with her brother. For her part Elizabeth was just glad to be able to help her sister. She did wonder though at how quiet Darcy had been all evening. It wasn't long before he excused himself and left to go upstairs for the night. It was clear something was on his mind. She took in a deep breath, she wasn't really sure why she was so concerned about him but she was.

Caroline waited until everyone said their goodnight before she pulled her sister back to talk with. She waited as the others all left the room and made sure they were out of hearing range when she began her rant about Elizabeth Bennet. "Can you believe the way that little witch talked to me. I swear to you Louisa, Charles marrying into that family will only mean trouble for us." she told her.

Louisa was use to her younger sister's tantrums so she chose her words carefully, "So what do you propose we do about it?" she asked her.

"We have to find a way of breaking them up." she snapped at her.

"Caroline I know you said the family was terrible but honestly Jane is not that bad." she told her.

"Maybe not but her family is and that sister of hers, "Miss Eliza Bennett I could just rip her hair out. Do you know that Darcy has actually taken a liking to her?"

"Are you sure?" she asked "I haven't noticed him pay her any kind of special attention."

"Yes I am sure!" she told her as she paced about the room, "When we went out riding the other day, after we all finished with dinner," she explained, "Darcy was over by the stream and I went over to join him. I commented about how disheveled Elizabeth looked after taking off on her horse and riding ahead of everyone as she did. He said he thought the excitement of the ride brought color to her cheeks and made her soft brown eyes sparkle in a way that he found rather appealing." she bit out each word with frustration, "Can you imagine he finds her attractive."

"Caroline don't read too much into a silly compliment we both know a man like Darcy would never stoop to a woman of Elizabeth Bennet's standing. His family name and position would never allow it."

"Our brother is considering marrying Jane Bennett why should Darcy be any different?" Caroline asked her.

"Well for one thing, Darcy is old school money. His family ties go very far back unlike ours. There are certain expectations for someone like Darcy to marry from the right circle of society. Do you really think his Aunt would ever agree or support him marrying a woman who is working for him?" Louisa laughed. "You have nothing to worry about, let him give a compliment to her, let him have his fun." she told him, "in the end he will see that you are the better choice when it comes to marriage. You have the background and the social standing that Elizabeth does not have, and you will one day be living at Pemberly with all the perks that go along with being a Darcy."

Caroline took in a deep breath and thought about what her sister said, "Darcy has always been one to follow traditions especially ones that are important to his family." she said then added, "Still we must convince him to help us make Charles see he has to end things with Jane!" she told her.

Louisa nodded her head, "We will." she promised her as they headed upstairs for the night.

Elizabeth was sitting at her computer when she heard someone knocking at her door, She opened it to find Jane eagerly wanting to talk with her, "Are you terribly busy with your work?"

"No, I'm all done." Elizabeth said as she invited her in and the two sat down on the bed.

Jane pulled one of the pillows into her lap, "Oh Lizzy I can not believe that the weekend has gone by so fast. I have so enjoyed getting to spend this time with Charles and his sisters."

Elizabeth smiled, "I will agree that it has been nice to spend time getting to know Charles, but his sisters are another matter altogether."

"Oh Lizzy you must not be to critical of them. They have been raised differently then you and I." Jane scolded her.

Elizabeth laughed, "yes they have been given everything they ever wanted and are spoiled completely because of it."

Jane shook her head, "Oh Lizzy please don't say such things. I'm really trying very hard to like Charles sisters."

Elizabeth smiled and patted her sister on the hand, "I may tease now, but I promise you that when you and Charles get married I will embrace Caroline Bingley as if she were my sister for your sake. Family get gatherings and functions will be completely blissful and we shall all get along famously." she assured her.

Jane lowered her gaze, "Lizzy you are sounding more like Mother. Charles and I have only been dating for a few months and neither one of us has expressed the kind of feelings that would lead one to believe a proposal was soon to take place."

Elizabeth teased her sister, "But he did call you "his" Jane before and I think he is in love with you even if he has not said so yet."

Jane took in a deep breath and smiled, "I wish I could be sure. I do believe I have fallen completely in love with him. I can see myself spending the rest of my life with him, having children, and growing old together." she admitted.

"Oh Jane you must not be so doubtful, of course he loves. Anyone who saw the way he looks at you can see it." Elizabeth told her.

Jane grew quiet for a moment, "Lizzy about the party that Charles wants me to help him with, I am sure many of his friends from London will be invited as well." she began.

Elizabeth smiled, "It does make sense that he would invite them. He wants to show of his new home and his beautiful girlfriend all in on one occasion." She guessed that was one reason Caroline objected so strongly as she did.

Jane took in a deep breath, "I was thinking though what about Mother, Lydia, and Kitty? I don't want Charles to be uncomfortable." she told her.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Jane I will try to talk to father but short of not inviting them I am not sure what else we can do. Lydia especially is becoming more and more wild each day. I do not know why mother allows her and Kitty to hang out with Denny, he is already nineteen years old and most of his friends are older."

Jane bit her lip, "Mother spoils Lydia and lets her have her way on everything that is why, but I do think deep down Denny has a good heart and watches over Lydia."

"Denny may have a good heart but he is still a guy." Elizabeth's told her then she added, "I think the simplest solution is to invite the Wakefields, but maybe not include Denny, then Lydia will not be so out of control at the party."

Jane reached over and hugged her sister, "Thank you Lizzy for being here with me. You always have the right answers." she said then got to her feet and headed for the door. "Night."

Elizabeth called back, "Goodnight Jane." She leaned back against her pillow and closed her eyes but felt to restless to go to sleep. She decided to head down to the library. Elizabeth carefully made her way downstairs and searched the shelves of books to find something to read, she was not feeling tired and found that a good book always helped to get her to sleep. The sound of the library door opening caught her attention and she turned to see Darcy coming into the room.

He stopped not sure what to do when he saw her standing there. "Oh I am sorry, I did not mean to intrude on you." he said feeling very awkward. He took note of her attire and found that she looked completely charming in a pair of pajama pants, a comfortable tee-shirt, a hooded sweat-jacket and a pair of warm slippers on her feet. He realized he was staring so he turned his gaze toward the window.

Elizabeth took in a small breath and nodded her head, "It's no trouble at all really, I was just looking for a book. I couldn't sleep." she told him suddenly conscious that she was in her PJ's.

"I guess we had the same thought then." he said and he walked over to the shelves of books and began looking through them. He wanted to apologies to her for the misunderstanding they had that morning but was not sure how to begin. After several minutes of looking he settled on an old mystery and turned to leave.

Elizabeth had found her book too and was just about to leave when she heard Darcy voice call out to her. She stopped and looked back at him, "Yes?"

Darcy swallowed searching for how to begin, "Charles has informed me that you and your sister will be leaving tomorrow morning."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes, I have more work to do and Jane has a photo shoot coming up as well." she explained.

"I see." he said then continued, "I just wanted to apologize for any misunderstanding that may have occurred this morning when we ran into each other."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "there was no misunderstanding, I realize that I was not your choice to do Georgiana photos and that you are not exactly thrilled with the idea, but I can assure you that I take my work very seriously and..."

Darcy lifted his hand to interrupt her, "Please, I was not trying to criticize your work, on the contrary, I realize that I may have sounded overly critical this morning and I wanted to apologizes for that." he told her then added, "Georgiana is very important to me and I can at times be overly protective. It comes with being an older brother I guess." he told her as way of explanation. "I hope that you can forgive me. I really did not mean to offend you."

Elizabeth was surprised by his apology and found herself taken off guard. She did not say anything for several seconds not sure what to make of this side of him, "Georgiana is a very wonderful young woman. I can understand that you are looking out for her best interests." she conceded. "It was just a misunderstanding, no hard feelings."

Darcy felt himself feeling very awkward, he did not like not knowing what to say so he chose to simply say good night and left the room abruptly. Elizabeth shook her head in puzzlement, she felt utterly confused by the man. In one moment he seemed to despise all around him the next he seemed vulnerable and almost human. As she climbed into bed she found her thoughts so puzzled by the encounter that she could not focus on her book or sleep. Mr Darcy had completely captivated her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

_New Friends_

Lydia bounced about the room laughing generally being annoying, "Lizzy you will love George once you get to know him better. He is truly wonderful and he and Denny are best friends now." She giggled as she plopped down on the sofa next to her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "Lydia I am sure he is very nice but honestly I am trying to finish my work." she told her as she moved off the couch and over to one of the wing backed chairs.

"They will be here any time now so you should put your work away." Mrs. Bannet told her.

Elizabeth let out a heavy sigh, "Fine I was barely getting anything done anyway." she told them as she closed her laptop and ran it upstairs. She took just a few minutes to check her hair then headed back down stairs. Considering how preoccupied Darcy seemed to be by the appearance of Geroge Wickham she found herself curious to know more about him.

Elizabeth didn't have long to wait Denny and his friend were already there when she came back down stairs. She noticed George smile again as soon as she came into the room. He was handsome, she had to admit that. "Hello." she said as she walked over and sat down.

"It's nice to meet you again, Miss Bennett." George smiled as he walked over and sat down next to her. "Please call me George."

"Alright, but then you must call me Elizabeth." she told him.

"That still sounds so formal though doesn't it." he teased her.

"Yes I guess it does but I have always hated the name Liz, and really only those closest to me call me Lizzy." she explained to him.

"Well then Elizabeth shall have to do." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "My sister said that you are staying with Denny and his family?"

"Yes I happened to meet Denny while at school and he was kind enough to ask me to join him and his family during our break." he told him.

Elizabeth eyes narrowed some, "Pardon me for asking but aren't you a bit older to be still attending University?" she asked then blushed, "I am sorry, that did not come out quite right."

"No it is fine, really." he told her, "I have had to work as I go to school and it has taken me a little longer then I would have hoped."

"Yes it can be expensive." she agreed.

"Yes it can be." he sighed. "But I have met some truly wonderful people and although it was not my original plan I would not change how things have turned out because of the friendships I have been able to make."

Elizabeth stumbled around for something else to say. She felt like he was hinting at something more but did not want to pry. She decided that changing the subject would be best, "I see you survived the shopping outing with my sisters." she teased him.

George laughed, "Yes, although I am afraid I do not have the same energy levels as your sister Lydia does." he told her.

"Not very many of us do." Elizabeth told him.

George smiled, "When we met the other day I thought I saw someone who I once knew, Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire. I was so sure of it I mentioned his name to your sister and she said you spent this past weekend with Darcy at his friend's home, at Netherfield Park." he mentioned then asked. "I wonder do you know Mr. Darcy very well?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "No not really well. He did stay the weekend with Charles but I was working a good part of it so we did not have that much time together."

George shook his head, "I understood from Lydia that the first time you met with Darcy he was rather rude?"

"That is true, it was at a party for some friends of ours. He came along that night to meet Jane and I do not think the company was very much to his liking." she admitted. "He was rather distant and guarded."

"I am not surprised." He laughed.

"How do you know Mr. Darcy?" she asked him. She had wondered about the reaction Mr. Darcy had to George Wickham since Caroline mentioned him at lunch.

"Oh well that is a sad and long tale to tell." he began, "Mr. Darcy and I grew up together in Derby-shire. My father and his father were very good friends and long time business partners. Mr. Darcy senior was a wonderful man and treated me very much like his own son. When my father died I was devastated, I had no family left to me but Mr. Darcy who took me in and raised me along with his own children Fitzwilliam and Georgiana. I was very close to them both, or so I thought."

Elizabeth was not sure what to say, so she thought it best to say nothing. Wickham took the opportunity to continue his tale, "Darcy, that is what we all called his son." he explained, "Darcy became very distant and jealous of my relationship with his father. The closer I and his father grew the more angry and bitter he became. When his father grew ill he called for me to come to him, but Darcy refused to allow me admittance to see him. I was devastated, it was a terrible time for me. I truly felt as if I was loosing my father all over again. After his fathers memorial I went to see Darcy. His father had told me before he grew ill that out of respect and friendship for my late father he wanted me to receive a sum of money for furthering my education and some significant holdings in the family business. It was Mr. Darcy's dearest wish and one that I am told he spoke about on his death-bed. He wanted that I be brought in as an equal partner in the family business. He said that he considered me to be just as much a son to him as his own son had been, but Darcy would not have it." Wickham told her. "That was the last time I saw him, after that day he forbid me to ever come to Pemberley again. He said that the day his father had taken me in was a terrible mistake that he planed to rectify. He hired lawyers and they convinced a judge that Mr. Darcy was clearly not in his right mind when he died because of his illness. The judge agreed and the original will was found to be legal and binding. Mr. Darcy's last wishes and his desire for me were completely disregarded. I was even denied the cost of my education by his son. When I reminded Darcy of his fathers last wishes, and of our childhood bond as brothers, he called security and had me thrown out of his office at Darcy enterprise. I could have fought it I suppose, I could have demanded what I know in my heart Mr. Darcy wanted for me but I loved this man as my second father. I could not stand the thought of dragging his good name further through the mud. His own natural son may not have cared about honoring his memory but I found in the end I had to." he told her.

Elizabeth was shocked, "I must admit that I am shocked to hear this about him. He has always seemed to be arrogant one might even call him a snob, but I did not imagine that he would be capable of such coldness, such hard hateful behavior."

"Oh do not doubt it Elizabeth. I can tell you first hand of his vengeful unforgiving nature." Wickham told her. "Do you know his younger sister?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Georgiana?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Yes I have met her." Elizabeth told him, "Why do you ask?"

"I only ask because it has been almost 8 years since I have seen her. She was like a little sister to me. I loved her very much but Darcy cut off all contact with her. He is her guardian you see and as such made sure I was no longer allowed to have any contact with her." he told her. "She and I were at one time very close but I fear Darcy's jealously has taken that relationship from me as well. Believe me Darcy is capable of inflecting all kinds of sorrow on those he does not like or approve of. He is not a man you want to be on the wrong side of."

Elizabeth fell silent she did remember Darcy saying that he struggled with forgiving others, that once his trust was lost it was lost forever. She never thought he would do these kinds of heartless things. She smiled, "I am sorry George, that must be very hard for you."

Wickham smiled and took her hand into his own, "I only shared this with you as a warning, when Denny told me that Darcy was here, well I just had to be sure that people were put on their guard where he is concerned." he told her then added, "Darcy is a very good actor, he lies and deceives to get what he wants, but in the end his actions do best to serve himself."

"I will keep that in mind." Elizabeth told him.

George looked at her intently and began to say, "I wonder.." he said softly his voice filled with emotions.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's just that Lydia mentioned something about you taking photos of his younger sister, Georgiana?" George mentioned.

Elizabeth hesitated, she didn't like it that her sister talked about her business affairs with others but since it was not really suppose to be a secret she admitted to it, "Yes that is how Georgiana and I met."

George smiled, "I was wondering if I might have one of the proofs. See it has been so long time since I have seen her and I still look upon her as my little sister. I would very much like to see how she has grown. I suspect she has become very much the grown up young woman now." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I will see what I can do." she told him.

George smiled, if he could get his hands on some of those photos and sell them to the gossip rags he would be able to make enough money to cover his gambling debts. Georgiana Darcy had become sought after by the magazines since Darcy wealth had nearly tripled making her heiress to a multimillion dollar estate. So many of the young wealthy girls were flooding the news with their partying ways and wild behavior but not Georgiana Darcy. Her older brother had managed to keep his sister out of them and out of the press all together. Of course Georgiana fears and shyness helped keep her in the shadows as well, she was such a shy and timid girl that she did not often go out and when she did her schedule was heavily guarded. George thought about what might have been if only Darcy hadn't stopped him. He had almost been able to get his revenge on Fitzwilliam Darcy, but then all of his plans were ruined when Darcy himself showed up three days early. Of course at the time George was only interested in getting the naive girl to sleep with him and run off with him so he hadn't thought about taking pictures to sell off at a later date. He still could kick himself for not having a back up plan. If only things had worked out differently. It was the sound of Lydia voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

Lydia came up to the two of them and demanded Wickhams attention, "Come on George we are going to the club for some dancing." she told him as she pulled on his arm.

Wickham turned to Elizabeth, "Will you be coming too?" he asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head no, "I have work to do so I won't be going." she told him.

"Well it was very nice talking with you." he told her then added, "Elizabeth if I may ask you not to mention to Georgiana that you saw me or that we spoke, I would be most grateful." he told her, "I do not want to be the cause of any sadness for her."

Elizabeth searched his eyes, "She is older now George, she may want to see you, if she knew you were here..."

Wickham shook his head no, "No please, if she did arrange to see me it would only bring about Darcy's wrath on her and I just could not live with myself knowing that I was the cause." he told her then added, "It's enough to know that she is doing well and perhaps if you choose to part with a few pictures that I may see how she is grown."

Elizabeth was about respond when Lydia interrupted them, "Wickham come on."

She watched as her sister pulled him along after her following Denney and Kitty out the front door. She let out a heavy sigh, she was going to meet with Georigana tomorrow to give her the photos for her and Darcy to review. She wondered what she should tell her about seeing George Wickham. She didn't actually promise not to say anything but knew that he expected her not to. She felt bad for them both, Georgiana would probably love having such a dear and old friend come back into her life but if it would cost her close relationship to her brother then perhaps it was best to leave things as they were. She went upstairs to her room and opened up her laptop. She began thumbing through some of the less formal pictures of Georgiana, she had taken so many that she decided giving a few of them to George would probably be all right, he was after all practically a member of her family at one time.


	17. Chapter 17

It was late by the time Elizabeth sat down at her mirror and began brushing out her hair. She thought about George Wickham and the things he told her about Darcy. The more she thought about what he said, the more unsettled she felt by the conversation. She knew Darcy to be cold, aloof, and even difficult but to be down right mean, and heartless, that she was finding hard to believe. Would Charles, who was so very kind really be friends with someone like the man George Wickham described Darcy as being? She took in a deep breath, and thought about Georgiana, who only ever spoke of her brother's kindness toward her. Elizabeth put her brush down and walked over to her laptop. She thought about George, he did seem very nice, and even sincere in the feelings he spoke of where Georgiana was concerned and yet she felt unsettled. She opened up her computer and looked through the pictures she had on her hard drive of Georgiana. She chewed on her bottom lip and then moved all the photo's over to a more secure back up hard drive that was password protected and encrypted. She felt bad for George and the situation that he found himself in. If all that he said was true then she felt equally sorry for Georgiana, but she had made a promise to Darcy to keep the photos private and that was what she was going to do. It was late by the time she heard her two younger sister coming in. She let out a heavy sigh and crawled into bed. Morning would come early she told herself and she had another busy day ahead.

Darcy spent his morning at his desk working and trying to keep his focus on the details of the legal contracts in front of him. He had gotten up and walked over to the window several times, the sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. There were times with days like this before him that he wished he could just push all the work and responsibilities aside and do what ever he wanted. He thought about his two-day weekend with Charles. He had enjoyed his time at Netherfield more then he would ever admit to anyone. The company of Elizabeth was particularly pleasant. She was smart, had a free spirit, and was quick-witted, he liked that about her. He also liked her passion for what she did. Her work was important to her, but then so was her sister, Jane. It was very endearing the way she had given up her weekend to come and be with her sister. He thought about Caroline and Louisa, they were not so close as Jane and Elizabeth were. He doubted that Caroline had ever sacrificed anything she wanted for another person, and that included her family. He took one last look out the window and then walked over and sat back down at his desk. His thoughts turned to Georgiana. She was growing up so much, she was no longer the little girl she was eight years ago when their father died. He took in a deep breath and let out a small sigh. The truth was she was about to finish up high school early and then soon would be heading for university. In a very short time, her life was going to become a good deal busier then it was now. He wanted the two of them to spend some time together before things changed and their schedules would not allow them the opportunities to do so. He picked up his cell phone and called her, "Georgiana would you be interested in taking a long vacation this summer with me? We could bring Richard along with us and go where ever you like." he told her.

Georgiana smiled, "Oh I would like that very much." she told him. "Could we really go where ever I wanted to?" she asked him excitedly.

"Absolutely." he told her. "We could take some time later in summer, perhaps for a few weeks in the middle of august before your school term begins again?"

Georgiana loved the idea, "I would like that very much but lets not spend all our time away. I would love for us to spend some time back at Pemberley together." she told him. "We could go riding, and maybe even invite some friends along."

"That sounds like a great idea. I will speak to Richard straight away." he told her then said, "You be thinking where you would like to go." he told her before hanging up.

Georgiana hung up her phone and turned back around to Elizabeth, "That was William, he wants to plan a proper family vacation for us." she told her. "I am so excited, he is usually so busy that if I want to go anywhere he can not come along, but I think things will be different this time."

Elizabeth could see how excited she was, "I am happy for you. It sounds like you will have a wonderful time. Where do you think you would like to go?" she asked her.

"I am not sure." she told her, "I can not think of a time when the decision has ever been left up to me before." she smiled, "I shall have to choose just the right place." she said then asked, "where would you go?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, "Oh there are so many wonderful places I have always wanted to visit." she told her, "I think it would be difficult to choose." she smiled then said, "I think where every you end up going, you will have a wonderful time. Its sounds like your brother is very keen on spending time with you and that I know means a lot."

"Yes it does." Georgiana said as she walked over and sat back down across from Elizabeth. She smiled then said, "So are they ready, did you bring them?" she asked changing the subject.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes, I have your photos with me and they are all done."

Georgiana smiled, "May I see them now?" she asked barely able to contain her excitement.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Of course you can see them, but isn't your brother joining us as well?" she asked her as she pulled out her portfolio.

Georgiana shook her head, "He thought I might like to go through them with you myself, and then he and I can go through the ones I like best." she explained.

Elizabeth wondered if it had more to do with Darcy wanting to avoid an uncomfortable encounter in case he truly disliked her work. She decided either way her goal was to please Georgiana and that was what mattered to her most. "Well I have with me some processed proofs, as well as some digital proofs, and of course I brought my laptop so I can show you some of the different print options we can go over. I know your brother will want to choose the framing for the portraits but I can offer some suggestions and help with that as well if he would like." she explained.

Georgiana hesitated for a moment, "Elizabeth, when we do order the final prints I know William will want to make sure that the company is very careful about security. That won't be a problem will it? He does not want my picture leaked out to the press."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No of course not. I do use a very reputable company, I have never issue myself, but I do realize how important privacy is to him." she told her then said, "Your brother does take his role as guardian very seriously. It must be nice knowing you have someone who is looking out for you." she thought about how neglectful her own father was at times with her younger sisters.

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "I know some girls my age would resent his care, but honestly I do not. I have watched so many of my peers from school end up in awful messes because there is no one there to help guide them or care for them." her voice grew quiet for a moment as she thought about her own near miss with Wickham. She would always be so thankful to her brother for showing up early and saving her from herself. "I know many of the wealthiest teens are so often in the press that they take on a celebrity status and then they can't go anywhere or do anything without a paparazzi following them around." she told her, "I am grateful to my brother for his care where I am concerned. If I want to go to a shop, or have lunch in the pubs no one is there trying to get a picture to sell to some gossip rags. I have my privacy and I very much appreciate that."

Elizabeth thought George again and realized that no matter if what he said was true she made the right decision in not giving away Georgiana's photo's. It was clear that her privacy was just as important to her as it was to Darcy. She thought about Jane, there were times when it was difficult for her as well, at least in the beginning. The paparazzi did come around often hoping to get their shots of one of London's newest models being a party girl but they soon realized Jane was not into the celebrity lifestyle. Elizabeth knew that for someone as shy and reserved as Georgiana having people following her around trying to always take her picture would be very painful "Shall we go over the photo's now?" she asked changing the subject.

Georgiana smiled, "Yes!" she said her voice filled with excitement. As Elizabeth showed her some of the first proofs she was very happy, "Oh I knew you were just the right person to do my photo's!" she said as they went through each one.

Richard came into Darcy office and placed a rather thick file on his desk, "We were right." he told him. "It would seem, that our boy George has indeed run up more gambling debts London. He owes a very large sum of money to a rather shady character by the name of Jack Brent. From what I have heard he is a not so nice a fellow when it comes to those who don't pay what they owe." he told him.

"So he is in Hertfordshire pretending to be attending university to lay low for a while?" Darcy asked.

"I think there is more to it then that." he told him, "I think he knows he can probably get money out of this young kid Denney Wakefield, maybe he is hoping to get enough to settle up with Brent. We both know what a con artist Wickham can be."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "He had me fooled for a very long time." he told him then said, "How do you think we should proceed?"

Richard shook his head, "Right now I don't think there is much we can do. If you go into the neighborhood and start telling people what kind of person George is it will be your word against his. Lets face it when it comes to getting people to sympathize and feel sorry for him he has a way about him, he is the master of manipulation."

Darcy thought about Elizabeth and her family possibly falling victim to him as well, "For now I won't say anything but I reserve the right to change my mind should the situation warrant it." he told his cousin.

"You always do Darcy." Richard laughed as he stood up, "I will leave the file with you. Let me know if there is anything else I can do." he said before leaving.

Darcy opened the file and began reading through Wickham's latest exploits. He shook his head, "I know all to well how easy it is for him to manipulate others." he sighed.

It had been a long day by the time Elizabeth rode up on her motorcycle. She pulled her helmet off and breathed in deeply, she loved the scent of the flowers that filled the air as the evening breeze blew across her mother's garden. Things had gone very well with Georgiana and she was so glad that she liked how her photo's turned out. She grabbed her back pack and computer gear and headed inside the house. She pulled out her phone and saw that Jane had sent her a text and had been trying to reach her. Elizabeth went inside through the kitchen doorway, "good evening Hill, is Jane home yet?" she asked as she stopped and breathed in the wonderful smells coming from the oven.

"I believe she is up in her room Elizabeth." Hill mentioned as she peeled some potato's.

"Ok thanks." Elizabeth smiled then said, "Smells so good in here, what wonderful and delicious meal are you preparing for us this evening?" she asked.

"I am making my famous pot roast, with potato's, carrots, garden salad and of course my homemade bread rolls." Hill told her.

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, "Are we having a guest for dinner this evening?" she asked hoping the answer would be no.

"Oh yes, Hill told her then added, "Your father's guest is coming today."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Yes father did mention something about his coming for a visit."she remembered.

"Well your mother has been upset and snapping all morning because of it." Hill told her.

Elizabeth patted Hill on the back, "You are an angel to put up with all of us, especially my mother."

Hill did not say anything more, she just smiled and went back to cooking the meal. Elizabeth thought about her cousin coming for a visit and wondered what his reason might be. It wasn't as if they were close, she had not actually ever met William Collins. He was actually her 3rd or was it 4th cousin on her father's side, she couldn't remember. She did know that William Collins was the sole heir to her father's business and their family home. Apparently there was such a rift between her father, and his father when her parents married that her grandfather changed his will leaving everything to a distant relative. As the story goes it was only her grandmother's influence that swayed her husband into allowing her father to live in the family home and continue to run the business. Her grandfather was so angry at what he believed was his oldest son's rebellion that he cut him out of any inheritance. Her grandfather felt that Fanny Gardiner was so far beneath his son in society and position that he was determined that she would have nothing after her her husband's death. Of course Elizabeth did hear the stories about how her grandfather relented and added a clause to his will stating that if her father should produce a son then the family home and business could be passed on to him. According to her mother, her grandfather only changed the will after Lydia was born, and it was clear that for health issue Fanny could have no more children. The changing of his will at that time was a very deliberate slight to Elizabeth's mother and perhaps her grandfather hoped that her father would leave Fanny and marry another. Her father had no contact with the Collins side of the family as far as she knew so why he would show up now did seem odd. She made her way up to her sister room to find Jane sitting on her bed near her window.

"Lizzy do come in." Jane motioned to her.

"So I got your messages." she told her then said, "So tell me dear Jane what is that so important that you needed to speak with me right away." Elizabeth teased her as she came in and sat down.

"The party Charles and I are having, so that he can get to know the neighborhood better is going to be next week." she told her.

Elizabeth could see that there was more to it then that, otherwise Jane would not be so tied up in knots, "Ok so why does this news have you so upset?" She asked her.

Jane threw her arms up in the air, "Oh Lizzy everything was fine until mother said that we must included William as our guest." she explained. "I told her that I didn't know how Charles would feel about that, but she said to do otherwise would be rude."

"Jane maybe he is not as bad as father has made him out to be. I mean no one can be as bumbling as what father has described him as." she told her trying to make her feeling better.

"I hope your right, but what if he is," Jane told her as she got up and began pacing around the room, "Or worse, what if he comes and embarrasses Charles in front of his friends." Jane told her, "Lizzy if he is even half as bad as father has said then I know Charles's sister will say something and then there is Darcy."

"What does Mr. Darcy have to do with you and Charles?" Elizabeth asked her surprised that she should sound so worried about his opinion.

"He is Charles's very best friend I do not want him to think bad of me and my family." Jane confided in her.

"Oh Jane don't worry. I believe that Charles loves you and that he would over look an odd cousin, or even a very bothersome mother-in-law just to win your heart." Elizabeth told her then added, "Besides Mr. Darcy has no reason to think anything negatively about you."

Jane smiled, "You think I am just being silly don't you?"

Elizabeth laughed, "Just a little bit but don't worry about it. We are entitled to behave silly once in a while, unlike our dear mother and sister's who make a habit of it almost daily."


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth was sitting at her desk working on some of the post processing of the photo's she took at Netherfield when she heard her mother's voice calling out to her, "Elizabeth, come down here." She glanced over at her watch and headed down the stairs. As she entered the living room she saw her mother, father and four sisters waiting for her, there was a young man standing near the doorway. He was tall, he had a slender build with mousey brown hair and wore thin rimmed glasses. He was dressed in a business suit and looked as if he had just come from an office.

"This is our second eldest daughter, Elizabeth." her mother said as she came down the final few stairs.

"Elizabeth this is your father's cousin, William Collins." her mother told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Hello." she said as her father led the family into the dinning room.

"We were just about to sit down to dinner, you will join us won't you?" her mother said as they all took their seats at the table.

William Collins sat down next to her father and across from Jane. "Oh yes I am very happy to join you for dinner." he told them. "I am afraid I had a rather busy day and I left later than I had intended to this afternoon. Then I ended up running into some traffic so I am famished." he told them.

Her mother smiled, "Well Hill, our cook has made a wonderful pot roast." she told her, "I think you will like it very much."

Elizabeth sat next to Jane and listened as her father began the conversation, "So I was surprised to receive your letter asking to come and stay for a visit with us here at Hertfordshire." he told him. "It has been a very long time since I have had any real contact with my extended family."

Mr. Collins smiled, "I realize it must have seemed strange for me to contact you out of the blue but since moving to Rosings Park, near Kent I felt that it would be silly not to write and offer to reestablish our family relationship with one another. My new employer, Lady Catherine de Bourgh believes that family ties, and traditions are extremely important. When she understood that I had family that lived no more than an hours drive away she said that I should plan to make a visit to come and see you." he told them then said, "So here I am."

Her father winked over at Elizabeth, "So tell me Collins, if your employer did not value family ties as you say would you still have felt the need to come?" he said.

Mr. Collins seem to realize how his remarks must have sounded, "No what I meant to say was since I live so close to you now and my employer had no objections to giving me some time off I thought I would come and visit with you as a way of reestablishing our family connections with one another." he tried to clarify his statement.

Elizabeth could see the man was very nervous and she almost felt sorry for him, "My father is only teasing you Mr. Collins." she assured him.

Mr. Collins feigned a smiled, "Oh yes of course." he said as he shifted in the chair then said, "You must all call me William." he told them, "We are family and as I said we are so much closer now because of my new positions at Rosings Parks."

Mrs. Bennett smiled, "Can I have Hill bring is some wine or something else if you prefer?" she asked him as dinner was about to be served.

Collins shook his head, "No I don't drink alcohol." he told her, "Lady Catherine, that is what she likes to be called..." he told them then continued, "Lady Catherine does not really approve of drinking wine to often and I did just have some three nights ago." he said as if he was trying to remember the exact date, "She is very particular about that." he told her. "But I would love some water to drink."

Mrs. Bennett smiled then turned to her younger daughter, "Kitty go and ask Hill to bring us in some refreshments won't you and let her know we are ready for dinner at anytime." she told her.

Kitty got up and went into the kitchen only to return a few moments later. They all sat staring at one another for several minutes while Hill brought in the drinks and their dinner.

Finally Jane asked, "So William do you have other family near Rosings?" she asked trying to break the silence.

He shook his head, "No, my mother and sisters all live to the north in, Leeds." he told them.

"Oh does your father live there as well?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

He shook his head, "No he does not." he explained, "My father died when I was young, I was raised by my mother and two older sisters."

"Oh I am sorry to hear of your loss." she told him sympathetically.

"No do not concern yourself it was some time ago and I have found that being raised in an all female household has given me certain understanding of the way the female mind works." he told them. "I believe it has given me great empathy in understanding how fragile and emotional the female gender can be."

Elizabeth tried not to laugh at his last comment. "I am sure it has offered you a unique perspective that other men might not have." she said.

"Exactly right." he told her as he looked about the room. "This is a rather nice room." he told them changing the subject, "Although the décor is a little bit old-fashioned. Rosings Park, where I work, is a very magnificent estate. Lady Catherine has several rooms that she uses to entertain company and each one of them is remarkably decorated with the latest trends in mind. Have you thought about perhaps updating the house at all?" he asked.

Mrs Bennet looked around the room, it was one of her favorites in the house. It was true, it had been a while since it was done but she still loved the elegant old Victorian charm the room held. She took in a deep breath and said, "I rather like the colors in this room, and the pattern in the wall paper is a personal favorite."

Collins rolled his eyes just a bit, "Of course if you prefer the old-fashioned feel that this décor offers then it does not matter if it out dated." he said.

Elizabeth thought he sounded a bit like a snob, she forced herself to listen as he spent the next fifteen minutes explaining how lucky he was to have gotten such a position at his age with such an important client. "Lady Catherine herself chose to hire me and was very pleased with my qualifications I don't mind saying." he told them. "There were at least fifty others applying for the position but in the end she felt I had just the right personality for the job.

Elizabeth smiled and asked, "What is it that you do for Lady Catherine?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment then said, "I am a lawyer, but I do so much more than that. In the few short months that I have worked for her I have become someone who she confides in on all her business matters." he told them then said, "I will admit even some of her personal decisions. I really do take it as a great honor that someone with her vast knowledge and understanding of things comes to me for opinions about everything."

Her father didn't miss the chance to tease the young man, "Oh really opinions on everything you say?" he asked pretending to be astonished. "Like what for example?" he asked.

Collins seemed to love being the center of attention, "Well just last week she called me in, and asked me to help her decide what colors she would choose to have the library redone in." he said very proud of the fact.

Mr. Bennet smiled, "Really how wonderful and tell me cousin did all that studying you did at University help prepare you for the kind of day to-day tasks of your current position?" he said as he glanced over at Elizabeth and smiled.

Collins did not seem to notice the absurdity of the question instead he shook his head, "It really has I must say." he began, "Working for Lady Catherine has been such a privilege and I feel I am learning so much."

Elizabeth tried to keep from laughing as the conversation continued on. Collins told them all about Lady Catherine, how she was a widower, and all about her beautiful daughter Ann who lived in the states. He gushed on and on about being called to Rosings so often to give his expert opinions and advice, that Lady Catherine decided it made the most sense for him to move into the small cottage at the edge of the property. That way he would be close by when ever she needed him. "Lady Catherine is such a generous employer that she has gone out of her way since in helping me to get settled in my new home." he told them.

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, "It must be most helpful to you to have such an attentive employer." he said.

"Oh it is." Collins told him, "She even bought me this new Iphone, as well as laptop, and tablet." he told them as he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket to show them.

Mr. Bennet smiled, "Well I am sure you will be expected to call your Ladyship before it gets to late." he told him then said, "I imagine she is the type of employer who desires to keep up on all that is going on." he suggested as he took the last sip of his wine and finished his dinner.

Collins glanced down at his watch and realized how late it had already gotten, "Oh you are right, I really should say good night to you all. It is only a short drive to Hertfordshire but I don't want it to get to late." he said as he stood up from the table."Thank you for dinner, it was lovely." he said.

Elizabeth and Jane walked him to the door with their father and waited while everyone said good night. Then their father turned to them and smiled, "Oh he was exactly as I expected he would be." he told them as he walked over and kissed Lizzy on the cheek and then Jane. "Good night my dears, tell your mother I will be reading in my study."

Jane smiled, "Good night father." she said as she turned to join her mother and sisters in the living room.

Lizzy called out, "Night." as she followed after Jane. There mother was already plotting as they walked into the room.

"So he was not such a bad sort of fellow." she told them all.

Lydia shook her head, "he was completely boring mother."

"No he was just focused on his work." she told her. "There is nothing wrong with that." she said then she turned her attention to Jane, "You will remember when he comes tomorrow to invite him to the party at Netherfield." she said to Jane.

"Mother it's not really my party to invite him too." Jane told her again. "It's Charles's party and he may not want me to ask someone he does not know and will have very little future contact with."

"Nonsense, once you and Charles are married there is every chance that he will spend more time with William." she told her.

Jane protested again, "Mother, Charles has not asked me to marry him." she told her.

"Details Jane, the asking is just a detail." she told her then said, "He will soon ask you, and as I said there is every likelihood that he may see more of William at family events."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed, "Mother it was clear father was not impressed with him so what makes you think that he will want to invite him to any future family events?" she asked her.

Mrs. Bennet smiled sheepishly, "Your father might have no choice but to invite William around more often if say one of his daughters were to find herself having feelings for him." she told them, "After all he is a bachelor, with a good job, and one day he will inherit this house and your father's business." she reminded them again.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No mother, absolutely no!" she stood up and walked toward the door, "No matchmaking or attempts at matchmaking of any kind!" she said before leaving the room.

"You will end up alone the rest of your life Miss Lizzy, with an attitude like that!" her mother snapped at her.

Elizabeth heard Kitty say as she climbed the stairs, "but how could any of us marry him, he is father cousin doesn't that make it illegal or something?"

She stopped and shook her head when her mother replied, "He is a distant cousin, so it's completely fine."


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome party at Netherfield...

Darcy stood off to the side as more of Charles's guest made their way into the room. He found himself looking for Elizabeth hoping to catch sight of her as she came in the door. He did not have long to wait, moments later Elizabeth and her family arrived. He could see Charles was instantly at Jane's side and Mrs Bennet was once again going on about how beautiful everything in the home was. He took in a deep breath to control his mounting frustrations at the woman's unending rudeness. She constantly yelled when she spoke and he could see by the look on Charles's face that he was feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed. He shook his head and wondered if no one had ever taught the woman about using her inside voice. It wasn't that difficult a concept to understand even a small child could learn it. He turned his attention to Elizabeth, who once again stepped in whispering something to their mother, while Mr. Bennett seemed to be no where in sight. He smiled at seeing Elizabeth, she made the tension and agitation he was just feeling disappear completely. She was the most breathtaking woman in the room. She wore her hair down in soft curls and had on a beautiful red dress that showed off her gorgeous figure. As he stared at her, he wondered how he could have not seen it that first night at the Lucas party, how truly beautiful she was. Charles wasted no time in asking Jane to join him, and it was not long before Elizabeth stood by herself. Darcy decided not to waste anytime as he headed over to speak to her. He wasn't sure what he would say to her in that moment he didn't care he just wanted to spend time with her.

"My dear Elizabeth, I was hoping that you would do me the honor of the first dance." Collins extend his hand. "Your mother said that you might be interested and I should ask you."

Elizabeth looked around the room desperately trying to come up with some reason why she could not dance with him but in the end she relented. "yes thank you" she smiled politely. She hated the fact that her mother was trying to set her up with the man, even though she had no interest in him at all. Her only hope was that Collins would at least have some clue and know she wasn't interested, and that she was only being polite.

Darcy stopped abruptly as he saw a young man leading Elizabeth out unto the dance floor. He wondered who he was. He watched as he awkwardly danced around the floor with Elizabeth, he noticed that he actually stepped on her feet several times. Poor Elizabeth, he thought to himself she deserves a better partner. He waited for the music to end then walked over to the pair, "Miss Bennett may I ask for the next dance with you?"

Elizabeth felt unsure how to answer but faced with the prospect of having to dance again with Collins she accepted. "Thank you Mr. Darcy, I will be happy to dance with you." she said.

William Collins wasted no time upon hearing the name Darcy, to interject his compliments and greetings to the man standing in front of him, "Mr. Darcy, I am very happy to meet you sir. I work for your Aunt..." he said excitedly, "I can tell you that when I left her company she was in excellent health, in fact I spoke to her just a few hours ago and she was telling me how..."

Darcy nodded politely to acknowledge what the man had said then turned to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth...shall we?" he offered her his hand and moved away before Collins could say more. Elizabeth placed her hand in his and allowed him to escort her out on the dance floor. It was a slower song and he held her close in his arms as the music began, he could smell the sweet scent of lilac in her hair.

Elizabeth searched for something to say, but found herself for the first time with nothing to talk about. She was not surprised since the two of them had little to nothing in common. She glanced up into his face for a moment and smiled, he to seemed to be struggling for something to talk about as well. "How is Georgiana's doing. I have been so busy over this past week I have not had the opportunity to chat with her since we went over the photos together." she mentioned.

Darcy smiled, "She is doing very well. She has been busy planing for out upcoming vacation." he told her but made no mention of the photos themselves.

"Oh yes, I know she was very excited about that too. She confided in me that this will be her first attempt at planing the entire vacation herself. She was a bit nervous about it though I think." she told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "She is usually very shy and reserved so making decisions has been at times difficult for her, but I have noticed that since knowing you she has started to come out of her shell a bit." He told her.

Elizabeth took note of the compliment but wasn't sure how to respond, she wasn't use to him being so kind to her. "I was a bit surprised that she was so shy..." Elizabeth told him.

"She and I both struggle with being shy I am sorry to say." He told her.

Elizabeth was both puzzled and surprised by his remark, "I have to admit Mr. Darcy that shyness is not a trait that I would have thought you would have attributed to yourself." she told him then added, "You always seem so confident in every situation and you are after all, one of the wealthiest business men in the entire country."

Darcy didn't say anything for a moment, then without thinking he let his guard down and told her, "There is a great deal of difference in a business relationship then that of a personal nature. I will admit that I do find it much more difficult to converse with others that I do not know on a personal level. I do not have the ease that some have with strangers."

"I would never have guessed that about you." she told him truthfully.

"I think there are probably many things you would be surprised to find out about me." he told her honestly.

Again Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say, "I was surprised to hear that my fathers cousin is working for your Aunt Catherine de Bough." she smiled. "It can be a small world we live in don't you think?"

Darcy smiled again, and Elizabeth found herself taken with him. No matter what he said in the past he did have a very nice smile she decided. She laughed a little, "You have not answered me, did you find it surprising the coincidence of my cousin working for you Aunt?" she asked him.

Darcy cleared his throat a little and realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts, "Yes I guess I was surprised, it is as you said a small world." he told her. He was more than a little shocked to find himself feeling so completely relaxed and content just to be with her. He had never felt that way with another woman in his life.

It was the sound of her younger sister shrieking that interrupted their conversation. Both Darcy and Elizabeth turned to see what it was that had caused such a commotion. She turned bright red with embarrassment at the sight of her youngest sister Lydia jumping up and down at the sight of Denny Wakefield, and his friend George Wickham. Darcy stiffened immediately at the sight of Wickham to which Elizabeth noticed at once. "I guess Lydia must have invited Danny and his friend to the party this evening." she mentioned. "I know Jane did not invite them." she said making sure he knew that.

Darcy jaw was set as he struggled to control his anger, "Perhaps Lydia should have consulted with Charles before doing so, it might have saved all of us from some unwanted company." he said coldly.

Elizabeth was shocked by the remark, "I do admit, it was wrong of her to invite Denny with out Charles knowing about it, but he is a nice enough young man. I am sure Charles will not mind."

"Perhaps not he is more forgiving than I am." Darcy told her.

She glanced back over in the direction of George Wickham, then up at Darcy, "Do you know Denny Wakefield or his friend George?" she asked.

Darcy let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes, I do know George Wickham very well."

"I met him briefly a few days ago, he mentioned that he knew you...were you friends at one time?" she asked wanting to know his side of the story.

"No he is not a friend of mine." he told her coldly but said nothing more.

Elizabeth waited to see if he would say anything more but he did not. She glanced over at her sister and her friends. They were loud and making a scene, everyone's eyes were on them. Elizabeth looked around the room and she saw Jane not far from them dancing, she looked upset. "Perhaps what ever has happened is now in the past and could be forgotten?" she said hoping he would open up and tell her more about what had transpired between the two men.

Darcy looked deeply into her eyes and shook his head, "Forgive me Miss Bennet but I have nothing further to say about the subject." he told her then added, "thank you for the dance." he told her as the music ended. Elizabeth watched as he moved to the side of the room. He had resumed his usual posture of superiority and coldness with her. She noticed that he and George Wickham had exchanged several looks toward one another and that with each one Darcy's agitation and anger seemed to grow. She made her way over toward her sister Lydia and her friends hoping to quiet them down. "Lydia perhaps you and Denny would like to dance." she told her sister thinking maybe that would subdue her antics at least for a little while.

"Oh yes Denny lets dance." she told him as she pulled him along behind her. "I do wish they would play something more upbeat but this will have to do." she shrieked.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh and was about to go over and join Jane when George stopped her, "It seems that I am without a partner Elizabeth, would you dance with me?" he asked.

She glanced over at Darcy who was now staring intently at the two of them, she did not want to cause any trouble for Jane but she did like George Wickham and did not want to be rude. He was a nice guy and actually very handsome, not as handsome as Darcy but so much more pleasant to be around. She turned back to George, "I would love to dance with you." she told him after all she did give Darcy his chance to tell his side of the story but as his usual he did not offer any kind of explanation for his rude and distant behavior.

Darcy watched as the two of them made their way to the dance floor. He wanted to go out and demand that Wickham let go of her and leave at once, but knew better than to make a scene. He watched as George took her in his arms and pulled her close to him, it took all his strength not to interfere. He forced himself to look away, why should he care who she danced with, he told himself. Try as hard as he could not to stare his eyes were drawn back to the two of them and he found his anger growing.

George smiled down at her then glanced over toward Darcy, "I saw you dancing with Darcy when I came in..." he mentioned. "Was I mistaken in thinking that you did not care for him very much or has his charm won you over?" he teased her.

Elizabeth laughed, "His charm...hardly" she said sarcastically, "I was merely trying to be polite, he is after all very close friends with my sister's boyfriend."

George laughed, "Oh so you sacrificed yourself to keep peace in the family, is that it?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Something like that." she told him then added, "I must admit I am a bit surprised at seeing you here. When you told me how terribly Mr. Darcy had treated you I would have thought you would want to stay as far away from him as possible."

"Please do not misunderstand me Elizabeth, I do not hold a hard heart toward Darcy," he told her seriously. "I know that he has done some terrible things to me, but in the end I still see us as those young boys who promised friendship to one another." he told her sadly then added, "I guess part of me just keeps hoping he will some day come round and we can be friends once again." he told her then said, "Besides your sister Lydia would hardly stop pleading with us to come until Denny and I both promised that we would come and once I give my word I am good to matter the consequence to myself.

Elizabeth was shocked by his forgiving heart, "You are a better person then I am George, all Mr. Darcy has done to me is make a rather unkind remark about my looks and I have found his company unwelcome ever since." she admitted.

George laughed, "That is so like him. Trust me Elizabeth and do not take to heart anything he has said about your appearance. You are by far one of the most beautiful young ladies in the room this evening, and if he is to blind to see that then to bad for him." he assured her, then said "It is sad though really..." George told her. "He was not always so snobbish and self-absorbed. There was a time before, money and power came into play that he was actually a decent fellow, but that was years ago."

Darcy watched as they danced, he knew George was probably filling her head with lies but was determined not to let it bother him. If Elizabeth Bennet did not have better sense then to spend her time with the likes of George Wickham, what concern of it was his. Elizabeth glanced over toward Darcy and saw that Charles was now standing there with his friend and the two seemed to be in a deep conversation. George glanced over in their direction and asked, "Is that Charles Bingley, there with Darcy?"

"Yes it is, he and my sister Jane have been dating for a while now." She told him.

"By the look on Darcy face I fear that my being here has caused some trouble for your friend, and might for your sister as well." he told her.

"No I am sure everything will be fine." she told him hoping that to be the case.

"I have seen that look on Darcy's face before, he is not happy and when he is not happy he can make those around him miserable." he warned her then added as the song ended, "I will say good night Elizabeth, I think I had better leave."

Elizabeth shook her head, "You don't have to leave George really. Mr. Darcy will just have to get over his tantrum."

"You are very kind to want me to stay, but for the sake of your sister and her relationship I think it will be best." he told her as he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. Elizabeth smiled and turned to go and find Jane, she was furious with Darcy for chasing off George as he did. As she walked away Elizabeth did not see the smug smirk that George shot Darcy direction just before he headed toward the door. Darcy fumed with anger and glared at him, that he had the nerve to show up here and worse to dance with Elizabeth was too much.

Darcy shook his head, "Charles I think I am going to call it a night and head upstairs." he told his friend. "I'm not the best of company right now."

"Darcy don't leave. I will have security escort him out of here at once." Charles told his friend.

"It will only cause gossip." Darcy warned him.

"What do I care about gossip." Charles laughed then added, "You are my friend and I want you to stay. Please you have not even asked Jane to dance yet." he remind him of his promise to spend some time getting to know the young women before he headed back to the city.

"All right Charles, but only because I gave you my word." he told him. "You should go back and dance with Jane, she will be wondering where you are. I will be fine." he said as he took in a deep breath and wondered what George Wickham was up to. Why come there tonight and why single Elizabeth out like he did?

Charles smiled and made his way across the room to Jane and Charlott. Darcy searched the room for Elizabeth and found that her bumbling cousin had once again dragged her out on the dance floor. Twice the man almost tripped and caused her to stumble as well. He looked around but found that Wickham was no where in sight. Determining that he must have left Darcy decided to rescue Elizabeth once again from her cousin and headed over to them as the music ended. "Mr. Collins if you don't mind I would like to have the next dance with Miss bennet." he mentioned politely.

Elizabeth was annoyed that Darcy spoiled and rude behavior had caused George to leave. She was just about to refuse to dance with him when her cousin accepted for her, "I am sure she will love to dance with you sir." he said has he took a step back.

Darcy turned toward Elizabeth who now felt obligated to accept, "Thank you Mr. Darcy." she said politely. Darcy could sense as he pulled her into his arms that she was tense, he also noticed that she was much more quiet then before. He took in a deep breath and searched for something to say but found himself unable to think of anything. This time Elizabeth made no effort to speak with him so they danced in silence until the song ended, "Thank you Miss Bennet." he told her before leaving.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the evening with Charlott, Jane and Charles, she danced a few times with Charles while Darcy danced with Jane. She did her best to avoid her cousin William, who seemed happy to dance with Charlott for most of the evening.

Later that night as Darcy climbed into bed found himself unable to sleep. His thoughts kept drifting back to Elizabeth. She was beautiful tonight, in fact he found himself very taken not only with her beautiful eyes but her smile as well. He wished more then anything that Wickham had not shown up when he did, things up to that point seemed to be going so well. He had thought again about warning her about George Wickhams true character, but then decided against it. It was clear that George had already told her about his plight with the evil Fitzwilliam Darcy, so anything that he said now would only cause her to dislike him even more. He sighed as he rolled over in bed and punched his pillow in frustration.

Elizabeth yawned as she finished changing into her pajamas. She could not wait to get into bed and curl up to sleep. The sound of someone knocking at her door delayed her plans however, "Come in." she called out.

Jane opened the door and walked over to her bed, "Oh Lizzy thank you so much for tonight." her sister told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "What did I do?" she asked not sure why she was being thanked.

"You kept Mother busy, and Lydia too." she told her then added, "And most of all, you danced with William which kept him to busy to talk endlessly with Charles about Rosings and Lady Catherine."

Elizabeth laughed, "You do owe me for that one." she told her. Thinking about the unwanted guest that had arrived later in the evening she asked Jane if Charles was upset by Lydia's thoughtlessness. "Was he really upset that Denny and Goerge showed up?"

Jane expression changed a bit, "He was not angry with me, but I do not think that he didn't like having George Wickham show up like he did." she admitted. "I don't think he was upset about Denny, but he did mention that Wickham and Darcy were not friends and that he hoped that his being at the party was not to upsetting to Darcy."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Did Charles tell you why they are no longer friends?" she asked her.

Jane shook her head, "No not really, he only said that Darcy had his reasons for not liking or trusting him."

Elizabeth thought for a moment if she should tell Jane what George had told her about his past with Darcy. "Jane, George told me about some of his past with Mr. Darcy." she began to tell her.

"Really what did he say?" she asked.

Elizabeth told her everything that George had told her, including how he was being denied any access to Georgiana. "If all that he says is true then Mr. Darcy really is a cold, and heartless person. He is the one we should be weary of trusting."

Jane was astonished, "I don't know what to say, Charles's trust Darcy completely and I can't believe that he would place that kind of faith in him as a friend if he knew about this past treatment of George Wickham." she shook her head, "Should I speak with Charles about this do you think?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "George asked me not to say anything, he said Darcy would only seek to punish him further and make his life horrible."

Jane took in a deep breath, "Then I won't say anything more to Charles about it." she told her "I am really confused by all of this Lizzy, Charles speaks so highly of Darcy and all that he has done for him."

Elizabeth yawned and shook her head, "I tried to give Darcy a chance to tell his side of it but of he refused to talk about it." she told her. "You would think if George Wichham was really so bad he would want to say something to us about it."


	20. Chapter 20

_The matchmaker..._

Georgiana opened her laptop and sat down on the sofa near Darcy. "This is very unlike you to be sitting home on a weekend?" she told him. "You don't have any plans with your friend Charles or Richard?" She asked.

Darcy put his book aside for a moment, "No plans." he told her, "I am finally finishing that book I have been reading."

Georgiana noticed that he had been unsettled since Charles's party at Netherfield. "William did the party go alright the other night?" she asked him letting her curiosity get the better of her.

He lowered his book again, "It was fine why do ask?" He wondered if Elizabeth had said anything Georgiana about Wickham being there.

"No reason, you just seem unsettled since the party and I wanted to make sure you are feeling alright." she told him.

He almost laughed at her choice of words, "I seem unsettled?" he repeated her words then said, "What does that even mean?" he teased her.

She laughed, "I don't really know, it's the only word I could think of to describe how you have been, maybe agitated might have been a better description."

Darcy smiled at her, "I am fine. I am neither unsettled, or agitated, I do however wish to finish this book." he told her as he began reading again.

"Then I shall leave you to it and won't bother you again." She smiled and returned her attention to her lap top. Moments later she cried out, "Oh! I have an email from Elizabeth," she said excitedly.

Darcy tried to concentrate on his book but found himself struggling with curiosity. He tried in the most nonchalant way he could think of to ask, "What is Miss Bennett up to these days?"

Georgiana laughed, "Oh it is too funny..." she said. "It seems that Elizabeth's third cousin has come to visit them."

Darcy shuddered as he thought of the man, "Yes I met the gentleman at Charles's party this past week." he remembered all to well the constant chatter and irritating intrusions by the man.

"Well it seems that Elizabeth's mother was hoping that Elizabeth would consider marrying him. She wrote that her mother hoped that she would marry her cousin William since they are 3rd cousins and nothing would be in the way to stop them." Georgiana explained, "It seems besides making a descent living from working for Aunt Catherine, that he is the only living male heir and will inherit Elizabeth's father's family home after his death. So her mother was trying to play match maker and set them up."

Darcy could not believe his ears, "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Elizabeth married to that man is an absurd notion!" he blurted out without thinking.

Georgiana watched her brother's reactions closely, "Really, is this William Collins really so awkward and inapt?" she asked him.

"He is beyond inapt." Darcy told her sounding very annoyed.

Georgiana smiled and went back to read her letter...

"_I can hardly describe the scene to you Georgiana, except to say that I made it very clear to my mother that I would not ever consider the idea of marrying him. As you and I have discussed before I really will only marry when I meet someone who I love and respect, and whom I know will love and respect me in return. Of course my mother went on and on for the rest of the day and into the next. I did my best to avoid her. I had hoped the whole thing would blow over but then I heard from my friend Charlotte, she called me to say she was engaged to my cousin. I can not tell you how shocked I was at hearing this news..._

At this point Georgiana let out a small cry, "I can not believe it!"

Darcy who had been waiting for her to finish and tell him that Elizabeth had no intention of marrying the man was now very upset with the idea that she might have said yes, "Good grief Georgiana what is it?" he demanded, "She can't possibly be planning to marry that idiot of a man!"

Georgiana looked up at her brother who was behaving very strangely, one might even think he was jealous, "Oh I am sorry William, I did not mean to interrupt your reading." she said.

Darcy didn't care about the book, he tossed it into the chair, he had to know if Elizabeth was planning to marry Collins, "What did the email say that has shocked you so?" he asked her again trying not to sound impatient, "She's not marrying him is she?!"

Georgiana laughed, "do not be alarmed William, Elizabeth has no plans to marry Mr. Collins, she writes at how shocked she is that her good friend Charlotte Lucas has agreed to marry him. Apparently her cousin asked her to marry after only spending a few occasions together and she said yes." Georgiana explained taking notice of how quickly her brothers mood changed for the better. She thought he looked relieved to hear that Elizabeth was not engaged.

"Oh" he said feeling relief wash over him, "I agree with Elizabeth, it is surprising that Charlotte Lucas would marry him, especially after knowing him for such a brief time. She seemed like a very intelligent woman and I did not notice them really spending any time together. It is a shock that she would agree to marry someone so suddenly." he told her as he picked up his book and began reading again.

Georgiana smiled, "William, you seemed very upset with the idea of Elizabeth marrying Mr. Collins?" she told him then added, "Is it possible that she is growing on you just a little?"

Darcy looked back over at her and smiled, "Maybe she is growing on me." he told her, "just a little." then he returned to his book and said nothing more about it.

Georgiana smiled and went back to reading her email...

_I can not tell you how shocked I was at her news. I did a terrible job of hiding my surprise because she went on to justify her reasons for saying yes. She told me that she was not a romantic person at all and that she really only wanted to be married to someone who could provide a decent living and who she might have one or two children with. I could not believe what she was telling me, that she felt that William Collins would be just as good an option for a husband as any other man. She did not expect romance, and the truth was she did not even really want it. She was happy knowing he worked many long hours so she would be able to have a great deal of time on her own. I really don't even know what to say about the whole situation. She and my cousin are getting married early next week and I am to be her maid of honor. I don't even know what to think, but she is my friend so I will do my best to support her. She has asked me to come and visit her very soon once they are settled. I have to think about it though, spending even more time with Collins will be a test of my patients to say the least._

Georgiana finished reading her email. She thought about her brothers reaction to the possibility of Elizabeth marrying some one else. He was jealous, that was clear to see and he did admit to liking her just a little. She thought about Elizabeth and how wonderful it would be to have her as sister-in-law. She took in a deep breath and decided that it wouldn't hurt too much just to encourage them a little in each others direction. She thought about how to respond to Elizabeth's email and then began

_Elizabeth _

_I was so happy to get your email tonight. I was just sitting with William and asking him about the party that you both attended last week, when it arrived. He mentioned that he met your cousin Collins then. How funny that our Aunt Catherine's new lawyer should be your cousin. It really is such a small world sometimes. I hope you don't mind that I shared some of your email with William. He was surprised to hear of your friend Charlotte's upcoming engagement as well. You mentioned her wedding being next week? That is not very much time to plan a wedding, but then I suppose his working for Aunt Catherine she would not want him away for to long. Perhaps once your friend is settled at Rosings you will decide to visit her there. If you do, you will love the gardens and surrounding areas especially if you go_

Georgian stopped typing and looked over at her brother who was still reading his book, "William when did you say you and Richard will be going to see Aunt Catherine again?" she asked him.

He looked up and smiled, "The last week of June, why have you changed your mind about coming with us?" he asked her.

"No" she said, "I just was updating my calendar and could not remember when it would be, although I knew it was coming up again soon." she told him. She smiled and began typing where she had left off,

_in late June. The weather is lovely and I am sure you will get so many beautiful pictures if you should decide to take your camera along. I would also suggest early morning walks as I know you mentioned you liked walking for exercise. Of course if you do go, you will have to let me know what you think of my Aunt Catherine I am sure she will want to meet you. Don't let her frighten you though she can be a bit...opinionated at times. _

_Oh William and I have decided to go ahead with the photo's that you have taken of me. I was so excited and happy. He agreed I should be the one to tell you. We both felt you really captured who I am perfectly. All I can say is thank you for all that you have done for me, it means so much._

_Yours in friendships_

_Georgiana_

Georgiana closed her laptop and thought about how wonderful it would be to see her brother have someone in his life. She would have to speak with Richard and enlist his help with her plan. If Elizabeth did come to Rosings at the same time that William was there perhaps they might have opportunities to see how much they have in common and learn to like each other just a little more.


	21. Chapter 21

Darcy sat in his office finishing up some work that needed attending too. He tried to get as much as he could done over the last few days, so he could be ready to leave on schedule to spend time with his Aunt, in Kent. He didn't really enjoy this annual summer trip to see his Aunt Catherine, she was a very opinionated woman who loved controlling other people's lives, but it was a family tradition and an obligation that he felt he must do. So once every year, he and Richard went to stay with her for a few days. He always felt himself feeling frantic as the weeks and days leading up to the visit came closer. He was never really sure if it was apprehension at spending time with his Aunt, or his inability to let go of business that had him tied in knots. It was the sound of his secretary announcing his appointment with Caroline Bingley that got his attention as she came into the room. "Caroline how have you been?" he asked as she came in and sat down. "I hope everything is alright." he said not really sure why she was coming to see him.

Caroline shook her head, and sat down in the chair he offered her, "Darcy I felt like I had to come and see you this morning." she told him. "I know you haven't really agreed with me but after what happened at Charles's party last week I hope you will better understand my concerns."

Darcy shook his head, "What are you speaking about exactly?" he asked her.

"Why the rude and inconsiderate behavior of Lydia Bennet." she told him. "She invited Wickham to the party even though Charles had made it very clear to Jane, that he was not to be included."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Are you telling me that Charles and Jane discussed Wickham's being at the party before hand, and that she knew about his desire for him not to be invited?" he asked somewhat surprised by the news.

Carolina nodded her head, "Yes of course she knew all about him. Charles tried to warn her. Even I spoke with Jane. I told her that I did not know all the particulars but that Wickham was not the sort of fellow her younger sister should be out with, but she dismissed what I said outright and apparently allowed her younger sister to invite him to the party."

Darcy shook his head and leaned forward in his chair, "Your sure of this?" he asked her.

Caroline nodded her head. "Yes that is why I am here this morning. I am begging you, as Charles's best friend and one who has guided him please talk to him. Tell him to at least step back and take things slower with Jane Bennet. I am truly afraid he is going to rush off and marry her, and then our entire family will be exposed to the likes of George Wickham." she said pretending to be worried for her brother. "Darcy, you know Charles, you know how easily he is persuaded by people. He is always wanting to see the good in them. I love my brother very much, and I just don't want to see him taken advantage of."

Darcy pushed himself away from his desk, "You believe that Jane's motives are to take advantage of him?" he asked her as he walked over to his window and looked out over the city scape.

Caroline took in a deep breath and shook her head, "The truth is I am not really sure what Jane feels for him. She seems so distant whenever I am with the two of them." she said then asked, "Have you ever noticed any kind of deep feeling from her toward my brother?"

Darcy shook his head, "No I have not." he told her then said, "But I have not spent that much time with them, as you have." he admitted.

"Then please let me assure you that the reason neither of us has witnessed her love for him, is because it isn't really there." she told him then said, "I hate to say this, because Jane is really a very nice girl, but I think she is being heavily influenced by her mothers wishes for her to marry a man with money."

Darcy turned back around, "So you think that her only real reason for being with Charles is because her mother wants her to be?"

Caroline shook her head, "Darcy you know I hate gossip, but I overheard Mrs Lucas saying how Jane really doesn't like modeling, and yet she does it because her mother wants her too." she told him then said, "If she is willing to continue in a job she clearly doesn't like, is it really so hard to believe that she would allow her mother to persuade her into marrying a man just for his money?"

Darcy shook his head and he walked back over and sat down, "No I suppose it's not that hard to believe." he said, "Charles has become very fond of Jane already. I think persuading him to take a step back in their relationship will not be easy."

Caroline reached across the desk and brushed her hand across his, "All the more reason that he needs you to speak with him now." she told him, "I know hearing from you will make all the difference and really isn't it better that he end things with her now than to marry and find out later that she doesn't really love him. Think of the heartbreak he will suffer if that were to happen."

Darcy pulled his hand away and cleared his throat, "I will come and see Charles next week before I leave to see my Aunt Catherine." he told her.

Caroline stood and walked over to the door, "Thank you Darcy, you have proven yourself to be the best of friends to my brother." she told him before she left.

Darcy waited until she was gone then he pulled back out the file he had on Jane Bennet and her family. He wrote down some notes and then placed it in his briefcase along with several other files. He took in a deep breath, if Jane really did disregard Charles wishes and allowed her younger sister to invite George Wickham to the party then perhaps it was time he spoke to his friend. He didn't want to see his friend taken advantage of, or end up in a loveless marriage. Caroline was right about one thing, it did seem as if Jane's mother did hold a good deal of influence over her. Of course in thinking of the Bennet family he couldn't help but think about Elizabeth. He knew from his sister that she had been busy working over the past few weeks. He had been tempted more than once to suggest that Georgiana invite Elizabeth to come and stay with them at Pemberley near the end of summer when they returned from their vacation but he still wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not.

Georgiana phoned her cousin Richard and asked him to come by before they went on their annual visit to Aunt Catherine. She waited eagerly for him to arrive and motioned for him to come into the library as soon as he arrived, "Richard I have to talk to you." she told him as she hurried and closed the door behind him. She didn't want William to know about her plans.

"Why all the secrecy?" he asked her.

Georgiana smiled as she sat down in one of the oversized wing back chairs and asked him to do the same, "I want your help with William." she told him.

"With Darcy?" Richard asked her a little surprised, "What is it that you need my help with?"

Georgiana smiled, "I am sure you have noticed how much an interest he has taken in my friend Elizabeth Bennet?" she mentioned, "He talks about her often and he is always asking me about her."

Richard smiled, "Oh you are trying to play matchmaker." he teased her.

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "Maybe." she said, "Just a little bit, but only because I know for a fact he already likes her."

Richard wasn't convinced, "Really and how do you know that he already likes her?" he asked.

Georgiana laughed, "Because he told me so." she explained how he had reacted to her last email when he thought Elizabeth had agreed to marry Mr. Collins. "And then he told me that he did like her."

Richard took in a deep breath, "He does talk about her more than any other women I can ever remember him talking about." he said.

Georgiana jumped with glee, "Oh see that does mean he likes her!" she told him then said, "Richard I am not asking you to interfere just give him a nudge in her direction. Elizabeth is a wonderful person and I do think they could be really happy as a couple. She loves books, he loves books, she loves walking and he loves walking, she loves her family and is very devoted to her sister and..."

Richard laughed, "Alright, alright I get it, he is completely devoted to you, his meddling little sister." he teased her again.

Georgiana smiled, "Please say that while you are at Rosings you will do your best to nudge him to spend time with her?"

Richard shook his head in confusion, "Is Elizabeth going to be there too?" he asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes she is, the friend I told you about that just got married wanted her to come for a visit and I suggested how great it would be if she came at the same time as you and William." she told him then said, "Of course she doesn't know William will be there."

Richard took in a deep breath, "So you have actually already begun your conspiring then, haven't you?" he said as he leaned back in the chair.

Georgiana shook her head as held up her hand motioning with her fingers, "Just a little bit." she told him.

"I will promise to observe your brother with Miss Bennett, and if I see some interest then I will nudge him, as you put it, in her direction." he told her then asked, "Do you have any reason to believe that she is interested in your brother?"

She smiled, "No not really, but she did say he was handsome, and I don't have any reason to believe she isn't interested."

Richard laughed, "All right I suppose it couldn't hurt to drop some suggestions but we won't do more than that. If they like each other and decide to spend time together fine and if not." he said as he got up and headed toward the door.

Georgiana laughed, "They will like each other I am sure of it!" she said as she followed him out into the living room.

Elizabeth was glad she had decided to come and visit Charlotte after all. She was so happy to see her and felt like it had been so very long since they had last been together even though it had only been three and half weeks since Charlotte married and moved to Kent. It was true Kent wasn't very far away but Elizabeth found herself so busy over the past few weeks that she had hardly had time to stop and draw breath. It was always like that in the summer time. Business always picked up with graduations, engagements, and weddings. Being here now she was able to put her mind at ease and see that her friend was in fact very happy. Charlotte had her own home to take care of, her mother was no longer nagging her, and she did not have to continue working at a job she hated. She looked around at the beautiful morning, she was glad that she had taken Georgiana advice and come this last week of June, the weather was perfect and the gardens were very beautiful. Even Collin's own garden that he tended, was really very pretty. She was just coming up the drive when she saw two men on horse back heading across the field towards her. She did not recognize the one but the other she knew right off, it was Mr. Darcy. She took in a deep breath and smiled not wanting to be rude, "Hello Mr. Darcy. I did not expect to see you here." she said honestly.

"Miss Bennet it's good to see you again." he told her. As soon as Darcy heard from his Aunt Catherine that Elizabeth Bennet was visiting he wasted no time in coming out to see her. "This is my cousin, Richard" he said "Richard, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Bennet, although I feel like I already know you." He told her as he got down off his horse. "Georgiana has spoke of you often."

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh so you are Richard. I have heard a good deal about you too."

Richard left Darcy standing there with the horses as he took Elizabeth hand in his and began walking toward the house with her. "Do you think the Collin's will mind this early morning visit?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No I do not think so. Charlotte is the only one home, Mr. Collins is working I believe." she told him. "Lady Catherine called him up to the house early this morning."

Richard laughed, "Yes I think she was looking for someone to give her advice about a painting she has recently purchased." He looked back at Darcy who was still standing there with the horses looking rather annoyed, "Darcy tie the horses to the fence post and come in." he told him as he followed Elizabeth into the house.

Darcy took in a deep breath, doing as his cousin suggested, then made his way inside. Once in the house he saw that Richard already had Elizabeth all to himself in the corner chatting away about the countryside and asking after her work. He greeted Charlotte and congratulated her on her recent marriage, then looked for an opening to speak with Elizabeth himself. Finally after several minutes of watching Richard speak with her his cousin turned toward him and smiled, "It's all settled." he said to him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "What is all settled?" he asked. He had only overheard some of their conversation as he was trying to speak with Charlotte at the same time as he was listening to the two of them.

Richard stood up and walked over toward the window near the back of the house, "Elizabeth has agreed to do the new PR photos for us." he told her.

Darcy shook his head, "What?" he asked taken completely by surprise.

Elizabeth laughed, "I told you Richard, he would not be pleased with the idea."

Darcy enterprise had recently acquired a new manufacturing company in one of the smaller communities to the north and Richard was after him to do a photo shoot with him looking much more relaxed and less formal as a way of introducing the new boss, but it had not occurred to him to hire Elizabeth to do the job. Darcy looked over at her, he didn't miss the fact that she was already calling his cousin by his first name and yet still refused to call him by his given name. "No its not that I disapprove of your work, quite the contrary" he said trying to make sure she did not misunderstand. "It's just that I didn't want to make you work while on your visit here with your friend." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "OH don't worry about that. Charlotte knows me well enough to know I always have a camera with me." she teased.

"It is true, Elizabeth does always have a camera very near by." Charlotte told him, "Besides I really do not mind, I would never want to deny her this chance at such a prestigious opportunity."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Then if it really is not an imposition then I would be very happy to have you to the photos." he told her then said, "You did such an amazing job with Georgiana's portraits."

Elizabeth was surprised by the complement, "Really you liked them?" she asked.

Darcy smiled, "I did like them very much. I am sorry, I have not said so before now." he told her.

Richard smiled and took that as his cue, "Charlotte my legs are a bit stiff from riding this morning would you show me around your garden so I can stretch them a bit. I am curious to see some of the improvements since I was last here." he told her.

Charlotte smiled, "Of course." she said as they two went out the back door. She felt bad for leaving Elizabeth on her own with Darcy but did not want to be rude.

Darcy waited a few moments then he moved over closer to Elizabeth. He wasn't really sure what had sparked the sudden interest by Richard in his Aunt'ss changes to the property but he wasn't complaining at the chance to spend some time alone with Elizabeth. "I didn't really get to ask, how are your family doing?" he asked her trying to think of what to say.

"They are doing great, thanks for asking." she told him then said, "It's been a busy summer so far for all of us."

"I imagine in your line of work summer is probably very busy time of year." he commented.

Elizabeth smiled, "It can be." she said, "With weddings and engagements happening all the time. Every girl wants to be a June bride."

Darcy laughed, "Is that true, do most who come to you want to be married in June?" he asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "I do find that often to be the case. I guess there is just something about getting married at the beginning of summer that appeals to some." she told him.

Darcy found himself captivated by her smile, without really thinking he asked, "And you Elizabeth would you prefer to be married in June?" he asked.

She wasn't sure what to say, "I guess I haven't really ever thought about it." she told him.

Seeing that his question made her somewhat uneasy her asked another, "Do you do very many weddings yourself?" he asked hoping to make her feel at ease again.

"Sometimes." she said, "Although, this summer I have not done as many because I took another job with a magazine instead. I am doing a summer long piece, it consists of several layouts for them of older homes in the area. I am actually going to be taking some photos of Rosings this week as well." she told him.

He smiled at her, "I know how you like getting early morning shots, if you don't mind I would be happy to meet with you in the morning and take you out to some of my favorite parts of the gardens." he offered.

Elizabeth was going to decline his invitation but she could not come up with a reason for doing so, "Thank you, that would be great." she told him.

"What time would you like to meet with me?" he asked her.

"Oh I don't know I don't want to make you get up to early." she said.

"I am always up early." he assured her, "What if I meet with you near the main gates of Rosings at 7:30 would that be alright with you?"

She nodded her head and smiled, "That would be fine." she agreed then said, "I am an early riser myself."


	22. Chapter 22

Elizabeth was up early the next morning, perhaps a little earlier than was usual for her. She stood before the mirror studying her reflection. She did her hair up in the usual pony tail, and wore her dark rinse Capri pants, with her pale blue tank top and her favorite converse tennis shoes. She bit her bottom lip and wondered if she might look to informally dressed. She adjusted her hair and let out a small sigh, "this will have to do." She was not really sure why but she felt nervous over spending time with Darcy this morning. In the past she had always been so annoyed with his attitude and behavior that she didn't think twice about how handsome he was or how captivating his smile could be. She didn't consider the way his eyes sparkled ever so slightly when he laughed. No before he was always to rude, and obnoxious for her to have noticed those things, but then yesterday he wasn't rude at all. She took in a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror one more time, "don't let yourself go there Lizzy, remember he did not think you could possible be of any interest to him when he first saw you, so there is no reason to think he has changed his mind now." she reminded herself of his earlier comments. "He is just trying to be polite." she decided as she grabbed her camera bag and left.

Darcy stood waiting near the front gate of Rosings for Elizabeth, he had been there for the past half hour thinking over what he should say and possible conversations he could have with her. . He glanced down at his watch again, "why did time have to tick by so slowly?" he mumbled to himself. His heart was racing as he looked up and saw her walking up the drive from the cottage house.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"Not at all." he told her. "I only just got here a moment ago myself."

Elizabeth smiled, "It is a beautiful morning isn't it?" she said as she took in a deep breath.

Darcy kept his eyes focused on her and smiled, "It is indeed." he agreed.

Elizabeth found herself blushing a bit under his intense gaze, she wasn't entirely sure what to say in that moment so she turned toward the path and said, "Should we start in this direction?" she asked.

He smiled, "Yes this way toward the rose gardens, there is a particular lovely view of the south side of the house from the edge of the gardens."

They walked together down the path away from the main house as Elizabeth snapped pictures along the way. Darcy loved watching her work, she seemed so captivated with the tiniest little details in things. "I think you must have an artistic eye to see what is of interest to capture on film and what to pass by." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I never thought of it that way, but yes I guess to some degree that is true." she told him, "When I am taking pictures I like to do so in such a way that I capture a moment, not just the object. In doing that it becomes so much more meaningful." she told him.

Darcy nodded his head, "See that proves it then, you are an artist I am sure many of the great painters of history felt the same way." he told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Be careful now you don't want such complements to go to my head." she teased him, "I might have to double my cost for doing your photo's."

He laughed, "I am sure what ever you work out with my cousin will be worth it. I really did like the portraits you took of Georgiana. She looked so much like my mother when she was young. I found myself very effected by them." he told in a moment of vulnerability.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she had not realized how hard it must have been for Darcy to lose his mother as well. He always seem so in control of his emotions. "I am sorry if they in any way brought up painful memories." she told him honestly.

He shook his head, "No don't apologize they did not bring up painful memories but the opposite. When I looked at the pictures I saw my mother's smile, Georgiana looks very much like her and it just reminded me of some very happy times. My mother had a way of smiling that made me feel as though I didn't have to take everything in life so seriously." he told her, "I think Georgiana often has that some effect on me." he admitted.

Elizabeth was moved by the emotion of what he had shared, "She sounds like she must have been a very wonderful person."

"She was." he said as he cleared his throat and then changed the subject, "And so here we are." he said as he pointed off toward the house.

"This is a very good spot." she said as she began taking photo's "Maybe you have a bit of an artistic eye as well." she told him.

Darcy didn't say anything more, he just watched her while she worked. He tried to stay out of her way while she took the pictures she wanted. He had been nervous about talking to her but the more they chatted, the more comfortable and relaxed he became. He looked over at her and she smiled, he realized in that moment that her smiled made him feel very much as if the rest of the world could just disappear and he would still be content, because he was with her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Are you ignoring me?" she called out to him again.

Darcy shook his head, "I'm sorry, I got lost in my thoughts for a moment." he told her, "What was it you said?" he asked her.

She pointed at the rose bushes that they found themselves surrounded by, "I said now that I have seen this garden I think I understand why the house was given it's name, Rosings Park." she told him. "The flowers here are beautiful."

Darcy nodded his head, "Yes they are, my aunt takes great pride in them. Every year she hosts a garden party to show them off when they are in full bloom." he told her. "I suspect you shall receive and invitation along with Collins and his wife to this years party."

Elizabeth arched her eye brow a bit, "I do think Charlotte mentioned something about that when I fist arrived." she told him then laughed, "My cousin was all worked up, he wanted me to be sure that I had the proper attire for such an occasion, and that I realized what a special honor it was to be included."

Darcy laughed, "Yes your cousin does seem to be the sort of fellow who would worry about something like that." he told her thinking back to the way he carried on at Netherfeld.

"Yes Collins is a rather odd duck." she laughed then said, "Although, I think I already seeing some of Charlotte's positive effect wearing on him, he is not quite so..." she looked for the proper word to use.

"Annoying." Darcy interjected teasingly.

She laughed, "I was going to say talkative but yes annoying does work too." she admitted as she stopped to take a picture of a very beautiful long stemmed red rose. "Perfect." she whispered softly then turning to him she said, "So where are we off to next?"

He took in a deep breath, "If you like I can show you the pool area and my aunt has some lovely water gardens in that area of the property." he offered.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "sounds wonderful." she said as she walked along beside him. She couldn't get over what a lovely time she was having and how polite he was being.

The pool area was just a short walk now from the rose gardens and Elizabeth found that the landscaping was very suited to the home itself. Rosings Park was a very stately home and the gardens reflected that. They were all very pretty, and perfectly manicured, just the way her ladyship preferred it, she imagined. When they entered into the pool area Darcy's phone went off and he excused himself for a moment. She watched as him as he spoke to whomever it was about some new company they had acquired. It was interesting how in that moment he became very confident, very formal, and in control. He was the boss and he spoke like one, she found herself having a new appreciation for him.

"Sorry about that." he said as he got off the phone.

"No worries," she said as she held up her camera. "I have been working myself after all." she told him.

He had almost forgotten that. "Are you getting some of the shots you were looking for?" he asked her.

She smiled, "I am, thank you." then she turned and looked off over in the distance. There was a small hill that didn't look like it would be too much of a climb for her, she thought from that vantage point she would be able to get a very lovely sunset photo of the entire house. She turned and took several more pictures of the pool area, along with the pool house. "Do you know when the pool house was built?" she asked. "I can't imagine it being to much older than the last fifty or sixty years."

Darcy shook his head, "It was put in during the late 1930's I believe. My great Uncle George de Bourgh, did the design himself. It is considerably more modern then some of the others buildings on the property."

Elizabeth shook her head, "It's strange but somehow it feels out-of-place to me?" she said as she looked at the way the gardens flowed into the pool and then the very modern design of the building with so many straight lines and angled edges.

Darcy knew exactly what she was talking about, "I have often said the same thing, its seems disjointed, like it doesn't fit." he agreed.

Elizabeth smiled, "We finally agree on something, I think this could very well be a first for us." she teased him.

He laughed, "It was bound to happen sooner or later." he told her.

Elizabeth glanced down at her watch, "Oh I should be getting back, Charlotte will be waiting for me." she told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Of course." he said as they walked back to the main gate together. "Enjoy the rest of your day." he told her.

She stopped and looked at him, "We are not done yet Mr. Darcy." she smiled at him, "Remember this afternoon I am doing your PR photos." she told him. "You will just have to put up with me for a while longer today." she told him before turning to head back to the cottage.

Darcy stood there watching as she went. "I could put up with you for a life time." he mumbled to himself before he turned to go and join his Aunt and cousin for breakfast.

Richard glanced at the clock as Darcy came into the room, "I notice your morning walk went longer then usual cousin." he commented.

Darcy shrugged his shoulders, "It was a particularly nice morning, I saw no need to rush myself." he told him.

Richard smiled, "Did Elizabeth join you?" he asked.

"Yes she did actually." Darcy told him. "She wanted to get some photo's of the house, she is doing a magazine spread of older homes around the countryside for an architectural magazine."

Lady Catherine interrupted, "Were you showing Miss Bennet the grounds this morning Fitzwilliam. I wondered why you would be out with her when Mr. Collins phoned me this morning." she told them.

"Yes she mentioned she was going to be photographing Rosings and I volunteered to show her the view of the house from the rose garden." he explained.

Lady Catherine shook her head, "I must tell you, I was not at all pleased that this magazine sent this young, inexperienced woman to take pictures of my home. I think they would have given such an important task to a more experienced photographer."

Darcy shook his head, "Aunt Catherine you have nothing to worry about, her work is really very good." he told her.

"Oh and how would you know?" his aunt asked.

Darcy realized his mistake as soon as he said it, "Well because I have seen her work before." he said hoping to side step the fact that he allowed Georgiana to choose her own photographer for her portraits. "She took pictures of my friend's home in Hertfordshire."

"Oh and is his home as grand as Rosings Park?" she demanded to know.

Darcy smiled, "It is a nice property, but it is not the size or scale that Rosings is, so there is some difference."

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "Exactly why someone with more experiences should be taking these photo." she snapped at him. "I told Mr. Collins that he should contact that editor of that magazine at once and tell him that I am not at all pleased with his choice."

Darcy tried to keep his patients, "Aunt Catherine the editor chose Miss Bennet because of her unique perspective when she captures a photo. As I said she is really very good."

"You based your opinion off of a few snapshots that she has taken of your friend's house," she told him, "If Rosings is to be apart of this article then it must be represented properly."

Richard finished eating his eggs and sipped his coffee, "Aunt Catherine, I have seen Elizabeth work as well, and I can assure you that she is really very good." he told her.

She scoffed off his words, "Can I assume that the pictures you saw, are the same ones of the same house that Fitzwilliam has seen?"

Richard didn't see the warning look that Darcy shot in his direction, "No I'm talking about the ones she did of Georgiana for her graduation and her portraits."

Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes and glared at Darcy, "Please tell me this is some kind of joke and that you have not actually commissioned that woman to take Georgiana portraits when I specifically suggested to Gaston!" she snapped at him.

Darcy pushed his plate away and leaned back in his chair, he knew the battle was about to begin, "Aunt Catherine I was very appreciative of your suggestion to me. Gaston is really very good at his craft, but Georgiana was not comfortable with his work. She sought out Miss Bennet on her own. I agreed to allow her to take the photos on a trail bases and then make a decision whether we would use them or not." he explained.

Lady Catherine shook her head in frustration, "Then you can still back out and not use them." she told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "No we can not back out. We are under contract, and even if I wasn't, I still would not back out. Miss Bennets work is every bit as good as Gaston in my opinion, and what is more important, Georgiana is happy with them." he told her.

Lady Catherine huffed as she stood up, "As good as Gaston!" she repeated his words as if she were amazed, "Who is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, where has she trained to perfect her craft? Who were her mentors, who has she worked for of any consequence?" she demanded to know. "These are not just any photos Fitzwilliam, the Darcy name is at stake here, our family reputation must be considered." she told him then asked, "Why were did Georgiana even come across Miss Bennet's work in the first place? Was there a proper recommendation given by someone whom we know at least?"

Darcy looked down at the floor took in a deep breath before he spoke, "No Aunt Catherine, she was not recommended to us by anyone we know." he said reluctantly knowing he would not hear the end of it, "Georgiana found her on the internet."

She blinked her eyes in disbelief, "Now I know this must be a joke, you can not possibly be serious that you are going to allow Miss Bennet to do the portraits that will hang at Pemberley as well as at the Royal Museum. What am I to tell my friends when they ask about who did Georgiana's portraits," she demanded, "You can't really expect me to say they were taken by a photographer she found on the internet!" she cried, "your mother would be so upset Fitzwilliam that you would have so little regard for tradition."

Darcy got up, "Aunt Catherine, I really don't want to argue with you about this." he told her as he headed for the door. "I have made my decision, Miss Bennets is the absolute best photographer for Georgiana."

Lady Catherine shook her head, "I was not finished talking to you." she yelled out after him.

Darcy took in a deep breath he saw Richard about to bust out in laughter. He stopped at the door and looked back at his Aunt, "Actually Aunt Catherine it was Richard who made the suggestion to Georgiana to consider someone else in the first place, when she said she was uncomfortable with Gaston he told her to find someone else." he said as he stepped out of the room.

Lady Catherine spun back around and yelled at him, "Is that true!?" she demanded of him.

Now it was Darcy's turn to laugh, the last thing he heard Richard say was "I did not suggest she look for photographers on the internet."

It was just after lunch when Elizabeth went to meet with Darcy for his PR photos. The butler had let her in and said she could wait in the library for Mr. Darcy. She found herself feeling nervous, she wasn't exactly sure why. She thought about how well their morning spent together had gone, and was hopeful this afternoon would go well. She opened the door and waited in the doorway as she heard Darcy coming down the stairs. She was not really surprised by his choice in clothes, he was dressed impeccable for one of "the worlds" top business men. She took in a deep breath and shook her head, this would not do. Richard wanted a more casual look for these shots, she felt the need to remind him, "I thought these photos were to help with some PR issues?" she commented to him.

"Yes, that's right." He answered feeling completely uncomfortable. He did not like his photo taken.

"Well then I think maybe you might want to reconsider what you are wearing." she told him.

Darcy looked down at his suit and shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't understand."

The sound of Richards laughter as he came up behind her caught them both by surprise, "Of course you don't Darcy, what she is trying to say is these pictures are supposed to make you look more approachable. Right now you look more like a stuffy, Monday morning suit who only has money on his mind."

"I hardly think that this suit makes me appear unapproachable." Darcy told them feeling a bit defensive.

Richard looked over at Elizabeth's and smiled, "Come with me, seems my dear cousin needs some help with how to relax more."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes I don't think he quite understands what it is you are looking for." she teased him.

Darcy was beginning to become irritated as he followed his cousin back up toward his room. "Richard I think I can handle choosing my own clothes for this." he told him.

"Apparently not or you would not have picked that Armani suit." he shot back then added, "We want you to look like just another guy, we want you to look relaxed and approachable." he repeated that word, as he walked into Darcy room and opened his closet, "Please Elizabeth pick out something for him that would be less corporate raider and more friendly boss...lets shoot for casual Friday kind of thing."

Elizabeth looked at the annoyed expression on Darcy face and hesitated, " I am sure that you can find something now that you know what it is Richard is looking for in this photo shoot." she told him.

Darcy was annoyed with his cousin but not with her. He smiled, "No please, it's alright." He had to admit he rather liked the idea of her helping him choose what to wear. "Truly, I would appreciate the help since my cousin feels I am so inept in choosing the right look, would you mind helping me." he told her trying to keep his voice even.

Elizabeth's took in a deep breath, this did put her in a rather awkward position, but not wanting to admit that since she had in the past helped other clients choose what to wear she relented, "Alright then if your sure you don't mind." she said as she entered into his closet and began looking through his things. After a few moments she turned and asked, "Do you own a pair of jeans or are these dockers as dressed down that you have?"

Darcy shook his head, "No I do not usually wear jeans." he admitted.

Richard laughed, "Don't worry Darcy, you and I are about the same size I will go and get you a pair of mine." he told him then asked Elizabeth, "Dark rinse or light?"

She looked through his closet of shirts and smiled, "dark would be great." she told him as she reached over and grabbed a pale blue button up shirt and a dark gray cardigan sweater. She handed both to Darcy, "This shirt will work, leave the top button undone and leave the cardigan unbuttoned completely." she told him as she stepped out of the room for him to get changed just as Richard came back with the jeans. "Also change into your most casual shoes that you have." she said as one last thought before heading down stairs.

Moments later he came back out for her inspection. She had to admit he looked really good. She smiled, "See now your ready." she told him as they stepped outside. "Richard and I were talking and we were thinking that the best place for the pictures might be near the trees, the gardens are to manicured and stuffy for what were going for." she explained.

"I am placing myself completely into your hands." he told her.

She laughed "Oh you shouldn't ever say that to a photographer, we can be a crazy bunch." she teased him, "You might find yourself swinging from a tree."

Darcy laughed, "Well perhaps that is what it will take, to make me "more approachable." he told her.

They walked together down to the end of the drive and across the lawns until they reached the edge of the property. Elizabeth looked around to choose the spot she wanted. She wanted to make sure she wasn't getting to much sun, she pointed to a lovely little bench that sat beneath some of the taller trees near one of the walking trails. "Lets have you sit down here and see how that works." she told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Alright but I must warn you that I do not take very good pictures." he told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "No worries, since I will be the one taking the pictures we should be fine." she teased him.

Darcy laughed realizing his mistake in wording what he said. "What I meant to say is pictures that I are taken of my do not usually turn out." he corrected himself, "I hope I will not end up being too difficult a subject for you."

Elizabeth almost laughed, she wondered if he were joking or not. He was so handsome, he had the perfect physic and an amazing smile, how could he honestly believe his pictures would turn out bad. She held the camera up to her eye and began focusing in and took a few pictures but was not happy with them. "Could you stand up instead and maybe move away from the bench.

Darcy got up and walked over toward the trees. He faced the way she had instructed him and waited while Elizabeth held the camera up and tried several angles, "No that is not going to work either." she said softly.

Darcy laughed, "I told you, I do not photograph well. Perhaps we should use Richard he is more photogenic."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, it's not you at all. You look amazing," she said without thinking as she turned to look for a better spot to do the pictures. As she turned back toward him she realized what she had said and became embarrassed by her slip, her cheeks turned a bright red. "What I meant to say, is that it's not you that is the problem, it's the back drop. Everything just looks so posed."

Darcy smiled, although he said nothing about her compliment on his looks. He found himself feeling rather pleased with the fact that she considered him good looking. It wasn't that he lacked confidence in his appearance. He had received compliments before from women, but having her say that she thought him handsome meant more to him. "There is one tree just down the path that might offer a more substantial backdrop and it has a very nice stream that runs just behind it. I could show it to you, if you like?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Alright." she told him as she followed him down that path. It wasn't long before they came to a small clearing. They were surrounded by trees, but the one in the middle was beautiful, it was huge, and old and full of large branches. It looked like it had been there for hundreds of years. The sunlight filtered through the trees and hit near the stream making it look like the most serene place on earth. "This is a very lovely place." she told him.

"I have always thought so." he agreed. "Do you think it will do for the photos?"

Elizabeth smiled, her eyes lite up and she nodded her head, "I want to take some here, not so sure this kind of backdrop is what your cousin was thinking of though."

Darcy loved the way her eyes looked in that moment, he couldn't help but stare at her. She walked over toward him and positioned him leaning back against the tree, facing toward her but just ever so slightly to one side. She stepped back and held her camera up in front of her. "Almost perfect." she told him as she sat her camera down on her bag and walk over toward him. She gently placed her hands on his arm and turned him more toward her. Then she gently lifted his chin and moved his head toward the stream. She looked into his eyes for a moment and found herself feeling drawn to them, "You have really amazing eyes..." she said softly. With out thinking she reached up and gently brushed a few stray curls away from his forehead.

Darcy enjoyed having her stand so close to him, he also did not mind her soft touch as she brushed the hair away from his face. He stared into her soft brown eyes, "is this better?" he asked her softly.

Elizabeth nodded her head as she forced herself to back up away from him. She blushed again at how she had allowed herself to get carried away. "This will work." she told him as she walked back over and picked up her camera. She began taking his pictures, she found herself admiring him. He really was very handsome, and he was being so very different then he had been before.


	23. Chapter 23

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, it had been a wonderful day, and that thought shocked her more than any other because she spent most of it with Darcy. She looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled, "Mr. Darcy is a strange duck, is he not?" she asked herself as she thought about how his personality seem to shift over the last two times they were together. Tonight they were all having dinner together at Rosings at the commend of Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She knew her Ladyship was not pleased that she was the photographer sent to take pictures of Rosings Park. Collins had told both her and Charlotte several times since she arrived, "Lady Catherine is not at all happy with you taking the photo's Elizabeth." Charlotte tried to defend her friend's ability, but Collins carried on as if it were the end of the world. "You must be very careful not to say anything that would cause her to take offense. She has a very particular thoughts and ideas about how each picture should look. I think it would be very beneficial for you to listen to what she has to say." he told her. Elizabeth had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing while he rambled on. Her thoughts turned to her friend, she did not want to make trouble for Charlotte so she would continue to bite her tongue, and practice patients with both her cousin and the Lady Catherine. It was the sound of someone knocking at her door that interrupted her thoughts, "Yes?" she called out.

Charlotte responded, "Lizzy are you almost ready?"

"I am, I will be right down." she told her as she slipped on her shoes and headed downstairs. She saw both Charlotte and Collins waiting for her near the door, "It is a bit early to be going over isn't it?" she asked.

"Lady Catherine likes to have dinner promptly at six o'clock." Collins told her.

Elizabeth glanced down at her watch, "Well it is only now just 5:20 and it won't take but five minutes to drive up to the main house." she told them.

Charlotte took in a deep breath, "We are walking over Lizzy." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Why on earth would we do that." she asked them.

Collins cleared his throat, "Lady Catherine believes in promoting good physical health for all her employee's and she also prides herself on not being wasteful. She wants to preserve the environment for future generations to come, she feels that it is not necessary to start the car up to go such a short distance." he told her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and looked at her cousin, "Are you serious? You plan for us to walk the entire mile there and then back, and you expect Charlotte and I to do so in our shoes?" she said pointing down at her feet. She was wearing a pair of wedged sandals, with lovely peach colored, knee-length, summer dress. Charlotte had on some flats and wore a pale yellow summer dress.

Charlotte looked at her and then turned to her husband, "Elizabeth is right, walking in the heat of the afternoon would leave the both of us hot, dusty, and with very sore feet. We will take the car." she told him.

"My dear Charlotte I really must ask that you reconsider," he began to argue with her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I have an idea, since you want us to walk, Charlotte and I will run upstairs and put on our tennis shoes, jeans, and old tee shirts. That way we won't be miserable when we arrive. After all if we are going for an evening walk I am sure Lady Catherine would understand the need to wear sensible shoes and the proper attire." she told him.

Collins looked flustered, "Elizabeth we have been invited to dine at Lady Catherine's home, if my wife were to show up in such a casual state of dress it would be considered an insult to my employer. She specifically has told me on several occasions that she dresses for dinner every evening, even if she is dinning alone." he explained.

Lizzy arched her brow, "Well then we do have a problem, don't we?" she said as she walked over and sat down on the sofa, "What ever will we do?" she asked him. "Shall we take the car and hope her Ladyship understands or do we change our clothes?"

Charlotte knew that look in Elizabeth's eye, she knew she would not back down. She smiled and walked over to her husband, "I think being such a refined lady and knowing what is proper she will understand our need to take the car on this occasion." she told him.

Collins took in a deep breath and thought it over, "Yes perhaps you are right." he said as he walked over toward the door to his study, "Just to be sure though, I think I will go into my study and let her know we are thinking of driving over." he said. Moments later he came back out with a smile on his face, "I explained to Lady Catherine our situation and she agreed that in this case it only made sense to bring the car." he told them as if it were Lady Catherine's idea that they drive over to begin with.

Charlotte smiled, "I told you she would understand." she told him calmly.

Collins smiled then turned to Elizabeth, "Lady Catherine did mention wanting to talk to you about the pictures you are taking of Rosings as well as the ones you took of her niece Georgiana."

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh I will be happy to listen to what ever is troubling her," she said but then added, "But that is all that I promise to do." she told him.

Collins took out his handkerchief and wiped the sweat from his brow then he said, "Charlotte did you pick up more anti acid for me at the store." he asked her quietly. "I have a very strong feeling I will need it later tonight."

Elizabeth smiled as Charlotte assured him she had.

Darcy finished getting ready for dinner. He couldn't believe how very happy he was to actually be at Rosings this year and it was all because Elizabeth was there too. He was just about to grab his jacket and tie when he realized that he didn't have to look quite so formal all the time. He went back into his closet and pulled out a pair of his khaki Dockers, and a deep green button down shirt. He looked himself over in the mirror, he knew his Aunt would have few choice words for him for not dressing formally for dinner but he decided to follow his cousins lead and try to learn to relax more. He was just about to go downstairs when he heard knocking at his door, "Yes." he called out.

Richard came in, he looked at Darcy's less formal attire and held back a laugh, "I presume Elizabeth influence is the reason for you not wearing a five piece suit to dinner this evening."

Darcy shook his head, "Not at all." he told him as he straightened his collar, "It's rather hot and muggy out so I felt a full suit was a bit too much." he told him. He looked over at Richard and saw that he was wearing jeans and a button down shirt as well. "Besides you look at you, you have never worn a suit to dinner as long as I can remember, so Aunt Catherine can't have too much to say about me."

Richard did laugh this time, "Oh but that is where you are making a mistake if you really believe that she holds the two of us in the same regard." he told him as they headed for the door, "She always puts up with more from me because in her eyes I am less than you. You are special, after all you are the first-born son and heir to the Darcy throne, while I am just the second son to the meager holdings of my father." he teased him.

Darcy shook his head, "Which is completely ridiculous in this day and age, for one thing you work hard and make more in a year then your older brother does." he told him then said, "And your father's wealth is hardly meager, he has enough money to set you both up for two lifetimes." he reminded him. "I am no better or of any more importance then you, Aunt Catherine's notions are outdated, and completely off the mark on that score."

Richard laughed, "Well I see we at least agree on that point, but she will still ignore me and say something to you." he told him.

Darcy smiled, "You seem very sure of yourself cousin." he said as they walked down down the stairs.

"I am so sure that I would be willing to bet you?" he told him.

"And what is it you wish to wager this time?" Darcy asked him.

"If I am right, you have to deal with Smith at the next board meeting." he told him.

Darcy wasn't that confident in his aunt's ability to hold her tongue. "Hmm not sure I like my odds now that I think about it." he laughed, "she was pretty angry this morning."

Richard shook his head, "Do you know after you dropped that last little bomb and abandoned me at breakfast she yelled at me for a full twenty minutes about everything from Georgiana's pictures to when was I going to finally show some sense and marry someone from society to improve my status and position in life."

Darcy smiled, "Perhaps saying what I did and then running away was going to far." he told him as they walked into the main dinning room.

Darcy's eyes were at once on Elizabeth, who he saw sitting at the end of the table near his aunt Catherine. Elizabeth looked up at him when he came in the room and smiled. Darcy smiled back, while his aunt Catherine watched the both of them carefully.

"Richard you will sit here next to me, and Darcy you will seat next to Mrs. Collins." Lady Catherine told them. She looked up at Darcy and sighed, "Fitzwilliam, it seems you have forgotten that we usually dress for dinner here at Rosings?"

Darcy looked over at Richard who was trying not to laugh, "I didn't forget Aunt Catherine, I just felt in this heat it would be more comfortable to wear something a little less formal."

Lady Catherine looked annoyed, "It may very well be warm, but that has never stopped you before in being respectful and honoring my wishes to dress for dinner."

Darcy didn't say anything more. He could tell his aunt was still in a bad mood. He looked across the table at Elizabeth she seemed a bit uncomfortable sitting next to her cousin. He wondered why his Aunt had placed Charlotte between himself and Richard, instead of near her friend. He did not have long to wait to understand his aunt Catherine's motives behind the seating arrangements, she began in on Elizabeth almost as soon as they sat down. It was clear that Collins was placed where he was to agree with every criticizing statement his aunt made. He took in a deep breath and realized it was not going to be the pleasant evening he had hoped for after all. He did not want to be rude to Charlotte as she was talking to him, but he wanted to keep tabs on his aunt. He would not allow her to berate Elizabeth just because she did not agree with his decision in what photographer to use.

Lady Catherine looked over at Elizabeth, "So my nephews have informed me just this morning that you were commissioned to do the photo's of my niece Georgiana."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes actually Georgiana and I met..." she started to say when Lady Catherine interrupted her.

"Yes, yes I am well aware of how she came across you, through the internet." She responded cutting Elizabeth off mid sentence. "Tell me Miss Bennet, where did you go to school?" she asked. "Whom have to studied your craft under?"

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Well I went to school in the town I grew up in and I did study for a time at University in London but I did not study photography under any one photographer, I began working with my sister and my business just kind of took off from there."

Lady Catherine narrowed her eyes, "Don't you think it might have been wise to study with someone for a while. You could have interned for a time to truly gain the skill and knowledge you need to truly be good at what you do?"

Elizabeth smiled, "No honestly I didn't think that was the route for me. I know what I like when I see it, and if I had studied or interned under another photographer I would have learned to do things their way instead of the way that I wanted."

Lady Catherine seemed annoyed with her answer, "Surely you can see the value in learning from someone who has studied and worked hard to be truly good at their profession. Someone who has taken the time to lean his trade, to take it to such a level that makes them qualified, and worthy to do portraits for families that are more well-known in society."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Of course there can be value in observing another photographers work but I don't want to copy it. What would be the point, if my work were exactly like someone else then why come to me. I like the fact that I have been told my perspective is unique, that the photos I capture make people feel good and they can be themselves." she told her. "Georgiana is a very good example, she is a lovely girl with a beautiful smiled who really wanted something different, but others might have wanted to have her pictures done in a studio with the tradition blue backdrop. In that case I considered my clients wishes, I considered the occasion and I considered the times we now live. Together she and I decided it would be better for her to take her portraits outside. She had fun with it and she was happy with the outcome. That is something you learn by getting to know your client not by studying another persons work and copying it."

Lady Catherine looked over at Darcy, "Am I to understand that my niece's portraits, that are to be hung in the royal museum, where taken outside in a field somewhere?" she demanded.

Darcy looked up at her seeing that the question was directed to him, "No Aunt Catherine they were not taken in a field somewhere, they were very tastefully done in the gardens at Pemberley." he told her.

She shook her head in frustration, "Fitzwilliam how could you ignore propriety and tradition is such a way! You know as well as I do that the portraits that have been done the same way with out variation for years!" she snapped at him.

Elizabeth felt like it was her fault Lady Catherine was so upset so she jumped in, "Lady Catherine, the portrait photos were taken in the Rose gardens near the east wing at Pemberley. Georgiana remembered her brother saying that their mother's wish, was that when it came time for Georgiana's portraits to be done she would love to seem them done there at Pemberley instead of in a stuffy studio setting. It meant a lot to Georgiana, and she believed it would hold special meaning for her brother as well."

Lady Catherine seemed to calm down and grew quiet at the mention of her sister and her wishes. Darcy looked over at Elizabeth and smiled, he had great admiration for her. The way she stood and voiced her opinion with out cowering to his aunt gave him new appreciation for her. Collins on the other hand spent the rest of dinner agreeing with just about everything that his aunt had to say. The man barely took a breath all evening as he spent his time either praising Lady Catherine for her fine taste, or agreeing with her on every subject she spoke about.

After dinner they all went to the sitting room for some drinks. Darcy walked over to sit by Elizabeth but Richard beat him to it and he found himself standing just off to the side of the sofa watching the two of them as they chatted. Richard looked up and saw Darcy standing there, "Darcy sit down here and keep Elizabeth company while I go get some more to drink." he told him as he got up and made his way over to the bar.

Darcy sat down happy to finally have a chance to speak with Elizabeth alone. He leaned over and smiled, "I am sorry that my aunt Catherine carried on so at dinner this evening." he told her.

"It's fine. I wasn't offended." she told him honestly.

He was relieved to hear it, "My aunt told me this morning that she has moved the date of her annual garden party up to tomorrow evening." he commented.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes it was topic of much discussion during lunch." she admitted. "Apparently this party is a very big deal for your aunt."

"Yes it is." he told her then said, "Would you save me a danc ..." he started to ask her but his aunt interrupted him.

Lady Catherine looked over and narrowed her eyes as she stared at Elizabeth, "What are you two talking about?" she demanded to know. "Really it is rude to whisper among yourselves when there are others in the room. Your parents taught you better than that Fitzwilliam. I can only assume it's the company you have kept lately, that has caused you to forget your manners." she snapped.

Elizabeth tried not to laugh, Lady Catherine acted as if she had just caught them committing some horrible deed instead of having a conversation. She looked over at Darcy, he seemed to be a bit embarrassed by his aunt's behavior. She felt sorry for him, so she turned to their hostess and replied, "We were discussing your party tomorrow evening Lady Catherine, and how lovely it will be." she told her.

Lady Catherine smiled, "Yes it will be a very lovely affair." she told her then she added, "Many of my friends from London will be attending. Of course you will not know many of the people coming because of your background, but I am happy to offer you this opportunity to spend time with those who might help you along in your profession." she told her.

Elizabeth knew what Lady Catherine meant when she mentioned her background. It was her not so subtle way of saying that many of the guest would be influential and from high society, people she would not normally be socializing with.

Darcy was about to object to the insult his aunt had just made to Elizabeth when he saw her eyebrow go up and the corner of her mouth turn upward, into a smile. She was not offended he thought to himself.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath then said, "Lady Catherine I do appreciate the invitation to your party. It was very kind of you to include me on such short notice." she told her then said, "I am not really sure what you mean though when you said you are happy to offer me this opportunity. What opportunity might that be?"

Lady Catherine took in a deep breath, "Why to meet and mingle with those in society who might help further your career of course." she told her impatiently.

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh I see." she said simply.

Lady Catherine shook her head, "Considering your background Miss Bennet I would have thought you would have a more appropriate response to such an invitation as this event will offer you." she told her.

"I did already say thank you for the invitation, I am not sure what more there is to be said." Elizabeth told her.

Lady Catherine asked, her voice filled with astonishment. "You must understand the great benefit coming to this party will be for someone like you, someone in your position. The fact that you have been chosen to do the portraits of my niece Georgiana will go a long way in advancing your career, and helping you monetarily, surely you can see that?"

Elizabeth smiled, "I suppose it might with some, who place a value on name dropping, but I prefer to stand on my own two feet, and earn what I get through hard work. I don't really care to make a name for myself just because of who I happen to know."

Lady Catherine looked at her intently, "Are you implying that it is wrong for someone to be helped in their life pursuits by others who are more fortunate then they themselves are?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No not at all. I do however think it becomes an issue when the person doing the helping holds it over the head of the person they are supposed to be helping. Sometimes accepting help from those who consider themselves to be in a superior position in life can be a very costly endeavor." she said as she looked over at her cousin Collins.

Lady Catherine huffed and sat back in her chair, "And sometimes those who are giving such opportunities and privileges know how to respond and are grateful." she commented then she turned to Collins and said, "I am sure you agree with me Mr. Collins."

"Oh yes of course Lady Catherine." he told her. "I myself am forever grateful to you for the opportunities that I have been afforded. I was speaking with my own dear sweet mother just recently and I was telling her how lucky I am to have such a wonderful and generous employer."

Darcy had held his tongue long enough, he hated the fact that his aunt was attempting to bully Elizabeth into groveling before her the way she did with Mr. Collins. "Aunt Catherine having seen Elizabeth's work for myself, I suspect that those who get caught up in such things as position, background, and status probably would not care for her work. It would be for to pure, to real, and honest for them. I have found that the kind of people who get caught up in such things tend to prefer to wear a mask, they want to be flattered and told how wonderful they are constantly."

Richard could see that both his aunt and Darcy had reached their boiling point, and he took it as his cue to intervene. He went over to the grand piano in the corner and sat down at it. "Mrs. Collins, I believe you mentioned you like to play?" he asked as he began playing a tune on the piano. "Would you come and join me?" he asked her. "Perhaps we could play a duet together."

Collins looked relieved and encouraged her to do so, "Oh yes Charlotte please do play, you do so wonderfully." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled and looked over at Darcy, the fact that he defended her to his aunt made the entire evening worth while.


	24. Chapter 24

Morning came early as Elizabeth climbed out of bed, and got ready for her usual walk. She stretched and yawned, it was going to be a wonderful day she decided as she got dressed, grabbed her camera, then headed downstairs. She did her best to be quiet knowing that both Charlotte and Collins were still sound asleep. She opened the front door and greeted the day, it was beautiful out. The sun was already high in the sky, there wasn't a cloud in sight and the birds were singing. She took in a deep breath and began walking down the drive way toward the main road. There was an old church that stood not to far from Rosings Park that she wanted to get some pictures of and with the brilliant sunshine this seemed to be the perfect morning to do it. She didn't get more than a few steps away from the cottage when she saw Mr. Darcy coming towards her. "Good morning." she waved and called out to him.

"Good morning." he said as he came up to her. "Heading out to get some early morning pictures?" he commented.

Elizabeth smiled, "Guilty as charged." she told him as she held up her camera. "What are you doing out so early in the morning?"

"Oh when I come to Rosings I like to take early morning walks." he told her. "I do not get to go walking as much as I like when in London, but when I am here or at Pemberley I try to take advantage of the surroundings, besides it is good exercise." He took in a deep breath, for some reason he felt like he was rambling so he changed the subject, "Where are you off to take pictures this morning?"

"There was a little church not too far down the road, that I thought I might get some pictures of." she told him. "I don't know the history of the place but I was thinking at one time it may have been the church that over saw the area around Rosings."

"If it is the same place that I am thinking of, then I do believe you are right about that." he told her. Darcy stood there not sure what to say next. He knew she didn't like having people a long when she went to get her photos she had told him so at Netherfeld. It was one of the reasons she got up so early to go, to insure she could go alone. As much as he wanted to go along, he did not think he should invite himself.

Elizabeth smiled, "Shall we go and investigate together then?" she asked him.

Darcy was surprised, "I would like nothing better than to tag along with you." he told her.

They walked the mile down the road with ease, and it took very little time before they arrived at the old country church. Elizabeth began taking pictures as Darcy stood back and watched her. He loved the way the sun light played off her long dark hair, and the way her eyes lit up when she got just the perfect shot she wanted. He loved her smile, and the way she laughed. He stood there thinking, about how attracted he had become to her, he couldn't deny it any longer, all the signs were there. He felt like he was a teenager again, his heart raced whenever he saw her, his palms got sweaty when he talked to her, she filled his thoughts each day and his dreams every night. She was beautiful and completely wonderful. As he stood there watching her take pictures, in the morning sunlight, he suddenly realized for the first time in his life he was actually falling in love. He took in a deep breath and turned away for a moment, was it really possible, was he falling in love with her? He thought to himself, the answer had been staring him in the face for a while now, but he didn't want to admit it. It was true his feelings for her had gone way beyond attraction, he was beginning to fall in love with her. He turned back around as she called out to him, "Are you feeling adventurous? I was hoping to see if we can get inside?"

Darcy shook his head and realized he had gotten lost in his thoughts again, "Sorry about that I was admiring the morning and didn't hear you just then."

Elizabeth smiled, "I can't blame you, it is a perfect morning isn't it." she told him as she walked back over toward him. "I love how everything is so quiet and peaceful. I can imagine how it must have been in times past when families would make the journey every Sunday morning to come together for times of worship in this beautiful little church."

Darcy smiled, "I do believe this was at one time the parish church that my great aunts and uncles would have come to as well. In fact I think the pastor would have lived in the cottage that your cousin Collins and Charlotte now live in." he told her. "I remember reading about it in the library at Rosings. My great, great Uncle Thomas De Bourgh loved keeping a journal, and he wrote about his life and dealings with the local farmers and tenants to his properties. He also wrote about being very young and falling in love with the pastor's eldest daughter."

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, and what did the pastor think of the very wealthy Thomas De Bourgh giving attentions to his eldest daughter?" she asked.

Darcy smiled, "Well it would seem from Thomas's journal entries at least, that the two were very much in love, but that her father did not think it was prudent for them to pursue the relationship further. So he sent his daughter to stay with an older sister, while Thomas's father arranged for him to marry a more suitable lady."

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh someone more suitable, so the real truth was Thomas's father did not approve of his son falling in love with someone who was clearly beneath the family station, so he probably went to the pastor and arranged for the daughter to be sent away, so he could marry his son off to a wealthy young heiress."

Darcy shook his head, "Yes that is most likely how things happened." he told her. He took in a deep breath, he thought about his own family and how they never would approve of Elizabeth. Georgiana would be fine with the him being with Elizabeth, and he thought Richard would not think less of her for where she came from, but his Aunt Catherine, Uncle and Aunt Fitzwilliam would never approve. The nature of his thoughts began to trouble him the more he thought about his feelings for Elizabeth, and all the challenges that would need to be overcome if he were to pursue a relationship with her. It wasn't only her background, there was also her mother and younger sisters to contend with. He took in a deep breath and glanced down at his watch, "We probably should be heading back." he told her.

Elizabeth glanced at her watch and nodded, "Oh yes it is getting late." she agreed. "Charlotte will wonder where I have gotten to." She looked back at the old church and let out a small sigh, "Perhaps another day we could come back and investigate further." she told him.

"Perhaps." was all he said as they walked back toward the house. Darcy parted with Elizabeth at the cottage and saw Richard coming down from the main house toward him. "Good morning Richard." he said as he walked up toward him.

Richard smiled, "So was that Elizabeth I saw you with?" he asked.

Darcy shook his head, "yes we ran into each and walked together for a while." he told her.

"Elizabeth is an early riser too then I take it." he commented.

Darcy nodded his head, "Yes I suppose she is." he told him.

"You seem to be spending a good deal of time with her." Richard commented.

Darcy shook his head, "Richard do not make more out of it then it was, we simply ran into each other, and out of politeness we went for a short walk together." he reminded him, "Besides weren't you the one who suggested I try to be polite for Georgiana's sake."

Richard shook his head, "I did say that yes." he told him. "So you have no real interest in Miss Bennet beyond being polite to her for Georgiana's sake?"

Darcy stopped and looked at him, "Why are you asking me about Miss Bennett, Richard?" he asked him.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I was just wondering?" he told him. "She is very beautiful and I assume she is not seeing anyone."

Darcy was just about to say something when Richard cell phone went off.

"Sorry Darcy I need to take this call." he said, he stopped walking as his cousin continued on into the house. He waited to be sure Darcy was out of ear shot before speaking, "Georgiana I was wondering how long it would take before your curiosity got the better of you and made you call?" he asked her.

"I will admit, I have wondered how things there were going between my brother and Elizabeth?" She asked him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "Well as far as I know he has not asked her out as of yet. He seems to be spending time with her, but this morning he said he was only being polite because the two of you are friends."

Georgiana laughed, "I do not believe that for one moment." she told him.

Richard laughed, "Neither do I." he told her, "but you know how stubborn your brother can be. He will take weeks to examine his heart before he decides if he should act upon his feelings or not."

"Why is it he can be so determined and decisive in business, but so indecisive when it comes to the matters of the heart?" she commented.

Richard shook his head, "Georgiana I have done my part. I have given him every opportunity to be with her." he told her.

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "There is something more you could do." she hinted. "you could give him a little nudge?"

Richard had a feeling he knew where this was heading, "And how do you suggest I do that?" he asked.

"Well I know Aunt Catherine has her annual garden party soon, you could make him jealous by spending time with Elizabeth. You know, ask her to dance and show her some attention, maybe if he sees he has competition he won't be so indecisive." she explained.

Richard took in a deep breath, "I could do that, but if Darcy ever finds out.." he started to say.

"He won't find out, besides we both know he likes her, he just needs a little bit of encouragement to make that leap..." she told him. "Please cousin Richard, after meeting her you have to see how perfect they are for each other."

Richard smiled, "I will admit he seems very happy when he is with her, and she is a very nice girl, but making Darcy jealous seems a bit extreme to me." he told her.

Georgiana shook her head, "Richard you know him better than anyone if we don't nudge him a little, he will never get around to asking her out?"

Richard laughed, "Alright you have made your point. I will give him a nudge, but if he still does not ask her out then I am hanging up my bow and arrow and leaving love to cupid." he told her.

"This will work, I promise you. The two of them will be dating very soon!" she said before hanging up the phone.

Darcy spent the better part of the afternoon going over business affairs with his aunt and Collins. He had to admit he was having trouble keeping his focus, partly because he found his thoughts kept going back to Elizabeth, and partly because Collins was so very annoying with his groveling and agreeing to every little thing his aunt said. Several times he had to stop and argue with her over trivial matters because Collins did not have the backbone to stand up and tell her the truth about some of her ideas and plans. When they were finally finished he was very thankful to have some time alone in his room. He walked over and looked out the window toward the cottage house. From the second floor you could see all the way down the drive. He wondered how Elizabeth had spent her day, he found himself missing her company and looking forward to seeing her that night at the party. He would dance with her, he would take her in his arms and hold her close. For the first time in his life he was actually looking forward to going to a party. He was just about to turn and walk away when he thought he saw two riders on horse back riding away from the house. He looked more closely and realized one of the riders was his cousin Richard, and the other was Elizabeth. He thought about what Richard had said to him earlier in the day, about Elizabeth being very beautiful and not seeing anyone. Was it possible that his cousin was attracted to her and that was why he was asking about her.

Elizabeth and Richard rode back up towards the stables a short time later. Richard smiled, "You really are a very good rider." he complemented her.

Elizabeth laughed as she got down off of her horse, "Thank you. I have to admit you were right, I did enjoy myself much more than I thought I would." she told him. "I am sorry I could not go out longer but with Lady Catherine's party I do think I should get back and get ready soon, or my cousin will be in such a state of agitation he will need two bottles of anti acid this evening."

Richard laughed, "Poor Collins, I am afraid if he continues to work for my aunt for very long, he will find himself needing cases not just bottles of anti acid. She has a way about of carrying on if everyone does not arrive exactly when she thinks they should." he told her. "Let me give you a ride back down to the cottage so you don't have to walk."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you Richard I would appreciate that but I don't want to get you into trouble with Lady Catherine. I have heard how she worries about the wasteful use of resources, like driving a car when it is such a short distance to walk." she told him.

Richard smiled, "For a friend such as you I am willing to chance her wrath." he told her as they headed out of the stables and toward the car. Richard opened the door for Elizabeth and then got in himself and headed to the cottage. A few minutes later he drove up to the front of the house and dropped her off, "Remember you promised me at least two danced this evening. I am counting on you to help protect me from all the debutante's my aunt has lined up for me to mingle with." he teased her.

"I will do my best." she laughed just before she stepped inside.

Charlotte was standing near the door, "Oh Lizzy do hurry and get ready for the party. Collins was just about beside himself when he heard you went out riding so late in the afternoon." she said.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath and smiled, she walked over to Charlotte took her hand in hers and said, "I want you to breathe. Take nice long deep breaths and relax. This is just a party like any other we have gone to."

Charlotte laughed as her nerves calmed, "You are right of course. I am sorry I pounced on you like that as soon as you came through the door." she told her. "It's just that Lady Catherine has had Collins running back and forth to the house all morning and then he spent the afternoon with her and Darcy." she explained, "Needless to say he has already taken two doses of his medicine. I think some of his worrying has rubbed off on me."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well do not let it, instead go in and be a calming voice to him and remember it is just a party." she told her.

Charlotte nodded her head, "Thank you Lizzy, I am so glad you are here. I know I shouldn't be nervous but this is my first party of Lady Catherine's and I want to make a good impression." she said as she turned to go in and speak with her husband.

Darcy was waiting for Richard as he came down the hall. He opened his door and stepped out of his room, "Was that Elizabeth I saw you out riding with before?" he asked.

Richard shook his head, "Yes it was." he told him, "She is a very good rider, you were right about that." he told him as he walked toward his room.

Darcy called out to him, "Richard could I speak with you for a moment." he said as he opened the door to his room, "In private."

"Of course Darcy." he said as he followed him into his room, "What's this about, has something gone wrong with the Bigelow accounts?"

Darcy shook his head, "No everything is fine on that front." he told him as he walked over toward the window. "I wanted to talk to you about Elizabeth Bennett."

Richard smiled, "Oh is that all." he laughed.

Darcy turned and look back toward him, "I want to know what your intentions are toward her?"

Richard almost bust out laughing but he held himself together, "My intentions?" he asked him, "Seriously?"

Darcy shook his head, "Yes seriously. Miss Bennet is in our employ and she is very good friends with Georgiana I want to make sure you remember that when you are with her." he told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "Yes I know that she is Georgie's friend, and since I am the one who hired her I know she is working for us still." he told him pretending to be a little annoyed.

"Well then do you think it advisable for you to be going out with her?" he asked.

Richard smiled, "Darcy, Elizabeth is a gorgeous woman, she is intelligent, and funny, and completely charming. I would be a fool not to notice that don't you think?" he said waiting to see his reaction.

Darcy cleared his throat, "Richard surely you can see the need to be careful here in this situation." he told him.

Richard shook his head, "Why would I be cautious, after all if I like her. Why shouldn't I go out and let her know that I do?" he told him, "Darcy, a woman like Elizabeth is not waiting around for suitors, trust me. There are plenty of men who would line up to have a chance to be with someone like her. If I spent all my time analyzing and debating whether its wise to be with her or not, I might very well miss my chance all together."

Darcy was annoyed, "Richard are telling me that you have feelings for Miss Bennet?"

Richard laughed, "Good grief cousin you almost sound jealous. If I didn't know better I would think you had feelings for the lady yourself!" he told him as he turned to leave. "Don't worry Darcy I have only the best and purest intentions where Elizabeth is concerned."

Darcy let out a little huff and returned to getting ready for the party. The things that Richard said played on his mind as he did. Elizabeth was amazing and Richard wasn't the only eligible man to be attending his aunt party this evening.


	25. Chapter 25

It was the sound of her cell going off that alerted Elizabeth to her newly arriving email. She saw that it was from Jane and decided to head up to her room to read it before getting ready for the party. Once in her room she sat down on the bed and began reading.

_Lizzy_

_How is your visit with Charlotte getting along? I hope you are not working to hard, remember you are on vacation so enjoy yourself. Things have been busy here, I have been working so much that I have had little time to be with Charles. I was away for a photo shoot in Ireland, and Charles had promised to come down and spend time with me, but then he suddenly changed his mind. He phoned at the last minute and said he was too busy. He has canceled the last few of our dates with the same excuse that he is either busy, work is hectic, or obligations to family are keeping him in London. He has not been back to Netherfeld at all. Perhaps I am worrying for nothing though, as I said I have been busy as well. It is possible that our schedules are just jumbled up at the moment. I know if you were here you would tell me I am worry for nothing. Oh Lizzy I do hope that I am only worry for nothing, but I can't help feeling something has changed._

_Miss you and look forward to when you get home._

_Love your sister_

_Jane_

Elizabeth took in a deep breath as she closed the email. She wondered why Charles would all the sudden become so busy that he wouldn't have time for Jane. Before he seemed to have all the time in the world for her. She thought about the last time they were all together at the party at Netherfeld, Charles was by her side for most of the night. The only thing she could think of that went wrong that night, was having Lydia invite Wickham after both she and Jane had told her not to. She thought about Darcy, he was upset that night, but surely he was over it and it had not been as big a deal as she thought at the time. She had spent time with him over the past week and he made no mention of it, so the change in Charles could not be anything to do with that. She took in a deep breath and glanced down at her watch, she didn't have time to respond to Jane now so she sent her a text._ "Got your email, and yes you are worrying for nothing! :)"_ she sent it off in hopes it would help calm Jane's fears, but deep down inside she had her own nagging feeling something was a miss. She got up and headed into the shower, she did not want to be late for the party so she pushed all the nagging, worrisome thoughts from her mind and focused on one thing, getting ready. After all she had been asked to dance with two very handsome, very eligible men. Perhaps this evening held more promise than the average party she was accustomed to. She quickly took her shower and then slipped into her new dress that she brought with her. She chose a beautiful full length evening dress with just enough slit on the side to be interesting, but not inappropriate. The neckline was modest, but playful and she just loved the color, a rich, beautiful, deep ruby-red, that set off her eyes, added brightness to her complexion and proved she had a few curves of her own. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, with her hair done up and her grandmothers vintage jewelery pieces she had to admit she looked pretty good and she felt wonderful. She took in a deep breath, "Lets see if you still think I have nothing of interest to you Mr. Darcy." she said to herself. She had to admit when she bought this dress she was hoping that she would have an occasion to wear it when Darcy would be able to see her in it. Even though she kept insisting to herself the words he spoke about her not being pretty enough to tempt him didn't bother her, deep down she did kind of want to make him regret them just a little bit.

Elizabeth came into the party with Collins and Charlotte exactly at 7:00 o'clock as per the time indicated on the invitation. The room was crowded and Elizabeth's didn't recognize any of the guest except for two, Richard and Darcy. They were both standing not for from the entry way and Darcy's eyes caught hers almost at once. She could see by the look on his face that he approved of how she looked. She smiled and took in a deep breath, she had been wanting to get that kind of reaction out of him since the day they first met and she had to admit seeing the admiration there in his eyes kind of made her feel good.

Darcy wasted no time in going over to Elizabeth, he smiled as he came up to her, "You look stunning this evening." he told her without hesitation.

Elizabeth blushed, just a bit, "Thank you." she said softly. "I have to admit, I was a little nervous about wearing the red, but now I am glad I did."

Darcy smiled, "No the red is perfect." he told her unable to take his eyes off of her, "You look.." he started to say when Richard came up alongside him.

Richard reached his hand out and took Elizabeth in his, "I think the word my cousin was looking for was gorgeous." he told her.

"Thank you Richard." she smiled. It was strange but hearing him say she gorgeous didn't mean as much as seeing Darcy's reaction to her. As strange as it seemed to her she almost wished Richard had stayed away a little while longer. She would have liked to hear what Darcy was going to say to her in that moment.

The music began to play and Richard pulled Elizabeth to one side, "So I hope you don't mind if I claim this first dance with you?" he said as he led her out onto the dance floor.

Elizabeth smiled and looked back over at Darcy, his demeanor had changed and she wondered why. "I don't mind." she told Richard as he pulled her into his arms and they began dancing.

Darcy watched the two of them as they danced together. He took in a deep breath and tried to keep himself from feeling agitated. Richard's behavior proved that he was clearly interested in her and why shouldn't he be, she was everything he had said she was.

When the song finally ended Darcy made his way over to the two of them and stepped in, "Elizabeth also promised me a dance this evening." he said as he took her hand in his. "You won't mind holding my drink for me will you cousin." he said as he handed Richard his empty glass and led her back out on the dance floor.

Richard laughed as he watched them go. Darcy was jealous, there was no doubt about it. He motioned for he waiter to come by and he put down the empty glass then took out his cell phone and texted Georgiana "Plan little green monster is in full swing, and by the look on your brother's face it is working!"

Darcy pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held her close while they danced. She had to admit he was a better dancer than Richard, and twice as handsome. She found her self staring at him and blushed when he caught her. She smiled and lowered her gaze back down toward the floor, it was his turn to stare at her.

She looked around the room and tried to think of something to say, "I am surprised by how many guest there are attending this evening. I told Charlotte this party would be just like any other we have gone to, but I think I spoke to soon." she told him.

Darcy looked around and shook his head, "Yes my aunt does like to make a show of it." he told her then asked, "Where you nervous about coming this evening?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I wasn't nervous, but Charlotte was, this is the first party she has attended that Lady Catherine has given since marrying and moving to Rosings."

Darcy understood, "My aunt can be intimidating, but Charlotte has nothing to worry about, she will do fine." he told her. "As hard as it maybe to believe I have heard my aunt speak rather fondly of your friend. I believe she likes her and having her around is good for my aunt as well."

Elizabeth was surprised, "I am surprised to hear you say that." she admitted then said, "I am glad though, for Charlotte sake she so wanted to make a good impression. Sometimes it can be difficult to be in a crowd of people who you don't know."

"Yes I agree completely." he said then added, "Especially when it's clear everyone else already knows one another." he told her.

Elizabeth thought back to the first time they met at the Lucas party. She wondered if he felt at odds that night because he was the stranger in a room full of people who already knew each other. Was it possible she had mistaken his behavior that night? As she thought about the Lucas party her thoughts turned to Jane. She found herself thinking about her email and that nagging unsettled feeling came back.

"Is everything alright?" Darcy asked her.

Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, everything is fine." she told him, realizing this time it was she who had gotten lost in her thoughts.

He stared into her eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked then said, "It's just that you seemed like you were a million miles away?"

She laughed, "I guess I was for a moment. I was thinking about an email I got and became distracted." she told him.

Darcy voice was filled with concern for her, "Is everything alright? Is your family all doing well?"

She smiled, "Yes everyone is fine." she told him, "It's just that I got an email from Jane this afternoon just before we left and she has been very busy working."

"She did mention this was a busier time of year for her." he remembered.

"Yes it can be." she told him then said. "Jane said Charles has been busy with his work as well. The two of them have barely had any time to spend together."

Darcy shook his head, "I know Charles mentioned work being hectic, and that he has found himself very busy with family obligations this summer." he told her.

"Jane mentioned that he has not been back to Netherfeld since leaving just after the party they had together." she told him. "I guess you were right about his work keeping him more to London."

Darcy wanted to change the subject, he took in a deep breath and tried to think of what to say, "Charlotte mentioned that you wanted to take a hike up to the peak tomorrow to get some shots of the sun setting on Rosings."

Elizabeth noticed his demeanor changed at the mention of Charles and Jane but she let it go. They were after all getting along so well, perhaps it was best not to bring up topics they had argued about in the past. She smiled, "I do want to get some shots from up there. Not sure if they will really be of any use to the magazine spread I am working on, but I still want them for my own personal collections."

"I have been up there myself many times, I would be happy to show you the best trails and some of the more scenic areas around the property." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh that is very kind of you, Richard offered the same thing earlier. Maybe Charlotte would like to come and we could all go together." she suggested.

Darcy stiffened a little at the mention of his cousin's name, "Yes, I thought I saw you out riding early this afternoon with him." he commented. "I was surprised I thought you did not care for riding."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Usually I don't, but your cousin was very persuasive and we did not go very far." she told him then said, "I have to admit I am learning to enjoy riding a bit more now that I am older though."

Darcy feigned a smile, "Perhaps it was the company that made it so much more enjoyable for you this time." he said trying not to feel jealous.

Elizabeth was a little puzzled by the comment, "Yes I guess maybe, Richard is a very nice guy and a little less critical than my riding instructor was as a child." she told him.

They didn't talk after that and Richard was there to take her for the next dance as soon as the music ended. "Thanks Darcy." he said as he led Elizabeth away from him. Darcy eyes narrowed as he watched them dance together. He felt sick inside, he wanted more than anything to go and tell Richard that he couldn't dance with her, but he knew he had no right to do so. He watched as Richard and Elizabeth talked and laughed. He imagined all the witting and interesting things he was telling her. Richard always did have a way with the ladies. Several times he noticed Elizabeth glance over in his direction, on one occasion their eyes met and she smiled at him. He took in a deep breath and moved toward the back of the room. He didn't want to watch as Richard poured on the charm and won her heart.

Elizabeth frowned a little at Darcy's reaction when she looked over at him. She turned to Richard and asked, "Is Mr. Darcy feeling alright this evening?" she asked him.

Richard looked over at Darcy just in time to see the scowl on his face. He smiled, "He does look a little green this evening doesn't he."

Elizabeth didn't understand the comment was a joke, "Is he ill?" she asked her voice filled with concern.

Richard shook his head, "No he is fine." he told her then asked, "May I ask why do you still call him Mr. Darcy? I thought the two of you were becoming friends while you have been here." he commented.

Elizabeth looked over again in Darcy direction but he was gone. She turned her attention back to Richard, "We are becoming friends." she told him then said, "At least I think we are."

"Then why so formal with each other?" he asked.

"Well honestly at first I felt that keeping things on a business level with more formality was probably a good idea. I was after all working for him when I was doing Georgiana's portraits." she explained, "Then we spent time together with my sister Jane and her boyfriend Charles. We did get to know each other on a more personal level and he did ask me to call him by his given name, but very soon after we had a bit of a falling out and I went back to calling him Mr. Darcy."

"I see but what about now?" he asked her. "I have seen the two of you walking together and spending time together. Do you still feel like you should keep things so formal and business with him now?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No not at all." she told him, "I just don't know how to move on from him being Mr. Darcy, and me being Miss Bennet. Even after spending time together here at Rosings he has not asked me to call him by his given name and I guess I am afraid to do so on my own." she admitted. She couldn't ignore it that uneasy feeling come over her again, "It is warm in here isn't it." she commented wanting to get some fresh air.


	26. Chapter 26

Darcy stood at the back of the room and watched as Richard and Elizabeth went out to the balcony when the music ended. He wished more than anything he had told Richard how he felt about her. He now realized Richard was probably attempting to ensure that he had no real interest in Elizabeth before he spent time with her. If only he had told him the truth that he cared very much for her, if he had told him that he was falling in love with her, he might not be standing there alone while she was in the arms of another. His thoughts were interrupted when he overheard Elizabeth being talked about by two older women standing just in front of him. He recognized them both from other events that he had attended in both London, as well as here at Rosings. The older woman with graying hair was Mrs. Hawthorne and the slightly younger was Mrs. Melborn, both were wealthy, and like Lady Catherine held very high opinions of themselves. They seemed to be particularly interested in the fact that Elizabeth was spending so much time with both himself and Richard.

Mrs. Hawthorne rolled her eyes, "I heard she is a cousin to Lady Catherine's lawyer, Mr. Collins. Lady Catherine is so generous in doing for others. She invited them to come to the party this evening even though they are clearly not a part of our social circle. She is always doing things like that for others you know, especially those who are less fortunate."

"While I do admire her generosity, I think she should be careful. That young girl is rather pretty and both of her nephews have paid her a lot of attention this evening." Mrs. Melborn responded.

Mrs. Hawthorne shook her head, "Fitzwilliam Darcy would never fall for someone like her, he has too much sense." she corrected her, "But his cousin, he might fall victim to such a girl. Lady Catherine did say she was attempting to help the poor thing with her career in photography. Apparently Lady Catherine asked that she be allowed to take the photos of Rosings for that magazine story she told us about. She said that she wanted to help this girl and give her a proper chance because of how poor her family is and where she comes from."

Mrs. Melborn smiled, "Lady Catherine is always so caring. It's no surprise that she would open her heart and home to someone so completely out of her element as that girl is." she said then continued, "I did notice that Richard slipped her away out to the balcony just after the last dance. Seems to me Miss Bennet has charmed her way into more than just Lady Catherine's heart, perhaps she has charmed Richard as well."

"Lets just hope he has enough sense not to let this girl play him for the fool." she told her. "Girls like that maybe fine for sewing a few wild oats, but his parents would never approve of her."

Darcy found himself feeling disgusted by the conversation, the obvious misrepresentation his Aunt was attempting to portray about Elizabeth made him angry enough, but listening to these two gossips say such catty comments about her was beyond his patients. He forced himself to walk away before he forgot himself and made a scene. He moved over closer to the door, hoping to catch sight of Richard and Elizabeth when they came back in. He wanted to claim her hand for the second dance she promised him. As he stood there he told himself he wasn't jealous of his cousin or the budding friendship that seemed to be forming between him and Elizabeth. He glanced down at his watch, they stepped out at least fifteen minutes ago by his calculations. He wondered what could possibly be keeping them away from the party for so long.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "thank you for bringing me out here." she told Richard, "It was getting very crowded and uncomfortable." The fresh, cool, evening air felt good, and she was very happy to be out of the stuffy overcrowded room.

"My aunt likes to have large parties for these charities, that way more people can see how generous and giving she is." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, well I am not very fond of large parties." she told him then added, "Truthfully I would rather spend time with just a few very good friends."

Richard smiled, "Well Lady Catherine likes to see her name in the news papers, she likes the attention as long as she can be in control of everything."

"And what about you, do you like large parties as well?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "No not very much. I am rather like you in that I would rather spend time with a few very good friends then with a large crowd of people who I barely know." he admitted.

Elizabeth walked over to the edge of the balcony. There was a cool breeze blowing and it filled the air with the sweet perfume of the flowers from the nearby gardens. "It is very beautiful here." she said as she looked out at the gardens bathed in the moonlight. She breathed in deeply as her thoughts turned to Darcy, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be standing in the gardens with him instead of Richard.

"My aunt takes very good care of Rosings Park, and Darcy does his best to give her council on the up keep of the grounds and gardens." Richard told her.

"Really, are he and your aunt very close?" Elizabeth asked somewhat surprised by the knowledge that he took time out of his life to care for his elderly aunt.

"No not really, but he does take his responsibility to family very seriously." he explained. "We both help over see some of her investments. Her daughter Ann is a very intelligent young woman with a good head for business as well."

"Yes, Charlotte mentioned that Ann now lives in the states." Elizabeth commented.

Richard laughed, "Yes well that is a very touchy subject and one we do not discuss to often especially around my aunt."

Elizabeth understood his meaning, "oh." was all she said.

"My aunt does not like change of any kind." he told her. "She is very set in her ways and can at times be...difficult."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I think I know exactly what you mean." she told him the added, "My mother can be like that. In fact when she is unhappy with something she has a way of ensuring that all those around her are aware of it." she told him.

He laughed, "It sounds like my Aunt and your mother share some of the same traits in common." he told her.

Elizabeth had to laugh at that comment. She could only think how Lady Catherine would fume over being compared to her mother. "So Richard what about you, seems we are for ever talking about your aunt, or your cousin" she asked, "Who is the real Richard Fitzwilliam?"

He laughed, "Oh now that is an interesting question." he told her, "I like to tell people I am an open book, and I think for the most part that is true."

"I have noticed you are not as guarded as your cousin." she said without realizing that she had turned the conversation back in the direction of Darcy.

Richard was quiet for a moment and then said, "Darcy can be guarded at times, but when you get to know him he can be the best and most trustworthy friend you could ever have."

"That is high praise." she told him.

He smiled, "Let me tell you a story about Darcy from when we were both young boys" he told her, "My father just bought a beautiful vintage car, it was a 1965 Shelby Cobra. He paid just a little over one hundred thousand dollars for it. It was his baby and he told me that I was not to play around with it. Of course I couldn't resist and one late afternoon while my father was away I convinced Darcy to come with me and take it for a ride." he told her.

"Oh no, you didn't really did you?" she said.

"Yes I did." he told her, "There we were, two six-year-old boys barely able to see above the steering wheel driving at crazy speeds down an old dirt road. It was an amazing ride, until I swerved to miss a cow, and we ended up flying through the air twenty feet and landing in a nearby pond. It was a miracle neither of us was hurt, but the car was a mess. I remember just sitting there on the edge of that pond, crying my eyes out, knowing my life was over, my father would surely send me off to military school for this little prank I kept mumbling over and over."

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Darcy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said, "I am so glad I came up with this idea cousin, and I was the one driving otherwise you would be in so much trouble. I am so glad it was all me so now you won't get sent off to military school." he told me.

"I looked at him and he had the biggest smile on his face. I told him I could face my punishment, I wasn't going to let him get into trouble for my stupidity. He told me to let him say it was all his idea he told me that was the way he wanted it to be and after a while I agreed." Richard told her.

"That was a very generous thing to do." she told him. "So what happened then when your parents found out."

"Darcy was true to his word, he stood up in front of his mother, father, and my mother and told them it was all his idea to sneak off in the car, and that he was the one who drove it into the pond. Our mothers were both so happy that we weren't hurt that they didn't say anything, but my Uncle Darcy looked at us both, gave us a very long lecture and then said he would pay for the damages, but that we both had to work every weekend for the next two summers with him to pay off our foolishness. Later I asked Darcy why he took the blame and he told me because I was his best friend, and he didn't want me to be sent away to military school. He said taking the blame was really very selfish on his part, but he had to do it because he couldn't stand the thought of not having me around."

Elizabeth found herself admiring Darcy all the more. She smiled, "Jane and I are close like that. She is my very best friend and I think I would do just about anything for her." she told her.

Darcy glanced down at his watch for the tenth time and decided that Elizabeth and Fitz had been gone from the party long enough. He told himself he was simply concerned for his cousin and Elizabeth's reputation, after all disappearing with a man from the party would get people talking even more than they already were. He made his way through the crowds and opened the door to the balcony. He was just about to walk over to the two of them when he saw Elizabeth laugh. He stopped and watched her, she was enjoying her self with Richard. She looked so happy, he couldn't bring himself to spoil her good time. He took in a deep breath and realized for the first time in his life he was actually jealous of his cousin and his ability to be so open and easy with others. He turned back inside and left the party he had enough of socializing for the evening, he went straight to his study and poured himself a drink.

When Elizabeth and Richard returned to the party Darcy was no where in sight. She looked about the room several times but couldn't find him. Finally she ended up with Charlotte and her cousin. She was more than a little disappointed she had hoped to see him again and even dance with him but it was clear he was gone. "Mr. Darcy must have decided to retire early." she commented to Charlotte. "I don't see him anywhere."

"I think he went to his study." Collins told her. "I believe Lady Catherine went to speak with him."

Elizabeth was very tempted to walk over in that direction just to see if she could find him but she could not think of an excuse that wouldn't arouse curiosity with Charlotte and Collins. She stood there for a while chatting with her friend, several young men asked her to dance, but she declined hopping Darcy might reappear. When he didn't she finally accepted the offer of another.

Lady Catherine had watched both her nephews all evening and she very unhappy with the amount of attention they were giving to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. When she saw Richard and Elizabeth step out on to the balcony, she decided she had enough and went to speak with Darcy. After all it was her duty as their aunt to guide them in life and help them make proper, acceptable choices.

Darcy was pacing back and forth in the study when he heard Lady Catherine's voice as she came through the door. "Fitzwilliam I want to speak with you about that girl!" she practically shouted.

Darcy knew at once she was referring to Elizabeth, he took in a deep breath and quickly went over to close the door before any other guest could hear her. "What girl might that be Aunt Catherine." he asked her as he walked over and poured himself a drink from the bar.

"You know exactly who I am speaking about." she told him. "Its is bad enough that you have allowed such and inferior person to do Georgiana's portraits, but I am appalled at the way she has behaved herself this evening after I so graciously opened my home up to her."

Darcy finished his drink in one gulp and then turned to his aunt, "How exactly has Miss Bennet behaved tonight that has caused you to be appalled." he asked her.

Lady Catherine shook her head, "Do not pretend with me Fitzwilliam, I saw your cousin sneaking off with the girl. I saw the two of them leaving the party together and making their way out to the balcony." she told him then said, "And don't think you can cover for him and protect him." she snapped.

"I have no intention of trying to cover for him." Darcy told her.

"Good then you agree with me that this behavior is most troubling and that it proves Miss Bennet is not the sort of girl whom Richard or you should be spending your time with!" she told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "No I do not agree with you, I merely said that there was no need to cover for Richard because absolutely nothing was going on!" he told her. "You have allowed your imagination to go to places that it should not have gone. Richard did nothing improper with Miss Bennet they merely stepped outside to get some fresh air." he told her.

Lady Catherine shook her head, "Do not be naive Fitzwilliam that is how these young girls work. They lure young men of wealth and position into these kinds of situations and then before you know what has even happened Richard will be lost to us. He will have succumbed to that girls charms and married her. We can not let it happen, I have heard about her family first hand from Mr. Collins and I will not let that happen to my nephew. Why already my friends are talking and whispering about how much attention Richard is giving that girl. I invited several lovely young women from town to attend tonight and he has not paid them any attention at all." she told him. "Promise me you will speak to this girl at once and you will put her in her proper place." she told him, "Or I shall do it myself!"

Darcy took in a deep breath and shook his head, "I will speak to them." he told her to appease her. He didn't want her to make a scene in front of others and embarrass Elizabeth when she had not done anything wrong.

Lady Catherine seemed please with that response and she took in a deep breath and then turned to leave, "I am very glad you see things my way." she told him as she stepped out of his study and back to her guests.

Darcy was left standing in the room alone. He poured himself another drink, he knew the things his aunt said were not true. He knew Elizabeth was not the type of woman to entangle herself with a man simply because he was wealthy, but what if she was falling for Richard. What if the spark everyone was seeing between them really was there, because they were falling in love with each other. He shook his head in frustration, it was true she had only just meant him a few days ago but stranger things have happened then love at first sight between two people. It was the sound of a familiar voice from the doorway that got his attention.

"Mr. Darcy?" she said softly as she came into the room. "Your Aunt said you wanted to see me."

Darcy looked up to see Elizabeth standing there, his heart began to pound in his chest and he struggled to think of what to say. "She did?" was all that came out.

"Yes she made it very clear that you wanted to speak with me." Elizabeth told him. "In fact I think most of her guest now know that you wanted to speak with me as well."

Darcy looked into her eyes, they were beautiful, he took in a deep breath and smiled, "I am sorry for that. She was mistaken." he told her simply. He couldn't bring himself to say anything to her in that moment. He didn't trust himself to speak, "I hope you will forgive me Miss Bennet but I have some business that I must attend to." he told her.

Elizabeth noticed he seemed different, he was distant and aloof. "Is everything alright Mr. Darcy?" she asked him trying to understand why he was behaving as he was.

There it was again, "Mr. Darcy" why couldn't she just call him by his given name, the way she did with Richard... he thought to himself. He took in another long deep breath and shook his head as he walked over and stood in front of the window, "Everything is fine, I just realized there was some business matters I need to attend." he told her purposefully keeping his voice even.

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh, well could they wait a little while longer so that you and I might at least have our other dance together?" she asked him trying one last time to draw him out.

Darcy looked at her and shook his head, "I am afraid not." he told her. "If you would excuse me." was all he said as he dismissed her from the room.

Elizabeth arched her brow, she was confused and hurt by his cold behavior, but decided not to push things further. "Good night." was all she said as she turned to leave.


	27. Chapter 27

Darcy didn't say anything more to her. He waited until he heard the door click shut then he turned back around toward the window. He clinched his jaw shut and tried not to think about Elizabeth and Richard, who he assumed were probably out dancing at that very moment. He wanted nothing more than to go upstairs and turn in for the night but he couldn't risk Elizabeth see him leaving his study after he just told her he had work he had to attend to. He decided to use his time and write and email to Georgiana. He walked over and sat down at his desk and began typing, but after twenty minutes the only sentence he had completed said "hello Georgiana how are things going there?" he shook his head and erased the words. He couldn't even take his mind off of Elizabeth long enough to write his sister an email. He glanced over at the clock again, it was thankfully getting later and he was sure that the party would be ending soon. His aunt did not like late nights, she would be sure to have all of her guest out the door no later than eleven o'clock, and it was now ten-thirty. His thoughts returned again to Elizabeth, and how completely wonderful she looked in that red dress. The red dress he was sure Richard was probably admiring at that very moment. He closed his eyes and forced himself to think on something else, but every thought he had brought him back to her. He was just about to give up in frustration when he heard his door open, he looked up and saw Richard standing there. "Well cousin the party is over you can stop hiding in here." he told him.

"I wasn't hiding in here, I had work to do." he told him.

Richard didn't believe him, "Really, you had work to do?" he asked him sarcastically. "Tell me what work was so vital that you would treat Elizabeth so rudely?" he asked him.

Darcy's head shot up at the mention of her name, "I was not rude to Elizabeth at least it wasn't my intention to be so." he told him.

Richard took in a deep breath, "Well whether it was your intention or not, I do think her feelings were hurt, not to mention the embarrassment she had to endure after Aunt Catherine made it known you wanted to see her in front of Collins and her friend Charlotte."

"I am sorry for that as well. I did not ask Aunt Catherine to say anything to Elizabeth, but you know as well as I do she takes it upon herself to do as she likes." Darcy told him.

"That is an excuse and you know it," he told him, "You still owe Elizabeth an apology for the way you treated her." he snapped at him before leaving the room.

Darcy gave a heavy sigh, he took it as more proof, believing the only reason Richard came to confront him for his perceived rudeness to Elizabeth was because he too was in love with her. He waited awhile longer then he made his way upstairs to get some rest. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but each time he did, he imagined Richard and Elizabeth together in the moon light dancing and he grew more irritated. When he finally did drift off he dreamed that Richard and Elizabeth had planned to run off together, to elope and marry in secret before anyone could object to the marriage. He was so tormented by his jealousy that he woke up early the next morning, skipped his breakfast and sat down in his study to compose a note to Miss Bennet. He wanted to know exactly what her feelings were for his cousin and what had happened last night between them while they were alone in the moonlit gardens.

Elizabeth finished her breakfast with Charlotte and was just about to go upstairs when Collins came running in. "Elizabeth I have a note for you." he said as he handed it to her. He stopped as he tried to catch his breath.

Charlotte quickly got up and gave him a glass of water, "Did you run the entire way?" she asked him.

"Yes Mr. Darcy was very adamant that I make sure Elizabeth got this message right away." he told her as he drank the water and caught his breath.

Elizabeth opened the note and read it over:

_Miss Bennet I find that a matter has come up that I must speak with you about at once. I will be waiting in the study I use as my office and would appreciate you coming at once to see me._

_Thank you_

_F Darcy_

She tucked it away in her pocket and smiled, "It seems that Mr. Darcy would like to speak with me." she told Charlotte.

Collins took in a deep breath, "Well then we must hurry back, I am sure he is waiting." he told her. "Perhaps it has to do with what Lady Catherine spoke about last night." he mentioned.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes he probably is waiting." she told him as she walked over toward the stairs.

Collins shook his head, "Elizabeth where are you going?"

Elizabeth turned to look at him, "I am going up to my room." she told him

Collins took out his handkerchief and wiped his brow, "Elizabeth I don't think you realize, he is waiting..."

Elizabeth's couldn't hold back this time, she laughed, "Yes I know he is, and I am going up to my room." she told him as she climbed the stairs. She went into her room and closed the door, she walked over and sat down on the bed. She thought about the party and the way he had behaved toward the end of the evening. Things started out so well, but by the end of the night he seemed different toward her. He was agitated and aloof, like he had been at the party at Netherfield. She wondered if it was the party itself that had changed his mood, or some of the gossip she had over heard going on. It wasn't as if she had eves dropped on people on purpose, but it was clear that there were some who thought very highly of themselves and that she was beneath them. Of course Lady Catherine had done her best to make everyone think she was her own personal pet project. The way people were talking to her and treating her it became very clear that Lady Catherine had told them she was a poor relation to her lawyer just struggling to get her life on track. It was equally clear that Lady Catherine played herself up to be the savior of the day, who flew in to give help her along the way. She took in a deep breath, it had taken every ounce of patients she had not to correct people's misunderstanding of who she really was, but in the end she decided against it. What did it matter what they thought of her, she probably would never see any of them ever again anyway. She shook her head as she pulled out the note and reread it over again. Why would Darcy be writing her and why would he be ordering her to come speak with him as if he held power over her to do so? She hated that he behaved like that, if he had simply asked to speak with her she would have gone. Elizabeth got up an went to her bedroom window, she looked out toward the main house. If Lady Catherine had spoken to him about her then perhaps he regretted using her pictures after all, seeing the way people from his circle of society reacted to her may have been enough to cause him to change his mind. That would account for his change in mood last night. She took in a deep breath, and walked over to change her top and let down her hair. If she was going to go into battle then she was going to do it on her terms, she would not be ordered by anyone. She would go for a walk and then go and see Mr. Darcy when she felt like it.

Darcy waited impatiently for Elizabeth to arrive. It had already been over two hours since he sent Collins to her with his note requesting that she come speak with him. He glanced down at his watch, where could she be. He took in a deep breath and tried to focus on his work before him. If she was unwilling to come perhaps it was because there was some truth in the things his aunt had said. Maybe she really was developing feelings for Richard and it was too late for him. What had really happened on the terrace last night after he left, did Richard take her in his arms and kiss her. Did she respond to his kiss? The little green eyes monster raised its ugly head once again. He found himself struggling with keeping his anger under control. He glanced down at his watch again just as a knock came at the door.

Darcy stood behind his desk, "Come in." he called out.

Elizabeth came in and looked over at him. She was trying very hard not to feel angry at being summoned to the house by him, but seeing him there sitting behind his desk like an angry boss or disapproving school master made it that much more difficult. She cleared her throat and attempted to keep her voice even, "I got you note, what is it you need to see me about Mr. Darcy?" she asked him politely.

Darcy took in a deep breath, of course he was still "Mr. Darcy" all formality always keeping him at a distance while she willingly called Richard by his first name. He shook his head, more proof he thought to himself. He took in another deep breath and said, "I sent that note exactly two hours and ten minutes ago." he told her. "I said that it was important that I speak to you, why is it that you are only now coming to see me?"

She smiled and tried again to keep an even tone, "Yes I know when you sent the note." she told him, "And I was aware that you wanted to speak with me, that is why I am here now, so what is troubling you?" she asked.

"Well for starters I am not accustomed to being made to wait?" he told her. "I expected you to come."

Elizabeth shook her head, it was too much she cut him off mid sentence, "Well I am not accustomed to being ordered about like a servant or an employee." she snapped at him.

Darcy got up and walked around to the front of his desk, "Well you are in fact in my employ at the moment Miss. Bennet." he did remind her.

Elizabeth was about to protest, but instead she smiled, "Fine what is it you want Mr. Darcy?" she asked him again this time she was clearly getting annoyed.

"I wanted to speak with you about you recent behavior with my cousin." he told her.

Elizabeth was not sure she understood, "My behavior with your cousin?" she repeated what he said.

"Yes at the party last night, it was observed by several of my aunts guest, myself included that you and Richard slipped off together. That kind of behavior opens us all up to gossip and speculation that I pride myself on not allowing to happen." he told her.

Elizabeth could not believe her ears, "My behavior was perfectly fine and acceptable Mr. Darcy!" she snapped at him. "Richard and I did not slip off as if we were having an illicit affair. I was having troubling hearing him, the room was crowded and stuffy so we went out on the terrace where there were fewer people and I could better hear him and get some air."

"So you did go out to the terrace to be alone with him then?" he accused her.

Elizabeth wanted to scream, but she didn't, instead she turned to walk away. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him, "I am serious about this Miss Bennett, I want to know if you have feelings for my cousins. Were you attempting to spend time alone with him last night?"

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief "You have no business asking me that question!" she told him as she struggled to pull her arm free.

Darcy held her arm tight, "I am making it my business, Richard is a my cousin as well as my best friend and I do not want to see him get involved in anything that will cause him regret."

Elizabeth glared at him, "Oh and of course if he and I were to get together that would have to be something he would regret one day because I am so inferior to the great Darcy, Fitzwilliam name." her eyes flashed with anger.

Darcy couldn't help himself, the more she protested the more he kept picturing her in Richards arms, he knew he was behaving irrational, he knew he had no right to say these things and yet he couldn't seem to stop himself, "Are you saying you have feelings for him and that you have hopes of being with him?" he demanded to know.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I did not say that, I said you have no right to ask and I am not going to answer your insulting questions any further." this time she did pull her arm free from his.

"You will not continue this flirtation with him any longer is that clear." He told her ignoring her last commit.

"I will not be ordered about by you or anyone else." she told him unwilling to back down. Truth was that she was not at all interested in Richard as anything more than friend, but she was determined not to share that information with Darcy. Who did he think he was ordering her to come at once to see him and then ordering her not to see Richard. "I will go out with him if I want to," she said then added, "And there is nothing you can do about it. You stand there pretending to be concerned for your cousins reputation, as if talking on the terrace is really going to cause so much gossip, when the truth is you just think that I am not good enough for him. I'm not up to your standard, not wealthy enough or come from the right kind of background for your cousin to spend time with!"

Darcy shook his head, "That is ridiculous and I never said that." he said as he took a step closer to her.

"Is it ridiculous Mr. Darcy?" she asked as she looked into his dark brown eyes. She suddenly was very aware of how close he was standing to her, and the unnerving effect his presence was having on her. "If it's so ridiculous then why are you so upset that I spent one evening with him?" she accused him trying to keep her conflicting emotions under control.

Darcy wasn't sure why he was so angry, but he was. He was angry when he saw them dancing together and he almost lost it completely when he saw them later on the balcony. He tried to tell himself he was only concerned about the possible gossip, but that wasn't the truth at all. He finally realized he was jealous. He was so angry because more than anything he had wanted it to be him that was holding Elizabeth in his arms in the moonlight. Without thinking about what he was doing he pulled her closer into his arms and whispered softly, "I was upset because I wanted it to be me that you were dancing with. I wanted to be the one that you were laughing with in the moonlit garden, not Richard." he told her as he captured her lips with his own. Elizabeth was so stunned by what he had just said that she was completely caught off guard when he pulled her closer and kissed her. She knew she should pull back, but she wasn't ready for the effect his kiss was having on her. Her mind was filled with confusion, why was he kissing her, and why wasn't she stopping him. With out thinking she leaned herself in closer toward him as their kiss deepened. It was only the sound of a familiar voice from the hallway calling out that interrupted their moment together.

"Fitziwilliam, I wish to speak with you..." Lady Catherine said just before she walked through the open door. Elizabeth pulled her head back away from Darcy as he instantly let her go. Their eyes met and locked on to one another as she backed away from him trying to control the beating of her heart. Darcy too found himself a bit breathless, their kiss had a very profound effect on him.

Lady Catherine walked into the study, "I wanted to finish our discussion from last night to be sure you have done as I asked. " she said as she entered into the room. She stopped abruptly when she saw Elizabeth standing there. "Oh I did not realize you were not alone." she said curtly.

Darcy forced himself to look away from Elizabeth and to his aunt. "Yes what did you want?" he asked trying to keep his voice even.

Lady Catherine could see her nephew looked bothered. She thought perhaps he was finally coming to his senses and she had interrupted him while he was attempting to fire Miss Bennet. "I did not mean to intrude, if the two of you were discussing business I can come back at another time." she said.

The both attempted to answer at the same time. "No its fine..." she looked at him and swallowed.

He looked at her and took in a deep breath, "We were not discussing business Aunt Catherine." he told her, "but our conversation is finished for now. You are not interrupting anything." he said as he turned his attention back to his aunt.

Elizabeth didn't say anything more as she turned to leave the two of them alone.

"Miss Bennet?" she heard his voice call out to her softly as she reach the doorway.

She did not look back at him, "Yes?" she said simply.

"I look forward to seeing you at dinner this evening, perhaps if you don't mind, we can finish our discussion then?" he asked her.


	28. Chapter 28

Elizabeth simply nodded her head without saying a word as she left the room. She could feel their eyes on here as hurried out of the house as fast as she could and found herself walking back toward the cottage. She looked back at the house and tried to calm her racing heart, what had just happened between the two of them. One minute they were fighting then the next he was kissing her. She shook her head in confusion, how did they get from yelling at each other to kissing. It was all just too much to really contemplate. It was already past four o'clock by the time she made it back to the cottage. She knew Charlotte would be there waiting for her with questions about what Darcy had wanted. She wasn't sure she trusted herself to answer any questions at the moment, she was still trying to process it all herself. She went into the house and made her way up to her room with out notice, then she grabbed her camera and headed for the door. She had to do something to be busy, if she stayed there it would allow her mind too much free time to ponder over what had happened and what it meant. Oh what did it mean, she thought to herself as she picked up her camera and backpack. No she told herself she wasn't ready to discover those answers just yet. She decided now was as good a time as any to get those last few shots she wanted of Rosings Park, she could hike to the top of the peak, and be alone with her thoughts.

She was almost half way down the drive when she heard Charlotte's voice calling out to her, "Elizabeth,...Elizabeth!?"

"Yes Charlotte, what is it?" she stopped and waited for her friend.

"Are you going out now for the photos you were talking about getting?" Charlotte asked as she caught up to her.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Yes, it's a beautiful sky and I thought perhaps that it might give me some great backdrops for my pictures." she explained.

"Collin's said that we are going to be getting a very strong storm front moving in rather quickly. He thinks it best if you post pone your hike up to the peak for a day or so." Charlotte warned her.

Elizabeth let a heavy sigh, "Charlotte there is not one cloud in the sky. I think I will be fine." she told her then added, "I promise that if I seen any clouds I will turn around and come right back."

Charlotte smiled, "Alright, will you be back for dinner?" she asked knowing that it would do no good to argue with her friend. Once Elizabeth had made up her mind about doing something there was very little one could do to stop her.

Elizabeth shook her head no, "No, if I am hungry when I get back I will make myself a sandwich." she told her.

"There isn't any other reason why you don't want to go to dinner this evening is there?" Charlotte asked.

Elizabeth laughed trying to hold back her nerves, "You know me to well Charlotte, I would rather not spend the time in Lady Catherine's company for yet another evening." she admitted then added, "I am sorry."

Charlotte smiled, "Oh." she said then paused for a moment looking intently at her friend, "I thought it might be William Darcy you were trying to avoid." she said waiting to see her friends reaction. "What did he want to talk to you about earlier?"

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Oh it was nothing, just some questions of no consequence at all." she told her then she said. "Really there is nothing wrong. I just want to get these photo's and I could use the break from Lady Catherine."

Charlotte smiled, "I can hardly blame you, I am sorry for the way she has carried on. Go have fun, and take amazing pictures to prove her wrong." she said as she waved goodbye, "I will see you when we get home later than."

Elizabeth made her way up the driveway and out across the large open field of grass toward the side of the estate. She thought about what Charlotte said to her, was she avoiding Darcy? She thought about it, deep down she knew she was. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, honestly the opposite was true, she was almost afraid to see him. The intensity of that one kiss they shared had taken her completely by surprise. It was all so confusing, she found herself feeling as confused by his actions, as she was her own. One minute he was so kind and sweet to be with, and the next he was controlling and arrogant, who was the real Darcy? Why did he kiss her to begin with? He said he wished that the two of them had been together in the moonlight. Could he really have feelings for her after all the time they spent disliking each other? Could she be developing feelings for him? She did wish that the same thing he said, that it had been the two of them standing together in the moonlit gardens. She did find herself wanting to spend more time with him at the party, until he behaved so rudely at least. She took in a deep breath and thought about the kiss. Why didn't she push him away, why had his kiss had such an effect on her, and why was a part of her wishing that he would take her in his arms and kiss her again? These were the thoughts that kept Elizabeth company, as she hiked up to the highest point on the peak.

Darcy sat near the window with Richard waiting for Elizabeth to arrive with the Collin's. He hoped that they would be able to find a moment to speak together privately. He very much wanted to talk to her about the kiss they had shared. He had thought about little else for the better part of the day. He kept questioning himself, and his motive for the way he behaved. It was clear she was as effected by the kiss as he was, but what did that mean? Was she angry that he kissed her? If she was angry, what should he say to her, after all the kiss did take her by surprise. He took in a deep breath and continued his thoughts, he knew he needed to explain himself. He knew that he had allowed himself to get caught up in the moment. Now that he had his head about him he would calmly explain that what had occurred was a mistake, that he regretted imposing himself upon her as he did and that he hoped she would forgive him so that they could continue to work together for Georgiana sake. If she did have feelings for Richard, he would do his best to be happy for them. He let out a small sigh, and shook his head, it was no good, none of that was true or what he really wanted. What he truly wanted was to hold her in his arms, to look into her soft brown eyes, and kiss her again and again. He sighed as he looked over toward his Aunt Catherine and struggled with his doubts, why did it all have to be so complicated. It was the sound of the door opening and the Collin's being shown in that interrupted his thoughts. Darcy noticed right away that Elizabeth was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Miss Bennet?" Lady Catherine demanded to know before Darcy could ask.

Charlotte had a worried look on her face, "She went on a hike awhile ago, but has not returned yet." she explained.

Darcy got to his feet and made his way over to the window, "But it's beginning to storm out." he said.

"Yes, and I instructed Charlotte to inform my cousin Elizabeth that it was in fact going to storm this evening. Studying the weather is a hobby of mine and I saw that the storm was approaching so I tried to warn her that she should post pone her hike." Collins said sarcastically. "But she insisted in still going against my better advice."

Charlotte shook her head annoyed with his carrying on, "I did tell her, but she was determined to go." she snapped at him.

Collins could see she was getting upset so he turned to Lady Catherine, "I did try to tell her but she thought she knew better. Now she will be caught in the storm and have no one but herself to blame." he commented.

Charlotte shook her head in frustration as she moved across the room toward Darcy, "Would you be so kind to go out and look for her?" she whispered softly, "I am concerned for her safety now that the storm has moved in. Elizabeth is very frightened by storms, she always has been since she was a small child, they terrify her."

Darcy nodded his head, "Of course I will go." he told her then asked, "What direction did she go?"

Charlotte pointed out the window, "In that direction, she was going to climb to the summit to get some photo's of the house from that vantage point." she explained then added, "I tried her cell phone several times, but she has not answered."

Richard joined them near the window, "Darcy if it rains for any amount of time at all that creek at the base of the peak will flood." he reminded him.

Darcy knew all to well that even the smallest amount of rain could cause that area to flood quickly. He had spoken with his Aunt on more than one occasion about the danger it could pose to anyone out there in a storm, but being as stubborn as she was she would not listen. "Richard, I am going to take the jeep up that back way, see if I can find her." he told his cousin. "Will you head around the front of the summit just in case she tried to come back down that direction?"

"Of course Darcy." he said as they decided on a plan of action.

Lady Catherine was not at all happy with this decision, "I will not have my nephews go traipsing about after Miss Bennet." she protested, "Collins will go and call the authorities and they will handle it."

Darcy shook his head, "You can't possible be serious? They will take half an hour at least to get here and I am not waiting around for them" he told her. Ignoring the rest of her comments about Elizabeth being inconsiderate, and getting herself into this mess, he headed for the door with Richard following closely behind him.

"Darcy, if you find her, call me." Richard told him as he got his heavy coat on.

Darcy nodded, "You do the same." he said as he headed out into the rain not even trying to conceal the concern in his voice. His only thought now was to find Elizabeth. The idea that anything might have happened to her made him feel sick inside. The rain was just getting started but judging from the clouds in the sky it would not be long before the worst of it hit them.

Elizabeth looked up at the sky and the dark clouds that were quickly approaching. She shook her head, "Of course Collins would have to be right about this." she thought to herself. She felt the first few drops of rain begin to fall down on her, with all the clouds filling the sky, the temperature was beginning to drop and it was getting dark quickly. She packed up her camera and checked her cell phone, her battery was dead. "Ugh!" she groaned, "How could I forget to charge it." she looked around her and realized that she would never make it back to the house before dark or before the worst of the rain started. Without any other choice she decided to head back down the way she came. She hated storms, she also hated being alone in the dark and now she was about to have to face two of her worst fears she held growing up from childhood.

Darcy could feel his heart racing as he crossed over the creek. It was already beginning to rise. The wind had picked up considerably and it was beginning to thunder and lightning. Even if he was lucky enough to find Elizabeth out here, there was no way they would make it back to the house in that direction. He shook his head, as he turned off the road and drove up the first small hill, his thoughts turned darker, what if she was hurt? What if she was... "No!" he told himself, "She will be fine." he forced himself to remain focused as he drove further on over the next ridge, with all the rain the jeep was getting more and more difficult to handle.

Elizabeth was now soaked to the bone, she thought she remembered passing a small cabin on her way up, but was it to the left of the path, or the right? She couldn't remember, it was getting so dark as the storm moved in, the chill in the wind did little to help the situation. She rubbed her hands along her arms to try and warm up, but it had very little effect. She kept walking trying not to slip as the path was turning into a slick muddy mess. She was also struggling with carrying her camera bag and back pack. She was beginning to tremble uncontrollably as she tried to maintain her balance and focus her eyes in the darkness. Lightening crashed all around her and she felt her heart beat faster, she took in a deep breath and headed down the left side of the hill hoping that would be the way to the cabin she had seen. Again she was reminded of how much she disliked storms and being caught in them.

As the lightning flashed again, Darcy saw a someone moving not far in front of him. It was the small frame of Elizabeth. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the jeep to a stop, got out and ran toward her, "Elizabeth!," he called out to her.

She was started by the sound of his voice calling to her, she slipped and fell into the mud. A small scream escaped her as she hit the ground. Darcy was by her side in a moment, " Are you alright?"he asked her as he scooped her up into his arms.

Elizabeth was so shocked to see him there she didn't know what to say, she nodded her head yes. Lightning flashed again, but she felt safe in his arms as he carried her over to the jeep. He placed her carefully into the passenger seat and searched her eyes, "Are you sure your alright?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern, "You took a nasty fall out there."

Elizabeth was both unnerved by the closeness to which he was standing and the fact that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, again she only nodded her head yes. She watched as Darcy buckled her into the seat then got into the jeep himself. She was freezing and her body began to tremble even more from the cold. She wiped the wet hair away from her face and peered through the darkness to see where they where at. It only took her a moment to realize they were not headed back toward the house. "Where are you taking me?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper, with her teeth chattering from the cold.

Darcy kept his eyes on where they were going, "The creek is flooded that way, its to dangerous to try to get back to the house tonight." he told her, "The grounds keeper has a small cabin up here that he stays at from time to time." he explained as he continued driving in that direction. "We will have to stay there for the night."


	29. Chapter 29

Elizabeth nodded her head, she realized he was probably talking about the same cabin that she had seen before. A few moments later Darcy pulled up in front of the cabin and came around to her side of the jeep to help her out. She was still very shaky so she didn't protest when he lifted her into his arms and carried her effortlessly inside. Darcy sat her on the sofa and slipped out of his raincoat. He quickly began building a fire to help warm her up, "You need to get out of those wet clothes." he told her.

Elizabeth was trembling and shaking from the cold, she knew he was right however her modesty dictated otherwise, "I have no intention of taking off my clothes Mr. Darcy. I will dry and so will they, while I wear them."

Darcy let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't want to argue about this with you." he told her then added, "You already have a chill, if you don't get out of those wet things you will get pneumonia." He crossed over to one of the cabinets and opened it up, there were several blankets inside. He pulled them out and searched further until he came across some clothes. He returned to her and handed her a man's large sweat shirt and a pair of sweat pants, "Here put these on." he told her as he returned his attention to the fire. Seeing the look of defiance in her eyes he softened his tone and said, "Please, I don't want you to get sick."

Elizabeth took the clothes from him and looked about the room, over in the corner was a door that led to a small bathroom. She slipped her back pack off, then made her way to the bathroom. She quickly got out of her wet clothes and noticed that she had suffered some minor cuts and scrapes from her fall. After cleaning herself up, she used one of the towels in the bathroom to soak up the water from her hair and put on the clothes he had provided her with. She did feel a little bit warmer, but was still shivering uncontrollably. She opened the door to find Darcy speaking with someone on his cell phone, "Yes she is alright. I found her near the top of the summit." he said into the phone. "No we will stay here at the cabin for the night, the creek has already flooded. Hello Richard?" he said into the phone, "Hello?" he repeated himself. When he got no reply he hung up. Darcy saw her come out from the bathroom, he could see she was still shivering badly. He grabbed two of the blankets and took them over to her, carefully wrapping them around her shoulders. "Would you like some hot tea?" he asked her.

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes that would be very nice thank you." she told him as she walked over near the fire. She jumped when the lightning flashed and thunder crashed rattling the windows.

Darcy walked over to the tea kettle he had put on and began fixing her cup of tea. Elizabeth made her way over to the sofa and sat down. She tried not to stare at him but found herself doing just that. Darcy had taken off his shoes, and other wet clothing. He was wearing a plain white tee-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting sweat pants just like the ones she had on. His hair was beginning to dry, but the normally well-behaved curls were now a much tighter unruly bunch in need of a comb. She was surprised, she had never seen him look so comfortable. Every other occasion they were together he was perfectly dressed and his hair was always well-groomed. She thought about the irony of the situation she now found herself in, being alone with Darcy was the last thing she had wanted to happen, or was it? She found herself feeling very conflicted.

"Here," Darcy said handing her the tea, "I hope it is not to sweet." he told her as he sat down in the chair across from her.

Elizabeth sipped the tea and welcomed the added warmth that it provided. "Thank you, it's very good just the way I like it actually." she said softly. She took two more small sips then held the cup near her cheek, "Its warm,... it feels nice." she told him then added, "Thank you for coming all the way out here for me, I am pretty sure you saved my life."

Darcy shifted in his chair, "Not at all." he said trying to sound casual about the entire situation. He found himself beginning to feel rather awkward. He searched for something to say, "I called Richard, he was also out looking as well. I let him know that we were both fine and that we would wait out the storm here for the night. The call dropped though, I think the storm is getting worse."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Seems that I ruined everyone's evening." she said thinking of what Lady Catherine and Collins surely would have to say about her behavior.

"Well I am sure there are those will not hesitate to share their opinions on this evenings events," he told her, but then quickly added, "But for me I am just thankful that you were not harmed."

Elizabeth understood his meaning clearly and she laughed, "I am afraid the worst of it will come from my dear cousin when he tells me over and over again of how he warned me of the approaching storm." she told him then said, "And I shall have to apologies for not listening."

Darcy laughed, "yes I do think that will be a very difficult punishment knowing Mr. Collins as we do."

Elizabeth smiled and leaned back unto the sofa still shaking a bit. She was having a hard time getting her body temperature back up to normal. Darcy tried not to seem overly concerned, but could not help himself, "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked her again.

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I am fine thank you." she assured him, "I did get a few scratches on my arms, but nothing that will not heal."

He could see she was still shivering, "Let me get you another blanket." he suggested as he walked back to the cabinet.

Elizabeth smiled, she wasn't used to being fussed over by him. "Mr. Darcy please sit down. I am fine." she told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath he couldn't take it any longer, "Call me by my first name." he started to say then changed mid sentence not wanting it to sound like a command, "Please, after everything that has happened. I would very much like it if you could call me by my first name. That is...if you are comfortable doing so." he finished saying.

Elizabeth smiled and arched her eyebrow, "I have no objections at all to calling you by your given name, but I am afraid I don't actually think I know what it is." she said then added, "It's just that I have heard you called William, by Georgiana. Fitzwilliam, by your Aunt, and most of your friends, as well as your cousin address you as Darcy."

Darcy smiled, "My given name is Fitzwilliam." he explained, "I was given my mothers maiden name for my first name as a way of recognizing her families heritage."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well which do you prefer to go by?" she asked him as she stifled a small yawn.

Darcy shrugged his shoulders, "I have not actually ever thought about it before now." he told her. He thought about it for a few minutes then said, "My mother always called me William, and I suppose that is where Georgiana got it from, but my father always called me Darcy so I guess that is what stuck the most." he explained. "And my Aunt...well she just calls me by what ever name she chooses, depending on her mood."

"I guess I will just call you Darcy then as everyone else does." she said then thought better, "But that doesn't seem right..." she stared at him for a moment, "It's funny, but right at this moment, none of those names seems to fit you." she told him. He was not at all the gruff arrogant Mr. Darcy that she has been accustomed to being with. Neither was he the aloof, distant Darcy that she knew when large crowds were around, and she did not feel comfortable calling him William either. William almost seemed to formal for this man sitting here with her now. She searched his eyes for several moments then smiled, "How about Will. It's simple, not stuffy and right now the name Will suits you very much " she told him.

Darcy smiled, he couldn't say for sure why, but the thought that she had come up with her own personal nickname for him meant a great deal to him, "Alright, Will it is." he told her. He took in a deep breath and turned his attention toward the fire. He wanted so much to talk to her about the kissed they had shared, but felt that perhaps this wasn't the time considering what she had just been through. He glanced back over to her and tried to think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He shifted in his seat again then awkwardly asked, "Were you able to get the pictures that you wanted?" he said, "I mean before the storm hit did you get the pictures of the estate?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled, "Yes I did." She took the camera from out of the back pack and checked it over just to make sure it had not gotten damaged then she flipped it on and brought up the photo's for him to see. "These are the ones I took this evening." she said motioning for him to join her on the sofa.

Darcy sat down next to her and leaned over to see the picture through the viewer. He studied each photo carefully. They captured the house as well as the beauty of the gardens and surrounding hill sides. He especially liked the ones that she must have taken just as the storm began moving in. It brought back many childhood memories from when he and Richard would play all over these hills and peaks. He was actually very surprised at how beautiful they were, "These are actually very good." he commented after she flipped to the last shot.

She arched her eyebrow, "Oh, "actually" very good ugh?" Elizabeth teased him. "You seem surprised?"

Darcy was just about to protest that he did not mean anything unkind by the comment when he saw the smile play about her lips. "They are very good, you have an amazing eye for capturing detail Elizabeth." he said softly.

She stifled another yawn as she put her camera away. She suddenly began to shivering again, she wondered if it was from the cold or having him so very near to her. "Thank you Will. I really love what I do. It's just so amazing when you get that one shot, that one photo that you knew was there, but just needed a different perspective to bring it out." she told him as she carefully placed the camera back in the bag.

He looked into her eyes. "Elizabeth..." he started to say when she interrupted him.

She turned toward him and smiled, "You can call me Lizzy if you like, everyone who is closest to me does." she said softly.

Darcy breath caught in his throat, he loved the way her hair fell about her shoulders and how the light from the fire reflected in her beautiful eyes. He smiled and realized that there were things about Elizabeth that he wanted to know. No other woman had ever held his attention is such a way. He realized that he wanted to listen to her talk about her photography, and the books she read, the music she listened to, and every other small detail that she shared was of the utmost interest to him. When she turned and faced him he suddenly became very aware of how close they were to one another. All he had to do was take her in his arms, pull her a mere few inches closer and capture her beautiful lips with his own. Then the thrill of the kissed they shared before would be his once again. "Lizzy..."he whispered her name softly, his voice filled with emotion.

Elizabeth took in a slow deep breath, she could feel her heat pounding, "Will," she whispered, "I think it would be best if you and I say good night." she told him struggling with the inner conflict raging inside of her. "Considering the situation we are in, and that we are here alone..." she said as she stared into his eyes, "We don't want to have something happen between us that we may not be ready to have happen just yet."

Darcy cleared his throat and shook his head, "Yes of course." he said as he got to his feet and moved away from her. As much as he wanted to hold her in his arms and... he stopped his thoughts at that point. She was right, there would be plenty of time for them to be together, besides he wanted to do things right with her. He realized one thing over the last twenty-four hours was that he was completely in love with her.

Elizabeth laid down on the couch and wrapped the blanket up around her, she glanced over to Darcy as he made his bed on the floor, "Thank you, Will" she said softly then added, "for everything."

Darcy nodded his head, "Good night Lizzy." he said as the room grew quiet. The storm was still raging outside and you could hear the rain as it pelted against the cabin walls and roof. He glanced back up at Elizabeth one more time before closing his eyes. She had her back to him and the blankets tightly wrapped about her. He noticed that she was still trembling from the cold, "Are you sure you are warm enough, I could pull the couch closer to the fire for you?" he suggested worrying that she might be getting sick.

"No I am fine." she told him not wanting to be a bother.

"If you need anything, I am right here." he told her as he settled back down to sleep.

Elizabeth tried to get warm for a better the part of the evening, she was exhausted, but found that sleep would not come as she struggled with the chill that was causing her to shake and tremble as well as the irrational fear she was dealing with concerning the raging storms outside. She turned over and glanced down at Darcy who had long since fallen into a deep sleep. She considered waking him up to ask for more blankets, but decided it would be unfair to take the one he had kept for himself away from him. She sat up for a moment and called out his name softly, "Will?" she waited for several moments, but there was no reply. She took in a deep breath and made a decision, she slipped off the couch and slowly lied down next to him. Carefully she covered herself with his blanket, then placed the others she had over the both of them. Once she had herself situated she slowly moved her body over until her back was right up against his. He was warm and after a while she felt the shaking and trembling in her body subside. The storm continued to rage outside the window, but it was not long before she found herself relaxed enough to fall into a sound sleep.

At some time in the night, Darcy rolled over to find Elizabeth curled up next to him. He took in a sharp breath and instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to himself. Laying there listening to the even sound of her breathing he again saw how much he loved her. At first he tried to convince himself that he was only attracted to her and that he could over come those feelings that were constantly plaguing him, but the truth was now all to real to him and he could clearly see that he had fallen in love with her and wanted more than anything to make her his wife. He wanted to be with her not just tonight, but every night for the rest of their lives. He wanted to hold her in his arms as he fell asleep each night, then kiss her awake each new morning. As he lay there holding her he thought about all the obstacles that he would have to face. There were those in his family who would not approve, and then there was her mother and sisters to contend with, but when he looked down into her beautiful face it became very clear to him that non of that matter to him at all. He was in love for the first time in his life, with Elizabeth Bennett.

It was not long after the sun came up that Elizabeth heard a soft husky voice whispering her name, "Good morning Lizzy."

Elizabeth moaned softly and snuggled even closer to him, "Good morning." she said softly only half awake. Within moments her eyes shot open as she remembered where she was, "Will...I can. I can explain this." she said staring up into his soft brown eyes.

He reach over and began playing with a stray strand of her hair, "Explain what?" he asked her softly.

She was very aware of how close he was to her, she lay their motionless as he leaned his head against his hand and continued playing with her hair. "It got cold last night, after you fell asleep and I..."she struggled to concentrate, "I was cold so I came down here closer to the fire to get warm." she mumbled.

He let go of her hair and began caressing her cheek, "Why didn't you just wake me up?" he asked her "I could have put more wood on the fire."

Elizabeth felt herself trembling at his touch, "I tried, but you were sound asleep and I..." she mumbled softly.

"You what?" he asked waiting for her to finish her sentence.

Elizabeth was having a difficult time thinking straight, "I remember a survivor show I watched and it said when you had lost body heat that it was best to cuddle with another person to share their heat." she told him then added, "It seemed like a practical idea at the time."

Darcy lowered his head down to hers and began placing tiny soft kisses at the corner of her mouth and down across her neck, "A very practical idea, Lizzy." he whispered her name just before he captured her mouth with his.

Elizabeth's sat up abruptly, letting our a small shriek, startled and confused by her surroundings, her breathing was ragged as she opened her eyes and looked around her in a bit of a panic. She was still on the floor but Darcy was gone, she heard sounds from the small kitchen and turned to see him standing at the stove, "Will." she said feeling rather embarrassed by her dream and that fact that she had slept with him on the floor for the better part of the night.

"Good morning." he said as he continued with what he was doing.

"Will," she began to say, "about last night." she continued feeling very awkward, "I can explain."

Darcy shook his head, "explain what?" he asked a bit confused.

Elizabeth got to her feet and moved over to the couch, "I can explain why I was sleeping down there on the floor with you instead of on the couch." she told him.

Darcy smiled, "There's no need really." he said trying to make her feel more at ease.

"Yes there is." she told him, "It got cold in the middle of the night, and well I tried to wake you when the fire started burning down but you wouldn't wake up."

Darcy smiled, "I am a very heavy sleeper I am afraid."

Elizabeth nodded, "yes you are, and well I was really cold so I thought that it might be best if I slept closer to the fire." she explained.

Darcy could see that she was embarrassed, "Elizabeth really there is no need to be embarrassed. Nothing happened, we just slept." he assured her.

She let out a small sigh, "right, nothing happened." she repeated forcing the images from her dream out of her head. Wanting to change the subject she asked, "so what are you doing?"

He laughed, "I thought I would attempt to make some breakfast for us, but I seem to be rather inapt at cooking," he told her.

Elizabeth walked over and saw some blackened toast and runny eggs sitting on the plate. She smiled, "Is there any more eggs and bread?" she asked him.

Darcy nodded, "yes in the ice box over there." he pointed.

Elizabeth picked up the plate and headed over to the trash bin, "Are your feelings going to be terribly hurt if I toss this and start over?" she asked.

Darcy shook his head, "Not at all." he watched her as she pulled up the sleeves on the sweat shirt, and then took out some of the eggs from the ice box, and began to cook them properly. "Do you like to cook?" he asked her.

She glanced over at him, "I do actually." She told him. "As a little girl I often spent rainy wintry days in the kitchen helping Hill prepare the mills. She is a wonderful cook and a very patient teacher."

"Who is Hill, exactly?" he asked, he didn't remember her ever mentioning the name before.

"OH I am sorry, Hill is our cook. She has worked for my parents for a very long time." she told him, "I think my father hired her not long after he married my mother and realized cooking and housekeeping were not exactly her strong suits."

Darcy laughed, "My mother was not the greatest cook either. My father would tell Georgiana and I such hilarious story's about how she would try to make elaborate meals when they first married. Finally he convinced her that she did not have to cook and that he was perfectly happy with her many other wonderful talents."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well at least your mother tried, my mother has always looked to others to take care of her." she admitted.

He noticed some of the scratches on her arms, "Are you feeling alright this morning?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I am fine thanks."

"I was thinking that perhaps I should have a doctor called to check you over just to be sure." he told her his voiced filled with genuine concern.

Elizabeth smiled, "That is not necessary, I really am fine." she told him. She was shocked at how sweet and caring he was being. This was not at all the man who she had known before.

"Well if you are up for it then I will take a different route back to the house," he told her, "I have some places I would like to show you, besides I am sure the creek is still flooded and will not have gone down enough for us to cross."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "I believe I am up for it." she told him as she finished their eggs and sat down to eat.


	30. Chapter 30

After they ate and got dressed Darcy drove them up away from the estate on narrow dirt road. Elizabeth very much enjoyed the ride and the surroundings were beautiful. "You seem to know your way around here very well. Have you spent a great deal of your time here?"

Darcy shook his head, "Yes I have. While my mother was alive we came to Rosings almost every summer and spent time with my Aunt and cousin. I guess it is a tradition that I am just accustomed to because Richard and I still come every year at this time. Georgiana sometimes comes but I have noticed that over the past few years my aunt has become even more critical and I don't think its good for her, so she does not come as often." he explained as he pulled up to clearing. They got out and walked down into the meadow, there were three buildings, one rather large older barn, a beautifully kept green house, and a lovely older home. The three buildings sat together overlooking a beautiful meadow, the river that ran along side of it and then the forest beyond that.

Darcy pointed toward the house, "Not very many people realize this but Rosings was at one time a fully sustainable farm, and ranch."

Elizabeth laughed, "I would never have guessed that." she told him.

"Yes my uncle was very much in love with the idea of the American wild west so for a long time he ran some of the property around here for that purpose. He had his own cattle, and he helped over see his own food gardens. He even had a very lovely hot-house that he used for growing things through out the winter months."

"Would it be alright if I take pictures?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't share them with Collins, my aunt would not be pleased. She does not like to talk about my uncles secret life. I am sorry to say she thought it was beneath him to be out doing manual labor." he told her.

"Oh what a shame." Elizabeth told him, "It looks like it was an amazing farm at one time."

"It was. I can remember coming here at a little boy around six or seven years old and playing in that barn with my cousins Richard and Ann." he told her.

Elizabeth snapped several photo's of the house, "Does anyone live here now?" she asked. It still looked beautifully maintained although she saw no signs of anyone living there.

"No I am afraid not. After my uncle passed away, Lady Catherine had the cattle sold and the gardens closed down. My father tried to convince her to sub-late the property to a local farming family but she would not consider it. I think she had planned to tear the house down along with the barn and hot-house, but my cousin Ann actually will one day inherit all of this and she couldn't do so with out her permission. Ann is very much like her father and the two of them were very close. I don't imagine she will ever allow for it to come down." he explained, "She is the one who pays for the upkeep. She pays an older gentleman from town to insure the property is kept up, the house is maintained."

"Ann sounds like she is very different then your aunt." Elizabeth commented.

"She is very different." he told her.

"I heard she lives in America now?" she mentioned, "Charlotte said that she married and her family is there."

"Yes, unfortunately my aunt Catherine was not happy with her when she married James. She wanted Ann to marry someone who met with the approval of my aunt and her circle of friends." he told her, "James wasn't on the list of candidates suitable for the daughter of Lady Catherine De Bough." he told her.

Elizabeth stopped taking pictures and listened more intently, "How did she meet James?" she asked him.

Darcy took in a deep breath as they walked toward the barn, "Ann was on holiday, she was visiting a friend in the US when by chance she met James. While there she had an accident, nothing to serious but she was taken to a local clinic and James was the intern on duty that day."

"Oh how romantic, was it love at first sight?" Elizabeth asked him.

"James swears for him it was, but Ann was not so easily persuaded. They dated while she was there in New York and then kept in touch when she was home." he told her, "James was so determined to marry her that as soon as he finished his medical training and became a doctor he came here to be with her.

Elizabeth sighed, "I just love stories like that." she told him. "So how long before they married?" she asked. "I don't remember reading about her wedding in the papers."

"No you wouldn't have." he told her, "Ann and James were not married here. My aunt made it very clear that she didn't approve of James from the beginning and gave my cousin and ultimatum, when Ann refused to break things off with James and marry someone more suited for her, my Aunt Catherine would not speak with her or see her."

"So she cut her off completely?" Elizabeth asked suprised that she would be so callous with her only daughter.

"Yes she did for a time," Darcy explained, "But once Ann reached the age of twenty-five she gained full control over her trust fund and there was nothing more my aunt could do about it."

"Oh, but James being a doctor that must hold some value with Lady Catherine." she suggested.

"James runs a free clinic, and they live in New York City." he explained, "I am very sorry to say, although my Aunt Catherine puts on a very good show she has very little real concern for the poor."

Elizabeth could see that Darcy approved of Ann's husband, "But you like him don't you?" she said.

He looked at her and smiled, "Yes I do like him, he is a good man and he loves my cousin very much regardless of what my aunt would say about him. They are very happy together and are expecting their first child together at the end of the year."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Maybe Lady Catherine will come around once the baby is born." she told him, "Babies have a way of melting even the coldest of hearts."

Darcy smiled, "Perhaps you are right. For her sake I do hope so." he told her.

Elizabeth turned her attention over toward the hot-house, "If it's alright I would love to get some pictures over there as well." she told him.

"Yes of course." he said as they walked toward the building together. "I can remember my uncle being very proud of his tomato's. In the winter especially he would carry on about having fresh tomato's from his own gardens."

"I think I would have liked you uncle." she told him.

Darcy watched her as she took the pictures she wanted of the surrounding area. He knew his uncle would have liked Elizabeth as well. He thought about how his aunt Catherine had cut Ann completely out of her life, how the two of them never spoke and how she refused to even hear news of how Ann was doing. He knew she would never approve of his marrying Elizabeth, but he was determined to marry her. He only hoped that maybe one day his aunt would finally see that they were not children any longer and they could be trusted to lead their own lives.

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the area and Elizabeth was able to get some truly beautiful shots. She had such a wonderful time with him she had to admit she almost hated seeing the day come to an end. She glanced down at her watch and knew that Charlotte would wonder where they were. "I suppose we do need to go back to the real world now don't we."

Darcy nodded his head, "I am afraid so." he told her. They made their back down the hill chatting about the area and of Will, and Richards many adventures with their cousin Ann. Elizabeth laughed and he told her about how Richard was always getting himself into trouble and how he would drive their mothers crazy with worry. Before she knew it he pulled the jeep to a stop at the end of the Collins drive way, "I thought perhaps you might like to come here instead of my Aunts," he explained.

Elizabeth thought about Lady Catherine and how she would carry on. She knew full well that her ladyship would not hold anything back in telling her how foolish she was for going out when she had been clearly warned not to. "No this is fine, thank you." she told him.

Darcy searched for something more to say, he so wanted to tell her how he felt, how deeply he loved her, but he felt unable to choose the right words to say. He had never felt this way for any other woman in his life. He searched her eyes for a moment, was there a chance she felt the same way that he did or was he mistaking politeness and gratitude for something more, he wondered for a brief moment. "Lizzy about yesterday and some of the things I said to you concerning Richard..." he started to say when she stopped him.

"Richard and I are just friends" she told him.

He leaned over closer to her, "And what about you and I?" he asked her his voice thick with emotion, he stared deeply into her eyes. She was so wonderful and he found himself wanting more than anything to reach over and kiss her. He leaned toward her and she leaned closer to him. Just as he was about to kiss her they both jumped apart. The sound of the front door opening and Collins calling out to them has startled them both.. She let out a frustrated sigh, she turned back toward Darcy and smiled, then she got out of the car and headed toward the house.

"I told Charlotte that I heard a car drive up. We are so glad that you are alright dear cousin, but you should have heeded my warning and waited, then this all could have been avoided." he told her in a condescending manner. "Lady Catherine was very unhappy about the situation."

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes you are right, it did rain." she told him knowing that she would hear this lecture for days to come. She heard Will start the jeep and she glanced over at him as Collins continued with his lecturing on how foolish she had behaved and how unhappy Lady Catherine had been by the event. Darcy's eyes met hers for a brief moment, she smiled and he smiled back at her, before he drove away. She turned and headed inside with her cousin following behind her. Collins continue on, but she was not really listening to him. Her thoughts were still on what had happened between her and Will. She could hardly believe it, but she was actually finding that her feelings were beginning to change toward him. She thought about how it felt when he kissed her, and how close she had come to letting him kiss her again.

Darcy smiled and laughed to himself, he saw it in her eyes, there was more to her feelings then just that of gratitude. She cared for him as he did her, he was sure of it. If Collins had not come out when he did she would have kissed him. Just the thought of her wanting to be with him the way he wanted her excited him. He took in a deep breath determined to follow through with his plan, he would call Rupert at once and have his mothers engagement ring sent to him by overnight air. He would give it to Elizabeth tomorrow and tell her how completely in love with her he was. He knew that his decision to marry her so soon would probably be a shock, but he reasoned that there really was no need to wait. He had always gone after what he wanted, with great determination in business and decided that his personal life should not be any different. She would be surprised that his feelings for her were so strong so quickly, but he knew she would come to understand some of his inner conflict over wanting to be with her. She would see everything that he was sacrificing just to be with her and be flattered. He knew it would be difficult because of her family and the background that she came from, but he was sure that all could be overlooked. Once they were married, she would surely see how ill-mannered her family was and would not want to be with them often. They would live at Pemerberly and her family would stay at Longborn. Visits would be few, probably only come once or twice a year. Of course if Elizabeth wanted to see them more often she could always spend time with them at Longborn if she so desired. He also assured himself that his family and friends would overlook who she was, and where she came from because of him. He knew his Aunt Catherine would object but he would deal with that. He knew that Richard could help him bring around his Aunt and Uncle Fitzwilliam so there would be less heartache for Georgiana. Darcy was very happy as he pulled up to Rosings, he knew that once they were married Elizabeth would be so grateful to him for rescuing her from her present situation, with her overly interfering mother and ill-mannered and wild younger sisters.

After spending some time with Charlotte and her cousin, Elizabeth excused herself and headed up to her room. She sat down at the desk near her bed and opened up her laptop. She couldn't wait to write Jane and tell her all about what had happened. She thought about how shocked Jane would be to know what had happened between Will and herself over the last few days. She could still hardly believe it. Just as she was about to write an email to Jane she noticed that one had come through last night from Jane. She clicked it open and began reading:

_Lizzy,_

_I got your text and I wish I could tell you that I did have wonderful news. I wish I could tell you that Charles and I are engaged and soon to be married, but that's not going to happen. Over the last few weeks Charles has distanced himself from me more and more. Yesterday he sent a note telling me that he was sorry if he hurt me and that he regretted if he had given me any impression that he was contemplating a more serious relationship between us then he could commit to at this time. He said that he was probably going to be gone for the better part of the summer and that he hoped that I would find it in my heart to forgive him. He said that he truly hoped I would find all that I am looking for in the future. He said he enjoyed our times together and hoped we could remain friends, but that he wasn't ready for anything more serious and he didn't want to mislead me._

_Oh Lizzy, I am truly heartbroken, I really thought that he loved me as much as I do him. I know we only knew each other for a few short months, but in that time I knew in my heart he was the only man who I would ever want to spend my life with. How could I have been so wrong about him...about us?  
_

_ I have decided to go ahead and take that modeling job in France , it will do me good to be busy and be away from here. Mother is of course upset. I know she is hurting for me, but she goes on daily about how none of her daughter's will ever find husbands and how all of us will starve to death as old maids. I feel as if I let her down, as if I let everyone down. I am so sorry to ask but could cut your visit with Charlotte short and come home soon? Lizzy my heart is breaking and I feel as if I won't ever recover I really need you. Please say you will come with me to France.  
_

_With all a sisters love_

_Jane_

Elizabeth could not believe what she had read. Charles was completely in love with Jane, she was sure of it. She shook her head in confusion, "Was it possible that his sister had some how influenced him to end things with Jane?" she mumbled to herself. Caroline did seem like she never really liked Jane. She was always so kind and sweet to her face, but Elizabeth wondered if the desire to be friends with Jane was real or just a front. She took in a deep breath and began her reply...

_Dear Jane_

_I am so sorry that this has happened. I know how deeply you cared for Charles. Do not be so hard on yourself, or doubt that he cared for you. I believe he does love you very deeply. I do not know what has happened to change his feelings toward you, it is a mystery. Oh Jane do not blame yourself and please ignore Mother and the thoughtless things she says. Try not to give up all hope, perhaps there is someone to which I can speak to find out what has happened to change Charles heart so completely.  
_

_Of course I will be home tomorrow evening. _

_Love you,  
_

_Lizzy_

Elizabeth finished her email and sent it off. Glancing over at the clock she saw how late it was and decided she would have to wait until the morning to see Will. She couldn't stop thinking about Jane, she got to her feet and began pacing the floor, it had to be Caroline that persuaded Charles to end things with Jane. There was no other possible explanation. She took in a deep breath and decided to speak with Will first thing the next morning. He was after all Charles's best friend he would know what was really going on. She took in a deep breath feeling better knowing that Will would surely help.


	31. Chapter 31

Thinking about Will made her smile, the thought that she was going to seek Will Darcy out for help was strange, but he had changed so much in his behavior with her in such a short period of time that she found herself almost confused by it. He was so kind, and gentle with her the night before, seeing to her every need and not at all the arrogant, argumentative Mr. Darcy she disliked so much. She closed up her computer and headed for the bathroom door. A long hot relaxing bath would help take her mind off of things. She was just about to go into the bathroom when she heard Charlotte knocking at her door, "Lizzy, Richard is here to see you." she called softly through the door.

Elizabeth opened the door, "Ok I will come down." she said as she followed her friend downstairs into the front sitting room."Hello Richard." she said a bit surprised to see him.

"Hello Elizabeth." Richard greeted her, "I know its late but I wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

"Oh that is so kind of you. I am fine thanks." she told him as they sat down.

Charlotte smiled, "I will let you to have your visit, William is waiting for me in his library, he said we need to discuss his budget plans for the house." she explained.

"Good night, Charlotte." Elizabeth told her as she left.

Richard turned his attention back to Elizabeth, "I am glad you are alright. That creek can become very treacherous when it storms." he told her. "I think Darcy will demand my aunt fix it so there is better run off now."

"I was really shocked by how fast it flooded. It made the road completely impassable." Elizabeth told him. "Seeing how calm things were this afternoon, you would never have known that just last night a terrible storm had passed through." she mentioned then added, "I wanted to thank you to for going out in that storm to look for me. I am sorry that I caused so much disruption to everyone's evening."

"Do not think anything of it." he assured her, "I was more than happy to help out and I am very glad that Darcy was able to find you before anything truly awful had happened."

"I will be more careful to heed warnings in the future about impending storms." she told him then added, "Although this one seemed to come in rather fast."

"The weather does change quickly here." he told her, "It is actually one of the reason I have always been fond of Rosing."

"I can understand why." Elizabeth told him. "You and Will spent a great deal of time here when you were both younger right?"

"Yes, most of our summers were spent here." Richard told her then said, "I see you are no longer calling him Mr. Darcy. So the two of you have progressed past sir names now." he teased her.

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes we have finally moved past that point." she told him. "It did seem silly to continue to be so formal after he saved my life."

Richard smiled, "So what are your plans for tomorrow then?" he asked her. "I was thinking of going riding with Darcy, but something has come up, perhaps the two of you could go instead," he suggested.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I do hope to speak with Will first thing in the morning, but I am afraid something has come up at home and I am going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon. I haven't even told Charlotte yet because I wanted to speak with Will first."

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"Everyone is well, but something has come up and I think Will can give me some insights and understanding in the matter." she told him then said, "I don't mean to be secretive, but I really only feel comfortable talking with him about this right now." she explained.

Richard smiled, "Don't worry about it at all I understand. Darcy has always been of great help to me and I am sure he will be to you as well." he told her as he stood up. "Well it is getting late and I imagine you are tired so I will say goodnight." he told her then said, "I shall come by tomorrow before noon to see you off."

"Thank you Richard." she told him before he left.

Darcy was up early the next morning as he waited for his package to arrive from Pemberley. He planned the entire morning out, once he got his mothers ring then he would go and see Elizabeth. He planned to ask her to come riding with him and take her for an afternoon picnic in the meadows overlooking the ponds. It was one of his favorites places at Rosings and he would ask her to marry him there, he decided. It would be perfect and Georgiana would be thrilled for the two of them.

Elizabeth found sleep difficult for most of the night. She kept trying to relax and not worry, but Jane was on her heart and mind. For that reasons she was up and walked to the main house before Collins or Charlotte were even up. She took in a deep breath as she stood staring out the window in Darcy's study. She glanced down at her watch again and then over toward the door. She hoped that it wasn't to early to see him, but she really wanted to talk to him about Jane before she left. She knew the butler was annoyed at being asked to get Mr. Darcy so early in the morning. He had commented about how no one was even really up at that time, but she insisted and he showed her to the study. She knew Will wouldn't be upset with her once she spoke with him. He had changed so completely from the person he was when she first met him, she knew he would understand and want to help. The sound of someone coming into the room interrupted her thoughts and got her attention. She turned and walked past Will's desk accidentally knocking off his briefcase in the process.

The butler stepped into the room. "Mr. Darcy asked me to tell you he would be right down and to please make yourself comfortable while you wait." he told her then asked, "Can I get you anything Miss?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "No. She waited for the butler to leave then she knelt down behind the desk to retrieve the files that fell from the briefcase unto the floor. She could not believe how careless she had been, she began picking up the papers and placing them back in the briefcase when one particular file caught her attention. It was labeled Jane Bennett. She took in a deep breath and opened it, inside were notes about Jane, her family, friends, employment, everything. She searched through the entire file, and came across some hand written notes as well, she sat down at the desk and began reading...

_I have observed Jane Bennett and her family on several occasions. While she herself seems to be a sweet enough girl her family is completely unbelievable. Her father is inept and seems to pay very little attention to his daughters. He has neglected his duties as a father and the wild behavior of the two youngest sisters is the result. The mother is obnoxious and overbearing. Her constant emotional out burst grate on ones nerves in such a way that makes any kind of conversation with the woman impossible. Jane Bennet does not seem to show any overly emotional attachment to Charles. Although her mother has constantly presumed that Charles and her daughter will become engaged and gossips to everyone she meets about it, Jane does nothing to stop her. _

_Caroline came to speak with me today and shared with me how Jane blatantly disregarded Charles request that Wickham not be invited to the party at Netherfeld. She shared with me in confidence her concerns for her brother's future and his involvement with such a family. After our meeting I felt compelled to meet with Charles and dissuade him from taking his relationship with Jane Bennet any further. She is a lovely girl but I pride myself on being a good judge of character and she does not seem to be in love with him but rather fulfilling the wishes of her mother to marry wealthy._

_I had dinner with Charles and his sister and he reluctantly admitted that neither he or Jane had expressed love for one another so I advised him that now would be the best time to end it before anyone was hurt. Charles needs to see that marriage to Miss Jane Bennett would be completely out of the question, his family name, his position both require that he choose someone from the proper background. While I do not accuse Jane Bennet of being after Charles's money, it is clear that her mother's design is to marry her daughter's off to wealthy men and since her daughter does little to oppose her it is safe to assume she is following her mothers orders in her relationship with Charles. _

_Heard from Charles, he has ended is relationship with Jane Bennet._

_F. Darcy _

Elizabeth slammed the file shut, "That insufferable, arrogant, overbearing man." she shook with anger. How could he write such things, how could he ever dream to know what true feeling Jane held for Charles. She was a fool, a fool for ever thinking he was anything other than a selfish, self-centered, rude, prideful man. How could she have been fooled by him so easily. He flattered her, he said things to her that she wanted to hear, but all along he was plotting to destroy any chance Jane would have with Charles. She was so angry tears formed in her eyes. She had been so stupid to let her guard down and to be captivated by his smile and good looks. George Wickham had warned her, she thought back to what he had said to her at their first meeting, "Darcy is a very good actor, he lies and deceives to get what he wants, but in the end his actions do best to serve himself." She was angry, angry at him, and angry with herself for being so foolish.

Elizabeth was still shaking as Darcy walked into the room. She was sitting behind the desk and he noticed the file open in front of her. She held up the page with his hand written notes, "How could you?" she demanded to know.

"Elizabeth, let me explain..." he started to say as soon as he realized what it was.

She got to her feet and walked past him, "Explain what, explain how you single handily broke my sister's heart, how you influenced Charles to break off their relationship, how you crushed all her hopes for a future with the man she loves?" she accused him then asked, "How could you do such a cruel and horrible thing?"

Darcy could see that she was angry, but he knew if she would just allow him to explain, that she would understand. "Elizabeth, if you will just calm down and listen to me for one moment..." he began, but again she cut him off.

"Why should I listen to you?" she shook her head. "Just so you can lie to me, so you can try to trick me into thinking your someone that you're not." she snapped at him. She took in a deep breath, she struggled to hold back the tears in her eyes. "You actually had me fooled, I really believed that I had misjudged you. I told myself that you couldn't be the horrible, heartless man George Wickham warned me about. I should have listened to him, but I was so stupid, so blinded by your charm that I actually believed you to be different!"

Darcy's own angry flashed by at the mention of his name, "George Wickham, what does he have to do with this?" he demanded.

Elizabeth glared at him, "When he stayed with friends of our family, we had chance to spend several occasions with him. He shared with us how horrible you were to him and that you were the cause of so much heartache for him. At first I was shocked and wasn't sure it was true, but now...now after reading this there is no doubt. Knowing what you have done to Jane I can believe that you did those things to poor George too."

"You seem very concerned for his welfare. I did not realize that you had become so close with him." Darcy fists clenched, "So tell me, just what horrible things is it that I am accused of by Mr. Wickham?"

Elizabeth could see that he was angry but she didn't care, "He told me how the two of you were raised as brothers after his father death, and that you became so jealous by your father's attention toward him that you betrayed him and your father's memory by not giving him what your father wished for him to have."

Darcy shook his head in frustration, "Please go on, do tell me what it is that I withheld from him? What was is that he was so deserving of?" he demanded.

Elizabeth wanted to scream, but she struggled to control her anger. She hated his mocking tone, and condescending attitude, "He told me how your father wanted you to share your fortune with Wickham to bring him in as partner and a part of the family, but you refused. He said that after your father died you even refused to give him the money that was left to him in your fathers will for his college education."

"Of course I am to carry the blame of all of his painful struggles and heartbreaking sufferings." he told her sarcastically.

She was furious with him, "How can you stand there and mock him after all that you have done?" She demanded to know then added, "If all this was not enough he told me how you refuse to allow Georgiana to see him."

Darcy shook with anger, "You do not know of what you are speaking Miss Bennett!" he snapped at her. She had pushed him to far.

"I know that he loves and cherished her as a younger sister, that he considers her the only family he has left and yet you have denied him even some small happiness in sharing in her life." she told him bitterly.

Darcy was stunned, he could not believe that she of all people would believe him capable of these things,"And you believed this of me. You believe me capable of all these things that he has accused me of." he asked her.

Elizabeth stared into his eyes for a moment, her breath caught in her throat as a wave of emotion washed over her, tears formed in her eyes and she struggled to hold them in. "I believe you are capable of being cold, hard of heart and completely unfeeling and uncaring for anyone other than yourself, Mr. Darcy. Your insufferable interference in my sister relationship with Charles Bingly proves it."

Darcy was struggling to control his temper, but it was in vain standing here being accused of these horrendous acts of betrayal toward his father, having to defend himself against the words of George Wickham, it was all too much, "Elizabeth when I spoke with Charles I told him I thought he should slow down and reconsider proposing. After the party at Netherfield Caroline came to me and she told me how Charles had specifically asked Jane to be sure that Wickham wasn't at the party but she did nothing to stop her younger sister from inviting him anyway. It was clear to me then that she..." he started to say, but she interrupted him.

Elizabeth glared at him, "Did you ask Charles if this conversation his sister said he had really took place?" she demanded to know, when he didn't answer she continued on, "You didn't ask him, you just assumed!" she accused him.

Darcy stood his ground, "I had no reason to doubt Caroline." he told her.

"Oh but you had every reason to think the worst of my sister." she told him. "Just admit it you wanted to break them up from the moment you first met her."

Darcy own anger had reached its boiling point, "You are only angered by what you read in that file because of the truth that is in it." he told her, "I have watched you as well, you do not sit idly by as your mother carries on. It is not pride that you feel when you see your mother or younger sisters behavior."

Elizabeth clenched her fists until they went white with anger, "How dear you try to speak to me of my family, you do not know anything! You think you can stand in the corner of a crowded room and watch me. You think by doing that you know me!?" she snapped then added, "You know nothing of me or my family Mr. Darcy. You judged Jane's heart by what you saw, but did you know that she is painfully reserved at times or that she struggles with a lack of self confidence, did you know that she wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of her life with Charles Bingley, but was to afraid of being rejected because of our mother so she kept her emotions in check and held her feelings in reserve wanting to know his heart before revealing her own?"

Darcy would not allow her to vilify him in this, "Can you deny that Jane is persuaded by your mother and submits to her wishes?" he demanded, when she did not answer he went on, "Can you deny that your mothers only motivation in having Jane marry my best friend is for no other reason than money?" again he demanded. "We both know if he were poor your mother would not be so eager to have Jane married to him!" "So yes knowing what I do of your families behavior, I acted according to my conscious and gave Charles the best advice a friend could, considering the situation he was in!"

Elizabeth lowered her gaze, there was truth in what he was saying about her mother, but it did not change the fact that Jane was in love with Charles, "If you had not been so blinded by your own pride, and false superiority to everyone else Mr. Darcy, you would have seen that Jane does love Charles and would have married him no matter what his background...regardless of what my mothers wishes were." she said trying to hold back the tears, but it was all too much as they spilled over her eyelashes and rolled gently down her cheeks.

Darcy moved toward her, he felt overwhelmed suddenly with the realization that he was losing her, "Lizzy please..." he tried again to speak to her. "please listen to me." he started to say, but she cut him off.

Her eyes flashed with renewed anger, "Do not ever call me by that name again! That name is reserved for only those people closest to me. People that I love and you Mr. Darcy could never fit that description." she told him coldly.

"You are angry. I do not believe what you are saying. I know that you feel something for me." he told her "What we shared over the past few days, it meant something to the both of us."

This was more than she could stand, he was actually telling her how she felt and in his arrogance he believed her to be in love with him, "Mr. Darcy, if you misunderstood my gratitude for saving my life as anything other than that you are once again sadly mistaken." she told him, "I could never feel anything for you." she told him, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. "You are a snob of the worst kind, prideful, arrogant, and completely heartless!" She bit out each word, "I could never love you!"

Darcy was taken aback at the intensity of her anger, "I believe you have said enough, Miss Bennett. Perhaps you should go." he told her coldly.

Elizabeth headed for the door, slamming it shut behind her. Once in the hallway sobs overtook her as she ran back to Charlotte's house, thankful that they still had not returned from town. She went straight to her room and spent the better part of the day between anger filled rants and heartbroken sobs. She had allowed herself to lower her guard to him only to discover that he truly was the lying and deceitful man who Wickham had said he was.


	32. Chapter 32

Darcy sat down at his desk once she was gone. He reached into his front jacket pocket and took out his mothers ring. It has arrived just after she stormed out of his office. He carefully opened the box and looked at the two entwined gold bands and diamond studs that adorned it, "it would have looked beautiful on Elizabeth's hand." he thought to himself. He picked up the box and closed it shut, he took in a deep breath and put in back inside his pocket. He glanced down at the file on the desk in front of him, "It would seem that I gave better advice to you Charles then I was able to apply to myself." he said sadly. "Well at least I spared myself the indignity of having actually proposed to her. Judging by her feelings she would have rejected me to my face." he thought. He stood up and walked over to the window, he had never seen so much anger, so much hatred as he saw in her eyes today. He knew it did not matter what he said to her now, she would not listen to him. He spent the rest of the morning thinking about what she had said about his pride and arrogance. These were not adjectives he would have ever thought applied to him, he was confidant, determined, and protective, but never prideful or arrogant. Hearing her say those things to him, hurt more deeply then he would have imagined. He stood up and walked over to the window, as hurt as he was by her words, he was also angry. There was truth in what he said about her family and her sister, deep down inside she knew it. She was being stubborn and refusing to see what was clear to everyone else. He ran his hands through his hair, as his thoughts turned to George Wickham. He was another matter that he felt compelled to deal with. Darcy could not let her go on believing the lies he told about him, and worse about Georgiana, even if she never spoke to him again he at least had to set the record straight where Wickham was concerned. He took in a deep breath and sat back down at his desk, he cleared away the files and opened up his laptop, "She may not be willing to listen to me, but maybe she will read what I have to say." he mumbled to himself and began typing.

Elizabeth's head was still aching as she finished her packing. Her heart still ached inside over the things she read in Darcy's file. Now more then ever she was determined to go home to be with Jane. She was so thankful both Charlotte and Collins were still sound asleep when she came back after arguing with Darcy. At least she didn't have to explain her emotional state to them. She glanced over at her clock, it was just past ten, she had already told Charlotte she wasn't hungry when she came to the door to offer breakfast earlier. She was just about to gather up her laptop when she saw she had a new email, it was from Darcy. She hesitated, trying to decided if she should read it or simply hit delete. In a moment of unexplainable weakness she found herself wanting to know what more he had to say to her. She sat down and began reading:

_Miss Bennett_

_I regret that our discussion this morning ended the way that it did. There were many things said, and accusations made in the heat of our disagreement. Some of the things said against my character, by George Wickham demand that I must respond. For many reasons that I can not go into now words failed me when we spoke, but I hope that you will show me the same consideration you gave to him and allow me to tell you all that transpired. Some of what Mr. Wickham related to you was true, as is with any gossip there is usually just enough of truth mingled in with the lies and slander to cause injury. George was the son of my father's friend and sometime business partner, Harold Wickham. He and I were thrown together often as boys and our families grew rather close. When Harold died suddenly my father helped to support George and he set up a trust fund to pay for his college tuition and living expenses. George was also left with a life insurance policy from his father, in the sum of eighty-five thousand dollars which was given to him on his 18__th__ birthday. After graduation George left Pemberley. For several months I did not hear from him personally, although there were reports of his womanizing, his drinking, and gambling that followed him around where ever he went. I did my best to keep the gossip away from my father as it would have only caused him pain. I did contact George when my father grew ill, but he responded that he was to busy to come and see him, he sent his regrets, but he would not come. My father died a short time later and soon after George showed up wanting his money that was promised him for school. He had been too busy to visit my father as he lay dyeing in the hospital, but he remembered that my father had promised him money for his school and he wanted to collect. I inquired if he actually planned to attend university. He made some rather ugly remarks and informed me that he would do whatever it was he wished with the money, since it was his. I wrote him a check for the sum of one hundred and fifty thousand dollars, to which he scoffed that it should have been more and left. I did not hear from him again for the several years, and truthfully I counted it as a blessing. The reports of his behavior were always the same, women, alcohol, partying, and gambling. It wasn't until last year that his presence darkened my door again when I discovered he had secretly made an alliance with my sister's companion Mrs. Younge to allow him to spend time with Georgiana. Unlike his tale of brotherly love and devotion that he told to you, he had plans for her of another kind. Georgiana was just barely sixteen at the time and Wickham convinced her that he was in love with her and wanted to marry her. He played off of a young girls emotions and attempted to seduce her. They made plans to run away together, but I returned from a business trip earlier then expected and discovered what George was up to. I knew he was out of money and his only real interest in my sister was her inheritance, so I convinced Georgiana to let me test him. While she waited in the room just off my study, I invited George over for a visit. I told him I knew what his plan was and that I would cut Georgiana off if the two of them were married. He doubted that I would do such cruel thing to my own sister or that I had the power to with hold her trust fund from her. I convinced him that my father had in fact left the disbursement of Georgiana's funds to my discretion and that I was to decide at what age she would be allowed to have access to her money. I produced a document that I had my lawyers draw up, stating that my sister was to receive no inheritance if she should marry him, and that she would be completely cut off. He became angry at my interference with his plans and stormed out of the room with out a word to Georgiana. As you can imagine she was crushed beyond words. To this day she doubts her decisions and still second guesses her choices because of his abuse of her. I realized that none of what had occurred would have happened if I had been a better older brother. I should have been there for my sister and I was not. It is a regret I shall carry for the rest of my life. I am just so thankful that his plans to marry her failed and that he is now out of her life completely. All that I have said about George Wickham is true. He is a most vile man with nothing, but selfish and self seeking motives behind all that he does. He is not to be trusted. I hope you will at least take what I have shared with you to heart, so that you to do not fall victim to his deceitful nature as my poor sister and numerous other young ladies have. If you doubt my sincerity or honesty in this matter, Richard is aware in all that transpired as he is my constant confidant and would readily make himself available to answer any questions that you might have. _

_As for the matter of your family and what you read in my files, I stand by what I wrote. I pride myself on being a good judge of character, however after hearing your view of things I readily admit that my assessment of Jane's true feelings for Charles may not have been correct. Still it does not change the fact that others in your family have behaved both inappropriate and without regard to others or to what is proper. I gave Charles my best advice based on the information I had at the time and I do not regret it. He is my friend first and for most, what you have seen fit to call arrogance and interference, I believe to be loyalty. I do regret any pain that your sister has undergone through all of this and I hope it will be of a short duration, but I did have Charles best interest at heart. I realize that it is useless for me to try to speak with you any further in these matters since you have made your feelings and dislike of me all to clear. I will close this with my greatest regret being that things between us might have been different. _

_Regards_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Elizabeth read the email over several times. She felt sick inside, his comments about Jane and her family still angered her, but she knew he was not being deceitful in what he wrote about George Wickham. She knew that he would never say such things about his sister unless there was absolute truth in it. She had been a fool, a fool for ever listening to Wickham. She realized she had allowed him to sway her thoughts and opinions about Will Darcy without really trying to see if what he said was true. It was the very thing she had accused Will of doing with Caroline, where Jane was concerned. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes, she considered the way that he ended his email to her, "My greatest regret being that things between us might have been different." Was he hinting that he had some deeper feeling for her that she had not realized? The time they had spent together she was able to get to know him better and had seen a different side to him. She got to her feet and crossed over to the window, she stood there for several minutes, should she apologies to him about Wickham, for believing him so easily and attacking his character without proof... but then she was still so angry with him for all his remarks about her family and his insufferable interference in Jane's relationship. She thought about how he had actually justified his actions, and how little he seem to think of the pain he had caused Jane. Elizabeth closed her laptop and decided to speak with Charlotte, she wanted to go home now more than anything.

Lizzy, how is your headache, any better?" Charlotte asked as she came down the stairs.

"It is still lingering." she told her. "Charlotte I know I had planned to stay until the beginning of next week, but I received an email from Jane. She and Charles have split up and she is devastated by the whole thing. I really need to go and be with her." Elizabeth told her.

"Oh Lizzy, I am so sorry." she said then added, "I understand completely."

"I knew you would. I am going to leave with in the hour, do you mind terribly giving my regrets to Richard?" she asked.

Charlotte smiled, "Of course I will let him know." she told her then said, "Did you want me to speak with Darcy also."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No." was all she said as she headed back toward the stairs.

Charlotte called out to her, "Do you want to eat something before you go?" she asked concerned for her friend.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh and placed her hand to her stomach "I am to upset to eat. Jane's letter just has me worried for her, she was so heartbroken." she said truthfully.

Charlotte knew there was something more going on, but she did not want to invade her friends privacy, "Tell Jane I am sorry about how things turned out."

"I will and Charlotte, I promise to stay longer on my next visit." she promised her, then added, "Would you do me one last favor?"

Charlotte nodded her head, "Of course Lizzy."

"Would you not go into too much detail about why I am leaving,... with Collins." she then continued, "For Jane's sake I mean."

Charlotte nodded her head and hugged her friend goodbye. Elizabeth headed back upstairs and with in the hour she was ready to go. She did not want to stay any longer and chance running into Mr. Darcy. She truly wasn't sure what to say to him at this point and she did not trust herself to be near him right now.

Darcy found himself pacing back in forth in the study while he waited for Richard to return from the Collins. He had sent her the email at least four hours ago, she would have had plenty of time to read it. He had told his cousin everything that happened and after listening to a long lecture he asked him to go and speak to Elizabeth to at least be sure she understood the truth about Wickham's character. As much as he wanted to make things right with her he could not stand the idea of George hurting her, or her family. He should have warned them sooner, but at least he was now able to rectify this one mistake. He took in a deep breath and thought over their conversation again, the things she said to him and accused him of. He wondered was she just angry or did she really think him capable of such heartless behavior. It was the sound of Richards voice as he came into the room that forced Darcy out of his thoughts. "Where you able to speak with her?" He asked him, "Did she read the email?"

Richard shook his head, "I don't know if she did." he told him as he walked over and sat down. "She left before I arrived."

Darcy looked stunned, he walked over and sat back down at the desk, "She left." he said repeating his cousins words. Was she really so angry with him that she had to leave, was the thought of possibly seeing him again so bad that she felt she had to run away.

Richard could see his cousin was upset, "Charlotte said that she came home this morning complaining of a terrible headache. She didn't eat any breakfast and when she did come down, she told Charlotte about the email from Jane. She told her she was needed at home and was leaving at once." he told him then added, "Of course you already know the email was Jane expressing her broken heart at the break up of her and Charles."

Darcy looked annoyed, "Why does everyone keep expressing it like that. Heartbroken, honestly she didn't act like someone in love." he said.

Richard shook his head, "And how exactly does someone who is in love act, Darcy?" he demanded of him.

He was quiet for a moment, "Richard there were no opens displays of emotions, no declarations of love...yes she did seem to care for Charles, but that could just have easily been an act in order to get him to marry her." he told him.

Richard smiled, "So you think it's so easy to read people, and their emotions do you?" he asked him.

Darcy shook his head, "Yes Richard, I think I can read people pretty well. I have proven myself capable in the business world and..."

Richard laughed, "That is your mistake, love and matters of the heart don't make sense Darcy. Your looking at this whole thing from a logical business point of view instead of with your heart." he told him.

Darcy let out an exasperated sigh, "Richard I think I know what I am talking about."

Richard's smile broaden wider, "Of course you do, because you have been in love so many times in your own life." he teased him then said, "I dare say this is the first time that I know of."

Darcy looked intently at his cousin, "What are you talking about?"

Richard laughed, "Don't deny it, there is no need. I have known you were falling in love with Elizabeth for some time now. If I had known that you were going to work in collusion with Caroline Bingley to breakup her brother's relationship I would have kicked you the..."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Fine I don't deny it. I do care for her, but honestly Richard when I advised Charles I did so with only his best interest in mind. I didn't want to see him hurt or taken advantage of." he told him honestly.

"I know that, but Darcy he is a grown man you had no right to interfere in his life in such a personal matter. Give Elizabeth time, I believe she will forgive you if you show her that you're not the controlling, arrogant snob she thinks you are."

Darcy shook his head, "No its to late, she made her feelings very clear on how she felt." he told him not bothering to hide his heartache.

Richard got up and walked over to him, "Trust me, I have seen the way she looks at you." he told him, "You will get another chance and when you do," he warned him, "Don't blow it!"


	33. Chapter 33

Elizabeth was happy that she was home, it felt good being near familiar things and those she loved. Upon seeing Jane she pulled her into her arms and they had a good cry together.

"Lizzy I feel so much better having you here." she told her as she got up and walked over to the window seat. She pulled out some tissues and dried her eyes. "Thank you for coming home so soon."

Elizabeth smiled as she wiped her own eyes dry, "Jane you know I will always come when you have need of me." she reminded her.

Jane took in a deep breath and smiled, "Now that I have had my cry I will be able to move forward." she told her. "Lets not talk about Charles any longer, lets talk of something else."

"Alright then what would you like to talk about?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Well some things have been going on here as well while you were away." she told her changing the subject, "Papa is going to let Lydia go to spend the rest of her summer break with the Fosters in Brighton. She keeps going on about the parties and boys that she will be with."

Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing, "What can father be thinking to let her go?" she said out loud. Knowing what she did about George Wickham and that he would be there she had to speak with her father at once. "Jane I need to go and speak to father." she told her as she walked over to her door. "We can talk more later."

Jane shook her head, "Alright Lizzy." she told her.

Elizabeth went to her father's study, to try to get him to see reason, "You can not seriously be thinking of allowing Lydia to go alone with the Fosters on this trip without a chaperon."

"Chaperon?" he almost laughed, "Lizzy you sound more old fashion then I do." he told her.

"Father surely you realize that Lydia can not be trusted to go alone." Elizabeth told him, "She will get herself into trouble and we will all end up hurting because of it."

Mr. Bennet shook his head, "You are worried about the tabloids, because of Jane's career." he told her, "Mr. Foster is a good man and he will keep an eye on Lydia so you and Jane can rest your fears."

"It is not the tabloids that I am worried about." she tried to get him to listen, "Sara Foster is only three years older than Lydia, and was herself a very flirtatious girl before she married, she hardly qualifies when it comes to being responsible adult. Mr Foster gives into her every whim he is not going to watch over Lydia the way she needs!" she told him, "She is already talking about parties and all the college boys that will be there. Mr. Foster being a professor will be busy getting ready for the next term and Lydia needs monitoring. She behaves wildly and it will get her into trouble."

"Lizzy I have made up my mind. It is only for a month or so until school starts back up. She will get all her silly behavior out of her system and I will have some peace and quiet around the house." he told her then added before she could say more, "I have made up my mind, she will be miserable if I tell her she can not go and she will make everyone else miserable too."

Elizabeth knew he wouldn't listen to her, she took in a deep breath and left the room. She went straight up to see Jane, "I can not believe that father is being so naive. This is a huge mistake, Lydia should not be going!"

"Lizzy, Mother and Lydia both complained and cried until he gave in to letting her go." Jane told her. "She really was unbearable and relentless until she got her way."

"I do not care how much she cries or complains, Father should at least have better sense." Elizabeth told her as she began pacing back and forth, "Someone has to use some common sense when dealing with Lydia. She is a wild flirtatious girl who is going to end up pregnant if someone does not exercise control over her." Elizabeth ranted.

Jane mouth dropped open, "Lizzy!" she cried shocked at the frustration in her sister's voice. "How can you say that."

Elizabeth took a deep breath in and let out a heavy sigh, "You know its true as well as I do, Jane. She hangs all over these older boys, dressing like she does, putting everything on display. Without someone there to keep her in line she will go off with the first guy who tells her how beautiful she is."

Jane could tell that something else was upsetting her younger sister. She smiled and patted the end of her bed, "Lizzy what is really bothering you?" she asked, "You have been upset since you got home this morning."

Elizabeth spent the next half hour explaining in detail all that had happened between herself and Will. She told her all about the files, the fight they had and about his letter telling of Wickham's past. When she finished talking she sat down at the end of Jane's bed, "Was I wrong to share all this with you?" she asked hoping that she did not just reopen hurts by bringing it all up again.

Jane shook her head, "No, Lizzy. I am glad you told me." she said softly as she pulled her pillow up to her chest, "As much as I wish things were different, I have to admit that what Darcy did was out of friendship for Charles and I can't fault him for that."

Elizabeth could not believe her sisters generosity in the situation, "Jane he destroyed any chances you ever had with Charles, how can you not hate him?"

"Because Lizzy he did not do it to be mean or because he dislikes me." she told her, "He did it because Charles is his friend and he cares for him. Mother does carry on so about money, of course he thought that we were all out to catch a rich husband. It's what anyone would think."

"But you do love Charles, just because he couldn't see that did not mean he had any right to say otherwise." Elizabeth told her. "He should have stayed out of it, he should have..."

"Lizzy there were times when Charles and I were together that I think even he doubted how I felt and I was too afraid to tell him." Jane admitted. "So you see I am just as much to blame as anyone because I allowed my fear to dictate how I behaved instead of just telling Charles the truth."

Elizabeth let out a small sigh, "Maybe Will was only acting out of friendship based on what he knew." she mumbled to herself.

Jane looked at her sister, "Who is Will?" she asked puzzled by her sister mentioning the name.

Elizabeth hesitated not sure how much she should tell her, "Will is Mr. Darcy. It's his first name" she began, "Actually his first name is Fitzwilliam, but I called him Will." she told her.

Jane could tell there was more to this then her sister was telling her, "Lizzy, how did you and Darcy come to be on a first name bases? I thought you disliked him and could barely stand to be around him." she asked her. "I thought you would be calling him Mr. Darcy forever."

Elizabeth shook her head, "It was while I was at Rosings. He was very different toward me and I think he was even developing feelings for me." she confided in her sister.

Jane was shocked, "Are you serious?"

Elizabeth almost laughed at her reaction, "Yes...thank you very much. She told her then added, "You do not have to sound so surprised."

"Oh Lizzy you know that I did not mean anything by it. I am just shocked, you have to tell me what happened." Jane demanded. Elizabeth told her sister everything, about how kind he was and how he took particular interest in her photography. She told her all about being caught in the storm and how Will had come out in the worst of it to rescue her. Elizabeth even went into great detail about the kiss they shared. "And then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me." she finished telling her.

Jane was speechless, "You let him kiss you?" she asked hardly able to believe it. "Darcy the man you thought was arrogant, rude, and proud?"

Elizabeth got to her feet and began pacing, "Yes," she admitted then added, "I did more than that actually, I returned his kiss."

Jane did not know what to say, "But I thought you didn't even like him Lizzy?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that last commit, "I guess the truth is I didn't really think I liked him either until..." she thought for a moment, "Until I spent time alone with him and really got to know him. He was so different, so thoughtful and carrying."

Jane shook her head, "What are you going to do about it?"

Elizabeth almost wanted to cry, "I don't know." she told her, "it's all so confusing, at first I was sure I hated him, then after Netherfield I thought maybe I could tolerate him for your sake. You know try to get along because he was Charles's best friend" she explained, "Then when we spent time together at Rosings I began to think that I could like him very much..." her voice trailed off for a moment. "But then I saw that file and read those horrible things he had written about you, and we had that terrible fight and I was sure I hated him again."

Jane walked over to her sister and hugged her, "But then you got his email and now?"

Elizabeth looked into Jane's eyes, "And now I do not know what to think..." she let out a small sigh, "I was wrong to believe those evil things that Wickham said about him." she told her then added, "I would have continued disliking him for what he did to you and Charles, but then I find out that you do not even fault him as much as I did."

Jane hugged her sister again and let out a small sad laugh, "We are a fine mess and very inapt when it comes to love aren't we Lizzy." Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement, Jane was right. They were both very inapt when it came to love.

Jane let go of her sister and climbed into bed, "Lizzy should we tell Father about Wickham, he will be there with Lydia?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't think we should say anything to anyone..." she told her then added, "I would not want to do anything to ever cause Georgiana pain and bringing any of this up now would only bring back painful memories. You know how mother gossips she would never keep this to herself and Lydia would tell everyone. I can't think of any reason George would mess with Lydia anyway, she has no money, hooking up with her gains him nothing."

Jane agreed, "Are you going to email Will?" she asked her. "Are you going to respond to what he wrote to you?"

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip, "I wouldn't even know what to say at this point." she told her. "Jane you are so good and kind, but I still feel this hurt for you very deeply. I trusted Will and now I just don't know what to think about him." she told her before saying good night.

Later that night as she curled up in her bed all she could think about was Will. She had said terrible and unkind things to him. After all what he said about his friendship with Charles was true, he had not acted out against Jane in anger or hatred. His motivation was one of concern and loyalty, a quality she actually prided herself on. She thought about the things he had said about her father, mother, and sisters. Why would she or Jane have any real understanding of love having never seen it demonstrated in any meaningful way. She thought about her fathers treatment of their mother, how he always distanced himself from her and left her to make a fool of herself. He would often laugh at her behavior later instead of trying in any way to help her or guide her. For her mother's part she was completely spoiled and selfish, although she was very beautiful in her youth she was not very intelligent and often said the stupidest of things. Elizabeth pulled the covers up closer to her chin, she thought about her relationship with her mother, or rather lack of one. She and her mother were always at odds. The distance between them had always been there for as long as she could remember, she had no doubt in her mind that after having Jane, she desperately wanted to have a son and when Elizabeth was born she was disappointment to her. If it had not been for the attention that her father gave to her she would have had no connection or bond with either of her parents. Her father had paid a great deal of attention to both Elizabeth and Jane, but her other three sisters took so much more after their mother that he all but ignored them. Perhaps if he had taken the time with Mary, Lydia, and Kitty, they wouldn't be so ridiculous and wild. She hated to admit it, but much of what Will had written in his notes was true. These were the thoughts that stayed with her as she drifted off to sleep.

Darcy was unable to sleep, he kept thinking about what Elizabeth had said to him. Was there any truth to her words? Maybe he had behaved as a snob when dealing with Charles relationship with Jane. Had the thought of his best friend marrying into that family repulsed him in such a way that he allowed it to sway his judgment in the matter? Until he realized how deeply he loved Elizabeth, he had to admit he had hoped that Charles would end his involvement with Jane Bennet. The thought of spending any more time then necessary with Mrs. Bennet made him cringe. Now all he could think about was how his pride and his prejudice against her family lost him the only woman he has ever loved. He would spend a thousands dinners listening to Mrs. Bennet ramble on about anything, if it meant he could spend those same nights holding Elizabeth in his arms. Could it be that Richard was right, had he only been looking at things with his head and not really seeing them with his heart.

Elizabeth was up early the next morning. She and Jane were leaving for their trip to Paris in a few days and she had so much to do to get ready. Lydia was also leaving to go and spend the rest of her summer break with her friend Sara Foster in Brighton. Elizabeth was still trying to think of a way to keep her sister as far away as possible from George Wickham and the many other older college age boys she would expose herself too. She had been struggling wondering if she should tell her father about what Will had told her concerning George Wickham's character or say nothing and hope for the best. The truth was she knew if she told him he would perhaps change his mind and not let Lydia go, but then if her mother and sister found out they would gossip to everyone who would listen and she didn't want that to happen to Georgiana. She could just imagine George Wickham loving the idea of having someone else back up his stories to the tabloids. She took in a deep breath as she went downstairs to find her sisters, she had one last idea and thought she might be able to still keep Lydia away from Brighton. She found Lydia and Kitty sitting in the front room, "So I have an idea." she told them as she came in.

They were chatting on about Lydia's upcoming trip and barely noticed her as she came in the room. She waited to see if either of them would acknowledge what she had said. After a few moments when neither of them did, she cleared her throat and said, "I have an idea to share with the two of you." she told them.

Kitty looked up and smiled, "I'm sorry Lizzy what did you say?" she asked her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "I said I was thinking it might be fun if the two of you come along with Jane and I to France. Jane will only have to work in the morning hours that would leave the afternoon and evenings free for us to go sight-seeing and shopping." she told them.

Kitty jumped up at once, "Oh really Lizzy, do you want us to come along?" she asked.

Elizabeth smiled, "Of course."

Lydia shook her head and let out a snort, "Father would never agree to pay for the trip." she told her.

Elizabeth tried to be patient with her, "No he probably won't be able to do much more than give you spending money, but since Jane and I can help cover the cost I would love for you to come along. It will be such fun, Paris in the summer time." she tried to encourage her.

Kitty was so excited, "Oh Lydia just imagine the shopping and sight-seeing we can do."

Lydia got up and shook her head, "Well I don't want to go." she told them both. "I am going to stay with Sara, in Brighton and go to parties and have so much more fun then you will sight-seeing." she told Kitty, "Just think while you are off watching Jane work in France, I will be meeting lots and lots of new boys."

Elizabeth was just about to say something when Lydia jumped up and ran after their mother complaining about how she needed to be sure their father was giving her plenty of spending money. Elizabeth sighed, her plan didn't go as she had hoped it would, but at least she tried. She was just about to go upstairs when Kitty asked, "Lizzy may I still come?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Of course you can." she told her. "I will make all the arraignments for you to stay with Jane and I."

Kitty smiled, "Oh I have to go pack." she told her as she turned to leave then stopped, "Lizzy will you speak to father for me, ask if I might have an advance on my allowance to take with me?"

Elizabeth smiled, "OF course I will." she told her.

Kitty rushed up and hugged her. "Oh I am so excited, I have always wanted to go to Paris." she told her, "do you think I might actually get to meet some of the fashion designers?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "Yes, but you must remember to keep calm. I know several of them because Jane and I have worked with them before and I will introduce you.

Kitty's heart was pounding, "Oh Lizzy this is so much better than going to dumb old Brighton!" she said as she ran out of the room and up the stairs to get ready.

Elizabeth went to their father's study, she knocked on the door and waited for him to call her in. "I have decided to take Kitty along with me and Jane to Paris." she told him.

He looked at her and narrowed his eyes, "Why on Earth would you want to do that?" he asked her surprised by the idea.

Elizabeth almost laughed at his reaction, "Because father she loves fashion and besides she is older than Lydia, it is hardly fair that she must sit home while her younger sister gets to go on holiday." she told him.

He detected some frustration in her voice, "Now Lizzy you are not still upset with me for allowing Lydia to go are you?" he asked her.

"I am not upset with you." she told him then said, "I did try to get Lydia to come with us to France, but she still insist on going to Brighton so she can be near the boys." she told him hoping he would see the need for his further involvement.

"She is too much like your mother." was all he said as he went back to his book.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Would you at least speak with Mr. Foster and tell him to keep an eye on Lydia?"

Her father smiled, "Yes." he told her, "I will speak with him, and I will remind your sister to behave herself." he promised her.

Elizabeth had to be settled with that, "Thank you father." she said then remembered, "May Kitty have some advance on her allowance for spending money while she is in Paris?" she asked him.

He smiled, "Yes, I will give her some extra." he told her as he went back to reading his book.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the afternoon going over her photo's from Rosings. She was thankful that she had taken enough for the magazine before things happened between her and Will. She took in a deep breath as she began going through the picture she had taken of him. She found herself staring into his picture and wondering what he might be doing. Was he still at Rosings, or did he return to London? What would he say to Georgiana? Would he tell her what happened between them and would she still be her friend once he told her of how she defended George Wickham. She shook her head as anger and frustration washed over her, never had she been so upset with herself for allowing her emotions to get the better of her then she was now. If only she could have taken back those things she said to him about Wickham...The sound of her mother's voice calling her to dinner interrupted her thoughts. She made her way downstairs to eat, but did not feel very hungry. She noticed that Jane was quiet and did not eat much either. Their mother carried on as usual though, she was chatting away with Lydia about her up coming plans to go to Brighton, but barely paid any attention as Kitty tried to talk with her about going to Paris. After dinner was over she sat in the living room trying to watch television with Jane and Kitty, but her mind just wouldn't allow her to focus. She told them both good night and decided to turn in early, as she climbed the stairs to go to her room, she was just about to go inside when she saw her door was open and she remembered distinctly closing it. As she went inside she caught Lydia at her lap top trying to get access to her files. "What exactly do you think you are doing?" she asked her.

"I was just trying to use the internet." she told her as she tried to close the files and hide what she was doing.

Elizabeth hurried over and saw her client files on the desk top. She shook her head as she saw the jump drive that was still connected to her computer, "You were trying to get into my client files." she accused her.

Lydia took in a deep breath, "You don't have to be so dramatic Lizzy they are only pictures." she told her.

"Why were you into my files Lydia?" she demanded to know.

"I was just curious about who you have taken pictures of." she told her.

Elizabeth grabbed the jump drive away before Lydia could reach it. "Well that is none of your business." she told her.

"It doesn't matter because I couldn't get any of your files to open anyway." she said then held out her hand, "If I could just have my flash drive back please."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I will be keeping this." she told her.

"You can't that's mine." Lydia demanded.

"Not any more you lost all claims to it as soon as you brought it into my room and tried to steal my files." Elizabeth told her. "Lydia I don't know why you would do such a thing but I will be keeping my things locked up from now on so don't bother trying again." she told her.

Lydia stomped her foot and stormed out of the room in frustration. Elizabeth closed the door behind her and locked it. She walked over and laid down on her bed, she was so thankful that she put the added security on to her computer. She knew it was Wickham that had influenced Lydia to try to get the pictures from her, she took in a deep breath trying to decide what she should do. She laid her head back against the wall, if it was George that asked Lydia to steal from her what else might he convince her to do? Again she was faced with how much she should tell her father concerning Lydia and her involvement with George Wickham. "there is no easy answer to this problem." she mumbled to herself.


	34. Chapter 34

During her time in Paris, Elizabeth found herself feeling rather down, try as hard as she could her mind kept going back to Will and his email he sent her while she was still at Rosings. As they visited Eiffel Tower she kept thinking how it might have been to visit there with Will, with his love for history he probably would have been able to tell her all about it. "Will this be a good shot Lizzy?" Kitty asked as she posed near the base of the tower.

Elizabeth smiled at her younger sister Kitty, her sister's enthusiasm more than made up for her somewhat down cast spirits. "No its great stay right there." she called out as she took the picture.

Once done Kitty ran over to her, "I sent another text to Lydia, she will never admit it, but I know deep down she will be so jealous." she told her as they walked up to the second floor to see the views. "Lizzy do you think tomorrow we could spend the day with Jane while she works?" she asked her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I think so." she told her. "I know that is the part you have looked forward to the most isn't it?" she asked her.

Kitty smiled, "Yes." she admitted, "I love everything we have done so far, seeing the tower, Notre Dame Cathedral, and the Palais du Louvre, but you know how much I love fashion so spending time with Jane will just make this whole trip perfect." she told her.

They stopped to sit and have some lunch in one of the cafe. Elizabeth kept thinking about how romantic it would be to be here in the evening with Will, sipping wine and taking in the lights of Paris. She wondered what he was doing in that moment, could he still be at Rosings with his aunt? Of course if he were Lady Catherine would do whatever she could to poison him against her. As soon as she left Lady Catherine probably spent the entire day reminding him of her lack of status and wealth. She took in a deep breath and tried again to clear her thoughts of Will Darcy. She told herself she didn't care what he thought of her and forced herself to think on other things, "Kitty have you heard from Lydia much since we have been here?" she asked.

Kitty shook her head, "No, but I know she is not having even half as much fun as we are." she told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "I am glad you are enjoying yourself." she told her, she was surprised at the difference in her younger sister, now that she was off and under the influence of Lydia. Kitty was actually a very calm person, with wonderful insights and a truly creative side to her personality. As their conversation turned to Lydia, Elizabeth tried to keep from thinking the worst was happening in Brighton. Of course once she started thinking about Lydia, then her thoughts progressed to George Wickham and how he had hurt Georgiana, which brought her thoughts full circle back to Will. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

Darcy was standing near his window in his study when he heard Georgiana knock and call out to him, "Come in."

She opened the door and smiled, "William, Richard and I are going to be leaving for a our trip to the coast." she told him, "There is still time for you to reconsider and come along with us."

He turned toward her and shook his head, "I'm sorry Georgie, I just don't think I will be good company just now. I have a lot on my mind and a lot of work to catch up on." he told her then said, "I promise though that I will have it all done and ready for our vacation next month."

She smiled, "William are you sure its only work that is keeping you from going along with us?" she asked. "Are you sure nothing else is going on?"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "No there is nothing else wrong with me." he lied, "I am fine."

She shook her head, "Alright then, I will text you when we get there." she told him as she left him alone again.

Darcy sighed, he didn't like lying to his sister, but he did not want to burden her with his thoughts. He walked back over to his desk and opened his laptop. Still there was nothing from Elizabeth. He kept hoping she would write to him. Even if it were just a small note, letting him know she had read his letter and that she now understood the danger George Wickham was and why he should not be trusted. As his thoughts drifted back to Elizabeth he thought about the kiss they shared and how it felt to hold her in his arms. His thoughts turned to that night at the cabin when he held her in his arms and how completely perfect it felt to wake up the next morning with her there with him. He thought again about all the things she said to him that last day at Rosings. He knew that she was hurting for her sister and he realized how arrogant his attitude had been in thinking that he was doing her a favor by asking her to marry him. He had imagined she would be all grateful for the chance to be separate from her family. Of course she would not feel that way, she loved her family that was clear. As he considered the situation he realized he would not really want it any other way. Elizabeth's love for her sister was just as it should be, unlike Caroline who had no regard for how Charles felt. Everything she had said to him about his involvement with Jane and Charles was true, he could see that now. He pushed his computer away from him and sighed. "If only she would respond." he mumbled out loud.

"Lizzy do you think I should really go through with this promotional campaign?" Jane asked her as she came back into their hotel room.

Elizabeth looked up from what she was doing, "Are you having doubts?" she asked her.

She could see that Jane had been distracted all week, she knew she was thinking of Charles, even though she kept saying she was fine.

"I am not sure its the best time to do this." she told Elizabeth, "They want Brent and I to pretend as if we are in love." she reminded her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Jane the perfume is called "Young lovers" so having the two of you portrayed as a couple does fit with the campaign." she told her. She knew deep down Jane was worried about Charles seeing the pictures and thinking they were real. The perfume campaign did have the two of them working together and the photo shoots were to be of the two of them visiting some of the more romantic spots around Paris.

"Lizzy I just can't help but worry what Charles will think when he see's the photos." she told her. "I keep thinking I should just back out."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No Jane you can not do that." she told her, "First you would be breaking your contract, and second what reason would you give?" She walked over and wrapped her arm around her, "We both know if you back out now that would only cause the gossip rags to dig deeper into your recent break up with Charles." she told her.

Jane shook her head, "Of course you are right." she said then asked, "Do you think I should send a text to Charles letting him know they are not real?" she asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Jane has he been in touch with you at all since ending things with you?" she asked.

Jane shook her head, "No." she told her.

"Then I don't think you should send anything to him." she told her, "Besides if he has regrets for ending things with you then perhaps it would not do him any harm to feel it." she told her. Elizabeth realized that Will influenced Charles to end things with her sister, but in the end Charles was the one who took that advice. Perhaps if he saw a few pictures, and suffered a few sleepless nights it would not be such a bad thing, she thought to herself. Maybe it would do Charles Bingley some good to really see how wonderful a girl he let slip away.

Jane took in a deep breath, "Maybe you are right." she said.

Elizabeth knew she wasn't really convinced "Jane please do not worry. I know the photographer and I know what they are going for with this campaign. It's all about young love in Paris, it's about the romance of it all. You know those stolen looks and magical moments when love is first being discovered." she assured her. It took Elizabeth a while but she was finally able to get Jane to agree and the photo shoot went off rather well in the end.

The very last day they were in Paris, Elizabeth and Kitty went to visit the gardens at Luxembourg Palace, as they walked along she kept thinking about what Will might be doing and if he thought about her at all. She wondered if he regretted what happened between them as much as she did. She had almost broken down twice and sent him an email response, but ended up hitting the delete button both times. Even now as she thought about it she could not find the right words to say. She took a deep breath and held up her camera to take another photo of her sister. Kitty was completely smitten with Paris. Elizabeth was very shocked to see how her sister had blossomed into such a lovely person with out the negative influences of their younger sister Lydia.

"Oh Lizzy do you think I could come to Paris after I finish school and work in the fashion industry. I would be the happiest person alive if I could do that." she told her as she leaned over and smelled the roses.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Of course you can Kitty why would you ever doubt yourself. I have seen your sketches and they are beautiful. Honestly I thought some of your designs were so much better than what we saw from some of the new designers this past week." she told her.

"Oh Lizzy did you really think so?" she asked her voice full of enthusiasm.

"OF course I did." she told her. "Kitty don't let mothers doubtful attitude influence you into thinking that you must marry a rich man to be secure or happy. You have real talent, and you can make your own way in this world if you want to."

Kitty smiled, "Oh it is not mother that makes me doubt myself Lizzy, its father." she told her honestly.

Elizabeth was shocked, "Really why would you say that?" she asked her, "Father has never pushed you or tried to urge you to marry the way mother has."

Kitty walked over to the fountain and sat down on the bench, "No he hasn't, but then that's probably because he doubts I could even accomplish that." she told her, "father thinks me very stupid, he is forever lumping me together with Lydia even though I always got better marks in school then she, and I do very well in my design classes at university."

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, "Kitty I am sorry, I did not realize." she told her as she took several photos of her before they moved on.

Kitty shook her head as she got up and they walked on, "Oh don't worry about it Lizzy. I know in his own way father loves me, but we all know you are his favorite." she told her then said, "It does mean a lot to me though, that you like my work Lizzy. You are always honest with people and I know you wouldn't say my designs were good if you really didn't think so."

Elizabeth smiled, "Kitty will you do me a favor when we get home?" she said then continued, "Will you put together a portfolio of your work for me, I have a friend I would like to share it with. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I believe she is looking for an intern and I think you would be perfect for the job."

Kitty was stunned, "Really Lizzy do you really think so?" she asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I do, seeing you away from Lydia's influence I realize you really are capable of so much more than any of us has given you credit for." she told her as they walked on through the gardens. "I am sorry if I have lumped you in with Lydia at times." she told her.

Kitty smiled as she wrapped her arm around her sister, "Do not be Lizzy." she said quite thoughtfully, "I realize that there have been many times when I have deserved being called silly and wild because of my behavior. It is something I think I shall work on in the future. I love Lydia, but her actions do not need to dictate my own."

Darcy was happy to have Georgian back from her trip, and he was equally happy to have their own upcoming vacation to plan for. He needed something to occupy his mind and keep him busy other wise he thought he might go mad thinking of Elizabeth all the time. He was determined more than ever to overcome his feelings and get back to living life. It had been over a month since they were together last at Rosings and still she had not sent him any kind of response to his email. It was clear she meant what she had said and wanted nothing further to do with him. He would have to face the truth and come to terms with the fact, he had lost the only woman he had ever loved or would ever love. It was the sound of Richard's voice that brought him out of his thoughts.

"Darcy you do plan to keep your promise to Georgiana and come with us this next time don't you?" he asked as he walked into his study.

Darcy shook his head, "yes of course I will." he told him.

"Good because if you backed out now I think you would break her heart, she has been so worried about you." he told him.

Darcy was shocked, "Me?" he repeated what he had said, "Why would she be so worried about me?"

"Because you have been walking around like your lost, and hopeless." he told him, "she even mentioned remembering how your father was after your mother died."

Darcy was stunned, he looked up at Richard, "Have I been that bad?" he asked him.

"You have been distant with her and she notices it." he told him then said, "Look Darcy I know you are going through a difficult time but it's not fair to leave Georgiana in the dark about what you're dealing with. Talk to her, tell her about your feelings for Elizabeth, she may just surprise you and actually be able to help." he told him.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "I didn't say anything to her because I didn't want to burden her with all this business with Wickham again." he explained.

"Well not telling her has caused her to imagine all sorts of things on her own." Richard told him, "She is your sister, she cares for you and you should talk to her, she isn't a little girl any more Darcy." he told him, "In fact if you take a good hard look I think you will be surprised to see she is growing up to be a beautiful young woman."

Darcy shook his head, "thank you Richard for telling me about this. I will speak with her soon." he promised.

It was already late by the time they got home from their trip and both their parents were asleep for the night. Elizabeth was very thankful for the reprieve from their mothers chatter as she climbed the stairs to her room. After unpacking and changing into her pj's she found herself sitting at her laptop rereading the email Will sent to her at Rosings. She told her self that it was nothing more than a guilty conscience that was causing her to feel so bad, but after the past few weeks of the same dream, she finally accepted the fact that in spite of what he had done she did have feelings for him. She had thought about sending him a reply, but after so much time had past she could not seem to find a way to express how deeply she regretted her anger or the terrible things she accused him of and yet allow for the real hurt she felt for Jane. She was just about to close her laptop when a new email from Georgiana arrived...

Elizabeth,

I was so happy to get your email. Paris sounds so wonderful. It has been so long since I have been, and I do miss it. I am glad you are able to have this time with your sisters. The pictures are beautiful, and your sister Kitty looked like she was having such a wonderful time. I found myself wishing I were there with you all. Perhaps in the future we might plan a small vacation together, I do think I would like to get to know Kitty and Jane better.

Things have been very busy for me as they usually are when I visit with my cousin Richard. We spent several days on the coast and then we headed to London for some shopping. Of course Richard carried on while we were about, but I had so much fun and I thoroughly enjoyed myself. He said that the two of you became very good friends while at Rosings and he was impressed with your work. I knew he would be.

I hope you don't mind if I confide something to you, but I have been very worried about my brother William. He did not join us on the first part of our holiday, he said he had too much work to catch up on, but I think that was just an excuse. He has been very quiet and some what with drawn since his visit to Rosings. Richard and I have both tried to draw him out, but all he does is work and spend time in his study. I can not imagine what could have happened to change him so drastically while he was away? I have been so concerned for his well-being that I spoke with Rupert and discovered that while at Rosings William had called and made arrangements for our mother's engagement ring to be sent to him. Elizabeth, I can not imagine what is truly going on, but I do believe he is suffering from a broken heart and I wish there was some way that I might help him feel better. I have not spoken a word of this to anyone, but I know you being my dearest friend will understand why I needed to share.

I would like very much to see you and catch up on all that has happened. William and I will be traveling with the Bingley's for a few weeks and then in late August or early September we will be going to Pemberley. I should like to invite you to come and stay with me at Pemberley during that time? Please say that you can come? Richard mentioned that you and William became friends while you were at Rosings and I know seeing you again would cheer him up. I do hope you will say yes as we both would so like to see you again.

Your very good friend

Georgiana

Elizabeth reread the email several times. She wondered if Will's present mood had anything to do with the fight the two of them had. She shook her head, no Fitzwilliam Darcy would never care for her in such a way. She clicked her mouse back to the email he had sent to her just after their fight and reread it through, she searched to see if there was some meaning she had missed. Suddenly her mouth dropped open, could his last line have been a hint to what he had wanted to talk to her about that day. "I will close this with my greatest regret being that between you and I things might have been different."

She must have read that a dozen time and always wondered what he could have meant by it. Elizabeth stood up and began pacing the floor, her mind was racing faster than ever. What if Will was planing to declare his love for her, what if he was planning to ask her to marry him, was it possible? She had to talk to Jane, she went to her door and waited for her to come, "Jane I need your help." she told her.

Jane could see her sister was upset, "Of course Lizzy what is it?" she asked as she followed her back to her room. Elizabeth spent the next twenty minutes sharing everything she had learned with Jane. When she was finally done she took in a deep breath, "Tell me Jane, am I loosing my mind or do you think he might have deeper feelings for me then I realized?"

Jane wasn't sure what to say, "Lizzy, I don't want to upset you but..." she started to say.

Elizabeth was impatient and needed an answer, "But what?" she asked.

Jane let out a small sigh, "Oh Lizzy I do think it is possible that he fell in love with you and was planing to ask you to marry him that day." she told her finally as she read over the last part of the email again.

Elizabeth didn't say anything right away, "Oh Jane, that is what I was thinking after reading Georgiana's email." she admitted. "I don't know how I could have missed it before. I was just so angry with him."

"Lizzy, are you alright?" Jane asked.

"Yes." she told her then added, "I just...its just that I..." she didn't finish the sentence.

"You didn't want William Darcy to ask you to marry him did you?" she asked her voice filled with astonishment.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Oh Jane I didn't think so then no." she told her, "When I read that file I was so sure of how I felt about him. I think I even told him that I hated him."

Jane asked, "And now Lizzy, what are you feeling now?"

"After I read that letter I felt terrible about what I said to him about Wickham, but I was so angry about what he had done to break you and Charles apart that I decided against apologizing." She told her.

Jane came straight to the point, "Lizzy are you in love with Darcy?" she asked her.

"Oh Jane, I don't know. I was beginning to care for him, but then everything happened and now... now I am just so confused." she admitted. "What am I going to do? I don't know how I feel. I mean I think about him all the time, one minute I feel angry the next, I miss his smile. I miss the way he stares at me when he thinks I'm not looking. I miss being with him." she told her.

"Lizzy, maybe if you write to him now, and clear up somethings." Jane suggested.

"It has been so long though." Elizabeth told her, "Besides after the things I said to him, accused him of, I am sure if he ever had any feelings for me they are gone now. He was so angry that day."

"Yes but you were really angry that day to and now you feel completely different." Jane reminded her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, "Yes, but Will told me before that he has a difficult time with forgiving, once he is wronged it changes his view of that person, sometimes forever, so you see it is very liking he never wants to hear from me again." she told her.

Jane could sympathize, she knew all to well how deeply the pain of a broken heart hurt, "Oh Lizzy, I am sorry. I don't know what you should do, from Georgiana's letter it does sound like he is in the same place that you are. Perhaps this is all just a misunderstanding between the two of you that could be cleared up. If you don't feel you can write Darcy maybe you could write to Georgiana." she suggested. "maybe tell her how sorry you are, there is every chance she would tell Will what you shared with her."

Elizabeth shook her head, "Thank you Jane I will try." she told her as Jane headed back to her room. She reread through Georgiana email again and then began typing her reply,

Dear Georgiana

Hello, it was so good to hear from you. I am so glad that you enjoyed your trip with your cousin. Richard is such a wonderful friend and I did enjoy his company very much during my stay at Rosings.

As to the rest of your letter, I have something I must confess to you. During my time at Rosings, your brother Will and I did became good friends. Perhaps even a little more than friends. We were thrown together on a number of occasions and I very much enjoyed his company. I think maybe he felt the same way. Unfortunately the day that I left I discovered, quite by accident some things about him that upset me very much. In my anger I said some very terrible things to him, as did he to me and this seems to have brought about an end to our friendship. I am sorry to hear that he is upset and wanted to say if his present mood is because of me then I am very sorry. I regret that my words might have caused him pain.

Your invitation to me was so kind and truly I would love to spend time with you, but I do not want to be the cause of any future hurt for Will. So I think it best if I do not come to Pemberley to stay with you. I would feel terrible if he were made uncomfortable in his own home because of my being there. I do look forward to seeing you soon and I hope you will have a very lovely time on your vacation. When you return call me and we will meet for shopping and lunch.

Your very good friend,

Elizabeth

She finished off her email and then climbed into bed. It was late and she was exhausted, she only hoped she might be able to sleep without being tormented by dreams that might have been. Every night it was the same, she found herself dreaming of Will and that one perfect kiss they shared.

Georgiana couldn't wait for William to get up so she could speak with him about the email she had received from Elizabeth. She had gotten up early in hopes of finding a reply from Elizabeth. After reading over her email she was certain more than ever that both William and Elizabeth cared for each other. She was also sure once the misunderstanding was cleared up they would be together. She took in a deep breath as he came into the room, "William, you wouldn't mind that I asked one of my friends to come and stay with me at Pemberley when we are finished with our trip?" she asked him as a way to bring up the subject of Elizabeth.

Darcy didn't even look up from his morning paper, "Of course Georgiana anything that you would like to do."

"That is what I thought you would say," she told him then added, "That is why I asked Elizabeth to come and stay with us."

The mention of Elizabeth's name got his attention, "You asked Elizabeth Bennett to come and stay with us?" he asked her. "Here at Pemberley?"

"Yes I did." she told him.

Suddenly she had his full attention, "Has she answered you yet?" Darcy asked wondering what Elizabeth might have said.

"She wrote me back," Georgiana told him, "She said that she appreciated my invitation for her to come to Pemberley, but thought that it best if she did not come."

Darcy heart sank, "Did she say why she thought it best for her not to come?" he asked her.

Georgiana bit her lip, "She wrote that the two of you had a terrible fight, she said that you did not part ways on very good terms."

Darcy let out a heavy sigh as he got to his feet and walked over to look out the window, "That is true." he admitted. "We didn't part ways on very good terms at all."

Georgiana could tell he was hurting inside, "William please do not be angry with me, but I know that you had Rupert send for mothers ring while you were at Rosings..." she told him then asked, "Was it for Elizabeth?"

Darcy turned around, his first impulse was to be angry with Rupert for saying anything, but then he knew that it was only out of concern Georgiana probably pried it out of him, "Yes Georgie, it was. I realized that I had fallen very much in love with Elizabeth while I was at Rosings. The day we had that fight I had planned to ask her to marry me."

Georgiana was shocked, "William I had no idea you felt this way for Elizabeth." she told him.

"Yes well it does not matter now. When we argued she made it very clear how much she hated me." Darcy told her.

"That is not possible Elizabeth is much to kind to hate anyone." Georgiana told him, "What was the fight about?" she asked.

"I believe there was more than one reason, but mainly it was because she blames me for the break up of her sister Jane and Charles. Elizabeth came across some notes I had written concerning her sister and Charles. She became very angry by what she read and that along with some other information she had been told made her decide that I was the worst kind of selfish, uncaring person ever to live." he told her.

Georgiana felt terrible for her brother, "What kind of things was she told about you?" she asked him.

"It does not matter.." Darcy told her.

"William you must tell me," she demanded.

Darcy walked back over to the window he lowered his gaze to the floor, "Georgie, I do not want to upset you with this, but since you feel you must know, it was George Wickham." he told her. "He and Elizabeth met through a mutual family friend and he told her lies about father. He told her that I disregarded father last wishes and refused to give him the money that was promised him."

Georgiana was speechless, her face went white as she walked over and sat down in the sofa, "Oh William, I am so sorry." she told him then added, "But you explained, you told Elizabeth the truth about how evil Wickham is, didn't you."

Darcy walked over and sat down next to her, "She was so furious with me she would not listen, but later I wrote her an email. I hope you are not upset with me, but I told her everything that happened." he confessed, "I felt it necessary to make her understand just what kind of man George Wickham is and what he is capable of."

Georgiana shook her head, "Its alright William. I am not the same little girl I was when he used me as he did." she told him, "He no longer has any power to hurt me as he once did."

Darcy smiled, "You really have grown up."

Georgiana took in a deep breath, "If you wrote and told her all about Wickham then surely she has forgiven you."

Darcy got to his feet, "No, I do not think she will ever forgive me as much as I wish she would."

"William she wrote in her email that she regretted the things she said." Georgiana told him, "that must mean she has read your email and knows that you are not the person Wickham painted you out to be." she tried to encourage him. "She knows that he is a liar now and perhaps she will be willing to listen to you."

Darcy shook his head, "If she wrote of regretting her words I am sure it is only in connection to what she said about me concerning Wickham." he told her, "She still will not forget or forgive the pain that she believes I caused her sister."

"William, what actually happened with Charles and Jane Bennet." Georgiana asked.

Darcy raked his hand through his hair, "I advised Charles to end things with her." he told her, "He was planning to ask her to marry him and I advised against it."

Georgiana was surprised, she did not say anything for several moments. She knew how very close Jane and Elizabeth were. Elizabeth had often shared with her about Jane and how she was not only her older sister, but closest friend as well. She could see where that hurt would run very deep.

Darcy shook his head, "Even you have nothing to say about it." he said finally breaking the silence.

Georgiana realized that she still had not said anything to him, "I won't lie to you William I am surprised. Why would you do such a thing?" she asked trying not to sound overly critical.

Darcy fought off the urge to defend himself and instead calmly explained what he believed to be true. He shared with her about Elizabeth's mother and other sisters, and that he did not believe Jane to actually be in love with Charles. "Perhaps I made judgments that I should not have made, but I did share my view of the situation with Charles as a friend because I did not want to see him harmed or in a situation that he would regret."

Georgiana knew that was true, her brother would never treat anyone unkind, "William I know you would never do anything, or say anything that wasn't true. If you believed that Jane Bennet was only spending time with Charles because of her mother then you were right to tell him that."

Darcy took in a deep breath. It would be easy to just accept her praise of him, but with all the late night soul-searching he had done he couldn't leave it at that, "No Georgie, there is more to it then that." he finally admitted, "I was smug and arrogant with the Bennets. I behaved as if I was better than they for many reasons, reasons that don't even matter to me now. Mrs. Bennet is extremely ill-mannered and obnoxious and her younger daughters do run wild and their father sadly neglects his duty and actually seems to laugh at the behavior, but where Jane and Elizabeth are concerned..." he told her. "Where they are concerned I could find no fault in either of them. Truthfully I found myself attracted to Elizabeth almost the first moment I really looked at her and it frightened me. I wanted them both to be just as awful as their family so that I could distant myself from them, so I would not have to face the fact that I was beginning to care for Elizabeth. The more I think back at my actions I did not see any love in Jane for Charles because I did not want to. I hoped he would end things with her and then I would never see Elizabeth again." he went on. "Or at least I thought that, but fate seemed to have different idea on the matter and the more I tried to put Elizabeth from my mind the deeper she was in my heart until all I could think of was being with her." He explained. He took in a deep breath then shook his head, "When I spoke to Charles after the party at NetherField I had convinced myself that what I was saying was true and for his benefit, I have done him a great disservice as a friend and I plan to rectify that soon."

Georgiana smiled, "William if you shared all this with Elizabeth she would forgive you of that I am sure." she tried to persuade him.

"No, she made it very clear that she held nothing, but dislike and disgust for me. She will not forgive me that I am very sure of." he told her sadly.

"That is not her true feelings for you." she told him, "I know they are not, in her email she wrote about how sorry she was for the fight the two of you had." she told him. "I think she cares very much for you."

Darcy did not say anything for some time, "I don't think so Georgie, as much as I wish things were different I believe her opinion of me is the same as that day at Rosings. She was probably just being kind for your sake."

Georgiana felt terrible for both her friend and her brother, "Is there no way this can be fixed?"

Darcy shook his head, "I am afraid not." was all he said.


	35. Chapter 35

"Miss Bennet these photos that you have done so far are spectacular." Mr. Nodson told her. "The detail, the character of each home..." he smiled with pleasure, "Well they are exactly what we had hoped they would be."

"Thank you Mr. Nodson, I hoped they would be what you were looking for." Elizabeth told him.

"They are perfect. Now then, I have one more estate for you to photograph for us. It really is the most beautiful architecturally speaking of all the older estates we wanted to feature." He said as he opened the files in front of him. After a few moments of shuffling through some papers he seemed to find what he was looking for. He handed her a small slip of paper with a map and direction on it. "Pemberley Estates, its near Derbyshire so you will probably need to plan to be there for a few days. We will of course pay for your accommodation and travel expenses." he told her.

Elizabeth took the paper, she could not believe what she was hearing, "Pemberley...you want me to go to Pemberley?" she repeated.

"Why yes of course, this article can not possibly be complete with out Pemberley being included." he told her then asked, "It will not be a problem for you will it? I have been assured by Mr. Darcy's caretaker, Mr. Rupert, that the family will not be home for the next week and that the staff has been instructed to cooperate with you completely."

"Does Mr. Darcy know that I am the photographer coming to do the photo's?" she asked.

"No, I do not believe so Miss Bennet. When I spoke with him concerning our story he gave his permission on the condition that we not send our photographer or writing teams until the end of summer when the family would be away. He said that a member of his staff, Mr. Rupert, would stay present while we work and that those were his conditions if I wished to include his home." he told her, "Of course we agreed, as I said there is no possible way for us to do this issue of the magazine with out Pemberley estates being apart of it. You have to go."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Alright then Mr. Nodson, I will make my travel plans and leave the day after next." she told him.

"Very good." he told her as he got up from his desk. "I will notify Mr. Rupert that you will be arriving within the next few days."

"Very well." she said, "I will get the photo's to you on Monday of next week." she told him before leaving his office. Elizabeth couldn't believe this was happening, here she was thinking that by getting back to work she would finally be able to put Will out of her thoughts and instead she was going to be spending the next several days taking photo's of his house. She looked at her watch and decided she better head home so she could pack her things and make arraignments for her trip. She would need to book the hotel and rent a car, riding her motorcycle would not be possible with all her equipment on such a long drive. At least she knew from Georgiana's latest email that the family really was on holiday and there would be no chance of her running into Will.

Darcy was doing his best to be patient with Caroline, but the truth was he was becoming more annoyed with her snide comments with each passing day and her overly flirtations attentions toward him were becoming more embolden as well. It was clear she was hoping this group vacation would bring her and Darcy together as a couple, but he had no desire or inclination of affection for her. He was just about to lose it with her all together when he received a telephone call from one of his business partners whom he had been working with concerning the purchase of a technology company located in the United States. He hated the idea of abandoning Georgiana, but it was only for a day or two and Richard would be there with her. He was busy making arraignments to fly back when Charles interrupted him.

"Richard did say you were heading back to Pemberley a day earlier so I guess it must be true." he mentioned as he came into Darcy room and sat down.

"Yes I am afraid I am." he told him, "Sorry to be cutting things short here, but I left some files I needed back at the house and I really do need to attend to this right away. Richard said that if I don't the deal could very likely fall through and there are a number of jobs on the line."

Charles waved him off, "No need to explain to me Darcy I know the business world is not one to wait." he told him then said, "Although I do believe Caroline will be heart broken to see you go." he teased him.

Darcy stopped what he was doing and took in a deep breath, "Charles can I speak with you honestly?" he asked him deciding it would be best to set the record straight once and for all.

"OF course." Charles told him as he waited for Darcy to continue.

"I hope I haven't given Caroline reason to believe that my feelings for her go beyond anything other then friendship. I don't want to lead anyone on or cause her to think there is more going on then there is." he told him truthfully. "She is your sister and I will always welcome her as such, but my feelings really do not go beyond that."

Charles almost laughed, "Darcy I never meant my teasing to be taken seriously by you." he told him. "I realize Caroline is not your type." he told him then said, "I also realize Caroline can be very demanding in her attention toward you, but I will make sure she understands that you have only ever meant to be a good friend and host in your attentions toward her and nothing more. Don't worry about it, if she has allowed herself to get caught up in some fantasy it is of her own making and she will soon get over it. Caroline always does." he told him.

"Thank you Charles, I had considered speaking with her myself, but I did not want to embarrass her. I really do think coming from you will be the best way to deal with this." he told him as he went back to packing. "I really need to get back to packing, I still need to speak with Georgiana before I leave and Richard has me on a flight within the hour." he told him.

Richard knocked on Georgiana's door and waited for her to reply, "Come in." he heard her call out.

As Richard opened the door and came into the room she smiled, "So is our plan taking shape?" she asked him.

Richard shook his head, "Everything is on track. I just got the call from Rupert, Elizabeth arrived a little over half and hour ago. As soon as I got off the call with him I went straight to your brother and made up some nonsense about him needing to return to Pemberely for this business deal we have going on with the Americans. i have my friend Sean from the states calling him requiring some final numbers later this afternoon." he explained then said, "Of course Darcy was concerned about leaving and disappointing you, but I assured him I will be here with you." he told her.

Georgiana smiled, "Oh I knew as soon as Rupert told me that Heritage Magazine had called to finalize their plans to send a photographer this would be the perfect chance to get the two of them together again. I remembered Elizabeth having to take photos of both Neterfield and Rosings for that article." she told him then said. "Thank you for going along with my little plan."

Richard shook his head, "Well usually I would warn you against such an intrusion into your brothers private life, but in this case I think the situation warranted it." he told her. "Now Darcy is going to come to see you any time and tell you about how sorry he is and how bad he feels about having to leave, you have to play it just right so he won't be suspicious of us. Don't be to eager for him to return to Pememberly, but don't be so upset that he doesn't go." he told her.

She arched her eyebrow as a devilish smile played about her mouth, "I will be convincing, but not to clinging." she assured him. "OH Richard I just know once they spend time together they will both realize how much they care about each other and how miserable they have been apart and then.."

Richard didn't want to squash her enthusiasm but he reminded her, "Lets leave the "and then" part to Darcy and Elizabeth, our mission is just to get them together, what happens from there is up to them." he reminded her.

She shook her head, "Yes you are right." she agreed.

Elizabeth sighed as she snapped another picture, Pemberley truly was a beautiful home. The house itself was beyond anything she had ever seen before. When she was last here with Georgiana she saw only some of the house, but now to be here alone and have the freedom to wander throughout the entire place gave her a chance to really see Pemberley in all its magnificent splendor. Elizabeth had finished taking photo's of Georgiana's room, and all the guest bedrooms, she had to go to Will's room next. Her mind was distracted as she headed down the hall. She kept thinking what it must have been like growing up here as a child, as she came around the corner she almost collided with someone. Her mouth opened in embarrassment and shock washed over her face, "Will!" she called out his name surprised to see him there.

Darcy stopped abruptly, "Elizabeth!" he said just as shocked as she was.

Elizabeth lowered her gaze, "I did not know that anyone in the family would be here." she told him then quickly added as she looked into his eyes. "I was told you were on holiday, or I would have arranged to take the photos of Pemberley at another time."

"It's alright really." he told her, as glad as he was to see her he was wondering why she was there taking photo's, "I do not mean to be rude, but why are you here taking photo?"

Elizabeth knew it, he was unhappy with her being there, "I was sent by Architecture Heritage, I am the photographer doing the layout for their magazine remember." she told him. "The editor spoke with you before and you gave permission to come while the family was away on holiday."

Of course that was where he had heard of the magazine before, he had agreed several months ago to allow them to include Pemberley in their magazine. "I had forgotten about that." he admitted his mind having been so distracted lately.

Elizabeth felt very uncomfortable, she let out a small sigh, "I can arrange to come back when it will not be an inconvenience for you." she told him trying not to sound to nervous.

Darcy could see that she was agitated and he desperately wanted to put her at ease, "Please, it is completely my fault that I am here and not on holiday." he admitted then added, "I had urgent business that could not wait, that is why I had to cut my holiday short and come back here. A matter came up and I left my files here before we left."

Elizabeth nodded her head, "Oh." was all she said.

Darcy searched for something to say, he did not want her to hurry off, "So have you been able to get any decent photo's?" he asked.

"Yes I have." she told him, "I arrived last night and I came over first thing this morning. Rupert said that since I was friends of the family he thought it should be fine to allow me to work without being bothered."

"Where are you staying while you are here?" he asked her.

"I am staying in Derbyshire." she told him.

"Did you ride your motorcycle down?" he asked trying to make small talk.

"No I rented a car." she explained.

"It is a beautiful drive out from the Derbyshire to Pemberley. Especially in the fall when the leaves have begun to change on all the trees." Darcy told her.

Elizabeth was surprised at how nice he was being, she had expected that he would still be angry because the way she had attacked him when they were last together. "I imagine that it is very lovely in the fall, perhaps I will make a trip back to take some photo." she said softly.

Darcy watched to see if she was just being polite or wishing him to be gone. He had run out of things to say, he did not want her to leave what could he talk about. He looked into her eyes again, "So how long will you be staying then?" he asked her.

"Well I was going to stay through to tomorrow afternoon, but I think now that you are here I should reschedule my plans and come back when it will be better for you." she told him.

Darcy took a small step closer to her, he longed to take her hand in his and to assure her that he desperately wanted her to stay, but thought better of it, "I hope that you will stay and finish. You are not causing me any inconvenience at all." he told her then quickly added, "Besides Georgiana will be home tomorrow and she will be very upset with me if she finds out that you were here and that I let you leave before she got to see you."

Elizabeth smiled, she actually would like to see Georgiana, "Alright then, I will see if the hotel can accommodate me for a few more days." she told him.

"You are welcome to stay here at Pemberley if you would like?" he told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No I think it best if I head back to the hotel and stay there."

"Of course." he told her wishing that there was some way he could let her know that he was sorry for what had transpired. A part of him thought about bringing up their argument they had the last day at Rosings, but he did not want to upset her either.

An awkward silence settle in as neither one of them could think of anything to say. Elizabeth finally held up her camera and politely smiled, "Well I guess I should be getting back to work."

Darcy nodded, "may I ask what rooms you have already photographed?"

"Well I have finished the guest rooms and some of the families private quarters." she answered then added, "Georgiana's rooms, I have finished in her rooms."

Darcy lowered his gaze for a moment, "So then you have not taken any photo's of my bedroom?" he asked hesitant.

Elizabeth laughed at the sudden blush on his face, "No, I have not taken pictures in your private quarters yet Mr. Darcy." she teased him purposely using his surname, "But I promise that if I should come across an unmade bed or a pile of dirty laundry, I will not divulge your secrets to anyone."

Darcy laughed even though she had referred to him by his surname she had done so it such a playful manner that it reminded him of their time at Rosings. "Well I am sure that Rupert has had most of the very glaring defects taken care of for me." he told her. Just as he was about to say something more Rupert appeared at the end of the hall, "Sir, there is a telephone call for you..." he told him then added, "I do believe it is the one you were expecting."

"Thank you Rupert." he said as he turned back to Elizabeth, "Excuse me, but I really do have to take this call." he told her as he headed down the hall. He stopped for a moment and turned to look back at her. She was so beautiful standing there and he found himself feeling so happy just knowing she was here at Pemberley. Perhaps he would have a chance after all to show her how much he had changed and how deeply sorry he was.

Elizabeth smiled at him, she waited until he was gone before she let out a small sigh, "if only things could be different." she mumbled to herself as she headed off towards his private quarters. She had been feeling apprehensive before about being in his room, but now that he was actually at Pemberly she felt even more uncomfortable. She decided the best thing to do would be to hurry as quickly as she could get all the shots she needed and then move on to the next room. It was the sound of someone behind her that caught her attention, she turned to see Mrs. Reynolds coming toward her, "Oh Mrs. Reynolds would you mind terribly pointing me in the right direction to Mr. Darcy's rooms?" She asked.

"Oh of course Miss Bennet." she smiled, and motioned for her to follow her down another long hallway and up a small flight of stairs. "Mr. Darcy's quarters are in here." she said as she opened one of the double doors.

Elizabeth walked in, she could not believe her eyes, it was a beautifully situated room. There were two large windows, one on the eastern side and another the western side. The huge four-poster bed sat against the middle wall with a large stone fireplace across from it. Above the fireplace was a beautiful painting of an old English church. Near the western window was a another set of French doors that led outside unto the balcony. "This is a gorgeous room." she said as she noticed the hand carved wood moldings and the beautifully adorned wooden doors that were on either side of the fireplace. She assumed they must lead to his private bath and closets.

"Yes it is one of the nicest in all of Pemberley." Mrs Reynolds told her as she stepped in.

"I can just imagine how beautiful it must be to watch the sun come up in the morning," she said then added, "And watching go down in the evening."

"When Lady Ann was alive she helped design this room for the younger Mr. Darcy before he was even born. She took great pains and effort to ensure the windows would be placed just right so that the room would always be filled with sunshine." Mrs. Reynolds told her.

Elizabeth was intrigued, "This part of the house was an added extension to the main house?"

"Yes Miss, it was." she answered.

"You can not tell," Elizabeth told her, "The detail in the wood work, the floors, the doorways, and arches, they all seem to match up perfectly."

"That's because my mother was a perfectionist." Darcy told her as he came into the room.

Elizabeth spun around, surprised that he had finished his business call so quickly. "Will..." she started to call him but corrected herself quickly, "Mr. Darcy, you startled me...again." she told him.

Darcy laughed, "Sorry about that, I promise it was not my intention to frighten you." he told her. He turned to Mrs. Reynolds, "I can help Miss. Bennet now." he told her.

smiled, "Very well then, if you need anything I will be in the kitchen helping Lucy." she told them.

Darcy left both doors opened and walked over to the fireplace, he turned toward her and smiled. Seeing her here in his room caused a rush of both emotion and apprehension to well up inside of him. He struggled to keep his control, he did not want to make her feel uncomfortable, "My mother took great care when it came to having the work done on this addition to the house. She had contractors from all over the country come and do the work so that it would appear as if it had always been here." he explained then added thoughtfully, "It was an extravagant endeavor, but my father loved her dearly and he indulged many of her wishes when it came to remodeling Pemberley."

Elizabeth continued taking pictures of the windows, and French doors, "They did a magnificent job, I had no idea." she told him. "It must have been wonderful to spend time here as you were growing up." She said as she turned to photograph the fireplace.

Darcy nodded his head, "Yes it was actually." his voice sounded faraway for a moment has he looked off toward the balcony, "I have many fond memories of time spent with my mother in these rooms." he admitted.

Elizabeth had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around him and comfort him. At that moment he actually seemed vulnerable to her. She watched him and without knowing really why she snapped a picture of him standing there. Darcy was quiet for several moment as she continued to take her photo's.

"These will be some of the best shots. The way the light floods the room, it seems so inviting and warm." she told him finally breaking the silence between them.

"In the wintertime, the added sunlight is very nice because it does help to warm the room a great deal, but I will admit that in the summers hottest months, it can at times be a little too much sunshine." he told her. "Especially if there is no breeze."

Elizabeth smiled, she found herself imagining what it would be like to spend a summer's night here, with the windows open blowing in the cool breeze. She thought about what it would be like to stand out on the balcony underneath the stars with his arms wrapped around her. She looked over in his direction and found him staring at her, she blushed at her own thoughts and went back to taking pictures.

Darcy found himself more attracted to her then before, if that were possible. A part of him was in torment, he desperately wanted to take her in his arms, tell her how deeply he loved her and kiss her sweet tasting lips, but he knew that he could not give into those passionate feelings. He needed more time to demonstrate to her that he was not the cold heartless cad she thought him to be and there was still so many words left unspoken between them from that last day at Rosings. He struggled trying to decided if he should bring it up or not.

After several more shots Elizabeth put her camera down, "I think I have what I need." she told him as she walked over to her bag and pulled out her laptop. "I want to download these real quick and see how they look." she told him as she sat up her computer on the small table near the fireplace.

Darcy wasn't sure what he should do. He knew he should leave her to her work, but a part of him wanted to stay with her. "May I see how they came out?" he asked trying to think of a reason not to leave.

"If you like." she motioned for him to come over to her. "Of course these are rough. I will spend the time to fix any glare or lighting problems in post processing before they are submitted to the magazine."

Darcy stood next to her and looked down over her shoulder, he was actually surprised at how good the pictures had come out. "I should have you do all my pictures from now on, they look wonderful. Perhaps you should become Darcy enterprises exclusive photographer."

Elizabeth felt her heart racing with him being so near to her. She felt her cheeks go flush and she took in a small breath to steady herself, "Well Pemberley is a very beautiful home, capturing it is not difficult, it is so lovely a home." she said softly.

"You do not give yourself enough credit, you are an amazing photographer and your work is a testimony to your dedication and love to what you do." he told her, "I can honestly say I have never felt so comfortable having my picture taken before as when you did mine at Rosings."

Elizabeth turned and looked up into his eyes, "Thank you Will."

Darcy wanted more than anything to lean down the few inches that separated them and capture her lips with his own, but once again he forced himself to stay in control, "Do you have all the photo's you need?" He asked her trying not to stare to intently at her.

"Yes I do thank you." she told him. She was suddenly very aware that they were alone in his bedroom and as innocent as the situation was she found that she could not calm her racing heart or keep her thoughts from remembering their kiss. She took in a deep breath and gathered up her things, then she quickly headed for the door, with Darcy following her out into the hall. He stopped briefly to close the door behind him. "I think I will be heading outside now to photograph the front of the house. I also want to get some shots of the house from the gardens as well as near the lake." she mentioned.

"I will be happy to show you around if you like." he offered.

"No, that won't be necessary, I don't want to impose on you." she told him then added, "But thank you for your offer."

"It really is no trouble, besides I have no pressing business that I must attend to so I really am at your disposal. Unless you would prefer to work alone, I would not want to get in your way." Darcy told her, he did not want to force her to spend time with him, try as hard has he could he just could not figure out what she was feeling at the moment.

"Thank you, it will save me some time since you know the grounds so well." Elizabeth told him politely. It wasn't that she did not want him to go with her, it was just more the awkward uneasy feeling of how to behave that made her so uncomfortable. Darcy lead the way out toward the front gardens. The entire estate was beautiful, and she found herself growing very fond of it. She also found herself feeling much more at ease with him then she had before. She stopped just before the lake, "This is such a beautiful spot. I am so glad that you decided not to add any artificial landscaping in this area. It's so wonderful just as it is."

Darcy was very pleased to hear that she liked Pemberley so much. He smiled, "My great, great grandfather strictly forbid that any changes be made to this part of the property. This lake was what drew him here to this area and he was very fond of fishing and haunting all through this area."

"It's such a peaceful spot. I can imagine that it is very beautiful in the winter." she told him as she snapped some more pictures.

"It is, you will have to come and see it for yourself." Darcy told her. "Georgiana and I would love to share it with you. You could come as our guest and stay as long as you liked."

Elizabeth smiled, "Perhaps I will." she told him.

Darcy looked down at his watch, "Elizabeth would you stay and have dinner with me this evening?" he asked her.

Elizabeth glanced down at her own watch, "Oh I did not realize it was so late." she told him. "I should get back to the hotel."

He looked disappointed, "I would very much enjoy your company and I really do not like eating alone." he asked again.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment then smiled, "Alright then." she said softly as she walked back toward the house with him.

Darcy led her to the formal dinning room, he pulled out her chair and waited until she was seated before he took his own place. Moments later Mrs. Reynolds came into the room pushing a small cart with a large soup terrain. Elizabeth did not say much as the first course of their meal was served. Mrs. Reynolds served her first and then proceeded to Mr. Darcy next. "Thank you Mrs. Reynolds." Darcy said as the older gentle man headed back into the kitchen.

Elizabeth picked up her spoon and carefully took her first taste of the piping hot liquid. It was delicious, unlike anything she had ever tasted before. "Oh this is so good." she remarked.

Darcy smiled, "Lucy is our head chief. She is a wonderful cook and always takes particular care to create the most healthy and tasty meals."

"Do you have a very large staff here at Pemberley?" she asked hoping that did not come out sounding too much like one of her mothers questions. She watched his reaction and was relieved when he answered.

Darcy shook his head no, "Not really, Rupert takes care of all household business as well as helping me to manage and keep my schedule strait. Lucy is our head chief and works full-time for us running the kitchen. I believe she has two ladies that come to help, but do not live on the premises. We do take on addition staff that she manages when we have guests or a large party. Mrs. Reynolds is our head house keeper, but she has a crew that comes every other week for heavy cleaning. Then there is James who handles the gardens and generally fixes things when they break down." he explained. "Mr. Reynolds was my fathers driver and still drives for me on occasions."

"Have they worked for you for a long time?" she asked.

Darcy smiled, "Actually my father and mother hired most of the staff when they did the renovations and they have been with us since then."

Elizabeth smiled, "Hill has been with us so long, she is wonderful person and has put up with my family for a number of years. I sometimes think she deserves a medal."

"I know Georgiana and I could not manage with out the people here with us." he told her, "In many ways they are very much a part of our family."

Elizabeth was a bit surprised to hear him talk about his employees in such away. She found herself amazed at the things she was learning about him, she realized that in many things she had misjudged him and his character. After dinner Darcy escorted her to the living room, "this is where Georgiana and I spend a good deal of time. We both enjoy reading so will often end up in here with a good book in hand." he told her then said, "As children when the weather was bad we both would spend a great deal of time in the library getting caught up in our favorites books."

Elizabeth smiled, "I love to read, so does my father." she commented. "I love a good historical romance as well as a really thrilling mystery."

Darcy shook his head, "Oh I use to love to read Sherlock Holmes." he told her. "As a boy I read every one of them. Have you read the works of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?

Elizabeth stared at him for a moment intently, she wondered what he looked like as a young boy. She imagined him to be very serious as a child. He was probably someone who spent hours reading, and studying for his future. She did not realize that several moments had passed and she had not answered his last question.

"Are you alright Elizabeth?" Darcy asked her.

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head, "I am so sorry Will, my mind was a million miles away just then."

"I asked which of the Sherlock homes mysteries was your favorite, but I am now more curious to know what had you so deep in thought just then?" He asked her.

Elizabeth blushed red and smiled, "Actually I was thinking about you." she said feeling just a bit embarrassed.

Darcy smiled, "Me...why were you thinking of me?" he asked hoping it was not that he was boring her.

"I was trying to imagine what you were like as a small boy." she admitted.

"Oh." he said smiling at her, "I suppose you think that I was a stuffy child who never played or went out-of-doors."

Elizabeth shook her head yes, "It's just that your so serious all the time. I can not imagine you ever being anything, but as you are now."

Darcy laughed, "Well there was a time when I was very different. When I was younger I use climb trees and race through the house terrifying the staff and making my poor mother fearful that I would never live to see my next birthday." he told her.

Elizabeth laughed, "I would never have guessed it of you." she told him then added, "What brought about the change.." she asked then realized how rude that sounded, "What I mean is..." she searched for a way to ask how he came to be so different without it sounding insulting.

Darcy smiled, "Don't worry about it Elizabeth, I am not offended by the question." he told her then added, "I am very different from when I was a child." he admitted freely. "My mother grew very ill after Georgiana's birth, there was little the doctors could do, and after she died my father grew more and more serious. He was a good man and an excellent father, but it was almost as if a part of him had died with her and I guess it had its effects on me as well, perhaps more than I realized." he continued, "After my father's death I found myself not only in charge of my entire family estate, and all his business dealings, I was also given charge over my sister as well. Although I do share Georgiana's guardianship with my cousin Richard ."

Elizabeth suddenly felt as if she better understood him, "That must have been very hard having to grow up so fast and take on so much responsibility."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "It was...I have always tried to do my best to see to all of Georgina's needs and to protect her as much as I possibly could." he said then added without thinking, "Hopefully I have lived up to the trust that my father placed in me."

She knew he was thinking of Wickham and how he had attempted to use Georgina for his own selfish ends. She wanted to assure him that he had not failed his sister, or his father, but she did not know if it would be wise to bring back up the topic and she could think of no way to avoid discussing their fight and the letter that followed if she did speak about it. She smiled and whispered softly, "You have done very well where Georgiana is concerned, she is a truly wonderful young woman."

Darcy heart beat faster at the kindness of her words, "Thank you." he told her simply, then laughed a bit nervously, "It has been challenging at times." he admitted. After a few moments of awkward silence he searched for a way to change the subject, "So now that you have seen most of Pemberley, what do you think of it?" he asked.

"I like it very much, I think you would be hard pressed to find anyone who does not like it." She told him.

"Yes, but yours in the opinion that I value the most." he told her.

Elizabeth smiled, she was not sure how to respond so she chose to say nothing at all. The large clock in the main hallway chimed 8:00 o'clock. She realized how late it was getting, "I think I should be going."

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Yes of course." he said as they walked out together. "My offer for you to stay at Pemberley still stands." he told her hoping she would change her mind.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No I think I should go, besides all my things are at the hotel." she told him.

"Will I see you in the morning then?" he asked. "You may come as early as you like I remember how you like the early morning pictures. I could show you around and then we could have breakfast together."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I would like that." she told him as they walked out to her rental car. She put away her gear in the back seat then turned to him, "Good night."

He smiled, "good night." he said as he stepped back so she could get into the car.

Elizabeth reached into her pocket, but her keys were not there. She began searching all her pockets when she heard him ask her.

"Is everything alright?" Darcy asked.

"I seem to have lost my keys." she told him feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"I can ask the staff to help look for them." he suggested. "Do you remember when you last had them?"

Elizabeth looked back over toward the house and laughed, "That could be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack." she told him.

He laughed, "I suppose your right." he said then suggested, "IF you are determined I can drive you into town." he told her then quickly added, "But my offer for you to stay here still stands."

Elizabeth began searching through her gear, but still couldn't find her keys, "I can't believe I have lost them. I was sure I left them in my back pack." she sighed, "And the key card to my room was attached to them as well." she told him as the first few drops of rain began to fall. Elizabeth looked up toward the sky, "Is it raining?"

Darcy shook his head, "Yes I believe it is." he told her as he took her arm and pulled her along with him inside the house.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone." she told him feeling embarrassed by the situation.

Once he was off the phone he turned to her, "It is no bother, truly now that it is beginning to storm I am glad you were unable to locate your keys." he admitted to her, "I would have been very worried about you driving into town during the storm, we can get some very heavy rain fall here during the late summer months."

"I don't like heavy rain storms." she mumbled out loud as she looked out the window.

He walked over to her, "I remember." he said softly as the first booming of thunder could be heard in the distance. Elizabeth jumped a little as Darcy took her hand in his to help calm her.

She looked up at him and took in a deep breath, "I guess I am staying here after all then." She said as they went back into the main living room.

Darcy called for Mrs. Reynolds, then turned back to Elizabeth, "If you don't mind I will have Mrs. Reynolds make up one of the guest rooms near Georgiana's room."

She shook her head, "That would be fine. Thank you." she told him as tried to keep her nerves calm. The storm was moving in she could hear the rain getting heavier. "Do you get many of these sudden storms here in Derbyshire?" she asked as she walked over and sat down on the couch.

He shook his head, "Usually we get a bit more warning, but there are times when the storms pop up in late summer like this." he told her then said, "Do you mind if I ask what happened to cause you to become so fearful of thunder storms?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "nothing particularly traumatic, when I was a little girl I would often wonder off from home and go on very long walks just to find time to be on my own. One afternoon my mother, who did not like my wandering ways warned me not to go to far because a storm was coming. I of course dismissed her warnings, and set out anyway. What no one in my family knew was I discovered this wonderful old abandoned house buried deep within the woods on my father's property. It wasn't much just really a little cabin of sorts, but I had spent so many weekends cleaning the place up and making it my own little hide away. I loved going there to read and to just be on my own. This particular afternoon my mother was right and a storm did come up and I found myself stuck while it rained and poured all the rest of that afternoon and into the evening hours. I should also mention I am very afraid of being alone in the dark, that fear comes from to many ghostly stories read before bedtime." she explained, "I remember looking out the window and seeing how dark it was, then the thunder came followed by the lightning. As the wind began howling my imagination went to work, suddenly every tree was a specter, and every sound was some monstrous creature coming to bring me to my untimely death. I remember sitting there, in the dark and cold little house wishing I would have listened to my mother." she laughed. "And that is not something that happens often."

"What happened that night?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

Elizabeth looked out the window, then back over to him, "Sometime just before dawn my father found me. He was soaked to the bone as he came through the door. I remember seeing him standing there and the look on his face said it all. He wasn't angry he wasn't even upset with me, no the look I saw was relief. He opened his arms and I ran to him, tear-stained cheeks and all. The storm was passing by that time, and he bundle me up and carried me all the way home. I remember feeling so safe with him." she told him then she said, "Since then however I have disliked storms and I am not very fond of being alone in the dark."

"I will be happy to keep you company until the storm passes if you like and I think I know just the perfect way to spend our time." he told her as he stood up and took her hand in his. Elizabeth followed him down the long hallway and into the most beautiful library she had ever seen in a private collection.

She smiled as she walked over and began thumbing through the many volumes of books, "Will this is an amazing collection." she told him as she discovered some of her favorite classics.

"I think the Darcy's have always been avid readers." he told her as he walked over and stoked the fire then sat down in one of the chairs.

"Oh my father would love this room." she told him, "He has his own collection, but nothing as amazing as this."

"Perhaps that is where you get your love of reading from then." Darcy suggested.

She nodded her head as she found her very favorite book, "I think it is." she told him. "Would you think me terribly rude if I spent some time reading?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "Not at all." he was just happy to have found something to take her mind off of the storm raging all around them.

She found herself the perfect reading spot just a little ways away from the fire. It was a rather large over sized chair with a small table and antique lamp sitting on it. She opened the book and began reading of her favorite hero and heroine. As she read she imagined herself lost in a world were love could over come any obstacle, but instead of seeing Amelia in the arms of her beloved, she pictured herself in the arms of Will.

(Author note: I hope if your reading this you are enjoying the story so far? I realize I was little long between my last postings, but life does get busy even for me sometimes :) Just wanted to say thank you to those who are reading and have left me responses. It really is nice to hear from you. )


	36. Chapter 36

Elizabeth woke up early after a good night sleep in spite of the raging storm outside her window. She slipped out of bed and stretched, she wished she had some fresh clothes to put on, but until she was able to get back to the hotel what she wore yesterday would have to do for the today. She was just about to go into the bathroom when she heard a knock at her door. She slipped on the bathrobe she borrowed from Georgiana and went over to the door.

"Mr. Darcy thought perhaps you might like to have these things, Miss." Mrs. Reynolds told her as she came into the room with Elizabeth's bag. "He wanted to let you know we found your keys early this morning and he took the liberty of having James take me to your room to retrieve your things. I am sure I got everything however if you find anything out-of-place or missing they can be sent for at once." she told her.

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh thank you so much. I was just wishing I had something fresh to put on this morning." she told her. "Please tell Mr. Darcy I will be down soon and thank you."

Mrs Reynolds smiled, "Yes Miss." she said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

Elizabeth found herself hurrying to get ready, she couldn't wait to get downstairs and see Will. Last night had been so perfect, it wasn't anything extraordinary, but just being with him felt wonderful and made her feel excited in a way she never had before. Even the storm that kept up for the better part of the night did not bother her so much as they sat and talked. She took in a deep breath and looked at her self in the mirror and wondered if this was what it felt like to be in love.

Darcy was just coming down the stairs when Mrs. Reynolds came into the hall, "Miss Bennet has her things and she said to tell you she will be down very soon." she told him.

Darcy smiled then asked, "Mrs. Reynolds, James said you found Elizabeth's keys may I ask where were they?"

She smiled mischievously, "Oh it was the strangest thing, some how they ended up left in Miss Darcy room. I found them when I went in to get Miss Bennet something to sleep in. I believe they must have slipped out of her bag when she was taking the photo's." she told her. "It was so late though that is why I didn't mention it until this morning sir."

He nodded his head, "Well I am glad you were able to find them for her." he said as he continued on into the dinning room to wait for Elizabeth.

Mrs. Reynolds smiled as she went into the kitchen, she pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Miss Darcy, "Mission accomplished." was all it said.

Georgina leaned over toward Richard and whispered, "Elizabeth spent the night at Pemberely."

He tried not to laugh, "And how do you know that?" he asked her.

"I had Mrs. Reynolds hide her keys and that left her stranded for the night, so she had to stay." Georgiana told her.

He smiled, "So now you have the servants in on this little scheme of yours as well?" he teased her. "I have allowed a monster to be created." he told her.

Georgiana shook her head, "No that is not true, I promise I will not mettle any further into Williams love life now that they are working things out." she told him as she smiled at him. As she settled back in her seat she began thinking of how she might find Richard someone as well. It would be nice to see him as happy as he knew his brother would be once he and Elizabeth were settled. Georgian smiled as she began looking through the pictures Elizabeth had sent to her while she was in Paris, "Did I ever show you the pictures Elizabeth sent to me while she visited Paris with her two sisters?" she asked him.

Richard shook his head, "No you didn't." he told her.

"Oh well you should see some of them really are very lovely." she handed him the phone.

Richard began looking at the pictures one by one, "This is her older sister Jane." he said as he stopped at one of the other pictures, "Who is this other girl in the photo?"

Georgiana leaned over to get a better look, "Oh that is her other sister, Kitty." she said. "Kitty went along with them to Paris, she is in a few of the pictures." she explained, "Elizabeth mentioned the three of us getting together, she believes Kitty and I might become friends, apparently we share quite a bit in common according to Elizabeth. Kitty is older than I am and already attending University, but only by two or three years I think."

Richard looked through the rest of the photos, "they are very nice pictures." he commented then said, "It will be good for you to make more friends, I am glad Elizabeth will be introducing the two of you."

Georgiana took her phone back, "I think Kitty looks very much like Elizabeth don't you?" she asked him innocently.

He didn't look at her but leaned his head back against the seat and said, "She does a bit, but I think I actually see more resembles with the older sister, they both have very pretty blue eyes."

Georgiana smiled, "Oh yes you are right, Kitty's eyes are blue." she said as she sat back in her seat.

Elizabeth came down into the dinning room wearing a lovely pale pink top and a pair of dark washed Capri's. She smiled when her eyes met with Will's, "You didn't have to wait for me." she said as she noticed he still had not eaten.

Will looked up and shook his head, "I did not mind waiting." he told her. "I hope you don't mind that I took the liberty of having Mrs. Reynolds collect your things at the hotel. Once the keys were found I thought you might like having your things with you."

She shook her head, "No I don't mind at all." she told him then said, "I was very happy to have something fresh to put on this morning." she admitted.

He smiled. "So I imagine there is still more of Pemberely that you will want to photograph today?" he commented.

"Yes, but not just for the magazine." she told him, "I will admit I am in love with your house, the decor, the design of the house itself, the surrounding gardens, it's all so beautiful. Do you mind if I take some for my personal portfolio?"

"Take as many pictures as you like." He told her. He was so glad she liked his home since he hoped one day very soon she would consider it her home as well, "I am glad to hear you say that you like Pemberley. I know it is a large house and for some it might be overwhelming but you seem to fit right in."

She took in a deep breath, "Thank you Will." she said as they began eating their breakfast. "I think I will explore down around the lake a bit more today." she told him.

"If you don't mind I will come along. I have no other pressing business and it will be at least another hour before Georgiana arrives at which time I am sure she will lay claim to all of your free time." he told her.

"I don't mind if you come along." she told him then said, "I am looking forward to seeing Georgiana again. She is such a wonderful friend and I love hearing about her adventures."

"Well I am sure she will have a few to tell since we have been all across England, Ireland, Scotland, and Wales. I am not really sure what made her decide on each place but our trip was a lot of fun and she did a wonderful job planing it all." he told her.

Elizabeth finished her breakfast, "Well I can go upstairs and get my camera if your ready?" she asked.

"I'm ready." he told her as he finished. "I will just let Mrs. Reynolds know where we are headed in case Georgiana should arrive with the others before we return." he told her.

Several minutes later the two were walking down near the lake. Elizabeth stopped to take some pictures, "This is a beautiful spot. I know I said so before but I just can't get over how perfect it is." she told him.

Darcy smiled, "It is one of my favorite spots on the property. My father use to bring me down here when I was a boy to go fishing and to ice skate in the winter time. Richard, and I learned to swim in this lake." he told her.

"I have to admit Will the way you describe your childhood is so different then what I would have imagined." she told him just as she spotted a family of ducks about to enter into the water together.

"Why because it's not all yachting, prep schools, extravagant shopping, and lavish parties?" he asked.

She realized she was probably going to sound like a snob but she shook her head, "Yes actually. I guess I imagined all wealthy people lived like that."

Will smiled, "There are a lot of families that do." he told her then said, "I just think both my mother and father were more grounded then their peers. My mother could be extravagant when it came to decorating Pemberly, but she never wore fur, and only owned a few really expensive pieces of jewelry in her private collection. My mother was not one for going shopping all the time. She didn't like the stereotype and tried to do her best not to be seen in that light. She was a very kind and generous woman, she spent a great deal of time with both Georgiana and myself before she grew ill."

Elizabeth could hear in his voice how much he still missed his mother, "I am sorry I never got to meet your mother Will she sounds like she was an amazing person." she told him.

Will picked up a small rock and tossed it into the lake, he was thinking his mother would have liked Elizabeth very much and would have approved of her completely. "I think you would have liked my mother, she and Georgiana are very much a like." he commented.

Elizabeth smiled, "Then I am sure I would have liked her." she said as they walked a little further on down the path. She stopped and turned toward the house, "This is an amazing view of the entire property." she commented as she lifted her camera up and took several pictures. She thought about how beautiful it must be in the fall and winter months. She lowered her camera and envisioned what the grounds would be like in Autumn when all the trees were bursting with color. She thought about what it would be like to walk through the trees with Will holding her hand in his, feeling the wind blow against her cheeks and listening to the leaves crunch beneath their feet. She took in a deep breath and sighed, as her thoughts shifted. She thought how picture perfect Christmas morning must be in such a beautiful setting, the grounds completely covered in a soft white blanket of snow. She imagined how wonderful it would be to sit with Will near a roaring fire, sip hot coco and share a kiss beneath the mistletoe. After several minutes she realized that Will was standing there staring at her, while she stood there staring at the house without taking a single picture. She turned toward him and blushed, "I'm so sorry I seem to have gotten lost in my thoughts." she sheepishly told him.

Will shook his head, "No need to apologize." he told her. His mind had been pleasantly occupied as he thought how wonderful it would be to have her there with him always at Pemberley. If he could show her how much he had changed and how desperately he wanted to win her heart perhaps then there might still be a chance for things to work out between them. It was the sound of his sister's voice calling out to them that cause them both to turn and look away from one another.

"Oh Elizabeth I could hardly wait to get here and see you." she said as she came up to them and greeted her friend with a hug.

Elizabeth hugged her back, "Oh it is so good to see you again." she told her. "Will has told be about some of your trip, I hope you took tons and tons of pictures to show me." she commented.

Georgiana smiled, "I did actually." she said, "IF you are done we can go back up to the house, I would love for you to see them."

Elizabeth shook her head, "I am done for now." she said as she looked over at Will, "Do you mind if we continue our walk later?" she asked him.

Will smiled, "No I should go up to see Richard and bring him up to speed on that business call I had." he said as they began walking back toward the house. Will let Georgiana take the lead with Elizabeth, he didn't want to interfere in their time together. Seeing the true bond of friendship that they shared made him smile. If Elizabeth would consent to marry him not only would he be the happiest man in the world but Georgiana would finally have some much-needed female guidance in her life as well. He took in a deep breath and allowed himself some small amount of hope to fill his heart.

Later that afternoon Elizabeth was busy taking photo's when she overheard two voices coming through the doorway in the adjoining room. She did not mean to eves drop but she recognized both voices at once as those of Will and Charles. She was just going to slip out through the side door but then she heard her name mentioned and gave into the temptation to hear what they were talking about.

Charles sat down in the chair across from Darcy's desk, "What a wonderful surprise to find Elizabeth Bennet here when we arrived." he said.

Darcy looked up from his work, for a moment. He knew his friend wanted to talk about another of the Bennet sisters, "Yes it was a shock to me as well." he told him then added, "But a very pleasant one."

"Yes I agree completely." He said then added, "You know I saw Jane not to long ago."

Darcy was surprised, "You didn't mention that the two of you had run into each other."

Charles shook his head, "No, I did not mean to say that I had actually run into her." he explained, "I meant to say that I saw her in a photograph that was taken not to long ago. A series of photographs actually." he told him then added, "I wondered if you had by chance seen them as well?"

Darcy shook his head, "No Charles, but then I very rarely follow along with the entertainment industry."

"It was a photo of her with another man, it almost looked as if they were on a date. I believe they were in Paris." Charles told him, "He had his arm around her waist." He said his voice rather distant and despondent, "So it would seem you were right and that she really did not have feelings for me after all."

"Charles I need to speak with you actually." Darcy told him seeing the pain in his friends eyes. "I am afraid I have given you some misguided advice and I deeply regret it now."

Charles was puzzled by his friends comment, "What is it Darcy?"

"I was not right about Jane Bennet's feelings for you." he told him, "In fact I was assured by someone who knows Jane very well that she was very deeply in love with you and was very much hoping that you were planing to propose to her." Darcy told him.

Charles got to his feet and began pacing, "Who was it that told you that Jane loved me?" he asked.

Darcy was not sure if he should divulge that it was Elizabeth or not. He really did not want to go into all the details of their fight or of his feeling for Elizabeth, "I am not sure that I can tell you that Charles, but I can promise you that this person was very sure of the truth in what they shared, Jane was very deeply in love with you when you broke things off with her."

Charles was in shock, and his shock soon turned to anger, "How long have you known this Darcy?" he demanded.

Darcy let out a heavy sigh, "For far to long Charles. I am truly sorry. The truth is this revelation of Jane's feelings was conveyed to me not long after you sent your last letter to her finally ending things."

Charles was still pacing and Darcy could see by the expression on his face that he was very angry. He felt terrible, but he knew he had to admit all the truth, "I am sorry Charles, truly sorry for not telling you sooner than this."

Charles shook his head, "Then why didn't you tell me sooner!" he demanded "if you really are as sorry as you say!"

Darcy hesitated for a moment, "Because when I was first told I did not believe it. I was filled with pride and did not believe I could have been so wrong about things. When I told you that I did not believe Jane to be in love with you, that I thought she was only with you because of her mother's wishes that she marry wealthy I did honestly believe that " he admitted then added, "But since that time I have come to see that it was my own snobbish attitude toward Jane and her family that kept me from telling you the truth that was shared with me. I am sorry, you have been a good friend to me, one of the best in fact and I should have treated you the same."

Charles had never heard his friend speak in such a humble, apologetic way. Part of him was still very angry with him, but he knew that he had his part of the blame in this whole mess as well, "I should storm out of here Darcy and never speak to you again!" he said.

Darcy took in a deep breath, "Charles I would not blame you if you did."

Charles stopped pacing and stared at his friend, "But that would be taking the easy way out. I allowed myself to be persuaded by you and Caroline as well. I did not go to Jane and honestly ask her what her feelings were in part because I was to unsure of my own." he told him then continued, "I felt that I loved her, but I was not sure, not completely sure. Things between her and I had moved very fast and I doubted myself and I doubted her." he admitted. He walked back over and sat down in the chair, "I am not angry with you Darcy, although it was wrong of you not to tell me sooner about Jane's true feelings. I know you well enough to know that when you first spoke to me about this it was out of friendship, and not any kind of meanness or malice."

Darcy walked back over to his desk and sat down, he did not deserve Charles friendship, but he was glad to have it, "Thank you Charles, you are a better man then I." he told him.

Charles looked over at his friend, "What now?" he asked, "Do you think she has moved on and that photo was proof of it?" he asked, his voice filled with uncertainty.

Darcy was silent for several minutes before he replied, "Charles based on what I was told of Jane's feeling for you and what I know of the young lady herself, I would say that it was probably all very innocent. While I can not say for a fact that she still feels the same for you now as she did several weeks ago, I can tell you I believe that she is the sort of woman who once gives her heart gives it completely. My guess is she still cares for you very deeply."

Charles stood up again, "I have a great deal to think about." he told him as he headed over to the door, "Darcy, if it is nothing, and she still does feel the same way, what are your thoughts on the matter? Do you approve?"

Darcy smiled, "Do you need my approval Charles?"

He shook his head, "No, but I would still like to have it."

"Then yes you have it." he told him, "Jane is everything that you said she was when you first spoke to me about her. I am truly sorry I ever doubted you Charles. "

Charles smiled, "What of her family?" he asked him, "Do you think I would be crazy to marry into such a family?"

Darcy thought about all the things he has said about Elizabeth's parents and sisters. He thought about how his unkind and thoughtless remarks must have hurt Elizabeth and then he said, "Charles, Jane is a lovely girl and if you truly love her then it shouldn't matter who her family is, what station in life they come from, or how much money her father makes." he told him then said, "Besides money does not always mean someone is going to be a better person just because they have it. In fact I know of several very wonderful families who work for a living and I would rather spend time with them over those I know with large bank accounts." he admitted thinking about some of the staff that worked at Pememberly compared to his Aunt Catherine.

Elizabeth smiled at what he said, in that moment she realized without a doubt that she loved him. He was not prideful in dealing with Charles. He had shown true humility with his friend by admitting he was wrong. She took in a deep breath and realized now it was her turn to do like wise. She needed to admit that there was truth in the things he said about her family and that she was wrong for ever listening to the likes of George Wickham. She took in a deep breath and decided she would look for an opportunity to speak with him and make amends over the hurtful exchange they had at Rosings. She quietly slipped away from the door and left through the side door that led out into the gardens. She only walked a few feet when she ran into Caroline and her sister sitting in the rose garden.

"Miss Eliza we were just saying how surprised we were to see you come to Pemberley." Caroline commented.

"Yes it was a surprise running into Will yesterday." she said purposely using her chosen nickname for him, "But I very nice surprise."

Caroline feigned a smiled, "I'm sure." she said then added, "When Darcy let us know you were here we were all just thrilled to have the addition to our little party." she said, "I do wonder though, since you are working while your here, how long do you plan to stay?"

Elizabeth smiled, "Well I was planning on leaving before the weekend but now that Will and Georgiana have encouraged me to stay I was thinking I just might." she told her.

Caroline grew annoyed. Seeing that her jab about Elizabeth only being there for work didn't have the desired effect she was hoping it would she tried another tactic. "Tell me how is Jane doing?" she asked her.

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she knew Caroline was trying to bait her. "Jane is doing well." she told them.

"We were so sorry to hear of her and Charles's break up." she lied, "We both liked Jane so much, but Charles is like most bachelors today so afraid to commit."

Elizabeth smiled, "Well you never know what the future might bring." she told them both. "Judging by what Charles has said to me, I wouldn't be surprised if he isn't realizing he is more ready for a commitment then he was even just a few days ago."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Well of course we all hope for that, but I wouldn't want to give her false hope." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No of course not, but then Charles was very eager to ask about Jane and he did mention several times how much he enjoyed his time with her at Netherfield."

Caroline didn't like how confidant Elizabeth seemed in what she was saying, "I wouldn't want you to misunderstand my brother Miss Eliza, he was probably just trying to be nice and ask about her. I don't know that it really reflects on his emotions or what he is truly feeling."

Elizabeth took in a deep breath, she knew she couldn't say anything further without revealing that she was eves dropping on Charles and Will so she chose to say nothing at all. She smiled politely, "Well I have some pictures to take so I will see you all later this evening for dinner."

Caroline gave her a smug look, "I do hope you brought something proper to wear for dinner." she commented, "I realize of course you weren't expecting to go out while you were here working so if you should need to borrow something." she told her.

Elizabeth shook her head, "Thank you Caroline, but I don't have need to borrow anything." she told her before she walked away. She had already discussed their evening plans with Georgiana and knew that the restaurant they were going to, was going to be a more casual affair.

Later that evening Elizabeth took special care to get ready for the night's dinner, not only did she want Will to notice her, but she kind of wanted to put Caroline in her place as well. She decided that the blue dress she brought would work out nicely. She was glad she always packed for every possibility, one of the few things she had learned from her mother as a little girl. She could almost hear her mother voice telling her, "better to over pack and be prepared then under pack and not be." She stood there looking at herself in the mirror thinking about her mom, what would she say when she learned of her feelings for Fitzwilliam Darcy. How would she react when she learns her least favorite daughter has fallen in love with a wealthy multi billionaire with several houses and his own helicopter. What would she say when she learned that Will Darcy had feelings for her as well? Elizabeth took in a deep breath and cleared her head, "lets not get ahead of ourselves" she reminded herself, "just because he is being completely wonderful does not mean he still has feelings for me, if he ever really did." she thought to herself. If things did work out between them, and if they did decided to date and see one another exclusively she wouldn't say anything to her mother, she didn't need the added pressure that would be sure to follow. Besides dating in secret might actually be kind of fun. She took one last look in the mirror and then turned to go downstairs. Her heart was racing and her nerves on edge, in all of her life she could never remember feeling so excited and apprehensive about a simple dinner as she did in that moment.

Darcy shifted in his spot where he stood waiting near the door for Elizabeth to come down. His heart was beating so fast, all he could think about was making sure he said and did the exact right things to show her how much he had changed. He thought about mentioning the conversation he had with Charles about his involvement with Jane and his breakup. He thought about it all afternoon, but then decided that would be to self-serving a thing to do. Besides telling Charles what he knew about Jane wasn't just about him and Elizabeth, it was about helping his friend secure his own happiness. When he had accepted fully the weight of what he had done and the responsibility of having come between the two of them he had been looking for the right way to speak to Charles about it during their entire trip and now that he had it was as if a weight had been lifted. He suspected Charles would not waste too much time in getting in touch with Jane and then love would take its course. Of course Caroline would be none to happy about it, but he would let brother and sister work that out.

It was the sound of someone approaching the staircase that drew his attention upward. Suddenly she stood there before him, his Elizabeth, in his home, his heart beat faster as he looked into her eyes. She smiled and he was mesmerized by her beauty as she walked down the stairs toward him, she was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress, her hair was pulled up with just a few soft curls that hung loosely down around her face. He swallowed shocked by how overwhelmed with love he felt for this woman. He stepped forward and extended his arm to her, at that moment he did not even care the Caroline was staring with narrowed, eyes trembling with anger at the way he was attending to Elizabeth. Darcy placed her hand on his arm and escorted her to the door, and waiting limousine. Perhaps it seemed like an old-fashioned gesture, but in that moment he could not resist being near her. As the two of them walked out to the car together Caroline was forced to follow along with her sister and brother-in-law. While Georgiana walked along with Charles and Richard.

Their dinner was lovely and Elizabeth was enjoying the company of friends she found herself in. Will had been very attentive to her even though Caroline tried several times to cut her out of the conversation with Georgiana. Richard seemed to almost be playing defense with Caroline, each time she tried to interrupt her conversations with Will he would intercept and draw her attention back to himself. She smiled if she didn't know better she would almost have thought the two of them planned how they would deal with Caroline before hand.

As they finished desert Charles stood up, "That was a wonderful dinner, but now I would like to dance." he said as he turned to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth would you be so kind as to join me?" he asked her politely.

She smiled and nodded, "Of course Charles." she placed her napkin on the table and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

The music was soft and it allowed them the opportunity to talk, "I was not sure if you would want to have anything to do with me after the way I abruptly ended things with your sister." he admitted honestly. "I have no excuse for my behavior."

Elizabeth smiled, "Since my sister is not angry with you, there is no reason for me to be." she told him.

Charles nodded, "Jane is a wonderful girl, she is so loving, and kind. She has every reason to hate me..." he told her. "I would not blame her if she did."

"But she doesn't hate you Charles." Elizabeth told him.

"I treated your sister terribly and I have no excuse for my behavior but I do have regrets." he told her.

Elizabeth did not miss the glance he gave toward Darcy, "Everyone makes mistakes Charles, and as you said Jane does have the kindest heart and I have always known her to be very forgiving." she told him as she glanced over toward Darcy. He was staring intently at them, she could not deny that he had changed since they were last together at Roseings Park. Their eyes locked on each other and she was surprised by how completely and totally in love with him she was. Not only was he handsome, he was kind, generous, giving, loyal to his friends and family, charming in his own awkward way, and very quick-witted. That was the one attribute she had come to love the most about him was his willingness to grow, and to change. He may struggle with pride, but he was not stubborn and that showed character, he could be shown he was wrong and he could change, that meant everything. She smiled as she thought about the way he had set the record straight with Charles about Jane. She took in a deep breath, and forced herself to look back at her dance partner. Charles seemed a bit agitated as if something were on his mind, "Is everything alright Charles?" she asked.

"Actually there is something on my mind, I know I have no right to ask this but..." he began then stopped.

Elizabeth smiled, "Charles what is it?" she asked him.

"I saw some recent photo's of Jane, she was with a rather good-looking young man. I realize it was probably a part of an ad campaign but I wonder?" he finally said, "I guess, I was wondering..."he paused looking for the right words, "I guess I was wondering how she was doing?" he finished.

Elizabeth knew the photo's that Charles was speaking of, but she was not sure if it was her place to speak for Jane or not, she looked into his eyes and the hurt she saw there made her feel sorry for him, "I think I can speak for Jane and she would want you to know that she was there as a part of her contract. She was obligated to make several public appearances with that young man because of an ad that they worked on together for a perfume company. What you did not see in the photo's was the young mans girlfriend waiting for them to finish each session." she assured him. "They really did mean nothing, just an illusion to sell the product."

Charles smiled, "Thank you for telling me that." he said clearly relieved. "I knew it must be something like that."

Darcy watched the two of them dancing and did his best to ignore Caroline. For a moment he felt bad for abandoning Georgiana's to her and Louisa, but much to his surprise she was able to deal with them both very confidently. More of Elizabeth's influence he guessed. He stared at Elizabeth as she danced, both she and Charles had looked his way, which made him feel rather uneasy. What if Charles mentioned their conversations and it stirred up feelings of anger all over again. He hope that wouldn't be the case. His heart skipped a beat when she looked at him that last time, there was something different in her eyes, he was not sure what it was, but it made him feel very hopeful that perhaps the two of them could still find each other in all of this.

Once the dance ended and Charles returned Elizabeth to the table he wasted no time in asking her for the next dance, "May I have the next dance Elizabeth?" he asked her.

She smiled, "Yes." she said simply as the music began to play.

Darcy took her hand in his and pulled Elizabeth along behind him back out on the dance floor. He had asked the waiter to have the band play a long waltz, he took her in his arms and held her close. As the music began to play he whispered softly, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. When you came down the stairs tonight I was speechless."

Elizabeth smiled, "Thank you Will." she whispered sweetly. She remembered a time when he had thought otherwise and could not resist the temptation to tease him about it now, "Although I do recall another party when you were not so fond of my looks. I believe you said that there was nothing special about me and that you had no interest in me."

Darcy was about to apologize profusely when he saw the glint in her eyes, "Oh so you overheard that ill spoken remark of mine then?" he asked her sheepishly.

"Yes I did Mr. Darcy." she teased him more, "So now I have to question this compliment you are giving me...first you say that I am nothing special and then you say I am the most beautiful woman in the world? What am I to believe or are you really so indecisive?"

Darcy laughed, "Hmmm those to comments do seem to be at odds with one another." He told her then added, "Knowing myself, as I do, and knowing how truly gorgeous you looked that night I can only say that the first comment was made because I was an obnoxious blind idiot to have said what I did and if it is not to late to do so, I apologize."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes, "Oh, you really do mean that don't you Will?" she whispered softly, touched by his admission.

Darcy stared deeply into her gorgeous brown eyes and whispered, "Yes Elizabeth I do, in fact, as far as I am concerned there is no other woman in this world worth being with, but you. You are the only woman who could ever truly hold my attention."

Elizabeth's blushed a bright red and lowered her gaze, she actually felt overwhelmed with emotion. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment wishing that they could go on dancing forever.

Darcy longed to kiss her, but he resisted the temptation, he did not want to do anything that would cause her to pull away from him. He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear, "Charles seemed to be in a better mood after the two of you danced." he commented.

Elizabeth looked up into his eyes, "That is true, he did seem as if a heavy weight had been lifted." she teased him.

Darcy saw that same playful twinkle in her eye, "You are not going to tell me what changed his mood are you?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, "Perhaps I will tell you, if..." she began but did not finish.

Darcy smiled, "If what?" he asked going along with her teasing.

"If you will consent to call me Lizzy again?" she whispered softly as she stared into his eyes.

Darcy caught his breath for a moment, he searched her face for some understanding. Was she still teasing him or was this her way of telling him that she did not hold any anger against him for Charles and Jane's breakup. "But you said that only those you cared deeply for were allowed to call you by that name." He said hoping she would not get angry with him for reminding her of their fight.

"I know," she smiled, "that's why I was hoping you might want to call me by that name now." she told him as she continued looking into his eyes.

His heart was racing, he wanted more than anything to take her some where that they could be alone, so that they could talk, but the music was ending and they would have to rejoin their other guests. Darcy barely listened to the conversation going on around him, he was to enchanted with Elizabeth. He watched her talking with his sister and saw how close the two of them had become. He planned to ask Elizabeth to marry him, he knew that Georgiana would be very happy for the two of them and he now held out some hope that Elizabeth would soon be his. He was hopeful that she really did have feelings for him and that finally the obstacles that had been between them were all gone.

It had been a perfect evening. The restaurant was lovely, and she had such a good time dancing Will and talking with Georgiana and Richard. She had such a wonderful time that she didn't even mind the angry glaring looks that Caroline kept giving her. Elizabeth was too excited to sleep, she slipped out of her dress and into her PJ's. She finished getting ready for bed knowing that she would probably not be able to sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to drift off, but it was impossible, she got back out of bed. She thought about going to his room to try to speak with him but decided against it, what would he think of her coming there like that in the middle of the night. She walked back over and sat on the edge of her bed, "The night was perfect, almost to perfect." she thought when suddenly she felt very unsettled like something was wrong, something was very wrong. She shook her head willing the feeling to go away, but it wouldn't. She took in a deep breath and tried again to shake the uneasy feeling she was suddenly struggling with. She got up and paced back and forth in her room, she walked over and looked out the window trying to think on other things, but still she could not shake it. She walked over and picked up her phone, and scanned through it, no new messages, she was just about to breath a sigh of relief when a text came through from Jane. She took in a deep breath almost mentally preparing herself for the worst then clicked on it, as she read it her heart sank. "Lydia in trouble email to follow"

(Author note: thank for the reviews everyone very appreciated and encouraging)


End file.
